BECAUSE YOU LIVE After All 2
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Harry o trouxe de volta, com o seu Amor. Descobriram que o Amor é a maior dádiva que recebemos, ele é a dor da alma e é ele também o portador da suprema felicidade.
1. Capítulo 1 – Coisas de Malfoy

**Título: AFTER ALL – BECAUSE YOU LIVE**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Classificação: **NC-17, Romance, Angst, Violência Física e Psicológica.

**Resumo: **Harry o trouxe de volta, com o seu Amor. Descobriram que o Amor é a maior dádiva que recebemos, ele é a dor da alma e é ele também o portador da suprema felicidade.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é Slash, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta: **Lady Anúbis

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic é a continuação de After All e também foi escrita para Meu Amor, **Felton Blackthorn**. Meu anjo, sempre que eu puder realizarei os seus desejos. Tomara que você goste...

**Aviso:** Neste mês eu e o Felton comemoramos um ano de casados no dia 28 de Novembro. Por isso Amor:

**_FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIOOOO!!! _**

****

**Starring out at the rain with a heavy heart **

Olhando a chuva com seu pesado coração 

**It's the end of the world in my mind **

É o fim do mundo na minha mente

**Then your voice pulls me back**

Então sua voz me trás de volta

**Like a wake-up call **

como um despertador 

**I've been looking for the answer**

Estive procurando pela resposta

**Somewhere **

em algum lugar

**I couldn't see that it was right there **

Eu não podia ver que estava bem ali 

**But now I know, what I didn't know **

Mas agora sei, o que não sabia antes

**CHORUS **

**Because you live and breathe **

Porque você vive e respire

**Because you make me believe in myself **

Porque você me fez acreditar em mim mesmo

**When nobody else can help **

Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar

**Because you live girl **

Porque você vive garota

**My world... **

Meu mundo...

**Has twice as many stars in the sky **

tem duas vezes mais estrelas que o céu

**It's all right. I survived. I'm alive again. **

Está tudo certo. Eu sobrevivi. Estou vivo novamente.

**'Cause of you, made it through every storm  
** Por sua causa, eu superei cada tempestade

**What is life? What's the use?  
**O que é a vida? Qual é o sentido de tudo?

**If you're killing time **

se você está matando tempo

**I'm so glad I found an angel  
**Estou muito feliz pois achei um anjo

**Someone...  
** Alguém...

**Who was there when all my hopes fell  
** que estava lá quando não tinha mais esperanças

**I wanna fly looking in your eyes **

Eu quero voar olhando nos seus olhos

**REPEAT CHORUS  
Because you live and breathe  
** Porque você vive e respira

**Because you make me believe in myself  
** Porque você me fez acreditar em mim mesmo

**When nobody else can help  
** Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar

**Because you live girl  
** Porque você vive garota

**My world...  
** Meu mundo...

**Has twice as many stars in the sky **

tem duas vezes mais estrelas que o céu

**Because you live... I live **

Por que você vive... eu vivo

**Because you live, there's a reason why  
** Por que você vive, existe uma razão por que

**I carry on when I lose the fight  
** Eu sigo em frente quando perco a luta

**I want to give what you've given me  
** Eu quero te dar o que você está me dando

**Always... **

Sempre...

**REPEAT CHORUS  
Because you live and breathe  
** Porque você vive e respira

**Because you make me believe in myself  
** Porque você me fez acreditar em mim mesmo

**When nobody else can help  
** Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar

**Because you live girl  
** Porque você vive garota

**My world...  
** Meu mundo...

**Has twice as many stars in the sky **

tem duas vezes mais estrelas que o céu

**Because you live and breathe  
** Porque você vive e respira

**Because you make me believe in myself  
** Porque você me fez acreditar em mim mesmo

**When nobody else can help  
** Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar

**Because you live girl… **

Porque você vive garota...

**My world...  
** Meu mundo...

**Has everything I need to survive  
**tem tudo o que preciso para sobreviver

**because you live... I live, I live **

Porque você vive... Eu vivo, Eu vivo

**Because You Live - _Jesse McCartney_ **

Porque Você Vive

After All – Because You Live

_Capítulo 1 – Coisas de Malfoy_

A claridade da manhã iluminava suavemente o quarto, a brisa balançava a cortina leve e vaporosa da janela. Mesmo de olhos fechados Harry percebia que já tinha amanhecido. A sensação era maravilhosa, finalmente sentia-se completo. Abriu os olhos e deixou que se acostumasse com a luz antes de estender o braço e alcançar os óculos na mesinha de cabeceira, com a dificuldade natural de quem tem os movimentos atados por estar enroscado em alguém durante a noite toda. O braço e o ombro formigaram por estarem na mesma posição por tanto tempo, pressionados pela bela cabeça loira que descansava sobre si.

Olhou para o rosto sereno com um leve sorriso adormecido e sorriu também. Moveu-se levemente e pontadas agudas o atingiram em diversos pontos do corpo e em um em especial, fazendo-o lembrar-se com riqueza de detalhes da noite agitada. O cheiro do loiro, impregnando a sua pele, era um indicativo de que estava irremediavelmente ligado a alguém para sempre. Dava-lhe arrepio lembrar-se dos detalhes... Mais do que isso dava uma vontade louca de repetir tudo de novo, sentia uma voracidade queimar o seu corpo por dentro, mesmo por que estava nu e completamente grudado no corpo leitoso e macio parcialmente sobre seu corpo.

O sorriso aumentou, pura felicidade de sentir-se pleno, completo, cheio de amor e vazio ao mesmo tempo, sentindo-se sozinho somente por que as contas prateadas estavam escondidas sob as pálpebras cerradas pelo sono. Resolveu levantar-se e arrastou-se para fora da cama com cuidado, não queria acordá-lo, ou melhor, queria, mas não ainda. Antes queria preparar-se para surpreendê-lo. Olhou para a cama e seu corpo reagiu imediatamente ao vê-lo no meio dos lençóis... Sacudiu a cabeça, ainda era cedo, tinha outras coisas a fazer antes de... Acordá-lo sugestivamente. Colocou o roupão e desceu ao andar de baixo. Dia 13 de Dezembro, uma data a ser lembrada e comemorada... Em breve seria natal, estava cada vez mais frio, logo as cores do outono dariam lugar à brancura da neve.

O relógio da sala marcava o horário: 06:45 h. Era cedo, sim, mas a mesa do café já estava posta, conforme as ordens de Severus para os elfos de Hogwarts. Podia perceber o dedo de Dobby nos detalhes da refeição. Não só os pratos preferidos de Draco estavam à mesa, como os de Harry também. Foi à cozinha buscar uma bandeja grande, colocou um pouco de tudo nos pratos e voltou ao quarto. Riu-se ao vê-lo no sono ferrado na cama. Sabia que o loiro despertava tarde e com fome e não acordava direito antes de tomar um copo de leite e comer alguma coisa. Por isso tinha colocado uma mesinha com duas cadeiras no quarto de Draco, sabia que o loiro era preguiçoso pela manhã, então costumava deixar a bandeja todos os dias sobre a mesa, com leite quente e os petiscos que ele gostava.

Entrou no banheiro da suíte e deixou o roupão cair de seu corpo à beira da banheira, abriu as torneiras, colocou os sais de camomila na água, e a deixou enchendo enquanto tomava uma ducha rápida para tirar o suor do corpo e dos cabelos. Fechou o registro e saiu do chuveiro, entrando na banheira de água quente. Deixou o corpo afundar na água com os sais calmantes, começando a relaxar e averiguar as marcas que o loiro tinha deixado por toda sua pele.

oOo

Virou-se na cama lentamente, esticando o corpo todo, espreguiçando, alongando os músculos, sentindo-se disposto como há muito não sentia... Esticou os braços e passou pelo colchão até encontrar... – _Nada?_ – Abriu os olhos, totalmente desperto. Afastou os lençóis do meio das pernas, sentou-se e fitou o espaço vazio ao seu lado na cama... – _Harry... Harry!!! Lembrara-se mesmo de tudo...? Quase tudo, ainda tinha muita coisa confusa. Mas... Mas... E o restante da noite? Será que tinha sido um sonho...? Ele e Harry...? Não, não fora sonho. E fora maravilhoso fazer amor com ele... Mas por que então acordara sozinho?_ – Levantou o olhar e viu a bandeja na mesinha, como todos os dias. Eram essas pequenas coisas que ele fazia para mimá-lo que lhe davam segurança.

Levantou-se nu em pelo e caminhou até a mesa, o desapontamento estampado em seu semblante ainda sonolento. A bandeja estava repleta dos seus petiscos favoritos, reconheceu alguns favoritos do Harry também, sinal que ele pensava em compartilhar do café, mas o que assanhou a sua gula foram as maçãs vermelhas dispostas num pratinho. Pegou uma e partiu ao meio, olhando a fruta sugestivamente em sua mão... Quando um reflexo roxo na faca chamou sua atenção. Deslocou-se até o espelho de pé ao canto do quarto e observou que não só o pescoço continha marcas roxas, mas várias estavam espalhadas pelo seu corpo. Sorriu maliciosamente lembrando-se da ocasião e da situação em que foram feitas... Definitivamente não fora um sonho. Sonhos não deixavam rastros.

Olhou-se criticamente. Sua pele tinha várias marcas finas, e se fosse outra época isso o incomodaria demais. Mas... Mordeu a maçã que tinha em sua mão e passou a língua pelos lábios para que o suco não escorresse pelo queixo... Ouviu um barulho de água no banheiro ao lado. Esticou-se e espiou pelo batente da porta entreaberta, e a visão o deixou simplesmente feliz! Fechou os olhos... – _Harry... Banheira..._ – Respirou fundo sentindo o perfume. – _Sais...! Wow! Maravilhosa combinação! _– Esqueceu-se completamente que tinha fome. Seu apetite acabara de mudar de direção. A boca encheu d'água só de lembrar-se do gosto daquela pele, do sabor daquele beijo. Fixou o olhar no seu novo objetivo, passou a língua nos lábios e jogou a maçã fora, tinha coisa mais apetitosa em mente...

Caminhou silenciosamente até a banheira, abaixou-se logo atrás do moreno e sentou-se colocando as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo relaxado, bem lentamente para não alertá-lo. Levou as mãos até os ombros e tocou-os levemente causando um estremecimento no moreno que não esperava ser tocado. Os olhos verdes abriram-se, a tempo de sentir a mão sob o seu queixo levantar o seu rosto e ver a boca que se aproximava da sua, enquanto a outra descia por seu peito numa carícia deliciosa. Foi um beijo longo e delicado que lentamente foi aquecendo os dois. Não pôde deixar de corresponder, acariciando-lhe as pernas, os joelhos e as coxas, deixando-o ouriçado. A mão do loiro mergulhou na água quente prolongando a carícia, descendo até os mamilos, eriçando-os... Descendo mais e encontrando o umbigo, passando as pontas dos dedos em volta, a unha provocando contorções nos músculos do abdômen, descendo mais pela linha dos pêlos até achar o que buscava... Fechando-se no músculo teso e pronto para o prazer.

Harry deu um profundo suspiro, lambeu e mordeu de leve os lábios que o beijavam, provocando ainda mais o loiro que o masturbava. Separou os lábios e virou o rosto, alcançando o lado interno da coxa, beijando e logo em seguida mordendo arrancando do loiro um gemido surpreso. Sorriu com malícia e endireitando o corpo colocou sua mão sobre a mão que o manipulava parando o movimento.

- Você acordou cedo hoje... – Ele disse virando-se e ajoelhando-se em frente ao loiro sentado na beirada da banheira.

- Sim... – Foi a vez do loiro sorrir e o olhar malicioso. – E estou completamente faminto...!

Harry o calou beijando-lhe os lábios.

- Como todas as manhãs... – Mordeu o pescoço do loiro – Mas hoje parece que tem mais fome que os outros dias... – Sussurrou, tocando-lhe o membro ereto. – Acho que também estou com fome. – A boca do moreno não deixava Draco sossegado, descendo pelo corpo.

- Huuummm... – o loiro se sentia em êxtase sob o ataque daquela boca – Não parece... – O tom era acusatório. – Acordei sozinho naquela cama... Ahnnn...! Harry...! – A boca que o chupava deliciosamente, o deixava sem fala... Somente os gemidos eram ouvidos dentro do banheiro, cada vez mais altos e intensos, até o gozo chegar, para a delícia do moreno que o lambeu e sorveu até o fim.

Draco deixou-se escorregar para dentro da banheira. Sentia-se bambo, as pernas sem forças para nada. Deixou-se beijar pelo moreno que o puxava para os seus braços. Abraçaram-se e beijaram-se com carinho, mãos subindo e descendo no corpo um do outro, até o loiro recostar-se na banheira, puxar o moreno e colocá-lo encostado em si mesmo, entre suas pernas, e passar a provocá-lo, beijando o pescoço, a nuca e passando a mão em todos os lugares possíveis e imagináveis, apertando-o junto a si.

- Uau...! Você... Sabe como me deixar... Maluco... – Harry estava zonzo pelo desejo.

- Isso é bom... – O loiro moveu o quadril, apertando-o contra o bumbum do moreno. – Eu também já estou doido... De novo... Só de ficar encostado em você...

Draco empurrou o moreno, posicionando-o até colocá-lo debruçado na borda da banheira. Com as palmas das mãos percorreu as costas do moreno, para cima e para baixo.

- Oh... Draco... Adoro massagem... – Harry apoiou a cabeça sobre os braços. – Só que nunca me fizeram isso nessa posição... – Os olhos verdes brilhavam safados.

- Ok... Eu sei que sou... Criativo. – Deixou uma série de beijos ao longo da coluna... Quando notou um vidro na borda da banheira. Pegou-o nas mãos e leu o rótulo: _ÓLEO DE FOLHAS DE LARANJEIRA_. Ele sempre foi bom aluno em poções e sabia que esse óleo era quente e estimulante... E bem denso. – _E isso é ótimo!_ – Abriu o vidro e colocou um pouco nas mãos. Esfregou uma na outra e começou a espalhar nas costas do moreno. O perfume de laranja, cítrico e picante, invadiu o banheiro. As mãos finas trabalhavam nos ombros, na nuca e desciam suaves e firmes, pelas costas de Harry, chegando às nádegas e descendo pelas coxas, que o moreno separou levemente movido pelo instinto.

- Huuummm... Isso é... Gostoso... – A pele formigava sob a ação do óleo e das mãos pálidas.

Draco continuou massageando, passando a mão na coxa, devagar, por toda ela, enquanto dava leves mordidas nas costas, na pele impregnada daquele cheiro convidativo, ouvindo os gemidos curtos e baixos que acompanhavam seus movimentos...

- Você gosta é...? – Apertou as polpas das nádegas e as separou, encontrando o que queria. – Nunca fiz isso em ninguém. – Lambeu a abertura provocando no moreno imenso prazer. – Apenas sigo o instinto... – As lambidas se sucedendo...

- Ahhhhhh...!! Ahhhhhh...!! – A cada lambida Harry se sentia mais impaciente. – Adoro seus instintos... Ahhhhhh...!! – Sentia-se quente... – Mas está ficando difícil... De agüentar... – O moreno arrebitou ainda mais o quadril. – Mais... Draco... Ahhhhhh...!!

- Calma... – Draco pegou o óleo e derramou algumas gotas nos dedos. – Daqui a pouco... Eu dou o que você quer... – Passou os dedos lambuzados pela abertura, provocante, a outra mão segurando-lhe o membro entre as pernas. Abaixou a cabeça e lambeu o membro da ponta à base, várias vezes, enquanto afundava um dedo para dentro do moreno.

- Dracoooo...! Eu... Eu... – Harry se agitava, empurrando-se no dedo que o invadia. – Mais... Assim não... – Mas o loiro não parava, continuava provocando, aumentando a quantidade dos dedos, colocando a cabeça do membro na boca, chupando, passando a língua em volta... – Huuummm... Ahhhhhh...!!

O loiro chupava as bolas também, uma de cada vez, percebendo que estavam tensas e que se continuasse assim, a festa ia acabar muito rápida, e ele não queria isso, não tão já. Então parou com as provocações da língua e retirou os dedos de dentro do moreno, que gemeu de decepção.

- Calma... – Afastou as pernas do moreno e se encaixou, e se esfregou na entrada já bem lubrificada, debruçando-se sobre o moreno, colando o corpo nas costas dele, sentindo a respiração acelerada, o calor do corpo... Beijou a orelha e sussurrou palavras de carinho no seu ouvido... – Quero você...

- Então vem... Logo... – Se esfregava no membro do loiro encostado em si. – Estou louco por você...

Draco encostou-se na entrada e penetrou-o até o fim... Ouvindo os arquejos do moreno, ainda sensível pela noite anterior. Ficou parado, inteiramente encaixado sobre ele, totalmente em seu interior, beijando-lhe a nuca, aguardando o movimento seguinte vindo dele... Que se empurrava levemente contra o quadril do loiro, incitando novos movimentos, que começaram lentos e foram aumentando a intensidade.

Harry nem percebeu que ambos já haviam se descontrolado completamente. Levantou o tronco, se encostando ao loiro que o segurava pela cintura firmemente, agarrando-se aos cabelos loiros, ambos alucinados pelo prazer que os consumia... O movimento se tornou cada vez mais veloz e vigoroso... O toque do loiro em seu pênis, mesmo rápido e rude, foi forte demais, seu corpo corcoveou e ele gozou freneticamente... O corpo se contraindo todo e levando o loiro ao gozo também. Relaxaram na água, separando-se um do outro com o movimento e se abraçando, arrastando-se juntos até recostarem-se na banheira.

- Nossa... – O moreno beijou o pescoço do loiro, exausto. – E isso tudo é só por instinto...?

- Você é a inspiração dos meus instintos. – Draco riu baixinho... E apertou o moreno em seus braços. – E a causa do aumento da minha fome. Não comi nada ainda...

- Achei que tínhamos acabado de saciar a fome e não o contrário. Mas preparei uma bandeja pra nós dois. Pretendia acordá-lo depois do banho, mas você me surpreendeu... No banho.

- Ouvi um barulho e vi você na banheira... – Lambeu os lábios. – A visão despertou meu apetite... – Mas ainda tenho fome! Vem... – Draco o puxou pela mão, saindo da banheira. – Vamos comer alguma coisa.

Harry colocou o roupão e estendeu um para ele. Atravessaram o quarto, abraçados, o loiro pegou a bandeja e se acomodaram na cama, a comida entre os dois. A conversa fluiu leve, humorada, entre risadas e gracejos, a cumplicidade dos tempos de escola voltando gradualmente. Quando se sentiam satisfeitos, Harry pegou a bandeja para levar para a cozinha.

- O que você vai fazer? – O loiro questionou Harry.

- Levar isso para a cozinha.

- Deixa aí na mesa, quero que você fique aqui comigo. Ainda estou com saudade e isso pode ficar pra depois.

Harry fez a vontade de Draco. Ficaram na cama boa parte da manhã, conversando e namorando, aproveitando o tempo juntos. Ficou até que o loiro não agüentou o cansaço e adormeceu. Harry ficou ainda um tempo observando o loiro, descansando na cama a sono solto, de roupão branco, parecia um anjo.

Mas Harry estava preocupado. Se o loiro se lembrar dele o deixava feliz, por outro lado o deixava apreensivo. Fora um grande progresso, fazia pouco mais de quatro meses que ele fora encontrado... Ele passara um mês no hospital e tinha sido providencial, por que não sabia como conseguiria fazer todas as investigações com Draco morando com ele. O loiro não podia ficar sozinho e Harry não arriscaria sair e deixá-lo com ninguém. Nem mesmo com Severus, já que este o acompanhava todas às vezes à prisão. E apesar de tudo esse tempo junto com ele naquela casa havia sido abençoado pelos céus. Haviam trazido Draco do Hospital direto para casa, no começo de Setembro, e não fora fácil. Mesmo desmemoriado e fragilizado ele ainda era difícil de lidar.

Ele ficara desaparecido por mais de dois anos. Anos amargos para Harry, de guerra, de tristeza, desolação. Dois anos sozinho... Era estranho, por que para Draco parecia que o tempo não tinha passado. Harry sabia que agora, ele se lembrar cada vez de mais coisas seria natural. O Dr. Augustus já o tinha prevenido disso. A cada dia ele ia lembrar-se de mais um fragmento da vida dele naqueles dois anos e isso não ia ser nada agradável, o moreno sabia. As lembranças iam ser muito sofridas e dolorosas, não só por causa das torturas, mas por causa da morte dos pais. A culpa ia ser um fardo bem pesado.

Deixou-o dormir. Saiu da cama com cuidado e desceu com a bandeja até a cozinha. O dia tinha que começar, e sem magia, por isso já estava bem atrasado. Tinha a cozinha pra arrumar, o almoço pra fazer, os banheiros pra limpar... Mas isso não o assustava, durante todo o tempo que morara com os Dursleys, tinha feito muito mais, e olha que sob os olhos dos tios e do primo que não o deixavam em paz. Fazer aquilo por Draco não era nenhum sacrifício, pelo contrário, era puro prazer.

Já tinha aprontado o almoço e deixado a cozinha em ordem. E estava tão concentrado lavando o banheiro de baixo, que não ouviu o loiro chegar à porta. Por isso levou um tremendo susto quando ouviu a voz arrastada falar com ele em tom irritado.

- Harry, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Os olhos prateados fuzilavam em fúria.

- Limpando o banheiro, ora. – Harry voltou-se para a porta para vê-lo encostado ao batente, de braços cruzados e as sobrancelhas cerradas. – Já estou acabando e nós vamos poder almoçar.

- Harry, acordei de novo sozinho naquela cama e não estou gostando nada do que tenho visto. Eu comecei a recuperar a memória, mas não me esqueci do tempo em que eu estava no hospital, nem desses três meses que estamos aqui. Não pense que não me agrada sentir todo seu carinho e dedicação por mim...

Harry continuava trabalhando, apesar de o loiro estar lhe passando a maior bronca. Draco entrou no banheiro molhado e o segurou pelos braços virando-o para si, fazendo com que ele o encarasse nos olhos.

- Quer parar um pouco e falar comigo? – O loiro esbravejou. – É impressão minha ou você tem feito tudo por aqui sem magia? Pelo amor de Merlin, até os elfos domésticos usam magia! Você é um bruxo! Onde está sua varinha?

- Está guardada, em um lugar bem seguro. Só vou usá-la se precisar, em uma emergência. – Harry explicou com toda paciência, sem se alterar. Não queria que Draco passasse contrariedade. Por isso tomava vários cuidados. Acordava sempre bem cedo, e fazia o máximo que dava enquanto o loiro dormia, pela manhã e à tarde. Não era tão difícil já que só eles dois estavam ali e Draco era muito ordeiro.

-Isso é inadmissível! Vá buscá-la já! Não quero você fazendo esse tipo de coisa...

- Não posso Draco. Não posso usar magia com você por perto. São ordens médicas. Isso provocaria muito estresse em você, e não pode passar por isso por enquanto.

- E quem foi que disse tamanha besteira?

- O Dr. Augustus, o diretor da ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus. É pelo mesmo motivo que você usa esses braceletes mágicos nos pulsos, para neutralizar sua magia natural. É para a sua segurança.

- Isso é um ultraje! Aquele velho idiota não sabe nada. Até o psiquiatra trouxa sabe mais do que ele. Não posso aceitar esse seu sacrifício por mim... – O loiro estava bem perturbado, além de muito zangado. – Não sou feito de cristal, não vou quebrar se você fizer meia dúzia de feitiços de limpeza. E a comida pode vir do mesmo lugar que o café da manhã. É preparada na cozinha de Hogwarts, não é? Os elfos podem providenciar as outras refeições perfeitamente.

- Draco, isso não é sacrifício. Eu amo você e mimá-lo é o meu prazer, minha satisfação. Eu faço por que quero... – Harry não se deixava influenciar pelo estado raivoso do loiro. – Além do mais não seria justo a comida vir de Hogwarts. Não somos mais alunos, não somos professores, nem mesmo meros empregados da escola. Não seria correto.

O loiro bufou, fazendo a franja esvoaçar e voltar a cair sobre os olhos que chispavam raivosos. Deu meia volta e saiu do banheiro batendo os pés. Harry foi atrás. Não estava gostando nada do modo que a conversa se encaminhava. Chegaram à sala e Harry o segurou pelo braço.

- Draco... – Harry o chamou com ternura.

- Mas que droga Potter!!! – Harry levou um choque. A situação estava feia mesmo. Agora ele era Potter... – Será que você tá precisando de óculos novos? Não está vendo que com essa sua devoção tipicamente Grifinória eu me sinto um completo parasita? Eu não quero isso! – O loiro subiu as escadas pisando duro e logo em seguida Harry ouviu a porta do quarto bater violentamente.

Harry suspirou. Sua atenção voltou-se para a lareira, onde as chamas ficaram verdes subitamente. Foi aí que algo estranho aconteceu. Chegou a dar dois passos em direção à lareira, quando repentinamente sentiu as costas gelarem, o ambiente ficar fora de foco e dezenas de estrelinhas aparecerem em sua visão. Uma forte tontura o acometeu, fazendo-o apoiar-se no encosto da cadeira e cair sobre um joelho... Fazendo com que ele perdesse a noção de tempo e espaço por alguns minutos.

* * *

N.A. - Aí está. Muitos leitores pediram a continuação de After All, inclusive o dono da fic, o meu Tigre Lindo. Bem Fell, e todos vocês que desejavam After All 2, aqui está: Because You Live. Espero que apreciem e deixem seus comentários. Postarei um por dia como da outra vez.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 – Aparando as Arestas

**Título: AFTER ALL – BECAUSE YOU LIVE**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Classificação: **NC-17, Romance, Angst, Violência Física e Psicológica.

**Resumo: **Harry o trouxe de volta, com o seu Amor. Descobriram que o Amor é a maior dádiva que recebemos, ele é a dor da alma e é ele também o portador da suprema felicidade.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é Slash, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta: **Lady Anúbis

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic é a continuação de After All e também foi escrita para Meu Amor, **Felton Blackthorn**. Meu anjo, sempre que eu puder realizarei os seus desejos. Tomara que você goste...

**Aviso:** Neste mês eu e o Felton comemoramos um ano de casados no dia 28 de Novembro. Por isso Amor:

_**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIOOOO!!! **_

AFTER ALL – BECAUSE YOU LIVE

_CAPÍTULO__ 2 – Aparando as Arestas_

_Harry suspirou. Sua atenção voltou-se para a lareira, onde as chamas ficaram verdes subitamente. Foi aí que algo estranho aconteceu. Chegou a dar dois passos em direção à lareira, quando repentinamente sentiu as costas gelarem, o ambiente ficar fora de foco e dezenas de estrelinhas aparecerem em sua visão. Uma forte tontura o acometeu, fazendo-o apoiar-se no encosto da cadeira e cair sobre um joelho... Fazendo com que ele perdesse a noção de tempo e espaço por alguns minutos. _

Harry teve a vaga impressão que seu nome era chamado, como se a voz viesse de muito longe. E de repente quando abriu os olhos, Severus estava ao seu lado, apoiando seu corpo como se ele tivesse desmaiado.

- Potter, o que aconteceu?

- Não sei. Estava terminando o trabalho na casa... Draco acabou de discutir comigo... Logo depois tive a impressão de ouvir você me chamando pela lareira e agora você está aqui.

Severus o levou até a poltrona e o sentou nela.

- Eu chamei mesmo. Queria saber noticias de como vocês estão. Foi quando vi você cambalear e ajoelhar apoiando na cadeira... Se não tivesse entrado e segurado, você teria ido ao chão de vez. O que houve? Draco não fala... Como pode ter discutido com você?

- Oh... Temos novidades. Agora ele fala. Lembrou-se de mim ontem à noite. – Sorriu de modo cansado. – E parece que junto com a memória ele recuperou a voz, a personalidade Malfoy e as características Sonserinas de brinde. Você estava coberto de razão. Ele ainda é um Malfoy, é um Sonserino e eu tenho que ter cuidado ao lidar com ele.

- Você tem que ter cuidados com você também ou não vai agüentar cuidar dele. Tem que comer e dormir bem, e nas horas certas, assim como ele. Chega de sempre se fazer de forte! Maldita mania! – Essa mania grifinória sempre o irritara e em Harry ela era ainda mais acentuada. – Bem... Preciso ir, chamei só para saber como vocês estavam. Tenho as minhas aulas, mas se precisar, não hesite em me chamar.

Severus voltou para Hogwarts, deixando Harry pensativo. Não se sentia mal assim desde os piores tempos da guerra, com Voldemort invadindo sua mente. Aquilo era muito estranho. Levantou-se e foi à cozinha. Sentia-se perfeitamente bem agora, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Serviu a bandeja para dois e armou-se de bastante paciência. Fazer Draco abrir a porta ia ser uma batalha, fazê-lo comer seria outra. Tinha na memória as lembranças de outras discussões...

Subiu as escadas e bateu à porta.

- Vá embora!

Aguardou por alguns momentos. Bateu novamente, e nada. Nenhuma resposta. Abriu a porta e encontrou exatamente o que já esperava. Draco deitado, enrodilhado no edredom, de costas para a porta. Entrou em silêncio, colocou a bandeja na mesa e se aproximou da cama. Sentou-se nela e aproximou-se do loiro pelas costas, tocando nos cabelos longos. O loiro virou o rosto para ele, sério.

- O que você quer?

- Falar com você. Não gosto quando discutimos.

- Eu quero ficar sozinho.

- Draco, nós precisamos conversar.

- Não temos o que falar enquanto você não cair em si e ver que eu tenho razão.

- Draco, por favor, não complique as coisas. – Harry acariciava as mechas loiras. – Estou fazendo isso por que quero não só por que é necessário e não me importo de fazê-lo. É por você e por nós também.

- Harry, eu falei sério, não gosto de ver você fazendo trabalho braçal, é humilhante. Sinto-me mal sabendo que você é obrigado a isso por minha causa e que eu não posso fazer nada.

- Eu escolhi isso, eu quis cuidar de você e farei qualquer coisa que precisar. Eu quero que você fique bem, saudável, feliz, o resto não me importa.

- Mas não é justo! Não quero ver você se matando desse jeito... Esfregando, limpando, cozinhando... – Draco estava se irritando de novo. – Se obrigando a viver como um trouxa, enquanto eu estou vivendo às suas custas como um parasita, completamente sem magia!

- Isso não é sua culpa, você está doente. Não está sem magia. Ela só está contida por esses braceletes, mas ainda está em você, forte e poderosa como sempre. – Sorriu levemente. – Colocou muitos aurores em nocaute... Não foi fácil levarmos você para o hospital.

- Agora estou bem, portanto você pode pegar a varinha e deixar de bancar o serviçal.

- Eu estou tão feliz por isso! Você melhorou tanto! Ontem à noite foi... Maravilhoso... Ter você de volta... – A voz embargou com a emoção de relembrar o momento mágico. – Ouvir você chamar meu nome, depois de tanto tempo, era um sonho quase impossível de realizar. Eu só pensava em proteger, cuidar, amar você.

- Então faça isso por mim. – Draco estava muito sério. – Não suporto vê-lo se sacrificar dessa forma, me sinto rebaixado, um nada.

- Eu entendo. Mais do que você imagina. Mas é por pouco tempo, só enquanto você não receber alta. – Beijou levemente os lábios finos. – Não brigue comigo... – Fez o biquinho e o olhar pidão, como o loiro costumava fazer para ele na escola quando queria alguma coisa.

- Oh, ok. – A expressão do loiro ficou mais suave. – Você por acaso não está tentando me imitar, está? – Draco deu um sorrisinho discreto. – Desista, você não tem o meu charme. Essa é uma característica dos Malfoys. – Harry sorriu e ele soube que tinha perdido a batalha. Mas o moreno não precisava saber disso.

Ficaram alguns minutos calados, se adaptando ao novo clima que se instalou entre eles. Olhando-se, apreciando um ao outro, o silêncio se tornando confortável.

- Certo, então. O que você queria? Não veio aqui só pra conversar.

- Comer. Estou com fome, não parei de fazer exercício até agora.

- Oh...! É uma proposta? – Abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes. – Preciso pensar...

- Não, seu depravado. Você só pensa nisso? Eu trouxe o almoço! – Ele não conseguia deixar de corar quando Draco o provocava assim.

- Ora e você pode imaginar algo melhor em que pensar... Ou algo melhor para comer...?

- Draco! – Harry fingiu estar zangado. – Eu fiz algo que você gosta... Muito.

- O que é? – Esticou o pescoço ao máximo, sem sair do seu lugar confortável na cama, para espiar o que tinha na bandeja.

- Seu guloso! Acha que pode adivinhar?

- Hummm... Você fez à moda trouxa, então não pode ser tão complicado, contando com seus dotes culinários limitados.

- Hei! Eu cozinho muito bem, viu? E você não conhece os limites dos meus dotes culinários.

- Eu gosto muito?

- Muito! Acho que é seu prato preferido.

- Então é fácil... Se é que você sabe qual é o meu prato preferido. E na verdade é algo bem simples... – Ele riu, caçoando do moreno. – Cabe perfeitamente nos limites dos seus "dotes culinários".

- Ah, é? Se for assim que você pensa, então pode ficar sem jantar.

- E quanto a cuidar de mim...? Ficar sem comer não é um bom modo de me cuidar. Ainda mais se o almoço for Peito de Peru ao Molho Branco com Catupiry... – Olhou de soslaio para o moreno. – Meu predileto! – Engoliu em seco. – Você não teria coragem de me deixar com fome.

- Merlin! Eu tinha esquecido como você é manhoso. – Sentaram-se à mesa. – É isso mesmo, seu bobo, o seu prato preferido. Acompanhado de salada verde e batatas fritas, do jeito que você gosta.

Draco serviu-se de uma pequena porção e provou um pedacinho da carne meio receoso, afinal fora feito por Harry, sem magia, e ele era enjoado, reconhecia. Harry estava observando, não tinha se servido ainda, esperando pela reação do loiro. Mas ao comer o primeiro bocado, a surpresa e o prazer foram tão evidentes que fez Harry rir deliciado e acabar de servir o prato de Draco.

oOo

Foi difícil para Draco aceitar que o moreno fizesse o serviço doméstico. E ele não aceitara, na verdade. Ele estava tolerando, do modo que podia, para não consternar Harry. Fazia todo o possível para não externar sua irritação quando acordava no meio da manhã e ele já tinha levantado, ou quando ele dava pequenos sumiços enquanto lia no jardim, sentado ao pé de uma das árvores, ou durante à tarde quando estava quase dormindo e percebia que ele saía da cama sorrateiramente. Mas como ele mesmo dizia era por algum tempo. Até que tivesse alta, ou seja, até que aquele medibruxo imbecil do St. Mungos achasse que estava bem. Isso era o pior, estar entregue aos caprichos de um profissional que fingia entender o que tinha e que sabia o que estava fazendo. _– Aff! Severus tinha razão, aquele velho estava enrolando Harry, afinal aquele era Harry Potter e o velhaco não podia parecer um idiota diante do Salvador-do-mundo-bruxo..._

Em compensação, havia as noites no final de cada dia. Elas eram quentes, maravilhosas, inesquecíveis. Sentia-se o centro do universo quando aqueles olhos verdes brilhavam de paixão, quando aquela boca chamava por ele, sentia-se o máximo ao fazer aquele corpo vibrar e estremecer quando o possuía até se derreterem em gozo juntos. Era tão incrível que ele ficava excitado só de se lembrar. Quando entravam no quarto e seus olhos se encontravam nada mais existia, qualquer lugar era especial. Quando os braços daquele ser divino o estreitava junto ao coração seu mundo era perfeito, completo, nada mais importava. Por isso, ficava nervoso quando percebia que algo devia estar errado. Não sabia o que era, só que algo não estava certo. Era só uma sensação por enquanto, que se reforçava quando percebia que Harry estava desconfortável com alguma coisa.

OOo

_Aos poucos as coisas entram nos eixos..._ – Assim Draco pensava. Estavam sentados em baixo de um grande carvalho no jardim cercados de folhas. Estava esfriando a cada dia mais, acabava-se o outono e começava o inverno. O tempo passava rápido, faltavam sete dias para o Natal. Draco estava recostado no tronco, um livro aberto nas mãos e Harry deitado em seu colo, apenas fazendo companhia, como o loiro gostava. Draco bagunçava ainda mais seu cabelo, os dedos longos fazendo voltas e voltas nas mechas negras enquanto lia.

"_Quem sabe teremos neve no Natal. Já está chegando e eu ainda não pensei em nada para dar a Harry. Severus já me disse para escolher logo que ele vai ao Beco comprar pra mim..." _

Harry brincava com ele passando uma folhinha no seu rosto, no seu pescoço, na sua mão que sustentava o livro, perturbando-o enquanto devaneava.

- Pára Harry!

- Não! Eu já disse, quero um beijo. Como você não me respondeu, nem me deu o beijo, estou protestando.

Draco pousou o livro aberto no chão ao seu lado. Segurou a mão que passava a folhinha, abriu jogando a folha fora e beijou a palma. – Pronto! Beijei! – Sorriu marotamente e pegou o livro de volta, como se estivesse voltando a ler.

- Assim não vale! Você trapac... – Foi interrompido repentinamente. Os joelhos que apoiavam sua cabeça levantaram-se o erguendo. Seus lábios foram subitamente dominados com fervor, exatamente como ele queria. Sentiu-se leve. O mundo rodava e rodava, fazendo com que tudo se misturasse. Céu, terra, realidade e fantasia.

- _Harry... – Risos. – Você está me ouvindo...? _– Harry abriu os olhos, a luminosidade provocando uma pontada em sua têmpora. – Hei! Tudo bem? – Draco sorria, mas havia preocupação em seus olhos. – De repente parecia que você não estava aqui...

- É que quando você me beija eu saio do mundo! – Harry diz, sorrindo feliz, provocando o riso despreocupado do loiro.

- Nossa! – Suspirou. – Você sabe como estimular a minha vaidade. – Fechou o livro. – Está vendo? Perdi a vontade de ler... Agora estou incentivado a continuar de onde parei, ou seja, degustar dessa boca irresistível. – Beijou-o novamente. Os dedos longos se entrelaçando aos seus.

Quando o beijo acabou, puxou-o até encostar a cabeça dele em seu ombro e envolvê-lo em seus braços, passando o rosto nos cabelos negros e macios sentindo seu perfume. Adorava ficar assim com ele, só apreciando o calor do corpo junto ao seu, sabendo-se correspondido. Esse sentimento era a sua âncora com a realidade. E isso era tão bom, gostoso, aquecia por dentro. Isso era felicidade, algo que nunca pensou que fosse encontrar um dia.

Harry suspirou profundamente. Isso o lembrava das noites que passavam na torre de astronomia. Ficavam assim durante a noite toda. Simplesmente juntos... Provando da satisfação, do deleite de estarem um com o outro. O silêncio da noite embalando os namorados entrelaçados no chão da torre. Abriu os olhos para vê-lo, essa era uma imagem que não o enjoava. A claridade provocou uma explosão de dor em sua cabeça, chegou a nauseá-lo. Cerrou os olhos com força e abraçou-o ainda mais como se o contato pudesse fazer o mal estar passar. Ficou assim por um tempo, até se sentir seguro para levantar e caminhar com passos firmes, até pensar num bom motivo para entrar.

- Estou com sede... Vou entrar e fazer um suco, você quer? – Harry levantou-se e estendeu a mão para o loiro. – Você vem?

- Eu quero sim... – Draco prestou atenção no rosto moreno, que estava bem pálido. Já vou entrar, vai que eu vou em seguida. – Prestou bastante atenção no moreno que caminhava para a casa, nos passos firmes e tranqüilos e na extrema palidez do rosto. Aquela sensação de algo errado voltou ainda mais forte. – _Deve ser apenas uma impressão. Se estivesse algo errado ele me diria, tenho certeza... Ou não?_

Harry entrou na casa, os olhos incomodados pela diferença de luminosidade, o corpo coberto de suor pelo esforço de não demonstrar o que estava sentindo na frente do loiro. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Ia ter que falar com Severus e isso não era uma coisa que o agradasse. Já estava difícil de esconder as dores de cabeça e outros pequenos surtos de mal estar que andava tendo. Severus era muito perspicaz e se ele falasse das enxaquecas ele ia desconfiar. Desde aquela vez que ele o chamara na lareira, a primeira vez que se sentira mal, que perguntava se não sentira mais nada.

Não queria perturbar Draco e não queria preocupar seu ex-professor. Não mais do que o necessário. Afinal eram só algumas dores de cabeça e tonturas, nada mais. Mas não se sentia assim desde o final da guerra há alguns meses atrás. Se antes a culpa era de Voldemort, agora que ele estava morto tinha que ter algum outro motivo e não conseguia achar nenhum plausível. Achava que podia estar doente, mas não sabia o que poderia ser e tinha medo, muito medo de descobrir. E se ele próprio estava preocupado, imaginava como ia ser a reação de Severus, nem queria pensar no que aconteceria se Draco apenas desconfiasse.

Isso era o que mais preocupava Harry: Draco. O loiro não podia mais passar por nenhum estresse mais forte. O Dr. Jonathan tinha dado recomendações expressas. Ele já tinha passado por situações emocionais e físicas estressantes demais para sua saúde mental, tinha passado muito tempo no limite de sua sanidade. Precisava de um pouco de paz. Outro golpe emocional agora poderia deixá-lo perdido dentro da própria mente para sempre ou pior, fazê-lo lembrar-se de tudo e aí enlouquecer definitivamente. O médico dizia que a mente era imprevisível e que havia as possibilidades, mas não tinha certeza de qual delas a mente dele escolheria.

Mas agora não ia ter saída. A dor estava martelando sua cabeça. Qualquer barulhinho ribombava lá dentro, era como se esta fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Era tão forte que chegava a sentir ânsias de vômito e uma vertigem que fazia tudo rodar a sua volta. Entrou na cozinha lutando com o mal estar. Preparou o suco e tomou um copo. O frio da bebida descendo pela garganta dando um leve alívio... Subiu as escadas pensando em tomar um banho. Talvez isso o fizesse melhorar. Deixar a água cair na nuca e nos cabelos talvez lhe desse algum alívio.

Entrou no banheiro e sentiu um cheiro estranho... Isso deu um nó no seu estômago e ele vomitou todo o suco na pia. Sua cabeça inteira passou a latejar, tinha dificuldade para respirar, mal enxergava um palmo diante do nariz. Tateou a parede até encontrar o box e o registro do chuveiro. Abriu a água ao máximo, tirou a roupa com dificuldade e entrou de cabeça sob o jato d'água apoiando-se com as mãos na parede. A força da água na sua pele, na cabeça e na nuca, em algum tempo começaram a fazer efeito, proporcionando um pouco de alívio. Pegou o sabonete e começou a ensaboar-se, torcendo para que Draco não subisse ou ele notaria que algo estava errado, não ia conseguir disfarçar o que estava sentindo agora.

O perfume floral do sabonete invadiu suas narinas amainando o cheiro estranho que havia no banheiro. Isso era esquisito, os banheiros eram limpos todos os dias por ele, não sabia o que podia deixar aquele odor estranho no banheiro que atacava de maneira impiedosa o seu estômago. Mas isso devia ser devido ao mal estar súbito... – _Mal súbito? Ou estou doente...? Não, não pode ser. Isso não aconteceria comigo, não agora._ – Riu-se. – _Por que não? A vida nunca escolheu os melhores momentos nem as melhores situações para mim... Justo agora que o tenho junto a mim novamente._ – Respirou fundo tentando acalmar-se. – _Não poderia deixá-lo sozinho agora, dei a minha palavra. Se bem que a vida não respeita palavra empenhada. O que tiver de ser, será._

Respirava fundo e lentamente, deixando a água escorrer pelo corpo, deixando-a levar suas lágrimas e o mal estar, diminuindo a dor de cabeça, como se chorar fosse um lenitivo para a dor. Levantou o rosto para o jato d'água e deixou que massageasse a testa e a face... Lavando os últimos resquícios de sua desolação. – _Força Harry, tem alguém lá em baixo que precisa muito de você. Deu a sua palavra, tem que cumpri-la._ – Fechou o registro e se enrolou na toalha. Pegou uma toalha de rosto e começou a secar os cabelos, arrepiando-os ainda mais, como se fosse possível. Ainda estava com dor de cabeça, mas era tolerável. Pelo menos o suficiente até poder chamar Severus pela lareira.

- Ora, você é mau! – A exclamação provocou um pequeno sobressalto no moreno que estava distraído com seus pensamentos. – Começou a se divertir sem mim?

- Não, estava me preparando para começar a diversão COM você... – Braços aconchegantes cingiram sua cintura. – Não vou precisar esperar muito, vou? - Lábios quentes cobriram os seus.

- Hummm... Adoro esse sabor. – Lambeu os lábios do moreno. – A culpa é sua se estou atrasado. Você não avisou que a diversão já ia começar, você sabe que para mim qualquer hora ou lugar, é sempre perfeito... Eu só vou...

- Não vai fazer nada e nem a lugar nenhum sem mim. Você está perfeito assim: quente, gostoso, convidativo. Eu vou levar você a um lugar bem sugestivo.

- Você já se perguntou se eu vou gostar? – Levantou uma sobrancelha indagativo.

- Espere até chegarmos lá, aí você me diz. – Mantinha-se agarrado com o loiro, avançando junto com ele até caírem os dois na cama. – Chegamos, gostou?

- Eu gostaria de qualquer lugar, mesmo o chão, desde que fosse com você. – Olhou em volta deles, na cama. – O local me parece bom, mas o melhor é a companhia, o exercício, a degustação...

- Deuses! Você só pensa nisso...

- Não me recrimine! A sugestão foi sua, estou só acatando... E desfrutando.

oOo

Severus saiu da lareira meio sem jeito, pois havia muito tempo não comemorava o natal. Também, essa era uma ocasião para famílias e não podia dizer que tinha uma, mas involuntariamente Draco e Harry acabaram se tornando o equivalente a isso para ele. Preocupava-se com os dois, com seu bem-estar e com a luta que enfrentaram para estarem juntos. Este seria o primeiro natal em que estavam reunidos novamente e sabia muito bem como isso podia ser estressante.

- Fiquei feliz por ter aceitado nosso convite Severus. – Harry parece mais animado que o normal, tranqüilizando o professor de poções, recebendo com um aperto de mão e ajudando-o a tirar o casaco.

- Espere um minuto. – Tirou do bolso alguns pequenos embrulhos, que com um toque de sua varinha voltaram ao tamanho original. Passou a ele os embrulhos que ambos pediram que encomendasse no Beco Diagonal, um verde, um dourado e um prateado, que nem sabia o que eram, tendo entregado ao lojista o pedido lacrado de cada um. Tanto segredo para que? Entregou também um pequeno embrulho vermelho. – Este a senhorita Granger me enviou via coruja, pedindo que lhe entregasse.

- Nossa! Eu nem me lembrei de pedir pra comprar um para ela. – Sente-se culpado pelo esquecimento.

- Não sabia muito bem o que comprar... Acabei trazendo alguns dos doces favoritos do Draco. – Entregou ao rapaz à sua frente um belo embrulho com fita vermelha... O seu presente para o afilhado e... Sabia muito bem que partilhariam o presente.

- Não precisava trazer nada! – Um sorriso luminoso surgiu no rosto tão pouco acostumado a ter uma família, colocando o embrulho rapidamente sob a árvore. – Nós o convidamos por sua presença.

Tudo isso deixou o homem sem saber o que dizer. Se ele fosse menos rigoroso consigo mesmo, talvez soubesse como agir quando se sentia sem graça. Olhou em torno para distrair-se e não demonstrar como toda essa afetuosidade grifinória o incomodava.

A casa estava enfeitada para a festividade como talvez nunca tivesse estado. Sua mãe também não gostava dessa data, más lembranças de família, e nunca comemoraram apropriadamente.

- Onde está meu afilhado? – Precisava mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos.

- Está tomando banho. – Harry abriu um sorrisinho divertido. – Está ansioso pelos presentes, mas está tentando disfarçar a impaciência.

- Imagino! Ele me deu trabalho pra comprar seu presente, não conseguia se decidir. Afinal, era sempre Narcissa que... – Snape parou, refletindo como não deveria falar sobre eles nessa noite. Não ainda. Os olhos verdes demonstraram entender o que sentia o amigo e ofereceu um lugar para que sentasse, no que foi prontamente atendido.

- Espero que goste do jantar tradicional, Dobby preparou algo bem inglês para esta noite. – O cheiro vindo da cozinha já começando a invadir o restante da casa.

- Sou um homem de hábitos frugais... Não tenho qualquer restrição. Mas... Fiquei impressionado com a decoração. Você não...

- Não! Sei muito bem que não posso usar magia.

- Sabe a minha opinião a respeito disso... – Interrompeu a conversa ao ver seu afilhado descendo ainda meio contrariado pelas escadas.

Os dois se cumprimentaram com um abraço afetuoso, demonstrando a forte ligação que existe entre eles. Não que Snape fosse muito de abraços, mas desde o ocorrido sentia-se mais ligado a ele. Dirigiram-se para a sala de jantar, aproveitando que a mesa estava completamente servida.

O tradicional jantar inglês de natal estava ali, apetitoso e cheiroso, despertando a fome do loiro, que comera pouco ansioso por este momento. A mesa estava finamente adornada, velas e uma maravilhosa decoração feita com hera e pequenas flores vermelhas davam um ar festivo. Os pratos com motivos natalinos tinham sobre eles um guardanapo arrumado em forma de cisne. Divinos aromas vinham do peru assado dourado, acompanhado do recheio de ervas e de vegetais assados, que emprestavam uma cor maravilhosa ao prato teoricamente tão simples, mas de sabor incomparável. Pequenas vasilhas brancas com molho de cranberries e de pão prometiam o complemento perfeito para o sabor. Um Yorkshire Pudding era o toque salgado que faltava, com uma bonita aparência, de sabor simples, mas contrastante com o sabor forte dos molhos. Um lindo Bouquet Noel era o doce que mais se destacava, sendo um belo bolo decorado de forma delicada com marzipã, claramente recheado com creme, como era da preferência de Draco, que não gostava dele com geléia. Espalhados pela mesa estavam candy canes de todas as formas, pequenos doces feitos com açúcar e, como não poderia faltar, um bolo de frutas, da mais tradicional receita inglesa, feito com frutas secas, mel e nozes. A sobremesa tradicional também estava presente, com o pudim de natal de cor caramelada, decorado com passas, a calda saborosa escorrendo por ele, dando-lhe um aspecto tentador. Enquanto eles se deliciavam com o jantar, Doby veio da cozinha com um enorme prato de biscoitos natalinos de diversas formas e sabores, depositando-o em uma mesinha próxima à lareira que já estava acesa e de onde vinha o cheiro de vinho quente e aromatizado.

Há um silêncio durante a refeição, tudo aquilo alimentando as lembranças, principalmente em Draco, que sempre tinha tudo isso em sua casa, desde a infância, trazendo recordações de momentos felizes que passou ao lado dos pais. A falta das memórias do final dos dois ainda o aflige, sentindo-se desrespeitoso por ter se esquecido de suas mortes dessa forma. Mas engoliu qualquer sentimento ruim que pudesse ter nessa noite, concentrando-se nas delícias a sua frente e no seu momento favorito... Os presentes.

Depois de encerrado o jantar os três sentam-se na sala, confortavelmente instalados nas poltronas, deliciando-se com o vinho aquecido, sem saber muito bem o conversar. Os olhos prata se concentraram na árvore, curiosíssimo para saber o que Harry escolhera para dar a ele. Sabia que seu presente era o embrulho prateado e dele seus olhos não saíam, ainda não entendendo porque não poderiam sair da mesa diretamente para a árvore. Sentindo que deveria deixar os dois rapazes a sós, Severus se levantou.

- Devo partir... – Percebeu que eles esperavam que ficasse, mas levaria ainda um tempo para que se acostumar com essas coisas. – Deixei... Uma experiência em andamento e preciso ver o resultado e fazer anotações.

- Trabalhando até na noite de natal! – Draco disse numa voz manhosa.

- Você me conhece...

Antes que saísse, o afilhado correu até a árvore e pegou um embrulho verde-musgo, entregando-o a ele, um sorriso carinhoso deixando clara a importância de Snape em sua nova vida. O homem entendeu e se sentiu agradecido, mas sem coragem de abrir o presente diante deles. Partiu assim como chegou, completamente sem jeito.

- Já que estamos sozinhos... Podemos dispensar as tradições e abrir logo esses presentes? – A ansiedade estava clara no rosto bonito, uma mecha loira cobrindo o olho de forma infantil.

- Tudo bem... Você é impaciente mesmo, não é?

- Não vamos abrir de qualquer jeito? Então que seja logo. – Ele disse já se sentando no chão, próximo da árvore, buscando entre os embrulhos todos os que lhe pertenciam.

- Este é do Severus. – Apontando para aquele que o amigo trouxera.

Draco o abriu com grande rapidez, deliciando-se ao ver que é uma lata finamente decorada contendo os seus doces favoritos, que serão devorados sozinho... Não... Agora tudo era dividido com Harry... Já tendo idéias maravilhosas de como utilizá-los. Pegou então, maravilhado, o grande embrulho prateado, chacoalhando, tentando adivinhar qual o seu conteúdo, sendo observado por um Harry fascinado por seu jeito de garotinho, imaginando como ele teria sido quando criança. Sentou-se ao lado dele, que empurrou o embrulho dourado em sua direção, mas sem nunca soltar o seu. Decidiu então abri-lo, com cuidado, descolando cada pedacinho de fita adesiva.

- Por que você está abrindo assim? – Harry esperava vê-lo rasgando o papel como fizera com o do padrinho.

- Suspense! – Olhou para o amado como se esta fosse uma resposta óbvia. – Não tem graça abrir de uma vez... E você? Vai ficar só me olhando ou vai abrir o seu?

Depois deste ritual demorado, o qual Harry tentou acompanhar para terminarem juntos de abrir, os olhos verdes permaneceram sobre o loiro, esperando para ver sua reação ao presente, esperando que ele gostasse. E logo os olhos prata se arregalaram embevecidos pelo conteúdo da caixa. Ele o tomou nas mãos, levantando e colocando-o diante de si, podendo ver o bonito robe de veludo verde escuro, lapelas verde-oliva, o brasão da família Malfoy bordado em prateado. E quanto mais ele olhava para aquilo, mais se lembrava de quando a sua mãe lhe dera um igualzinho, como se tivesse viajado no tempo.

- Como você...? – Não conseguia dizer mais nada, apenas olhava para aquele rosto adorado.

- Quando você estava no hospital, Severus trouxe tudo que pudesse me ajudar a trazê-lo de volta. – Levantou-se, andou até uma escrivaninha no canto da sala retirando de lá um porta-retratos. – Esse é o complemento do presente.

Entregou-o ao loiro e na foto ele e os pais estão felizes em torno de uma árvore de natal, Draco vestindo um robe igualzinho. Olhou um bom tempo para aqueles rostos contentes e se emocionou, aproximou o porta-retratos o peito e o abraçou, voltando seus olhos para a única pessoa que já conseguiu ler sua alma.

- Abre o seu. – Olhou para ele achando que não ia conseguir superar um presente tão significativo quanto o que ganhou.

Harry abriu a pequena caixa dourada, dentro dela um par de anéis de prata. Neles gravados um coração e diante dele uma espada com uma cobra enrolada. Olha para o loiro emocionado, entendendo muito bem o que aquilo significa. Um dia no passado trocaram algo parecido, dessa vez selarão uma nova fase de suas vidas. Uma fase sem segredos, apenas duas pessoas que se amam, depois de tudo que passaram. Aproximou-se dele, tirou um dos anéis da caixa e tomou a mão fina e branca.

- Agora somos um. – Colocou-o no dedo ainda magro.

Draco fez o mesmo, puxando-o para si e o abraçando com força, se sentindo seguro, lembrando a última noite, antes do pesadelo.

* * *

_Muito__ obrigada a todos que além de ler, deixaram reviews: **Scheila Potter Malfoy** (Pois é, demorou mas chegou. Que bom que gostou, e realmente banheira com esses dois é uma maneira maravilhosa de começar bem o dia. Adoro banhos, como você vai constatar por si mesma, afinal sou de um dos signos da água: Peixes. E o Harry... Tadinho, notícias ruins nunca vêm sozinhas...); **Isabela** (Bem, quem me conhece sabe que só faço finais felizes; se vai ser lindo não sei, depende do que você vai achar; e são dez capítulos, um por dia.); **Regulus Black** (AHUAHUAUAHUAHUA! É, muita gente queria a continuação, mas o dono da fic pediu, e o pedido dele é uma ordem! Fico contente que tenha agradado.); **Nanda W. Malfoy** (Lendo de novo? Rsrsrsrs pensando em quantas vezes a Nanda leu o primeiro capítulo..., Sim! Os dois são deliciosos, apertáveis, mordíveis... Opa, olhando pra ver se o Fell ta ouvindo, brincadeirinha Meu Tigre! Aham... Pronto, viu? Capítulo dois postado.). _

_Percebi que muita gente favoritou a fic, fiquei toda cheia, agradeço a todos os que leram e não deixaram review, a todos que me favoritaram como autora e aos que favoritaram a fic também. Muito Obrigada, amanhã tem mais! _


	3. Capítulo 3 – De Volta às Lembranças

**Título: AFTER ALL – BECAUSE YOU LIVE**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Classificação: **NC-17, Romance, Angst, Violência Física e Psicológica.

**Resumo: **Harry o trouxe de volta, com o seu Amor. Descobriram que o Amor é a maior dádiva que recebemos, ele é a dor da alma e é ele também o portador da suprema felicidade.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é Slash, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta: **Lady Anúbis

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic é a continuação de After All e também foi escrita para Meu Amor, **Felton Blackthorn**. Meu anjo, sempre que eu puder realizarei os seus desejos. Tomara que você goste...

**Aviso:** Neste mês eu e o Felton comemoramos um ano de casados no dia 28 de Novembro. Por isso Amor:

_**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIOOOO!!!**_

****

**AFTER ALL – BECAUSE YOU LIVE**

_**Capítulo 3 – De Volta às Lembranças**_

Eram mais de meia noite. Desceu as escadas em silêncio. Esperava que Severus não o azarasse. – Olhou para as escadas acima. – Nem que Draco acordasse. Esse era o tipo de assunto que não queria conversar com o loiro. – Suspirou. – Não queria falar com Severus também, mas não tinha saída. Sabia que só ele podia ajudá-lo, mas que ia pedir explicações e fazer o maior interrogatório. Podia até imaginar os conselhos e recomendações que faria... Mas não tinha jeito, as crises tinham começado há mais de um mês e estavam piorando cada vez mais. As enxaquecas eram cada vez mais violentas, Draco ia acabar desconfiando, se já não estivesse desconfiado.

Tirou sua varinha do esconderijo, um nicho secreto sobre a lareira. Sentiu a magia fluir por seu corpo, pensou bem no que estava prestes a fazer, se certificando que não tinha outra saída.

- Incêndio! – A lareira se acendeu imediatamente. Pegou o pó de Flú no saquinho de veludo e jogou nas chamas. – Severus... Preciso falar com você.

- Potter! Espero que tenha um bom motivo para me interromper, tenho muitos pergaminhos para corrigir ainda.

- Acredite, eu não queria interrompê-lo, a qualquer hora que fosse. Mas não quero que Draco saiba o que eu tenho para lhe dizer, então esta hora é a mais oportuna, quando ele já está dormindo.

- Então venha até aqui, teremos mais privacidade. Não é um assunto demorado, é?

- Não. Quer dizer, depende de você. – Harry entrou na lareira e saiu nos aposentos de Severus que o observou atentamente.

- Algo está errado, não está? Tem se sentido bem? Você está um pouco pálido. E não me venha com aquela estória de que fiquei cismado desde aquele dia.

- Eu... Eu tenho tido alguns surtos de mal estar, que tem piorado nos últimos dias.

- Que tipo de mal estar?

- Dores de cabeça...

- Vou lhe dar uma poção para a dor. Mas você deveria vir aqui durante o dia e falar com Madame Pomfrey.

- É só uma dor de cabeça.

- Não é só uma dor de cabeça! Se fosse, você não teria vindo falar comigo. Vamos lá Potter, sei que há mais para me dizer. Aquele dia em que se sentiu mal, você praticamente desmaiou e isso já faz cinco semanas. Fale tudo.

- As dores estão cada vez mais violentas, chegam a me dar ânsias. Tenho tido tonturas também, quase não consigo me manter de pé quando elas atacam.

- Isso está mais sério e você está ficando preocupado... E está com medo. Por quê?

- Eu temo e me preocupo por Draco... Só por ele. Não quero que ele perceba.

- Isso é impossível Potter, é lógico que vai perceber. Devia contar logo a ele.

- Não posso! Ele já tem emoções suficientes na recuperação das lembranças da infância e da escola.

- Não sou bom em dar conselhos. Nem você me pediu. – Severus entrou por uma porta no seu laboratório particular. – Mas ouça bem. Ele é um Malfoy, pense na criação que teve. Vai perceber que algo está errado e não vai sossegar enquanto não descobrir o que é. – Saiu de lá com uma garrafinha de poção e estendeu-a a ele. – E acredite, vai ser muito pior se pensar que você está escondendo algo dele.

- Ok, eu vou pensar. Obrigado Severus. – Harry jogou o pó de Flú. – Prince's House. – Harry saiu da lareira, absorto nos seus pensamentos, recordando o que Severus lhe recomendara. Pensou em tudo que estava acontecendo com Draco, lembrando das alegrias, tristezas, brigas, infância, adolescência. Caminhou até as portas da varanda e as abriu, respirando o ar frio do sereno...

- Onde você estava? – A voz irritada fez com que ele se assustasse. – Olhei por toda a casa e fui até a cozinha procurar por você. – Cruzou os braços e levantou o queixo desafiando-o. – Esta história de acordar sozinho na cama ainda vai me deixar complexado...

- Estava lá fora. – Fechou as portas e virou-se para enfrentá-lo. – Acordei e não conseguia dormir de novo. Desci, acendi a lareira, sentei um pouco na poltrona... E de repente me senti sufocado aqui dentro. Fui lá fora, pensei em dar uma volta no jardim...

- Você saiu no sereno assim? – O olhar do loiro o percorreu de cima a baixo escandalizado. Só então Harry se lembrou que estava só de pijama com a sua antiga capa escolar por cima.

- Não, meu amor, eu nem saí ao ar livre. Sentei na espreguiçadeira naquele canto escuro da varanda e fiquei admirando o céu noturno. – Passou os braços pelos ombros dele abraçando com carinho. – Desculpe, não percebi que você tinha se levantado e estava me procurando... Vamos voltar para a cama? – Beijou o pescoço do loiro e afastou o rosto encarando-o nos olhos que mantinham a expressão séria. – Prometo compensar. Vou beijar você todinho... – Draco descruzou os braços e o enlaçou também, ainda meio emburrado.

- Todinho, todinho? – Harry assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Draco sorriu e os olhos brilharam. – Desculpas aceitas...

Subiram a escada, abraçados.

oOo

Harry acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Sua vontade era ficar na cama e continuar dormindo. Fez um enorme esforço para levantar. Trocou de roupa e desceu, abriu as cortinas da sala e as portas da varanda, respirando o ar puro e frio da manhã. Foi à cozinha e encontrou a mesa posta. Torceu o nariz, não tinha fome... Aliás, não estava tendo muita disposição para comer, mas mesmo assim fazia um esforço. Afinal, não podia se descuidar, ele fazia bastante esforço físico todos os dias para cuidar da casa. Então arrumou a bandeja primorosamente, para dois. Planejava acompanhá-lo no café da manhã mais tarde.

Subiu a escada devagar. Levou-a até o quarto e colocou sobre a mesa. Parou por um instante para recuperar a respiração normal. Aproximou-se da cama para olhar seu loiro dormindo. Parecia um anjo, os cabelos espalhados sobre a fronha e o pescoço, os lábios levemente separados sugerindo um sorriso, a respiração calma. A mão longa, de dedos finos, repousava ao lado da bochecha corada sobre o travesseiro, os olhos fechados, com os cílios emoldurando as pálpebras. Sentia-se emocionado por poder admirá-lo assim novamente, era uma dádiva dos céus.

Desceu e voltou à cozinha. Lembrou-se da conversa da noite anterior com Severus. Fora omisso. É claro que estava preocupado e com medo, por isso não contara tudo, deixara de mencionar os outros sintomas que vinham aparecendo gradativamente, dia a dia. Cansava-se com facilidade, sentia as juntas e os músculos doloridos, principalmente nas pernas, do joelho para baixo. Conseqüentemente estava cada vez mais difícil levantar-se pela manhã. Também vinha sentindo o coração acelerado e falta de ar, principalmente quando subia ou descia as escadas, ou precisava se abaixar e levantar várias vezes enquanto fazia a limpeza. Às vezes tinha inclusive uma câimbra no lado direito do abdômen. Aí tinha que parar e descansar um pouco, senão a dor de cabeça vinha e começava o verdadeiro inferno.

Se tivesse falado isso para seu ex-professor de poções, certamente nesta hora estaria internado no St. Mungos para exames. Isso o fazia pensar... Será que devia mesmo falar com Draco? Devia contar a ele sobre o que estava acontecendo? Pensou no que isto poderia provocar em sua constituição psicológica, que ainda estava frágil. – _Não posso permitir que ele sofra... Mas estou divagando. O trabalho está esperando._

Pronto! Cozinha em ordem e limpa. Sentou-se por alguns minutos, estava um pouco fatigado. Agora podia adiantar o almoço e limpar os banheiros... Há muito tempo que não fazia este tipo de trabalho, assim, todos os dias. Juntou os ingredientes do que ia preparar e colocou-os na mesa da cozinha. Hoje ia trabalhar sentado. Colocou os legumes, batata, cenoura e vagens, para cozer no vapor. Temperou a carne com uma vinha d'alhos e levou-a ao forno para assar. Cortou os palmitos em rodelas e reservou em uma tigela.

Tentava se concentrar no que estava fazendo, mas seus pensamentos escapavam de seu controle e corriam escadas acima para perto de Draco. Lembrou-se bem da noite anterior, quando quase fora surpreendido por ele. O rosto do ex-sonserino era a imagem da arrogância e indignação quando o intimou a dizer onde estava... Mas os olhos! Harry vira o pânico ali. Ele não o achara em cômodo algum e perdera o chão. – _Não! Não posso contar a ele! Não posso nem pensar em lhe dizer das minhas suspeitas..._ – Cobriu com uma toalha o que tinha adiantado para a refeição. Tinha vontade de parar o que estava fazendo e voltar para o lado dele, não queria que ele acordasse sozinho de novo.

Não tinha jeito... Caminhou pelo corredor até o banheiro, mas ao chegar à porta, sentiu uma ansiedade inexplicável, um aperto no peito, só conseguia pensar em voltar para a cama ao lado de Draco, que devia acordar logo. Ele estava exausto e estava longe de terminar o que tinha para fazer. Será que ele poderia... Não. O Dr. Augustus tinha proibido expressamente que se fizesse magia com Draco por perto. Harry estava tão desesperado com o estado do loiro que aceitara tudo sem questionar. Acatara as ordens do doutor que foram seguidas na íntegra e à risca.

Mas... Draco fora tão veemente ao afirmar que estava bem e tinha sido tão firme ao falar que o medibruxo faria tudo para manter a imagem de competência diante do Salvador-do-mundo-bruxo... Será que ele tinha razão? Agora tinha dúvidas. Talvez... Eram apenas alguns feitiços de limpeza. Draco estava bem seguro no quarto, dormindo. E ele queria tanto voltar para o seu lado e estar lá quando ele acordasse... Tinha certeza que iria gostar.

Estava tão absorto consigo mesmo que só se deu conta de onde estava quando se viu diante da lareira. O Grifinório que era resolveu por decidir o impasse no impulso. Abriu o nicho da lareira e retirou de lá a sua varinha. Olhou-a demoradamente, pensativo. Começou pela sala, ainda inseguro, e depois foi de cômodo em cômodo fazendo os feitiços necessários deixando tudo limpo. Enfeitiçou o fogão e o forno para desligarem assim que a carne estivesse pronta e os legumes cozidos. Voltou à sala e guardou-a de volta no lugar, pensando que fizera o certo.

Subiu a escada penosamente. Abriu a porta do quarto observando o loiro que ainda dormia. E estava se debatendo durante o sono! Caminhou até a cama e sentou-se ao lado dele, preocupado.

oOo

Draco dormia placidamente quando algo o perturbou. Seu corpo estremeceu e seu rosto se crispou. Virou-se na cama, agitado, as mãos se agarrando aflitas ao lençol.

_- Draco... – Lucius estava à sua espera em frente à lareira e assim que ele saiu dela foi abraçado pelo pai. A voz de Lucius estava baixa, quase um sussurro. – Draco, por favor, sei que tínhamos planos para discutir esta noite, mas vamos ter que adiá-los. Haja o que houver, tome cuidado com o que diz... Temos visitas._

_- Pai! – Draco espantou-se com a recepção de Lucius, mas ao ouvir a menção de visitas, entendeu a atitude exagerada e deixou-se dominar pela raiva. – Aposto que é aquele maníaco assassino... Justo hoje, meu aniversário, que íamos discutir os planos..._

_- Não diga isso Draco! Nem pense! O Lorde é excelente legilimente e pode descobrir tudo. Isso é muito perigoso, pode ser o nosso fim. Recolha-se ao seu quarto e fique lá. Não posso mandar você de volta pra escola sem que ele desconfie de alguma coisa..._

_- Oh! Jovem Malfoy! Enfim você chegou. – Pai e filho gelaram. Voltaram-se, e encontrando-se na presença do Lorde das Trevas caíram sobre um joelho em respeito. Melhor dizendo, Lucius o fez, tendo que cutucar discretamente o filho, simultaneamente, para que este fizesse o mesmo. Coisa que o Lorde não deixou de notar. – É um prazer vê-lo... – O Lorde sorriu, para o terror de pai e filho. – Quase não tivemos oportunidade de conversar. Lucius não esconde o orgulho de tê-lo como filho e mal posso esperar para tê-lo em nosso meio... Eu soube que você estará fazendo aniversário amanhã, e achei providencial adiantar a minha visita. Talvez possamos oficializar a cerimônia da marca negra durante a comemoração dos seus dezessete anos... Seria memorável! – A inflexão na voz sugeriu que não admitiria recusas. – E eu ficaria extremamente satisfeito!_

_- Seria uma honra meu Lorde. – Lucius entrou no seu papel sem nem pestanejar._

_- Senhor, tenho certeza de que seria realmente memorável, mas... – Lucius fechou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir as palavras do seu filho._

_- Mas... – A voz de Voldemort era terrivelmente gentil._

_- Não me entenda mal senhor. Compreendo que seria do seu agrado e que eu deveria honrar o desejo do meu pai, mas eu terei que recusar... Tenho outros planos para minha vida e neles não estão incluídos participar de uma guerra._

_- Honrar o Seu Pai deveria estar em primeiro lugar. Com certeza não pensa em desobedecer a suas ordens._

_- Claro que não, senhor. Sou obrigado a isso até completar dezessete anos. Então serei dono da minha vida e poderei fazer o que quiser dela._

_- Mas ainda terá a lealdade à família para obedecer._

_- Sim. Lealdade à minha família. Desculpe Senhor, eu ainda deveria Lealdade a meu pai e minha mãe, mas não ao Senhor. – Draco levanta o queixo arrogantemente. - Sou um Malfoy, fui criado para comandar e não para servir. Um Malfoy não se curva a ninguém._

_Lucius ouvia o discurso de seu filho sem acreditar que ele tivesse tido essa coragem. Se fossem outras as circunstâncias ele explodiria de orgulho. Mas agora não era a hora para essas palavras. Ele estava apreensivo, mais ainda pelo Lorde das Trevas estar tão calmo e compreensivo. Isso não era da índole dele. Mas em parte era culpa sua, devia ter ensinado ao seu filho a ser mais político. Agora era tarde, só restava tentar consertar o que pudesse._

_- Bem então não me resta nada, a não ser respeitar sua decisão. Mas acompanhem-me. Gostaria que participassem da pequena reunião na sala de estar. Você poderia satisfazer esta minha pequena vontade e aceitar ser meu convidado, Jovem Malfoy?_

_Draco reparou no olhar duro do seu pai que dizia com urgência que se calasse. Sabia que tinha ido longe demais. Mas a repulsa por aquele louco era tanta que não conseguira se segurar. Só pensava em voltar o mais rápido para Hogwarts, para Harry, e ficar a salvo. Lorde Voldemort voltou para a sala da mansão tendo a certeza de que era seguido. Seu pai o acompanhou, caminhando logo atrás e fazendo um gesto para que Draco os seguisse._

_Saíram do escritório de Lucius no corredor da ala leste, passaram pelo Hall da mansão e entraram na sala de visitas da ala oeste. Lá estava reunida toda a corja de assassinos. O Lorde sentou-se numa poltrona antiga no meio da sala e chamou a atenção dos comensais. Lucius parou a uma distância respeitosa, e Draco parou a seu lado direito. Narcisa prontamente se juntou a eles ficando ao lado esquerdo._

_- Meus serviçais, aproximem-se. Este é um momento muito importante que eu quero que todos participem. Apesar de estar faltando um dos meus servos mais leais, Severus, não posso deixar passar essa oportunidade._

_Draco observava tudo atentamente. Havia ali mais ou menos uns dez comensais da morte, incluindo Lucius. Entre eles: Mulciber, Crabbe, Goyle, Alecto, Amico, Jugson, Avery, Dolohov e Pettigrew. Ou seja, a maioria do círculo intimo. Só estavam faltando: seu padrinho Severus, sua tia Bella com o tio Rodolfo, Nott e Greyback. Repentinamente percebeu que o Lorde continuava falando. Concentrou-se no que ele falava. Observou que seu pai havia se adiantado e se abaixado sobre um joelho mantendo a cabeça curvada respeitosamente._

_- Vejam senhores, esse é o meu seguidor mais Leal... Nunca questionei sua fidelidade. Você é leal a mim, não é, Lucius?_

_- Claro, meu Senhor. Sempre._

_Seu pai estava tenso, como se não fosse assim que ele esperava o desenrolar dos fatos daquela noite. Lucius não parecia estar gostando e ele, Draco, também não._

_- Então faria qualquer coisa que eu lhe ordenasse, sem hesitar..._

_- Sim Meu Lorde, meu propósito é servi-lo. _

_- Acataria qualquer atitude minha... – Voldemort brincava com a varinha, rolando-a entre os dedos._

_- Procuro sempre fazer tudo de acordo com a vontade do Meu Lorde_

_- Então concorda comigo que seu filho merece uma demonstração de lealdade e obediência... Incarcerous! _

_Draco, imóvel pelo espanto, viu o Lorde das Trevas apontar a varinha em sua direção e cordas envolverem os seus pulsos. O Lorde então se levantou da poltrona e saiu na frente sendo seguido por seu pai e sua mãe, que se entreolhavam preocupados, e por todo o séqüito presente na sala. _

_- Levem-no para as masmorras._

_Avery o conduziu puxando pelos pulsos amarrados fortemente. As cordas feriam sua pele delicada, as mãos logo ficaram dormentes por causa do aperto delas. Viu com horror crescente que desciam as escadarias que levavam ao subterrâneo, à sala principal das masmorras da mansão, o salão das torturas. Sentiu-se gelar de medo, mas procurou manter a expressão vazia e fria. Chegaram finalmente ao centro do salão de torturas da masmorra._

_O Bruxo das Trevas não parecia ter nenhuma pressa, antes parecia se deleitar com o seu medo, que ele tentava desesperadamente esconder, e com a preocupação nos olhos de sua mãe. Mas parecia realmente satisfeito com o olhar impassível do seu pai. Ele gostaria de conseguir manter aquela aura de nobreza, autoridade e tranqüilidade que seu pai exibia._

_- Prenda-o pelas cordas no gancho da corrente. _

_Avery obedeceu prontamente, prendendo-o na corrente presa ao teto, no centro do salão. Pendurou-o no gancho pelas cordas, obrigando-o a se manter na ponta dos pés para não apoiar o peso do corpo nos pulsos já dormentes e esfolados._

_- Bem Lucius, eu vou tentar não exagerar no castigo do seu filho, mas ele tem que aprender que um Comensal me deve obediência cega... Não me contentaria com menos que isso. – Draco gelou, sabendo que não podia escapar e que seu pai estava sem saída, a não ser obedecer às ordens por mais insanas que fossem. – Quero apenas quebrar o seu orgulho e fazê-lo aprender, por isso não vou usar a Cruciatus nele._

_Ele viu o Lorde conjurar uma poltrona para si, bem diante deles para poder apreciar o que estava prestes a acontecer, seja lá o que aquela mente doentia tivesse planejado. Viu-o sentar-se confortavelmente e, usando de sua varinha novamente, virá-lo de costas._

_- Diffindo! – Ao feitiço do bruxo, seu corpo ficou com o torso nu. _

_- Por isso, vou usar de um castigo trouxa para começar. – Draco desesperou-se, sabia que os trouxas tinham castigos bárbaros e sanguinários. Não poder ver o que acontecia e saber que seu pai não poderia impedir o deixava ainda mais apavorado. – E para demonstrar como também sei ser justo, não vou pedir as 50 chibatadas que eu gostaria. Ele ainda é um garoto. Vou pedir somente trinta, e deixar que você mesmo aplique o castigo Lucius, para que ele não se machuque mais que o necessário._

_- Por favor, milorde, ele é só uma criança, deixe-me tomar o lugar dele..._

_Ao ouvir isso seu estômago revirou e ele tonteou a ponto de quase desmaiar. Ele ia ser Açoitado!!! Por Merlin! Trinta chicotadas! Sua mãe ainda tinha coragem de implorar para tomar o seu lugar? Ele ia ficar em carne viva! Todo marcado! Nunca levara sequer um tapa de seus pais. A não ser um soco de Hermione e uns sopapos de Harry a tempos atrás, ele nunca apanhara. Harry... O que o seu moreno faria se ele não voltasse? _

_Um grito horripilante saiu de sua garganta. A dor fez sua visão escurecer, seu corpo pendeu molemente, seu peso recaindo sobre seus pulsos. Não conseguia parar de gritar a cada chicotada que retalhava suas costas. Sentia que ficavam úmidas com seu sangue que escorria. A dor era tanta que refletia em suas pernas que não podiam sustentá-lo. Ouviu a voz de seu pai ao longe implorar por algo, mas não conseguia entender. Ele, inteiro, vibrava e latejava, ardia em carne viva. Ouvia soluços, lamúrias, mas não sabia de quem ou de onde vinham. Até que subitamente não ouviu nem viu mais nada._

_Acordou de repente. Não sentia mais as pernas nem os braços, o restante de seu corpo, cada pedacinho dele ardia em chamas. Foi virado com um feitiço ficando cara a cara com o próprio Voldemort._

_- Agora, moleque, você vai ver o que eu faço com quem me trai. Tenha sempre na lembrança que tudo isso é culpa sua e somente sua._

_O bruxo afastou-se dele vagarosamente deixando que ele visse a cena tétrica à sua frente, como se isso fosse um espetáculo. Seus pais presos aos grilhões das paredes como se fossem criminosos. Lucius semiconsciente, jogado ao chão como se fosse uma boneca quebrada. Parecia um pesadelo, não podia estar acontecendo de verdade. _

_- Veja Draco, como os traidores devem ser tratados... Crucius! – Draco assistiu ao seu pai se contorcer em agonia na sua frente... – Crucius! – Sofrendo uma maldição atrás da outra... – Crucius! – Sua mãe chorava e chamava pelo seu pai, desesperada, tentando chegar mais perto, protegê-lo com o próprio corpo, seus braços e pernas se esfolando na tentativa. _

_Subitamente as maldições pararam. Voldemort voltou o rosto para Draco._

_- É realmente uma pena, mas por sua culpa vou perder o meu melhor servo... E você, garoto arrogante, vai perder o papai. AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_- Luuuciuuuusss – o grito de dor se assemelhou a um uivo, e sua mãe foi ao chão, sem sentidos como se morresse junto com ele._

_- Não... Não... Pai, não... _**NÃÃÃOOO! **– Draco sentou-se na cama, coberto pelo suor do pavor. Acordou com os braços de Harry o envolvendo. As lágrimas caíam sem que ele conseguisse refreá-las. Seus braços se estenderam, se estreitaram no corpo consolador do seu moreno e se deixou chorar. Chorou como não pudera há mais de dois anos atrás. Seu pai estava morto, era sua culpa e sua dor era tão viva como se isso tivesse acabado de acontecer. As mãos de Harry afagavam seus cabelos e suas costas. Ele ouvia os murmúrios, com as palavras carinhosas lhe dizendo que tudo estava bem. Ele ouvia que era amado, querido.

- Chore meu amor. – Draco chorava, a cabeça repousava no ombro de Harry, o rosto escondido em seu pescoço. – Eu estou aqui pra você.

Harry o ninava, calmamente, até que os soluços se espaçaram. Então se sentou à cabeceira da cama, esticando as pernas sobre ela. Puxou Draco para junto de si, abraçando-o e ele deitou-se sobre o seu peito. A mão morena o consolava, acariciando seus cabelos loiros, a outra o segurando firmemente junto a si.

- Você tem tido esses pesadelos pela manhã? É isso que o incomoda quando acorda?

- N-Não. Não tenho tido mais pesadelos desde q-que começamos a dormir juntos, e quando sonhava não me-me lembrava deles. – Suspirou. – Não é isso que me incomoda. Eu não sei o-o que é. Uma sensação paira à minha volta como se algo... Algo... Estivesse errado, não sei como explicar. Mas hoje foi... Diferente.

- Quer falar sobre isso? Pode me dizer o que sonhou?

- Sonhei... Com... Com o dia que fui para casa. – Draco engoliu o nó que se formava na garganta e sentiu o moreno ficar tenso. – Meu... Meu pai está m-morto, Harry...

- Sinto muito, meu amor. Eu entendo a sua dor.

- Você não ent-tende! – Draco lutava com as lágrimas. – A culpa é min-nha!

- Não diga isso! A culpa não é sua. Só existe um culpado e ele está morto, eu o matei! Ele não vai mais poder ferir você e nem ninguém, e só por isso já valeu a pena ter me tornado um assassino.

- Você não é um assas-ssino. Você não sabe o que is-sso significa, acredite. Eu me lembro agora por que fui pra casa aq-aquele dia.

- Era seu aniversário no domingo. Você foi comemorar com seus pais.

- Não... Não. O verdadeiro motivo. Meu pai sab-bia Harry, sobre nós. Eu mesmo contei a ele. Tinha contado há algum tempo. Ele quase enlouq-queceu quando soube.

- Imagino. Principalmente por causa das convicções dele.

- Não, você não imag-gina. Quando meu pai era jovem e se tornou um comensal da morte ele acreditava veementemente nas idéias do Lorde. Mas aí ele se cas-casou com a minha mãe, eu nasci e você derrotou o Lorde das Trevas. Passaram-se os a-nos e ele ainda acreditava na pureza do sangue bruxo e no perigo da miscige-genação, que podia acabar com a sociedade bruxa. Mas não achava que o caminho certo era assas-ssinar os mestiços e os sangues ruins.

- Mas então, por que ele continuou do lado de Voldemort?

- Quando você se tornava um com-mensal da morte era para sempre. Não tinha como sair. Ele sabia que o Lorde não havia morrido. A marca negra não chegara a desap-parecer da pele dele. Era uma sombra pálida, mas estava lá. Continuou a manter o seu papel, por minha mãe e por mim. Era a única forma de nos proteg-ger, de nos manter em segurança.

- Entendo. – Harry estava começando a ver os fatos por outro ângulo.

- Então eu me apaix-xonei por você. A minha obsessão se transformou em... Amor. De uma maneira torta e imprevisível, começamos o nosso relacionam-mento. Quando eu lhe contei sobre nós, ele já tinha escutado alguns boatos. Foi uma loucura... Ele ficou muito bravo, perguntou se eu tinha noç-ção do que ia acontecer à nossa família se o Lorde das Trevas sonhasse que isso estava acontecendo. Ele iria me fazer de esc-cudo e isca para atrair você. Ia ser o nosso fim!

Draco parou por alguns instantes, para controlar a emoção que ameaçava tomar conta, respirando fundo e lentamente. Harry continuava com as carícias dando apoio, esperando que ele retomasse a narrativa.

- Eu disse que não tinha escolha. Que eu o amava muito e à min-nha mãe também. Mas que eu tinha... Tinha me apaixonado, e não conseguiria ser fel-liz sem você. Então... Então ele me abraç-çou. – As lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto, lentas e silenciosas. – Disse que eu era seu único filho e que faria qualquer coisa por... Por mim. Não concordava com a minha escolha, mas... Mas queria que eu fosse feliz.

Draco fez nova pausa, engolindo repetidamente o nó doloroso em sua garganta. Harry apenas aguardava em silêncio. Era hora de apenas ouvir.

- Ele chamou meu pa-padrinho, designou-o como meu tutor legal na falta dele e-e como administrador dos meus bens se eu... Fosse impossibilitado de fazê-lo. Passou mais da metade do nosso patrim-mônio para o meu nome, para proteger a minha he-herança se algo acontecesse com ele durante a guerra. – A camisa de Harry estava molhada no lugar onde as lágrimas caíam. Elas simplesmente escorriam sem controle. – Então, naq-naquele dia, na véspera do meu aniver-versário, começamos a nos preparar para seguir um caminho diferente. Íamos fazer os plan-planos para a fuga deles e providenciar o meu asilo pela Ordem da Fênix.

- Como? – Harry se espantou.

- É uma sur... Surpresa para você, não é? Meu pai sempre soube que Severus era esp-pião, desde a derrota do Lorde quando seus pais mor-reram. Eles sempre foram muito amigos, independente de convicções políticas. – Seu olhar endureceu em meio às lágrimas e à forte comoção. – Mas não tivemos tempo para isso, para falar sobre os plan-nos. Aquele monstro nos... Nos capturou, e a c-culpa disso foi m-minha...

- Não...

- Ele nos levou às masmo-morras... E obrigou m-meu... – Soluço. – Meu pai a... A me chicotear... A-Até eu perder os sentidos e-e... – Soluço. – E então o torturou e... Mat-tou!

- Shhhhhh... Chega. – Abraçou-o com força.

- Ele disse... – Soluço. – Disse que a-a culpa era s-só minha.

- Isso é mentira, ele era um louco, era cruel e desumano. – Beijou o topo da cabeça loira. – Você está aqui agora, comigo. Nada mais vai magoá-lo. – Passou os dedos pelo maxilar molhado, até tocar os dedos no queixo dele e levantar o rosto desolado, deitado em seu peito. Beijou as faces lavadas pelas lágrimas e os lábios salgados por elas, beijos leves, carregados de ternura.

Draco agarrou-se ao corpo que o aquecia, entreabriu os lábios, ansiando por mais, por um beijo que o deixasse sem fôlego, que o levasse além das nuvens, que o fizesse se esquecer.

* * *

_Muito obrigada a todos que além de ler, deixaram reviews:__**Scheila Potter Malfoy**__(exatamente isso que eu quis dizer, notícias ruins nunca vêm sozinhas, geralmente são duas, três, quatro… O Harry tá com um problema sério e como se isso não bastasse as coisas vão se complicar, conviver com o loiro não é fácil. hahahaha Quanto aos banhos tem vários nessa fic. Então providencia o seu, por que vai precisar mesmo.); **Lady Bogard** (Mestra!!! – Emocionada – Você ta lendo a minha fic!!! Pelo menos é a primeira que você comenta… Gostaria que deixasse mais reviews, mas tudo bem, me conformo com um grande no final.). Só faltou uma coisa... O Meu Tigre dar sinal de vida. Fell, cadê você?_

_Meus agradecimentos também a todos os que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, espero que continuem acompanhando a estória. Amanhã tem mais._


	4. Capítulo 4 – Lamber e Morder

**Título: AFTER ALL – BECAUSE YOU LIVE**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Classificação: **NC-17, Romance, Angst, Violência Física e Psicológica.

**Resumo: **Harry o trouxe de volta, com o seu Amor. Descobriram que o Amor é a maior dádiva que recebemos, ele é a dor da alma e é ele também o portador da suprema felicidade.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é Slash, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta: **Lady Anúbis

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic é a continuação de After All e também foi escrita para Meu Amor, **Felton Blackthorn**. Meu anjo, sempre que eu puder realizarei os seus desejos. Tomara que você goste...

**Aviso:** Neste mês eu e o Felton comemoramos um ano de casados no dia 28 de Novembro. Por isso Amor:

_**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIOOOO!!! **_

AFTER ALL – BECAUSE YOU LIVE

_Capítulo__ 4 – Lamber e Morder _

_- Isso é mentira, ele era um louco, era cruel e desumano. – Beijou o topo da cabeça loira. – Você está aqui agora, comigo. Nada mais vai magoá-lo. – Passou os dedos pelo maxilar molhado, até tocar os dedos no queixo dele e levantar o rosto desolado, deitado em seu peito. Beijou as faces lavadas pelas lágrimas e os lábios salgados por elas, beijos leves, carregados de ternura._

_Draco agarrou-se ao corpo que o aquecia, entreabriu os lábios, ansiando por mais, por um beijo que o deixasse sem fôlego, que o levasse além das nuvens, que o fizesse se esquecer._

Draco encostava-se ao tronco, o rosto voltado para a imagem no horizonte, o sol se pondo em meio às matizes no céu que iam do dourado ao azul marinho, o diário em seu colo, a pena na mão e o tinteiro na grama ao seu lado... Os olhos prateados calmos e melancólicos se voltaram para o que escrevia, uma ruga de desagrado marcava a testa.

_O dia hoje foi bom... Estou bem agora... Estou escrevendo hoje sentado sob o carvalho aqui no jardim. Tive um pesadelo, o primeiro, desde que durmo na segurança dos braços dele. Tanto que só consegui escrever sobre isso agora. Demorei cinco dias para registrá-lo. Lembrei da morte do meu pai, foi horrível! Foi como se tivesse acabado de acontecer e dói muito! Foi a primeira lembrança desses dois anos de esquecimento e tive uma crise emocional... Acordei com os braços de Harry me apertando. Fiquei agarrado a ele por um bom tempo, chorando, sua voz me consolando, me dizendo que me ama. Solucei como uma menininha! Ele me deitou sobre seu peito e me pediu para falar sobre o pesadelo. Estranhamente contrário ao meu modo de ser, eu contei. Mas não entrei em detalhes sobre como meu pai morreu. E ele me apoiou o tempo todo, engraçado como me senti depois disso, meu coração estava leve, até consegui cochilar um pouco... Agarrado a seu corpo quase como um carrapato. _

_Quando acordei, ele ainda estava abraçado a mim, alisando meus cabelos. Isso é tão bom, me acalma tanto... Aquele toque em meus cabelos, em minhas costas, sem pressa, indo e vindo, o tempo e o momento centrado somente em mim, como se nada mais existisse. Sei que não pode ser assim, mas a sensação que ele me passa é essa. Ficamos no nosso quarto por bastante tempo hoje. Depois descemos para o jardim na estufa, fomos passear no pequeno bosque que tem aqui, dentro da propriedade. Deparamo-nos com uma clareira. Lembrei-me da floresta proibida em Hogwarts, lá havia uma também... O chão ficava coberto de uma planta rasteira, com centenas de florzinhas brancas e delicadas. Parecia uma imagem de sonho... Harry às vezes parecia criança, uma vez inventou de deitarmos sobre aquele tapete de flores. Fiquei sem fôlego ao virar o rosto e dar de cara com ele me olhando... Aquele rosto moreno, de olhos verdes brilhantes, boca vermelha de sorriso perfeito, emoldurado por folhinhas verdes e florzinhas brancas... E logo eu estava espirrando... Enfeitiçado por aqueles olhos tinha me esquecido que era alérgico a pólen... _

_Então nos sentamos encostados ao tronco de uma árvore, admirando aquele tapete de neve, e conversamos um pouco... Melhor dizendo, eu falei bastante, ele me ouviu na maior parte do tempo. Contei dos episódios que eu lembrara, de quando eu era criança. E dos planos que eu fazia na escola para deixá-lo em situações embaraçosas e de como elas se viravam contra mim. Muitas delas ele nem ficara sabendo... Mas quando eu perguntei sobre as artes dele na infância ou em Hogwarts ele sorriu e disse que preferia me ouvir. Disse que sente um prazer enorme em ouvir minha voz. Eu ri muito, disse que sei que ele gosta de me ouvir, que minha voz é perfeita: suave e musical... Ele disse que o tempo passa e que eu continuo muito convencido. Mas que me ama assim mesmo, por isso mesmo. Foi tão bom... _

_E agora, ele está lá naquela cozinha fazendo um trabalho que me deixa com esse sentimento no mínimo desconfortável. Aquecendo a comida que preparou no almoço para que possamos jantar._

Fechou o livro e se levantou. Harry estava demorando muito. Entrou em casa e ouviu o silêncio em que a casa estava, foi até à cozinha e se assustou ao vê-lo sentado numa cadeira, o rosto muito pálido, a respiração muito ofegante. Apressou-se e se ajoelhou à frente dele, pegando em suas mãos suadas e frias.

-Harry, o que há, o que está sentindo? – Algo se agitou dentro dele, um sentimento de pânico.

- Não é nada... Já vai passar. Foi só uma tontura, nada mais. Acho que fiquei muito tempo sem comer nada.

- É só isso mesmo? Nunca vi você se sentir mal... – O loiro passava a mão nas costas do moreno confortando-o.

- É que você nunca dormia comigo, não via como eu ficava quando o monstrão invadia meus sonhos e minha mente. – O moreno riu-se. – Era muito pior. – Fez menção de levantar-se, sendo energicamente impedido pelo loiro.

- Nem pense em sair daí. O que ia fazer? – Fitou os olhos verdes arregalados em surpresa.

- Nada demais... Colocar a comida e os pratos na mesa.

- Eu mesmo posso fazer isso, você continua sentado aí.

- Mas você nunca fez isso, estou bem, eu...

- Não seja ridículo Harry! Acha que não sou capaz de pegar as panelas e os pratos e colocar na mesa?

- Claro que não, mas... Mas aqui na cozinha? – Interrogou o moreno. - Nessa mesa?

- Sim, por quê? O que há de errado com essa aqui?

- Nada, só pensei que você não gostaria de jantar na cozinha...

- Isso é besteira. Vamos comer aqui mesmo, você já fez demais. Não quero nem ouvir falar em fazer qualquer outra coisa. Por hoje chega, você vai encerrar o trabalho de elfo doméstico, estamos entendidos?

- Claro Draco. – Harry sorriu resignado.

- Vou cuidar de você para variar.

Draco não deixou nem que ele servisse o próprio prato. Harry o olhava com uma expressão entre divertida e meiga. Comeu sob a supervisão dos olhos prateados que o olhavam entre uma garfada e outra e fez um supremo esforço para comer uma quantidade que o satisfizesse. Quando acabou o loiro não deixou nem que pusesse os pratos dentro da pia. Enlaçou-o pela cintura, abraçando-o e subiram juntos para o quarto. Mais uma vez, foi um exercício penoso para o moreno o de subir as escadas. A sorte é que Draco achava que estava muito cansado e que por causa disso é que subia devagar.

Ao chegar ao quarto, Draco fez com que ele se sentasse na poltrona de leitura, e ajeitou a cama pra ele. Ajudou-o a trocar de roupa como se fosse uma criança e deitou-se vestido do jeito que estava. A expressão no rosto dele era séria e ansiosa.

- Viu como eu tenho razão? Você não devia trabalhar tanto. Até passou mal por causa disso...

- Não foi tanto assim Draco, foi só uma vertigem. Não quero que se preocupe assim... – Segurou a mão que ajeitava nervosamente o seu cabelo, pousando-a em sua face. – Veja, estou bem, já passou.

- Não pense que vou deixar passar esse assunto. Amanhã vamos conversar longamente sobre isso. Vou pedir a Severus para vir aqui...

- Não! – A voz saiu um pouco alta demais e Draco arregalou os olhos, espantado com a veemência. – Não há necessidade de atrapalhar Severus ou deixar a conversa para amanhã. Eu prometo que vou diminuir o ritmo e fazer só o estritamente necessário, ok?

- Harry, tem algum problema com meu padrinho? Severus está precisando de algo?

- Não, não tem problema nenhum, é só que ele tem as aulas na escola, você sabe como é ocupado. E eu estou bem, vê? Não precisamos preocupá-lo ou interromper os seus afazeres.

Harry puxou-o pelo pescoço, terminando a conversa com um beijo, desviando a atenção dele daquele assunto perigoso. Deixou que as mãos percorressem o corpo esguio, sentindo o desejo invadir a ambos... Mas Draco segurou suas mãos e beijou sua testa.

- Você está cansado, vamos apenas descansar essa noite, está bem? Vamos ficar abraçadinhos aqui, aproveitando o calor um do outro debaixo das cobertas.

- Não me quer essa noite? – Harry fez carinha de ofendido e encostou-se nele, mostrando o quanto estava excitado. – Eu estou bem, já disse.

- Tsc, você só pensa nisso? – O loiro brincou, abraçando-o, apertando-o junto de si. As mãos descendo pelo corpo moreno e entrando por dentro da calça do pijama, tocando-o intimamente. – Você precisa relaxar, então vou fazer algo bem gostoso para remediar isso. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, mantendo-o abraçado a si. Passou a mão por todo o pênis, massageando-o energicamente, sentindo o coração junto do seu se acelerar, ouvindo os suspiros e ofegos junto ao seu ouvido e a voz que murmurava coisas sem muito sentido... – Você é lindo... E eu quero você o tempo todo... – Beijava o pescoço e lambia sua orelha enquanto o segurava colado em si, a mão atrevida tirando o pênis e os testículos para fora, tocando-os atrevidamente, arrancando gemidos contidos do moreno que se agitava em seus braços. – Geme pra mim... Mostra o quanto gosta do meu toque...

Dedos longos o pressionavam, acariciavam e se movimentavam mais e mais. Sentia-se bêbado de tanto prazer, tonto, a garganta seca, ouvindo o próprio coração, sua cabeça rodava e aquelas palavras em seu ouvido pedindo que falasse e gemesse, já não agüentava mais, seu corpo vibrou e por um momento tudo se apagou... Abriu os olhos e contas prateadas o fitavam, e dedos molhados eram levados à boca rosada e lambidos languidamente, e saboreados até ficarem limpos. Os dedos desceram ainda mais duas vezes até seu abdômen e foram apreciados da mesma forma, enquanto ele retomava o próprio fôlego.

- Você... – Suspirou. – Você gosta de me deixar maluco, não é mesmo?

- E você adora isso... – Beijou a boca do moreno e lambeu os seus lábios. – Estava gostoso?

- Ainda pergunta? – Responde ainda ofegante. – Se tivéssemos vizinhos, nesta hora estariam chocados...

- E a culpa seria sua, que fez o maior escândalo... Um delicioso escândalo.

- Você ainda incentivava, como se não bastasse o que estava fazendo para me levar à loucura... – Beijou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, arrepiando o loiro.

Draco puxou-o junto a si, abraçando e beijando seus cabelos, cobrindo-os com o edredron. Acariciou-lhe o cabelo negro umedecido pelo suor, afastando-o do rosto, do pescoço, dos olhos que o fitavam com adoração.

- Agora relaxe, durma que você precisa descansar.

- Mas pensei que eu ia beber um leitinho quente antes de dormir... – Desceu a mão provocativamente pelo corpo do outro, que a segurou a meio caminho antes que chegassem ao destino.

- Amanhã... Quando você acordar... – Beijou-o nos lábios suavemente. – Eu dou todo o leite que você quiser. Agora você precisa dormir. – Aconchegaram-se um ao outro e os olhos foram se fechando, levando-os ao sono profundo.

oOo

Draco sentiu a claridade sobre seu rosto, a cama parecia ainda mais aconchegante. Tentou se espreguiçar e percebeu que estava preso, não estava só. Foi com surpresa que abriu os olhos e viu a cabeleira negra espalhada pelo seu ombro. Afastou os cabelos e observou o rosto adormecido. Estava levemente pálido e tinha olheiras sob os olhos, um vinco marcava a testa, sinal de preocupação. Mas Draco sabia que ele se preocupava constantemente com ele. Ficou observando-o dormir por algum tempo, saboreando a sensação de acordar com ele aconchegado no seu corpo. Pensou em surpreendê-lo... Coisa difícil, por que ele sempre acordava primeiro. Mas desta vez, ele ainda dormia, poderia dar certo. Com muito cuidado tirou o ombro de sob a cabeça de Harry e deslizou lentamente para fora da cama sem fazer movimentos bruscos para não acordá-lo.

Colocou o roupão e desceu até a sala. A mesa de jantar estava lotada de guloseimas, leite, suco, chá e chocolate. Oh, Merlin... Ia precisar de umas quatro viagens da sala até o quarto para fazer o que planejava... – _Não acredito! Vou agir como trouxa! Isso é uma indignidade! Onde está minha sanidade mental? rsrsrsrsrs Ralo abaixo, junto com a dignidade puro-sangue, com a frieza sonserina, com o orgulho Malfoy. Quando penso nele, naqueles olhos..._ – Fechou os olhos e a imagem do rosto moreno, de olhos verdes amorosos, com um sorriso feliz e maravilhoso, surgiu em sua mente. Sim, ele era avesso a esforço físico, orgulhoso, mas só por aquele sorriso tudo já valeria a pena, até ser um trouxa por alguns momentos, subir e descer escadas com uma bandeja carregada e pesada, bancar o elfo doméstico. Bem... Se aquela casa era da Família Prince, devia ter uma toalha de mesa decente em algum lugar.

Foi à cozinha onde havia um armário enorme com várias prateleiras, portas e gavetas. Era só uma questão de procurar. Sobre a pia da cozinha, encostada na parede, havia duas bandejas. Uma com pés, que ele reconhecia como a bandeja que Harry sempre levava para eles com as refeições. A outra era bem grande, devia ser para serviçais levarem a louça e a comida até a mesa. Era essa última que ele iria usar. Abriu as portas dos armários, achou um serviço de porcelana lindo, com o brasão da família estampado em todas as peças. Draco sorriu. – _Benditas famílias puro sangue que sempre têm uma louça decente em casa..._

Retirou louça o suficiente para dois. Abriu as gavetas. A primeira era para talheres de mesa, em prata, no mesmo estilo da louça, com o brasão em alto relevo, dos quais ele separou o que precisaria. A segunda para o serviço de acessórios da louça, como as vasilhas para lavanda e outras tranqueiras que ele não ia precisar, a não ser alguns cestinhos de vime. A terceira tinha guardanapos de linho, dois conjuntos de jogos, brancos e num lindo tom de creme, ele separou dois. A quarta tinha o que ele procurava. Lindas toalhas de mesa, em linho, em renda, bordadas, pintadas, estampadas, para todos os tipos de mesa e ocasiões. A mesa do seu quarto era redonda, de um tamanho um pouco maior que a mesa de chá que a sua mãe tinha no jardim de inverno da mansão. Toalhas desse tipo deveriam servir para ela. Separou duas. Uma de estampada floral bem delicada que ia quase até o pé da mesa e outra menor, quadrada, de um tom suave de verde que iria por cima. Lembrava-se bem da elegância e bom gosto de sua mãe... Abriu uma porta no canto do armário e lá tinha vários vasos, desde solitários de cristal, passando por vários tamanhos e materiais: porcelana, cristal, Prata, isso ia ser o toque final na mesa.

Encheu a bandeja com tudo aquilo e fez a primeira viagem. Chegando lá, entrou pé ante pé, colocou a bandeja na cadeira e arrumou a mesa caprichosamente. Nunca havia feito isso, mas sentia certo prazer, expectativa, ansiedade, tudo junto... Observara atentamente durante toda sua vida, sua mãe conduzia a casa e a família com firmeza e requinte, sabendo perfeitamente como devia ser a apresentação de uma mesa simples e elegante e queria que tudo fosse perfeito. Desceu com a bandeja, encheu os cestinhos com a ampla variedade de coisas gostosas que tinham preparado para eles, como croissants, bolos com creme, biscoitos amanteigados, tortinhas salgadas e doces, fez alguns sanduíches simples de queijo e presunto, colocando tudo na bandeja, não se esquecendo da jarra de suco de laranja, nem do leite, do chá e do chocolate. Levou tudo para cima e arranjou na mesa. – _Ótimo, só falta um detalhe..._

Foi à estufa, onde havia um jardim especial, afinal ainda estavam no meio do inverno. Levou uma tesoura que havia encontrado na escrivaninha da sala e um cesto. Colheu margaridas, narcisos, lírios, rosas, algumas flores que nem lembrava o nome e alguns galhos verdes, e arranjou no vaso de porcelana inglesa que achara no meio dos outros. Não ficou perfeito, mas ficou bonito. Levou para o quarto e colocou na mesa. Afastou-se para conferir seu trabalho. O conjunto tinha ficado muito bom e, isso sim o deixava impressionado, fizera tudo sem magia. Não ia negar que isso cansava, mas o deixara satisfeito, e ficaria imensamente feliz se Harry gostasse. O único senão é que ficara suado com aquele sobe e desce. Arrancou o roupão e o pijama e abriu o chuveiro, entrando na ducha quente, o cheiro do sabonete invadindo o ambiente e perfumando a sua pele...

Colocou um roupão limpo sobre o corpo e voltou para a cama ao lado do seu moreno, sacudindo os cabelos úmidos, deixando que respingassem nele, lambendo as gotas que caíram sobre o rosto e a boca, encostando sua face na dele e sussurrando em seu ouvido docemente.

- Acorde meu preguiçoso... – Harry suspirou. – Estou doido por um beijo...

- Hummm... – Harry espreguiçou. – Você acordou cedo...

- Harry... Passa das dez e meia... Trouxe o café para nós, vem... – Beijou-o carinhosamente.

- Hummm... Gostoso. – Abraçou o loiro, enterrando o rosto no pescoço alvo e aspirando o perfume do sabonete. – O que...? Dez e meia... – Olhou-o incredulamente – Você... O QUE??? – Sentou-se na cama tendo uma visão mais ampla do quarto, sendo abraçado pelo loiro que observava sua reação.

- Você... Fez isso sozinho...? O café... Como?

- Subindo e descendo a escada... - Ele riu, satisfeito. – Como se fosse um trouxa.

- Mas, por quê? – O moreno olhava atentamente as íris prateadas que brilhavam intensamente.

- Fiz... Pra surpreender você. – Disse baixinho. – Pensei que fosse gostar. – O olhar sério, os lábios num meio sorriso.

- Eu... Gostei... – Deixou-se puxar pela mão, saindo da cama, tendo o corpo envolvido pelo roupão, sendo conduzido até a mesa... Primorosamente arrumada. – Mas eu não pensei que você... – Parecia um sonho, estava realmente surpreso. Subitamente reparou no vaso de porcelana sobre a mesa.– Você até colheu flores!

- Não me achava capaz...? – Fitou-o. O olhar límpido no rosto sincero. – Faria qualquer coisa por você... E... – A conversa estava ficando muito séria e as palavras se perdiam no seu embaraço. – Eu... Eu... – Puxou a cadeira para que Harry sentasse e sentou-se em frente a ele. Concentrou-se no que dizia e sorriu. – Afinal... Não podia deixar de cumprir o que prometi ontem à noite... Leite quente pela manhã. – Acrescentou maliciosamente, servindo a xícara à frente dele com chocolate quente...

Harry riu divertido, sentindo que o clima sério tinha sido quebrado e que o seu loiro estava mais à vontade, e que seu rosto estava quente e vermelho como um tomate com aquela lembrança.

- Não foi nisso que eu pensei ontem à noite. – Pegou um pedaço de bolo. – Tinha em mente algo mais passional... Mais nutritivo... – Lambeu a cobertura do pedaço de bolo e mordeu um pedaço.

- Tinha? – Draco seguiu o movimento da língua, hipnótico. – Não t-tem mais? – Gaguejou, quase perdendo o fôlego.

- Agora... Tenho em mente algo mais... Criativo. – Lambeu o creme do recheio... Pelo menos os doces ele conseguia comer, mesmo com a falta de apetite. Abocanhou o último pedacinho. – Mas não deixa de ser passional. – Pegou mais um pedaço.

- Não vai me dizer o que é? – Draco tinha um croissant na mão, mordido, parado a meio caminho da boca, esquecido. No momento ele salivava vendo Harry comer bolo, um pedaço atrás do outro e não achava que já tivesse visto cena mais erótica. – Você te-tem mesmo que fazer isso quando come? – Perguntou ao vê-lo lamber a cobertura do bolo antes de mordê-lo. – Parece criança!

- Não... Mas é muito mais gostoso... – Disse ele, assim que passou a língua no lábio superior, onde tinha um pouco de creme. – E quando eu era criança não podia fazer isso... – Lambeu os dedos, um a um, onde ainda tinha creme – E não gosto de perder nenhum pedacinho... – Olhou para o prato, pronto para pegar mais um. – Ah, acabou...

- Q-quer que eu vá buscar mais lá em baixo?

- Não... Tem essas bombas, que eu também gosto, elas servirão para o que eu tenho em mente. Têm bastante creme e eu adooooro creme...

- E... O que... – Estava difícil respirar... Será que todo café da manhã junto com ele seria assim? Deuses, não estava conseguindo comer nada, nem pensar, vendo-o deliciar-se à sua frente. – O q-que você tem em mente agora?

- Vou lhe mostrar. Mas tem algumas condições.

- Quais...? – Nas atuais circunstâncias ele concordaria com qualquer coisa.

- Primeiro: Você vai ficar sentadinho aí. Não pode sair do lugar, não pode afastar a cadeira. Segundo: não pode tirar as mãos de cima da mesa. Terceiro: Não pode ajudar em nada. Vai deixar que eu aja sozinho...

- Mas não posso fazer nada?

- Pode... Pode falar o que está achando do que eu estou mostrando... – Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, cruzou os dedos e apoiou o queixo neles, os olhos verdes brilhavam, maliciosos. – Mas veja bem. Se você quebrar qualquer uma das condições eu paro a demonstração, entendeu? Você concorda?

- Eu... Eu... – Estava difícil raciocinar e o safado sabia disso. – Eu conc-cordo com o que você quiser.

- Ótimo! Lembre-se... Não.se.mexa. – Pegou o pratinho diante de si e colocou umas três bombas nele. – Devo lhe avisar, que saboreio as bombas do mesmo modo que o bolo... – Seus lábios se abriram no sorriso mais sacana que o loiro já tinha visto. – Lambendo e mordendo... – E para espanto do loiro boquiaberto, Harry desapareceu por trás da mesa.

Ouviu o barulho do prato no chão, sentiu o movimento da toalha da mesa que subia se acumulando sobre seu abdômen, deixando seu roupão à mostra. Dedos cuidadosos o desamarraram deixando suas pernas expostas. Apoiaram em seus joelhos afastando-os totalmente, ele podia imaginar a visão do moreno, com ele completamente aberto diante de si. Já estava semi-ereto só pela expectativa. Sentiu um dedo passar sobre seu membro, depositando algo frio sobre ele. Fez-se o entendimento em seu cérebro das palavras do moreno... "Lamber e morder..."

A língua deslizava em movimentos lentos e curtos sobre seu pênis, alternados com os dentes raspando a pele e mordendo levemente, apenas uma suave pressão. As mãos mantinham seus joelhos escancarados, parados no mesmo lugar. A cada lambida ele se arrepiava, ainda mais por que não podia vê-lo, sua paisagem eram as louças e as guloseimas sobre a mesa... A cada mordida sentia o abdômen se contorcer em contrações instintivas... Não sabia o que fazer com as mãos, sua garganta apertada, a respiração quase presa. Uma das mãos abandonava seu joelho de vez em quando para reabastecer seu membro de creme, que o moreno tinha a satisfação de saborear sem pressa, torturando-o de tanto prazer. O tempo passava, e a única coisa que ele conseguia fazer era gemer, e gemer, não conseguia ordenar as idéias, quanto mais balbuciar qualquer coisa que fosse.

Harry não o tocava em lugar nenhum, nada de movimentos afoitos, ou de pressa, ou de urgência. Não. – _Mais creme..._ – Somente lamber e morder, lamber e morder, continuamente, provocava um prazer tão grande que era quase um suplício. Aquelas atenções em seu membro e as pernas seguras na mesma posição por tanto tempo estavam deixando-o todo trêmulo. – _Mais creme..._ – As pernas tremiam e as mãos também, amarfanhando a toalha da mesa.

- Harry, Harry, Harry... – Foram as únicas palavras que conseguiu articular.

- Hããã...? – Foi o único som que ouviu, já que o moreno não parava o que fazia.

- Eu... Eu... Hummm... Não consigo... – Isso foi como um sinal. A boca se fechou em seu pênis e deslizou por ele todo, encostando-se nos pelos.

Draco deu um pulo e um grito... Colocou a mão fechada na boca e mordeu seus dedos... A sucção era forte e incessante, a língua fazia movimentos para frente e para trás, pressionando o tempo todo. O prazer era lancinante, sentia fisgadas em seu abdômen cada vez mais próximas e mais intensas, suas pernas tremiam e formigavam, estava desvairado! Não podia mais agüentar... Suas mãos se agarraram à borda da mesa... O calor e o tremor se tornaram insuportáveis e atravessaram por seu corpo, destravando sua garganta e ele gritou, com toda força do seu ser...

- Deuses!!! HARRYYYYYYYY!!! – Mas nem assim o moreno parou, sugando e bebendo tudo, tentando não deixar escapar nada, só parando quando o corpo de Draco se aquietou e relaxou na cadeira.

Draco abriu os olhos, exaurido. A mesa se afastou de seu corpo, a toalha se levantou e um rosto moreno sorridente e com um restinho de sêmen no canto da boca apareceu. Ele apoiou o corpo nas mãos sobre seus joelhos e se ergueu. Seus rostos diante um do outro.

- Hummm. – A ponta da língua alcançou o restinho de sêmen. – Leite quente com um sabor especial! – E beijou-o.

oOo

Foi uma semana idílica para Draco. Acordava toda manhã com Harry enroscado em seu corpo. Achava estranho que o moreno dormisse tanto, geralmente ele tinha tanta energia, mas estava feliz dele ter cedido às suas vontades. Tinha cumprido o que prometera e resumira seus cuidados com a casa ao mínimo possível. Desenvolveram uma nova rotina entre eles. Draco o acordava todos os dias com beijos e ficavam se namorando na cama sem pressa, um bom dia gostoso e demorado. Depois tomavam banho juntos e desciam para tomarem café na sala, com uma maravilhosa vista do jardim.

Depois daquele café da manhã memorável, ficara muito difícil para Draco se concentrar em qualquer coisa quando sentavam àquela mesinha do quarto para tomar alguma refeição. Sempre se arrepiava, engolia em seco e Harry sorria safadamente ao vê-lo corar como uma garotinha. E ria a mais não poder quando o loiro ficava irritado... Sabia como ele se sentia com a lembrança do episódio e que não gostava de demonstrar o quanto aquilo o afetava. Quando isso acontecia, Harry colocava o guardanapo na mesa, se levantava de sua cadeira e montava no colo do loiro. Faziam uma sessão de amassos esplêndida... Harry ainda repetiu mais duas vezes aquele boquete espetacular só naquela semana, com pequenas variações que sempre o surpreendiam... Mas tomar as refeições naquela mesinha se tornara quase impossível. Invariavelmente acabavam na cama e por isso passaram a fazer as refeições na mesa de jantar.

Alguns dias depois Harry recebeu um recado de Hermione, dizendo que queria marcar uma visita. Foi assim que Harry pensou em sair da rotina e convidou Severus, Hermione e Rony para virem almoçar no domingo. Mais protestos de Draco...

oOo

Draco desceu as escadas, chegando no exato instante que Harry colocava a mesa. Observou que ele estava pálido, tinha uma linha branca em volta dos lábios e a testa porejada de suor. Seu sangue ferveu. Tudo culpa daquele almoço idiota e daqueles mortos de fome.

- Por que você tinha que sugerir que eles viessem almoçar? Por que não podia ser uma visita normal? Você está tendo um trabalho enorme!

- Draco, é só um almoço. Convidei por que faz tempo que não os vejo, mais de dois meses para ser exato.

- Está insinuando que é por minha causa, é? Cansou da minha companhia? Você não está preso aqui e ninguém o proibiu de sair quando quiser ou ver quem quiser. Só eu estou proibido de sair, proibido de fazer feitiços, proibido sei lá mais do que.

- Eu não disse isso, não seja infantil. Não há motivos para estar com ciúme deles. E, além disso, eu convidei Severus também.

- Ciúme? Quem disse que estou com ciúme de uma... De um... Um... – Olhou nos olhos verdes que demonstravam resignação e tristeza. – Mas Severus é meu padrinho, a única família que me restou.

- Está bem Draco, já entendi. Mas eles estão chegando, então seja educado pelo menos, certo? – Deixou-o só na sala e voltou para a cozinha.

* * *

**_N.A. - O Controle de Qualidade adverte: O café da Manhã foi testado e aprovado... ahuahuahuahuauahua_**

_Muito obrigada a todos que além de ler, deixaram reviews: __**Scheila Potter Malfoy**__ (Ah, querida, adoro leitores pegajosos, sabe? Pode preparar um balde de gelo mesmo, bem grande, por que vai precisar. Acho que você deve ter usado ele nesse capítulo, né? Quanto ao que o Harry tem, não sei, nem ele sabe... Só sei que ele tá mal, e vai deixar o Draco bem preocupado.); __**Ana Granger Potter**__ (Oh, Sim!!! Pedido de continuação concedido ao Meu Tigre!!! E com uma data especial a comemorar! Espero que aprecie ler tanto quanto apreciei escrever. Serão dez capítulos e o último vai ser bem grande!!! Hahahahaha); __**Nanda W. Malfoy**__ (Não lindinha... Ninguém invade o santuário de amor desses dois, só eu! Hahahaha Quer coisa melhor que Comer – No duplo sentido mesmo – sozinhos naquela casa?Bem, você foi a única que perguntou, o presente que o Sev ganhou foi escolhido pelo Harry, é uma 1ª Edição do Livro "Poções Celtas". Nem lembrei de colocar um comentário na boca dos personagens. Gente apaixonada fica romântica mesmo, tem uma fic que o Draco diz que: gente apaixonada fica verdadeiramente idiota... Hahahahaha Concordo! – Seu coração já está em frangalhos??? #pensando no que ainda vem por aí# O Draco é sempre lindo, e eu adorei o Pedala Voldinhu... hahaha E o cara de cobra é sempre filho da pu-- , por isso o Harry matou ele...); __**Isabelle Delacour**__ (Belle, amore, eu já disse isso em After All, eu não judio de personagem... A culpa toda é do Voldie e dos comensais, e agora que o Harry tá mal a culpa também não é minha, é do... Hummm... Deixa pra vocês descobrirem sozinhos. Eles se amam mesmo, muito. Só uma amor verdadeiro para suportar tudo que eles passaram um pelo outro. E pode economizar as lágrimas que tem cenas piores ainda por vir...); __**Dryade Delacour**__ (Oi sua sumida! Sei que você adora a estória, ela te contagiou desde aquela vês que lhe contei o que eu estava escrevendo... Imagino sua reação lendo a cena da banheira. Hahahaha. É bom saber que está acompanhando.); __**FELTON BLACKTHORN**__ (Eh!!!! #comemora# **Meu Tigre Lindo** chegou!!! #agarra e aperta# Não se preocupe de não ter nada pela data, sei como está sua vida neste fim de ano. O importante é que você fique feliz, e eu escrevi a fic para o seu prazer. Vou te enviar os capítulos antecipados, não se preocupe. Um beijo bem grande nessa boca linda da sua Tigresa.)_

_Meus agradecimentos também a todos os que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, espero que continuem acompanhando a estória. Amanhã tem mais._


	5. Capítulo 5 – Os Problemas Se Agravam

**Título: AFTER ALL – BECAUSE YOU LIVE**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Classificação: **NC-17, Romance, Angst, Violência Física e Psicológica.

**Resumo: **Harry o trouxe de volta, com o seu Amor. Descobriram que o Amor é a maior dádiva que recebemos, ele é a dor da alma e é ele também o portador da suprema felicidade.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é Slash, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta: **Lady Anúbis

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic é a continuação de After All e também foi escrita para Meu Amor, **Felton Blackthorn**. Meu anjo, sempre que eu puder realizarei os seus desejos. Tomara que você goste...

**Aviso:** Neste mês eu e o Felton comemoramos um ano de casados no dia 28 de Novembro. Por isso Amor:

_**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIOOOO!!! **_

**AFTER ALL – BECAUSE YOU LIVE**

_**Capítulo 5 – Os Problemas Se Agravam**_

_- Ciúme? Quem disse que estou com ciúme de uma... De um... Um... – Olhou nos olhos verdes que demonstravam resignação e mágoa. – Mas Severus é meu padrinho, a única família que me restou._

_- Está bem Draco, já entendi. Mas eles estão chegando, então seja educado pelo menos, certo? – Deixou-o só na sala e voltou para a cozinha._

Correu tudo bem durante o almoço. Draco não estava com o melhor humor do mundo mas foi educado e civilizado com Ron e Mione. De vez em quando via Harry conversando com eles e o fuzilava com o olhar. A demora depois do almoço foi pouca. Eles planejavam ir até A Toca, então logo se despediram de todos. Severus foi conduzi-los até seus aposentos para que pudessem usar a chave de portal, não sem antes prometer a Draco que voltava em seguida para continuar a conversa. O loiro não queria de modo algum ficar a sós ainda com Harry. Sabia que devia desculpas ao moreno, mas ainda não estava preparado para admiti-lo.

Severus voltou e encontrou somente Harry na sala, tirando a mesa. Olhou-o e o moreno fez um movimento de cabeça, indicando a estufa. Ele foi para lá se encontrar com Draco deixando Harry sozinho com a arrumação. Depois da sala em ordem, sobrou a louça na cozinha. Harry lavou tudo, já estava sentindo que as forças estavam se esgotando. Sentiu uma canseira enorme nas pernas e nos braços, deixou-se cair em uma cadeira em prostração. Não agüentava mais nada. Aliás, só seguira em frente durante o dia por teimosia, para não deixar Draco jogar na sua cara que tinha razão, e não deixar que percebesse que o que tinha não era só cansaço. Sua vontade era encostar-se num canto e não se mexer de lá por um tempo. Lembrou-se da varinha, bem ali à mão. Da última vez tudo tinha corrido bem... Tirou-a do nicho na lareira e fez os feitiços para guardar tudo no seu devido lugar. Estava fechando o nicho quando ouviu gritos desesperados e em meio a isso, Severus chamando por ele.

Correu até a estufa, parando de chofre na entrada por um instante diante da cena inusitada. Draco de olhos arregalados, em pânico, lágrimas correndo por seu rosto, debatendo-se freneticamente aos gritos e empurrando Severus que tentava em vão segurá-lo.

- Potter! Ajude aqui!

Foi o que precisou para Harry envolvê-lo entre os braços e encostar a cabeça loira em seus ombros, segurando firmemente.

- Shhhh... Estou aqui... Estou aqui com você... Sou eu, Harry, você está seguro. – Ficou ninando-o até ele acalmar-se por completo e seu corpo relaxar nos seus braços.

Tirou forças não sabe de onde, e carregou-o nos braços. Severus subiu na frente e preparou a cama para ele. Harry colocou-o nela e o cobriu. Sentou-se ao lado dele e pegou sua mão. Estava gelada. O coração ainda batia irregular. Severus examinou-o rapidamente e achou que estava bem.

- Severus, o que foi isso? Há tempos ele não tem uma crise de pânico.

- Não foi pânico. Foi uma alucinação. Vamos para a sala, deixe-o dormir um pouco. Logo ele acorda. O sono foi só uma reação ao excesso de adrenalina.

Desceram e sentaram-se no sofá. Fez-se um pequeno silêncio antes de começarem a conversa.

- Como foi isso? Ele nunca teve uma alucinação acordado depois que chegou aqui.

- Não sei. Nós estávamos conversando, falando sobre vários assuntos, quando ele de repente começou a falar uma porção de coisas sem sentido, a xingar, a gritar, mas quando eu tentei tocá-lo começou a empurrar e se debater. Tenho certeza que teve uma alucinação com a prisão do Lorde.

- Mas por quê? Faz tempo que ele não sonha com isso... Vamos à cozinha, vou fazer um chá. Mal entraram e Severus olhou para tudo desconfiado.

- Potter... Ou é muito rápido ou usou magia. – Olhou para o moreno que estava parado ao seu lado, muito desconcertado. – Você não usou magia, usou?

- Ahn, só pra terminar mais rápido... Foi só pra guardar a louça, eu estava muito cansado.

- Potter, sente aí. Deixe que eu faça o chá. – Fez com que ele se sentasse à mesa. – O médico do St. Mungos fez uma proibição expressa sobre isso. Como você não o questionou achei que você tinha entendido os motivos. Você sabe por quê? – O moreno negou com a cabeça. Severus suspirou.

- Só usei duas vezes... Essa foi a segunda. Draco vive me perturbando por que faço as coisas à moda trouxa, fica indignado, briga comigo. Lembra-se daquela primeira vez que passei mal? Ele brigou comigo daquela vez por causa disso.

- Potter, você foi criado entre os trouxas até a idade de vir para Hogwarts. Não sabe como funciona a magia. Tem um motivo muito importante para não fazermos magia perto dele. – Colocou a xícara de chá diante dele, e uma para si, sentando-se. – Quando um trouxa chega perto das barreiras de proteção do nosso mundo eles se sentem desconfortáveis e isso faz com que eles se afastem. Com um bruxo isso não acontece, por que a magia natural dele interage com a magia do nosso mundo. Quando fazemos um feitiço, a nossa magia é canalizada e interage com a magia ao nosso redor e conseqüentemente com a magia natural de outros bruxos. Mas Draco está com a magia natural dele anulada com aqueles braceletes. Ele é um bruxo e consegue ficar no nosso ambiente. Mas quando fazemos um feitiço perto dele, ao invés dele interagir com a magia natural do Draco, o agride e provoca reações inesperadas. Como ele foi muito agredido, magicamente e fisicamente nos últimos tempos, a reação foi reviver os horrores que passou.

- Quer dizer que o feitiço acordou uma lembrança... Agora entendo tudo. O que será que ele lembrou?

- Só ele vai poder contar. Então siga o meu conselho, não use mais a varinha. Explique a ele o porquê e ele vai entender. Você disse que tem estado cansado... Tem algo mais que eu precise saber?

- Severus, eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Você tem piorado, não é?

- Os sintomas aumentaram e se agravaram sim. Mas não posso sair daqui.

- Você precisa ser examinado, pelo menos pela Pomfrey.

- Não sei, eu teria que ter um motivo para isso, teria que contar e não quero.

- Está exagerando no cuidado com ele.

- Severus, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, não sei o que tenho. Ele não pode passar por outra situação de pressão emocional, precisa de paz. Eu não quero perturbá-lo. Eu prometi...

- Prometeu...? Não entendi.

- Eu prometi para ele... Na torre... Há quase três anos: "Nunca vou deixar você..." E se algo me acontecer e ele ficar sozinho? Tenho medo. Não posso deixá-lo. Eu prometi!

- O que você sente além de dor de cabeça e tontura? Por que para ficar tão preocupado, não pode ser só isso.

- Tenho estado muito cansado. Todas as vezes que subo ou desço as escadas, ou quando preciso me abaixar e levantar várias vezes, o coração acelera demais e fico com falta de ar. Já cheguei a sentar no último degrau por causa disso. Sinto dor nas juntas e nos músculos, principalmente nas pernas do joelho para baixo. Fraqueza e falta de apetite. Olho para a comida e não tenho vontade de comer nada. As dores de cabeça são tão violentas que sinto náuseas e tontura quando elas atacam...

- Você precisa ir ao St. Mungos.

- Não.

Draco descia as escadas, quando as vozes chegaram até ele.

- Potter! Você precisa procurar ajuda e contar a ele. Esconder é muito pior. Draco está frágil, vulnerável, mas ainda é Sonserino e percebe que algo está errado.

- Severus, tenho medo da reação dele. O Dr. Johnathan disse...

- O médico trouxa disse??? Há! Potter, o estresse de se sentir traído é muito pior.

- Isso não é traição, é omissão...

- Para Draco, omitir é o mesmo que mentir e mentira é traição... É assim que a cabeça dele funciona. Você tem que contar. Vocês estão juntos e ele tem que saber.

Draco ficou parado na escada, em dúvida se devia aparecer na cozinha e confrontá-los, mas achou melhor não. Harry lhe contaria o que quer que fosse... Se fosse importante. Voltou ao quarto e deitou-se, esperando que Harry viesse.

- Eu sei Severus. Sei que tem razão. Você não poderia contar a ele? – Severus meneou a cabeça negando. – Ok. Vou tentar.

- Vou voltar para Hogwarts. Se precisar de algo me chame.

Harry voltou para o quarto, encontrando o loiro deitado de lado, de costas para a porta. Foi até a cama e sentou-se. Draco virou o rosto para encará-lo, calmo e composto, sem demonstrar que algo o perturbava, apenas as marcas secas de lágrimas mostravam que tinha chorado. Harry deitou-se atrás dele, encaixando o corpo e abraçando-o, entrelaçando os dedos de ambos...

- Harry, o que aconteceu comigo? Eu estava conversando com Sev e de repente não estava mais lá.

- Você teve uma alucinação. Você lembra onde estava?

- Eu... Eu estava de volta nas masmorras, me sentia distante do que estava acontecendo, ausente sabe? Eu não vi nada realmente, mas...

- Mas...

- Minha mãe está morta, Harry... Morreu me defendendo. – Um nó doloroso persistia em sua garganta. – Em algum momento, não sei se era dia ou noite, eu ouvi os gritos dela, dizendo que não podiam fazer não sei o que comigo, que se meu pai estivesse ali... Eles riram dela, dizendo que o traidor estava a sete palmos... Ela deve ter avançado em alguém, escutei a ordem para a segurarem... Eu gritava, para deixarem mamãe em paz, mas não sei por que parecia que ninguém me ouvia... Eu me sentia distante de tudo aquilo... Então ouvi a voz dela clara: Crucius! Provavelmente pegou a varinha de alguém, ouvi os gritos, mas então... Então... – Harry ouvia indignado... Isso ele não tinha visto na memória daqueles monstros. Apertou seus dedos nos dele passando conforto. – Ouvi alguém chamá-la de vagabunda e bateram nela... Tiveram a audácia... – O nó aumentou, mas ele se esforçou, não ia deixar-se abater dessa vez. Não ia chorar. – Agrediram por que ouvi o barulho do corpo sendo jogado longe... E o silêncio... Só o silêncio... E alguém disse... "Não há mais o que fazer". Ela morreu e eu sabia... E me senti completamente só...

- Desculpe... – Harry beijou seu pescoço.

- Não foi culpa sua... – Disse engolindo em seco o nó da garganta. – Se alguém tem culpa nisso tudo sou eu.

- Mas você se lembrou por minha culpa. É por isso que não posso usar a varinha. Os braceletes impedem você de interagir com a magia, de absorver o impacto do movimento que o feitiço cria na magia do ambiente. Sua magia está bloqueada, os feitiços provocaram uma agressão em você, acordam as lembranças... Desculpe...

- Você usou a varinha? – Draco sorriu. – Até que enfim... Achei que tinha me unido a um elfo doméstico... Um elfo trouxa, o que é pior...

- Bobo... – Harry cobriu a ambos, ficando os dois abraçados, até o sono chegar.

oOo

De repente estava frio, Draco sentiu as costas frias. Acordou com uma estranha sensação. Harry não estava na cama e ainda era noite. Sentou-se e viu a porta do banheiro entreaberta... A luz acesa... Mas estava tudo em silêncio... Como... – Gelou inteiro por dentro. Paralisado no lugar pelo medo. – Não... Não podia ser... – Levantou-se e caminhou os passos que o separavam do banheiro, que levaram uma eternidade para serem vencidos. A mão tocou a porta, empurrou levemente, ela cedeu ao seu toque e revelou... Seu moreno... Caído no chão... Mortalmente pálido... Saiu do torpor e correu até ele.

- Harry... – Tocou sua mão, estava gelada. – Harry acorde. – Esfregou a mão e o pulso, tentando reanimá-lo, em vão. – Harry, por favor, acorde. – Abraçou-o desesperado, sem notar que estava todo sujo, tentando aquecê-lo. O corpo estava mole, muito pálido e gelado... Tinha que chamar alguém... Tentou levantá-lo do chão... Mas estava muito pesado...

Desceu as escadas correndo, chegando à lareira, pegou o pó de flú e jogou nas chamas... Mas nada aconteceu. Tentou mais uma vez e nada... Olhou os braceletes em seu braço e teve certeza que era culpa daquilo... Mas ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa... Concentrou-se ao máximo, e de repente sentiu uma corrente correr leve por seu corpo, jogou o pó de flú e as chamas ficaram verdes... Chamou por Severus o mais alto que pode... Sentindo-se aliviado quando viu seu rosto nas chamas.

- Draco? Mas... Como...

- Não importa. Harry desmaiou e não acorda, depressa!

- Só um instante, minha maleta... – Minutos depois, Severus saiu da lareira. Seguiu Draco escadas acima entrando no quarto e por fim no banheiro onde ele estava caído. Notou o vômito, tocou-lhe as mãos, geladas, o rosto também e no pescoço para verificar os batimentos, notando que o coração estava muito acelerado. Desceu as escadas com Draco, jogou o pó de flú na lareira.

- Você vai sair nos meus aposentos, vá à ala hospitalar e chame Madame Pomfrey, diga que é uma emergência. O endereço daqui é Prince's House. VÁ!

Draco nem pensou onde estava indo. Nem reparou nas masmorras, sentia que corria lado a lado com o tempo que nesse momento era precioso. Subiu lances e lances de escadas como se tivesse percorrido aqueles corredores ainda ontem. Entrou na enfermaria e bateu na porta dos aposentos de Madame Pomfrey, chamando com urgência. A velha senhora abriu a porta se assustando com ele.

- Madame, o Professor Snape mandou chamá-la, é uma emergência com Harry.

- Estou indo senhor Malfoy. – Pegou a maleta de primeiros socorros, a varinha e acompanhou Draco até os aposentos de Severus, parando diante da lareira.

- Eu não posso jogar o pó de flú Madame, essa porcaria bloqueia a minha magia. – Mostrou os pulsos com os braceletes.

- Para onde? – Ela perguntou segurando-o pelo braço e jogando o flú na lareira.

- Prince's House. – Ele disse, sendo puxado e entrando com ela. Saíram na sala de estar, subindo rapidamente até o quarto, onde Severus os aguardava, com Harry limpo, trocado e acomodado na cama.

- Severus, o que houve? – Disse, já examinando Harry, as pupilas, as mãos, o pulso, notando a palidez e as extremidades geladas.

- Fiz um exame rápido com a varinha enquanto Draco foi chamá-la. Pressão alta, muito alta. Quando cheguei, ele tinha vomitado e estava desmaiado no chão do banheiro. Apenas o limpei e troquei, mas não consegui fazê-lo voltar a si.

- Precisamos dar uma poção para normalizar a pressão. – Abriu a maleta e tirou de lá o frasco. Colocou um pouco num copo medida e levantando a cabeça dele do travesseiro, fez com que tomasse um pouco de cada vez, até que tivesse tomado tudo. – Logo ele vai voltar a si.

Draco andava em volta da cama de um lado a outro, extremamente nervoso. Não tirava os olhos do namorado, que ainda estava muito pálido, mas não tanto quanto antes, a cor voltando aos poucos ao rosto. Viu as pálpebras estremecerem, o movimento involuntário de quem pisca, e já estava sentado na beirada da cama, segurando a mão agora quente. Os olhos verdes se abriram lentamente, demoraram um pouco até tentarem focar-se no loiro ao seu lado, que colocou os óculos nele.

- Draco...?

- Isso... – O loiro estava visivelmente aliviado. – Está tudo bem agora. Descanse um pouco, eu já volto. – Olhou para os dois ali ao lado deles e saiu do quarto sendo seguido por eles.

- Se vocês me dão licença eu preciso voltar para a enfermaria... E Severus, abra uma comunicação desta lareira com a enfermaria, por favor. Não vejo razão para deixar esses dois tão isolados e isso poderá resolver problemas futuros mais rapidamente.

- Claro Papoula! Eu providenciarei. Quer que a acompanhe?

- Não é necessário... Boa noite. – Ela entrou na lareira e voltou à Hogwarts.

- Severus, até agora não sei como consegui chamar você. É tudo culpa dessas porcarias. – Mostrou os pulsos, irado. – Preciso tirar isso, podia ter acontecido uma tragédia... – Olhou o padrinho de soslaio. – E eu estaria indefeso aqui e sozinho.

- Claro, compreendo. Draco, se você permitir, vou passar o restante da noite aqui... – Deu um meio sorriso. – Para que você não fique sozinho nem indefeso.

- Tudo bem, mas não acha que vou deixar você ficar aqui na sala, não é? Tem outro quarto lá em cima, ao lado do nosso. O que era de Harry... Nós dividimos o mesmo quarto e ele não se importará que fique no outro.

- Não precisa...

- Eu faço questão. Não há razão para você ficar desconfortável aqui no sofá. Se quiser buscar alguma coisa nos seus aposentos...

- Não há necessidade. Não se preocupe comigo... – Draco já tinha subido alguns degraus, sendo seguido por Severus quando sentiu um toque em seu braço. – E Draco, não o pressione. Agora não é o melhor momento de um confronto...

- Eu entendi padrinho. Tive tempo de entender nos últimos dois anos... – Subiram juntos, se separando no alto da escada. Só depois de ver Severus fechar sua porta, entrou em seu quarto.

Harry continuava deitado, imóvel, ainda muito pálido, coberto até o pescoço para se manter aquecido, do jeito que Draco o tinha deixado. Andou até ele, que tirou o braço de cima dos olhos e recolocou os óculos. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e fez um esforço para recostar-se na cabeceira... Sendo ajudado pelo loiro que rearranjou os travesseiros para que pudesse apoiar as costas de modo confortável. Olharam-se, cada um pensando nos fatos que tinham acontecido.

- Harry... Fiquei muito preocupado hoje. Não quero falar sobre isso agora, mas não pense que não vamos conversar sobre o assunto. Quero ir ao hospital e tirar essa porcaria do meu pulso. Não preciso mais deles, já estou consciente, não posso depender de você para sempre.

- Certo, eu entendo. Preciso contar uma coisa pra você antes. Agora que você se lembrou do seu pai e da sua mãe... Não vejo motivos para... Ron e Mione me informaram ontem. – Ouviu Draco bufar. – Eles gostam de você...

- O quê? – Draco virou-se bruscamente. Olhos arregalados, não acreditando no que ouvia.

- Eles gostam de você por que me faz feliz. Sempre me ajudaram a procurá-lo. Fizeram meu trabalho no meu lugar no tempo em que estava no hospital para que eu pudesse ficar com você.

- Por quê? – Eles não precisavam fazer isso.

- Por que você precisava de mim e eu precisava de você. Eles sabiam e isso era o bastante. Mas não era o que queria contar. – Olhou dentro dos olhos prateados. – Acharam as valas onde colocaram seus pais... Amanhã vão exumá-los e fazer a cerimônia de sepultamento no mausoléu da mansão, de acordo com a tradição da sua família.

- Você não ia me contar?

- Eu não sabia, fiquei sabendo ontem, mas se não tivesse se lembrado eu não contaria. Se você quiser ir, eu o acompanho. Hoje iremos ao Psiquiatra que me ajudou no seu tratamento e poderemos ir também ao St. Mungos, eu juro que farei aquele medibruxo lhe dar alta.

- Eu quero ir, mas será que você vai agüentar me acompanhar? Sentiu-se mal essa noite e não quero que se esforce.

- Eu nunca o deixaria ir sozinho. Sempre farei tudo para estar junto de você. – Colocou os travesseiros no lugar, os dele e os de Draco, e deitou-se o convidando a fazer o mesmo. – Vem, vamos dormir. – Deitaram-se lado a lado, virando-se um para o outro, e deram-se as mãos. Adormeceram, esperando o amanhecer.

Seria ótimo se fosse fácil assim. Harry dormiu quase que de imediato. Mas Draco... Quando estava quase dormindo, uma pergunta atravessou sua mente... E se Harry tivesse outro mal estar e não acordasse? Tiveram sorte dessa vez, muita sorte. Provavelmente não teria outra crise nessa noite, mas seu cérebro não sabia disso. Não conseguia desligar. Tudo que poderia acontecer enquanto dormia passava pela sua cabeça, diante de seus olhos fechados, na tentativa de dormir.

oOo

Aquela manhã foi como todas as outras. – Ou quase... – Acordaram juntos e ficaram abraçados na cama, saboreando o simples fato de estarem juntos, tomaram um banho e desceram para o café da manhã. Na mesa encontraram um bilhete de Severus se desculpando por não tê-los esperado, mas era segunda-feira e a primeira aula era com os primeiranistas Grifinória/Sonserina, e ele precisava se preparar. Os dois fizeram uma careta, provavelmente se lembrando da primeira aula com o ex-professor.

A manhã passou. – Com o loiro ligeiramente cansado. – Almoçaram levemente, ambos nervosos por que Draco ia sair e muita coisa ia mudar. Foram primeiro ao St. Mungos, ele não via a hora de tirar "aqueles grilhões", como dizia, exageradamente é claro. Depois de muito deliberar, de dizer que tinha posto os braceletes como segurança a um entediado Draco, de tentar agradar ao famoso Potter dizendo que só precisava do loiro por dois dias no hospital para fazer os testes antes de lhe dar alta... Harry perdeu a paciência.

Pediu uma conversa a sós com o medibruxo, numa saleta naquele mesmo andar, onde ficou pouco mais de vinte minutos. Saiu de lá com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Já não podia se dizer o mesmo do Dr. Augustus, que tinha uma expressão compenetrada e ofendida no rosto. Assinou a alta, e ia dizendo que queria vê-lo em alguns dias, quando viu o sorriso irônico do moreno. Entregou os papéis a Harry, disse que estava tudo bem e que se precisassem estaria à disposição no St. Mungos. Draco, com o rosto angelical, estendeu os pulsos e o doutor, muito teatralmente, fez um meneio de varinha murmurando o feitiço e os braceletes se abriram, libertando o loiro. Foi maravilhoso quando a magia correu por todo o seu corpo novamente.

Saiu do St. Mungos revigorado, uma emoção bem parecida com a que sentiu a primeira vez que foi ao jardim de Prince's House o invadindo. Agora estava realmente livre. Acompanhou Harry até o tal médico psiquiatra, pelo método trouxa, aquele que Harry dizia tê-lo ajudado. Draco achou-o muito simpático, principalmente "por ser um trouxa". Achou também que tudo que ele expôs foi muito claro e coerente. Foi uma conversa longa, quando o médico pôde responder aos vários questionamentos e dúvidas de Draco.

- Entenda-me senhor Malfoy, sua mente está apenas se defendendo dos horrores pelo que passou. O esquecimento é uma auto defesa do seu cérebro. Recomendo não forçar a sua memória. Deixe que sua mente escolha o momento certo de se lembrar. Sei que deve ser difícil lhe pedir isso, mas tente não se estressar demais, isto poderia fazer com que sua mente se abrisse e o senhor se lembrasse antes da hora de fatos mais dolorosos, pois não sabemos que reações poderiam provocar no seu cérebro.

- Que tipo de reações poderíamos esperar se isso acontecesse? Sei que deve ser difícil prever, mas eu preciso saber com o que estou lidando.

- Bem, falando francamente... – Deu uma olhada cuidadosa para Harry que assentiu aprovando. Draco não deixou de reparar. – Pode voltar ao estágio de antes, sem memória e não se lembrar de mais nada; pode enlouquecer de uma vez, ou...

- Ou...

- Pode se lembrar de tudo, ficando plenamente consciente, e não posso prever como o senhor iria lidar com isso. Sabe, tanto em medicina bruxa, quanto em medicina trouxa, nós não podemos ter certeza das reações da mente. O cérebro humano é imprevisível!

- Obrigado por ser tão franco e objetivo. Alguma recomendação em especial?

- Na verdade, sim. Eu recomendaria que o senhor mantivesse um diário, onde pudesse registrar seus sonhos, seus pesadelos, suas lembranças boas ou ruins. Isso ajudaria o senhor a ver as coisas com mais realismo. Gostaria que o senhor voltasse de vez em quando se pudesse. Desde que minha esposa falou de vocês interessei-me pelo caso. Não me entenda mal, por favor. O interesse é puramente profissional. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, ligue-me no celular. O Senhor Potter tem meu telefone, suponho?

- Sim doutor, obrigado. Anne me deu o número.

- Mais uma vez obrigado doutor. Adeus.

Saíram do consultório, ambos com a sensação de que a vida ia finalmente seguir um curso normal. Harry estava pronto a procurar um lugar seguro para acionar a chave de portal. Mas Draco não pensava assim. Queria de qualquer forma ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar uma nova varinha. A sua ficara em poder do Lorde das trevas e sabe-se lá o que ele teria feito com ela.

- Draco, ainda não é hora de você sair por aí...

- Você acha? – Ele arregalou os olhos inocentemente. – Hum, hum, vejamos... Fiquei pouco mais de dois anos como hóspede do Lorde das trevas, tendo esquecido metade deste tempo... – Ele acentuava as evidências contando-as nos dedos. – Um mês no hospital aos cuidados daquele medibruxo velhaco... Quase cinco meses preso dentro da mesma casa... Mas destes, eu não reclamo por que fiquei preso com você e isso foi maravilhoso... – Ele sorriu maravilhosamente. – E acha que ainda não é hora de eu sair por aí?

- Entendeu bem o que eu disse, seu doido. – Harry riu mais descontraído, agora que seu loiro estava voltando cada vez mais ao seu modo natural de ser. Ele ainda o olhava em expectativa e Harry cedeu. – Oh, está bem. Vamos lá. Mas se não se sentir bem, voltamos imediatamente para casa, ok? E se você se comportar bem, vou dar uma coisa para se lembrar desse dia.

oOo

Chegaram em casa com Draco excitado por ter uma varinha nas suas mãos de novo... Tudo era motivo para usá-la...

- Louça na pia? Feitiço.

- Acender a lareira? Feitiço.

- Arrumar a cama? Feitiço.

- Ajudar o Harry quando o viu tirando a roupa antes do banho? FEITIÇO!!! Mas aí o Harry estrilou. Disse que se ele não parasse ia ver o feitiço que iria fazer para descontar...

- Acalmar um Harry bravo pela molecagem com a sua roupa? BEIJO! Daqueles de tirar o fôlego do moreno.

- Adoçar um Harry Potter desconfiado de um loiro atrevido? FEITIÇO para tirar toda a sua própria roupa em um segundo, apenas para agarrá-lo e entrar numa banheira cheia de água quente com banho de espuma...

- Fazer os dois mais do que felizes? CAMA! Nada de feitiço, só os dois agarradinhos debaixo das cobertas.

oOo

_Estava de volta às masmorras. Mas estranhamente via a cena de fora. Vislumbrava tudo que aconteceu como se fosse um espectador e entendeu que por mais que tivesse feito tudo de modo diferente, no final nada mudaria, por que o dono do espetáculo era louco e cruel, e então não se sentiu tão culpado. Apenas muito triste. Sentiu que o tocavam no ombro. Seu pai estava ao seu lado assistindo a tudo. Olharam-se, os olhos azuis tranqüilos. E ouviu a voz de Lucius falando com ele._

_- Vê? A culpa nunca foi sua. – Ele o abraçou e Draco sentiu-se quente e seguro naquele abraço. – Tudo que planejamos, que fizemos, foi para proteger você. Quero que faça minha última vontade, minha e de sua mãe: seja Feliz no caminho que escolheu. – De repente estava sozinho novamente. Então estava em um quarto, deitado na cama, à espera de alguém. Braços fortes o seguraram junto a si. Virou-se e olhos verdes límpidos e carinhosos o saudaram. Sentiu o beijo doce que o fazia esquecer tudo... _

Tornou-se consciente e percebeu que não estava tão sozinho assim. E aquele abraço que o envolvia agora, também era quente, confortante e amoroso. Cochilara por algum tempo e sonhara. Estava difícil conciliar o sono, estava preocupado com Harry. Seus olhos se abriram e viu o moreno encostado em si, o quarto mergulhado na escuridão, levemente iluminado por uma vela sobre a escrivaninha. Levantou-se e foi até ela sem fazer nenhum barulho. Olhou o presente que Harry havia dado a ele. Tocou o livro de capa de couro, que só abria ao toque dos seus dedos e leu a dedicatória na contra-capa.

_**Meu loiro,**_

_**Eu amei você, amei muito. Houve um tempo em que achei que o meu amor poderia cuidar de você, protegê-lo de tudo e de todos. Mas me enganei e esse engano doeu demais. Meu amor não foi suficiente para cuidar, proteger e evitar seu sofrimento. Hoje ainda o amo, demais, muito mais do que jamais pensei ser capaz. Dou-lhe este livro, para que possa escrever suas lembranças e sonhos. Muitos sonhos e poucos pesadelos se possível. E meu maior desejo é que o meu amor seja suficiente para fazê-lo feliz. Tão feliz quanto sou por tê-lo aqui.**_

_**Seu Harry.**_

Sentou-se à escrivaninha, pegou a pena e abriu o tinteiro. Sabia que em poucas horas sairia pela segunda vez do seu mundinho de paz, e iria enfrentar os seus fantasmas dessa vez. Escreveu os últimos sonhos, e datou-os cronologicamente, como se o Diário estivesse estado sempre lá ao seu lado. Como se ele fosse uma extensão da proteção e do carinho de Harry. Então virou a página e registrou no diário seu último sonho, este que o fizera acordar com lágrimas nos olhos, de tristeza e saudade.

_Eu estou bem. Tenho escrito quase todos os dias. Registrado aqui meus pesadelos e meus sonhos. Harry me levou ao psiquiatra trouxa, para que eu entendesse o que aconteceu comigo. Ele aconselhou-me que mantivesse uma espécie de diário, onde pudesse registrar os meus medos, as alegrias, as lembranças. Disse que esquecer foi o modo que a minha mente encontrou para se proteger, para que eu não enlouquecesse... _

_Ainda não me lembro de tudo, muitas coisas que me aconteceram vêm em flashes à minha mente. Acho que nunca vou me lembrar de algumas passagens desses últimos dois anos em que fui prisioneiro. Apaguei um ano inteiro da minha memória. Harry deve saber mais do que me disse, mas quando pergunto, ele muda de assunto. Eu o pressiono de vez em quando, mas ele diz que não sabe de nada e me irrita às vezes, é super protetor, um grifinório maluco... Mas é maluco por mim. Ele diz que eu sou convencido, mas eu digo que sou apenas realista. E me lembrar dele, de nós dois, tem sido mais do que suficiente._

_Lembrei da morte do meu pai esta noite. Foi terrível me lembrar de cada gesto, cada palavra, ainda me sinto culpado por isso... Lembrei também que minha mãe morreu, não me lembro como foi. Lembrar do sofrimento dela me fez chorar. Mas ter me lembrado e poder finalmente dar a eles um funeral decente, me conforta... Harry já providenciou todos os detalhes e irá comigo ao funeral. _

_Acordei esta noite de um sonho com ele e esta poesia surgiu na minha mente. Poesia?! Quem diria que sei escrever poesia. Mais um dos talentos inatos que descobri em mim mesmo. Mas esta é para o Harry. Minha maior inspiração._

_Sonho_

_Eu te sinto,_

_um toque doce_

_que acaricia meus olhos..._

_E tua presença me aquece_

_como raios de sol nas pétalas das flores,_

_como a luz do amanhecer_

_a brincar em meu sorriso..._

_Eu te ouço,_

_o vento que murmura_

_por entre os chorões à beira das águas..._

_E tua voz sopra de mansinho_

_como brisa em meus cabelos,_

_como suaves ondas em meus ouvidos_

_morrendo em espumas sobre a areia..._

_Eu te vejo, _

_uma imagem dourada_

_a passear entre as estrelas..._

_E teu espírito criança,_

_como fogo fátuo a brincar pela noite a dentro,_

_como chama incandescente_

_queimando nas fogueiras dos andarilhos..._

_Então compreendo que_

_tua imagem permanece em minh'alma,_

_tuas palavras se calam em meu coração,_

_tua presença ilumina meus sonhos,_

_velando meu sono,_

_até o meu despertar !_

_Ele está sempre comigo, me apoiando, me amando, tê-lo ao meu lado é tudo que preciso._

Sentiu-se sendo abraçado por trás e beijado no pescoço... Largou a pena e fechou o livro. Virou o rosto para vê-lo junto a si.

- É lindo... E concordo com você... – Harry beijou sua boca. – Ter você comigo, estarmos juntos, também é tudo que eu preciso.

- Você se levantou... Está frio, volte para cama.

- Vem comigo então. A cama fica fria sem você. – Harry puxou-o pela mão. – Daqui a algumas horas vai amanhecer e vai ser um dia difícil para nós. Vem... – Levou-o junto consigo para o aconchego da cama, sendo aninhado nos braços do loiro que o apertava junto a si.

* * *

_Muito obrigada a todos que além de ler, deixaram reviews: __**Nanda W. Malfoy**__ (Fico lisonjeada que ache minha fic perfeita. Concordo, Draco é autoritário, e durante a fic isso só piora. Não seja má, Nandinha, eles não sabem que estamos espreitando... Shhhhh... E vamos e venhamos, você não gaguejaria vendo o Harry comendo bolo daquele jeito? Fala sério mesmo, ele arrasou, né? ¬¬ Você tá sempre surtada...); __**Scheila Potter Malfoy**__ (AH! Quer um Café da Manhã assim? Providencie um, ora! O Harry já deu as coordenadas, o resto é com você... E acho bom recuperar a sanidade mental, senão não vai conseguir ler os próximos capítulos. Hahahahahaha.); __**Dryade Delacour**__ (Hahahahaha Ele á uma mala fofa, não é? Quem não amaria esse ser Cute-cute? Ele também amou o lance do Café da Manhã, tanto que teve repeteco...); __**Isabelle Delacour**__ (Respira, Bellinha, respira! #Samie abanando a Belle# Tudo bem, eu entendo que você gostou do capítulo,queira ler mais e queira testar o café da Manhã, ok? Mas por favor, não esqueça de respirar, tá? Senão não vai conseguir fazer nenhum dos dois, nem ler e nem testar... Hahahaha, beijos.); __**Juliana Guerreiro**__ (Oi leitora nova! Seja bem vinda! Hahahaha Mais uma fissurada no café da manhã do Harry... Ele está aqui todo cheio, se achando, com um sorrisão na cara, principalmente depois de ver o comentário de que ele é O Cara! #Harry controle-se, foi só um comentário mais entusiasmado# Fico feliz de que esteja gostando da fic, se ler After All vai entender melhor várias questões, mas fique à vontade para ler como quiser. Beijos.)_

_Meus agradecimentos também a todos os que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, espero que continuem acompanhando a estória. Amanhã tem mais._


	6. Capítulo 6 – O Inferno Está de Volta

**Título: AFTER ALL – BECAUSE YOU LIVE**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Classificação: **NC-17, Romance, Angst, Violência Física e Psicológica.

**Resumo: **Harry o trouxe de volta, com o seu Amor. Descobriram que o Amor é a maior dádiva que recebemos, ele é a dor da alma e é ele também o portador da suprema felicidade.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é Slash, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta: **Lady Anúbis

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic é a continuação de After All e também foi escrita para Meu Amor, **Felton Blackthorn**. Meu anjo, sempre que eu puder realizarei os seus desejos. Tomara que você goste...

**Aviso 2:** Neste mês eu e o Felton comemoramos um ano de casados no dia 28 de Novembro. Por isso Amor:

_**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIOOOO!!! **_

****

**AFTER ALL – BECAUSE YOU LIVE**

_**Capítulo 6 – O Inferno Está de Volta**_

_- Você se levantou... Está frio, volte para cama._

_- Vem comigo então. A cama fica fria sem você. – Harry puxou-o pela mão. – Daqui a algumas horas vai amanhecer e vai ser um dia difícil para nós. Vem... – Levou-o junto consigo para o aconchego da cama, sendo aninhado nos braços do loiro que o apertava junto a si. _

Draco não conseguia relaxar, desligar, esquecer a preocupação com Harry e a apreensão por voltar à mansão. Esses pensamentos o deixavam totalmente desperto. Aos poucos, o contato com a pele quente nos seus braços e o perfume suave dos cabelos negros, foi acalmando e relaxando seu corpo da tensão. Foi assim, sentindo o ritmo calmo do coração sob a palma de sua mão que ele assistiu o céu clarear ao amanhecer.

oOo

O céu estava cinzento, como seu coração cheio de pesar. A chave de portal os levou direto para os portões da mansão. Rony e Hermione os esperavam em frente à propriedade, apreensivos. Estavam todos preocupados com ele, podia sentir. A mão de Harry no seu ombro o confortava, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dava forças para seguir em frente e enfrentar as lembranças que o assombravam.

- Malfoy... – Hermione se aproximou timidamente. – Sinto muito que você tenha que voltar aqui nessas circunstâncias. Viemos mais cedo justamente para que você possa ter o seu momento íntimo na casa, com suas lembranças e seus pertences particulares. Esteja à vontade para levar consigo o que desejar. Estamos aqui para garantir os seus direitos, certo?

Draco não respondeu, mas assentiu com a cabeça. Era um momento de tensão para ele. Deu alguns passos à frente chegando rente ao portão. Os feitiços que a protegiam já não eram tão estáveis e fortes como quando seus pais estavam lá. Porém, eram firmes o suficiente para impedir o livre acesso aos intrusos, no mínimo atrapalhavam a mobilidade de quem quer que fosse xeretar lá. Mas ao levantar das mãos de Draco, ao tocar os portões, estes reluziram por um breve momento reconhecendo a Magia do Sangue da Família, e se abriram de par em par, dando passagem a ele, o último dos Malfoy. Murmurou o feitiço, abrindo a propriedade aos visitantes e a atmosfera do ambiente deixou de ser hostil. Foi como se tudo ficasse mais claro no jardim abandonado pelo tempo. Ao chegar à porta principal, elas também se abriram deixando que entrassem no hall.

Assim que ele pisou na soleira da porta, atravessando o umbral, a Mansão se revelou aos seus olhos. Draco se concentrou num feitiço não verbal, fez duas voltas com a varinha apontando para o alto, as cortinas e as janelas se abriram, renovando a luz e o ar. A casa se iluminou e pela primeira vez Harry, Hermione e Rony puderam apreciar a beleza majestosa da casa. Mesmo com aquele ar abandonado ainda era lindíssima. O primeiro cômodo em que entraram foi a sala de visitas. O loiro sentiu um arrepio ao dar com a poltrona esquecida no meio do cômodo, último traço da lembrança daquela noite tenebrosa, maculando as recordações felizes que tinha da sua vida durante a infância e adolescência.

Sentindo a sua tensão, o moreno apertou ainda mais seus ombros, lhe mostrando que não estava só. Ao lado desta ficava o salão de festas e a grande sala de jantar onde se realizavam os banquetes, que permaneceram fechadas, intactas à presença dos comensais, e o escritório de seu pai. Do outro lado do hall, ficava a ala familiar. A sala de estar, onde seu pai o abraçara pela última vez; a sala de chá de sua mãe, embelezada pelo jardim de inverno, onde a família costumava tomar o café da manhã; a sala de jogos, onde costumava receber seus amigos; a pequena sala de jantar onde ele e os pais faziam as refeições; a copa e a cozinha.

Ainda no hall se encontrava a grande escadaria que se dividia em duas, dando acesso às alas dos quartos, os de hóspedes de um lado, e os da família do outro. A decoração era um luxo, de extremo bom gosto clássico, sem ostentação. As portas estavam entreabertas. Uma era do antigo quarto de brinquedos dele, que seus pais deixaram intacto pelo valor das recordações. Outra era de um estúdio de sua mãe, onde gostava de ir para pintar, bordar, ler, muitas vezes foi até ali para conversar ou fazer companhia a ela.

A porta seguinte era da suíte dele. Alguns móveis e vários objetos pessoais estavam faltando, já que Severus levou para Prince's House. Draco entrou no quarto e andou pelo espaço meio vazio, as emoções sacudindo a memória, as lembranças carregando sua alma através da infância e adolescência, se vendo em cada canto... A cama estava faltando, só a marca na parede denunciava o local em que esteve, e ele se recordava das vezes que acordou à noite de pesadelos com a mãe ao seu lado. A secretária não estava mais ali, mas ele podia se ver estudando nela, fazendo os deveres das férias. Entrou no banheiro em mármore verde e negro... Viu-se criança na banheira, brincando... A sua mãe tentando convencê-lo a sair do banho com uma enorme toalha nas mãos, rindo e prometendo guloseimas se ele saísse, mimando-o como sempre. Voltou ao quarto e chegou até o enorme guarda roupa, abrindo uma das portas, a primeira gaveta e então pressionou a borda dela fazendo com que aparecesse um compartimento secreto. Abriu-o e tirou de lá algumas jóias pessoais e seu antigo diário. Era tudo que gostaria de levar do antigo quarto. Harry os encolheu e guardou no bolso. Deixaram o quarto e se encaminharam para o último aposento.

A suíte de seus pais estava trancada magicamente. Ninguém conseguiu abri-la, nem mesmo Severus quando esteve lá. Mas para Draco, foi só encostar a palma da mão no meio dela para que a porta se destrancasse e entreabrisse. Era grande, maior que seu quarto, toda decorada em verde, branco e prata. Sobre a lareira e nas mesinhas de cabeceira diversas fotos dele com seus pais sempre presentes, em diversos lugares e situações, mostrando as várias idades e acontecimentos da vida do loiro. Somente uma era bem maior que as outras, com Draco ainda bebê, menos de um ano, sentado sobre a cama de casal, peladinho, brincando com a bengala de seu pai... Esta, sobre o aparador da lareira.

Isso deixou Draco muito vermelho e ele apressou-se para retirá-la de lá. Pelo canto dos olhos viu que quase todos estavam tentando ocultar o sorriso e que Hermione estava levemente enrubescida. Apenas Harry sorria abertamente, mostrando todos os dentes. O loiro sabia que mais tarde não ia escapar das observações do namorado. Mas ao tocar na lareira, o quadro logo acima dela, a original daquela que ele tinha em sua posse, do pai em pé, ao lado de sua mãe sentada com ele no colo, adquiriu um brilho estranho.

Com um Vingardium Leviosa, Draco tirou o quadro da parede e o levitou até o chão. Arrastou uma cadeira até a lareira e subiu nela. Como tudo que era oculto naquela casa, somente o toque da mão de um membro da família faria o cofre se revelar. Então precisava da senha, Draco a pronunciou e o segredo do cofre destravou. Ele entreabriu, revelando uma porta muito maior que a pequena aparente. Um compartimento onde cabia uma única pessoa com três paredes cobertas de prateleiras. Ele subiu no aparador da lareira, alcançando o compartimento. Um rolo de pergaminho brilhava, chamando a atenção de todos no quarto. Estava lacrado, com o brasão da família impresso no lacre, escrito logo acima, na letra inconfundível de seu pai: Para o meu filho, Draco Malfoy. Ele o pegou e o porta-jóias da sua mãe, voltando pelo mesmo caminho, a porta fechando-se automaticamente e sumindo atrás de si. Entregou-os ao Harry, que lhes deu o mesmo destino dos outros objetos.

Não havendo mais nada a ver, eles voltaram ao hall da mansão. Estavam nos últimos degraus quando chegou a equipe de aurors que ia conduzir e testemunhar a exumação. Um deles perguntou se ele reconhecia que a mansão foi um dos cativeiros. Draco engoliu em seco e assentiu. O auror então se dirigiu ao fundo do hall no canto da parede chegando a uma porta que se abria para as escadas que desciam ao subterrâneo. Draco ficou tomado pelo pavor, quase disparando para fora da casa. Os olhos prateados esgazeados pelo pânico fitavam os olhos verdes gentis.

- Aí não! Aí eu não entro... De jeito nenhum... Não... Não quero, não quero...

- Shhhh... Não se preocupe. – Harry disse baixinho junto ao loiro. – Está tudo bem. Você só vai fazer aquilo que quiser. Não precisa descer às masmorras.

- Certo... Certo. – Draco engoliu o medo, apertou as mãos uma na outra para conter o tremor e dirigiu-se ao auror. – Não preciso descer para lhe dizer que este foi o primeiro lugar em que eu e minha mãe ficamos presos e onde meu pai foi assassinado. Depois não sei para onde nos levaram.

O auror teve que se dar por satisfeito com essa declaração. Então vieram até a porta avisar que estava tudo pronto, esperando apenas por Draco e seus acompanhantes. Então era isso. Chegara a hora de enfrentar o fantasma da culpa. Seu pai aparecera em sonho lhe dizendo que não era culpado. Mas não podia deixar de se sentir responsável pela morte deles. Andaram solenemente até onde um grupo de aurors os esperava, junto ao local onde supostamente estava enterrado seu pai. Dois bruxos encarregados de remover a terra do lugar já tinham tirado quase tudo, faltava pouco para chegar aos restos mortais de Lucius Malfoy. Assim que a comitiva chegou até o local, eles trabalharam com a terra restante até que começaram a aparecer restos de tecido negro brocado em verde e prata.

Draco se inclinou perigosamente à beira do buraco, que não era muito fundo, sendo sustentado por Harry que o apertava contra si, preocupado. Assim que tiraram o grosso de terra de sobre os ossos, levitaram tudo e colocaram ao lado da cova. As pessoas se afastaram, dando espaço a Draco e Harry e aos que os acompanhavam. O loiro olhava os restos do corpo que fora jogado na terra sem um mínimo de respeito. Os ossos estavam envolvidos pelos restos do que fora a roupa e a capa de Lucius. Ainda restara a bota de couro de Dragão e as jóias que o pai usava costumeiramente. Os broches de serpentes prateadas, que prendiam o que sobrara da capa negra, o medalhão que não saía nunca do seu pescoço e o anel com o brasão da família que era passado de pai para filho desde o começo da linhagem. Mas uma coisa fez com que o filho ficasse mortificado, quando olhou para a cabeça ainda emoldurada pelos cabelos loiros prateados. Preso no pescoço havia uma coleira de ferro amarrada com alguns nós. Magia negra da mais vil e cruel, seu pai já lhe falara dela. Ele não precisava contar quantos eram os nós e nem precisaria perguntar-se o que tinha sido usado para amarrar aquela infâmia no pescoço de seu pai: sua própria pele e sangue. Severus, que não perdia nada, também reparou neste detalhe, ficando repentinamente surpreso quando o viu. Por que era mesmo Lucius Malfoy. O Anel em seu dedo confirmava isso. Ninguém poderia tirá-lo do dedo dele, a não ser seu herdeiro de direito.

Harry notou a mudança na fisionomia e no corpo do loiro, que chegou a perder momentaneamente o equilíbrio por causa daquele item específico. Virou-se para perguntar para Severus o que significava e viu o espanto em seu rosto.

- Senhor Draco Malfoy, estes são os restos mortais de seu pai, Lucius Malfoy? O senhor o reconhece?

- ... – Engasgado com o nó na garganta, de indignação e tristeza, Draco disse que sim com o movimento da cabeça, mudo e aterrado com a visão daquela peça de feitiço das trevas.

- Senhor Draco Malfoy...

- Sim, sim! – Severus irritado, respondeu ao jovem auror. – Não vê que ele está abalado? O anel por si só atesta isso, já que ninguém pode usá-lo a não ser o legítimo herdeiro dele.

- Ah...! Sim, claro. – O auror preencheu o atestado oficializando burocraticamente a morte do patriarca. – Assine aqui, por favor, senhor. – Ele estendeu o documento de reconhecimento do corpo para que Draco o assinasse.

Draco não se mexeu, alheio ao que todos falavam à sua volta, sem notar que esperavam pela assinatura dele no documento, sem perceber que cavavam a outra cova logo ao lado desta.

- O senhor não vê que está sendo inconveniente? – Severus novamente chamou a atenção do jovem auror. – Não pode deixar as assinaturas para logo depois da cerimônia do funeral? Ainda não acabaram com o processo de exumação. Ele ainda tem que reconhecer o corpo da mãe. Vai ter outro reconhecimento para ele assinar!

- Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho. – Respondeu o auror secamente.

- Então faça-o bem feito. – O tom que ele geralmente dispensava aos alunos colocou o auror em seu devido lugar, intimidando-o. – Mas tenha mais respeito pelo momento que o rapaz está enfrentando.

Logo outro corpo foi colocado ao lado de Lucius. Os cabelos igualmente loiros e a aliança de casamento no que fora o dedo anular esquerdo confirmavam ser Narcisa Malfoy. Ao vê-la, Draco ficou ainda mais perturbado. Seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas contidas. Harry o abraçava, que desviava o olhar, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do moreno.

- Harry, por favor... – Draco sussurrou junto ao seu ouvido. – Quero que eles sejam sepultados juntos.

- Sim, claro.

- Draco, você precisa reivindicar seu direito de herdeiro. – Severus o alertou. – Só você pode fazer isso.

O loiro respirou fundo, tentando restaurar o frágil controle das emoções. Aproximou-se daqueles que um dia foram seus amados pais, com toda reverência ajoelhou-se diante de seu pai, tomando sua mão esquerda nas suas, bastante trêmulas. Retirou o anel do brasão e o colocou no seu dedo, o medalhão em seu pescoço. Tomou a mão de sua mãe, retirou a aliança de casamento do anular, o guardando consigo. Levantou-se e se afastou, andando pelos jardins, deixando que Harry e Severus tomassem as providências necessárias...

Harry viu o loiro se afastando, passeando pelos jardins, quem sabe se lembrando das tardes em que ficava lendo sob as árvores. Chegou perto de Severus que também o observava, parecendo tão preocupado quanto ele mesmo.

- O que acha Severus? O estado emocional dele me preocupa...

- Ele está indo bem. Apesar de ter ficado consternado com a exumação.

- A propósito, o que era aquela coisa que colocaram no pescoço do pai dele?

- Aquilo é uma maldição, uma das preferidas do Lorde das Trevas. Coloca-se uma coleira de ferro no pescoço da pessoa logo que ela morre, o corpo tem que estar quente ainda. Então se retira uma tira de pele do peito, ainda sangrando, logo acima do coração e a usa para fechar a coleira, dando sete nós.

- Que coisa horrível! O que ela podia fazer? Ele já estava morto.

- Resumindo, ela aprisionou a alma dele nas trevas. Ele nunca vai ter paz. Vai viver um inferno eterno. A não ser que encontremos a contra maldição.

- Isso era típico dele. Extremamente cruel e implacável. – Harry constatou desgostoso. – Você sabe o que é preciso para quebrá-la?

- Não. Só Voldemort. E ele nunca nos disse nada. Mas posso pesquisar.

- Tente Severus, ele ficou tão desolado...

oOo

Já era de tardezinha. Tarde silenciosa de inverno, junto ao Mausoléu no Cemitério Particular da Família Malfoy situado no meio do imenso jardim, quando tudo ficou pronto. O branco da neve e o céu nublado de fevereiro davam um ar de tristeza ao jardim da Mansão em Wiltshire, um lugar agora esquecido por todos. Um vento gelado soprou e Draco pôde ouvir naquele canto os ecos do passado.

Draco estava pálido e frágil. Então sentiu o aperto da mão de Harry em sua cintura e isso lhe deu forças para continuar. Estava quase anoitecendo, e segundo o costume Celta o novo dia era saudado naquela hora. Aos pés de um centenário carvalho, próximo à entrada do mausoléu sobre uma enorme pedra chata e lisa, estava a urna de carvalho, ricamente entalhada, fechada, que encerrava Lucius e Narcissa lado a lado. Severus olhou para Draco e recebeu do afilhado um olhar de aprovação.

A invocação dos Ancestrais, começando pela linhagem dos Malfoys seguida pela linhagem dos Blacks foi longa, eram duas famílias antigas de bruxos puro-sangue. A voz de Snape penetrava na mente do afilhado que nesse momento pensava em continuidade e que a longa linhagem terminaria ali, com ele, Draco Malfoy. Com um meneio de varinha Severus abriu a urna com os restos mortais do casal envolto em capas de veludo verde ricamente trabalhadas em prata, uma alusão à casa Slytherin, a qual ambos tinham pertencido.

Por um momento Draco fraquejou, mas novamente foi amparado pela sólida presença de Harry. Cada um ali presente depositou um objeto, que em vida pertenceram aos seus pais. Estes objetos mostravam sua ancestralidade e importância do bruxo em vida. Em seguida uma jóia. As jóias depositadas pelos presentes na cerimônia simbolizavam os amigos que tinham em vida. Nesse ponto Draco se emocionou. Nunca sonharia que Granger e Weasley fossem capazes daquele gesto, pois ela depositara um delicado anel de pérola sobre o corpo de sua mãe e a singeleza do ato arrancou uma lágrima do loiro.

Cada um dos objetos ali depositados tinha um significado, Draco colocou duas bolsas negras de couro de Dragão, com três galeões cada uma, na urna. Os galeões pagariam a passagem pelas três dimensões que todo bruxo deveria passar para chegar ao seu descanso eterno. Continuando a cerimônia Snape finalmente fez a invocação:

"Do éter que vieste

Abram-se os portais da luz.

Fechem-se os abismos das trevas.

Ilumine-se o novo caminho

Que se abre para o infinito."

Severus terminou a invocação e acrescentou:

"Que haja sempre uma luz no novo caminho que agora seguirão. "

Nesse momento Harry levantou o braço direito e com um meneio sutil da varinha em sua mão fez cair uma chuva de delicadas pétalas de flores sobre todos os presentes e sobre a neve por todo o jardim. O perfume marcante inundou os sentidos de todos ali. Um manto singelo de pétalas cobriu os restos mortais de Lucius e Narcissa. Severus fechou a urna e levitou-a para dentro do mausoléu, encerrando-a no túmulo de mármore negro. Draco, em pranto silencioso, não agüentou mais a forte emoção e desmaiou nos braços de Harry...

oOo

Finalmente eles chegaram em casa. O dia foi exaustivo, para os dois. Draco por causa das emoções intensas e Harry pelo apoio constante que deu a ele, o que drenou as suas forças, que agora estavam no limite. O moreno se sentou na sala, podendo-se ver o cansaço na expressão do seu rosto, na palidez acentuada que este apresentava. Isso lembrava ao loiro dos problemas que estavam enfrentando e que Harry não queria dividir com ele.

- Harry, você não me parece bem. Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Não, somente o cansaço das tensões do dia.

- Mas tenho notado, não só hoje, que você parece constantemente cansado. Normalmente você tem uma energia e disposição invejáveis, mas ultimamente...

- Não é nada, eu só procuro cumprir o que prometi. Diminuir o ritmo e não deixá-lo sozinho na cama...

- Eu notei... – Um sorrisinho sacana bailou em seus lábios. – E quando acordei com você dormindo ao meu lado, fiquei muito satisfeito. – Seu rosto ficou sério. – Mas não é isso.

- Draco, será possível que você não se satisfaz com nada? – Harry suspirou, recostado no sofá, os olhos fechados, sentindo a pontada na sua fronte, indicando que uma enxaqueca estava chegando.

- Você acha que eu não vejo o que se passa debaixo do meu nariz? – Draco bufou, fazendo a franja esvoaçar sobre seu rosto. – Eu vejo no seu rosto, Harry. Palidez, olheiras, fadiga... Você tem dormido bastante, mas se sente cansado o tempo todo. E eu notei que você não tem comido direito, até emagreceu.

- É só impressão sua, não há nada de errado. – A dor estava cada vez mais forte, a claridade das tochas o incomodava, logo a dor ia ser tão forte que a tontura e a náusea o dominariam. Levantou-se disposto a ir se deitar.

- O que você tem? Onde pensa que está indo? – Draco levantava a voz, cada vez mais alto. –Volte aqui Harry, ainda não terminamos a conversa.

- Bem, essa conversa vai ter que ser adiada até você estar mais calmo. Os acontecimentos de hoje o abalaram e nós estamos cansados. – Ele se dirigiu rapidamente para a escada. – Além disso, estou com sono e vou me deitar.

- Dois dias atrás você passou mal no nosso banheiro, foi difícil fazer você voltar a si. Severus disse que a sua pressão estava muito alta...

- Dois dias atrás eu tive uma mal estar súbito. Só isso.

- É isso que me irrita, você me trata como um idiota incapaz! – Estava cada vez mais descontrolado. – Alguma coisa muito séria está acontecendo e eu tenho o direito de saber!

- Chega. – Harry se voltou no meio da escada. – Você está transtornado, falando tolices, não vou tolerar uma conversa nestes termos. – Disse secamente. A tontura estava chegando, podia sentir, precisava se apressar. – Quando você estiver em seu juízo perfeito voltaremos a este assunto. – Fitou intensamente o loiro fora de si e sua voz se suavizou. – Mas se quiser vir se deitar comigo, vou adorar.

Harry sumiu escada acima, deixando um loiro irritado, magoado e pasmado parado mo meio da sala. Ele se deixou cair no sofá desolado, as mãos sobre o rosto e os dedos afundados nos cabelos loiros. Harry foi muito duro com ele, em um tom que nunca o tinha escutado falar consigo.

_- E se talvez, apenas talvez, ele tivesse razão...? Quem sabe não estou mesmo abalado...? Há dois dias não consigo dormir de preocupação, não estou conseguindo pensar e a exumação não sai de minha cabeça. Por causa disso fiz exatamente o contrário do que me propus, não só o pressionei, briguei com ele e isso era tudo o que eu não queria. Mas quem sabe não esteja tudo tão mal assim..._ – Ele sorriu. – _Ele queria que eu fosse para a cama com ele, não é?_

Draco abriu a porta com cuidado. O quarto estava na penumbra e Harry estava deitado na cama de costas para a porta. Ele a fechou, encostando-se a ela.

- Você demorou. – O loiro se sobressaltou. – Não vai me fazer companhia? Está frio.

- Estou indo. – Ele despiu a roupa, entrou sob o cobertor, sendo envolvido no abraço quente, o rosto moreno encostado em seu peito. – Desculpe... Não queria brigar com você. – Beijou a cabeleira negra. – É que você consegue ser tão irritante às vezes... – Ouviu o moreno rindo baixinho.

- Eu sei, e você consegue ser tão insuportável às vezes... Mas eu adoro você assim mesmo, do jeito que você é.

- Tente descansar agora. – Draco estreitou ainda mais o abraço. – Vou ficar aqui com você, acho que estou um pouco cansado também.

Alguns minutos depois Harry estava ressonando. Draco suspirou. Estavam tão juntos um do outro, que sentiu o coração dele batendo junto a si. Fechou os olhos para entrar em sintonia. Ouviu a respiração, compassada, profunda. Entreabriu os olhos, suas mãos acariciavam os cabelos negros enquanto observava o rosto tranqüilo. As piscadas foram ficando mais longas, até que os olhos se fecharam...

oOo

_Mergulhado no frio, na total escuridão. Abriu os olhos... Estava no meio do nada, mergulhado na névoa espessa da noite. Mal podia divisar um palmo a sua frente, o chão estava branco, coberto pela neve e andava olhando para os próprios pés sem saber onde estava ou aonde ia. Caminhou às cegas até perceber que chegara à frente do mausoléu da sua família, e aquele era o jardim da mansão. Estendeu as mãos, alcançando as portas e as abriu. A luz da lua entrava pelas pequenas janelas, iluminando o túmulo negro que guardava o esquife dos seus pais. Tocou-o. Sentiu o mármore frio sob seus dedos, e era tão real quanto o silêncio a sua volta era opressor._

_Um gemido quase inaudível chamou sua atenção. Levantou os olhos e viu uma aparição, em pé sobre o mármore negro. Ergueu o rosto até que seus olhos pudessem divisar um rosto... Calafrios estremeceram-no por inteiro... O rosto de seu pai o encarava, havia sofrimento em seu olhar. A horrível coleira estava em seu pescoço e dela pendia uma grossa corrente._

_- Pai... O que é...? Fala comigo..._

_Gargalhadas histéricas de alguém atrás de si, interromperam suas palavras assustando-o. Virou-se e de repente estava novamente como no seu aniversário de dezessete anos... A sua frente, o próprio Lorde das Trevas gargalhava insanamente._

_- Não pode ser... Não..._

_- Menino tolo... Isso é o que você é: um garoto tolo e idiota. – Enxugou os olhos que lacrimejavam de tanto rir. – Assustado? Com medo? Deveria estar mesmo... – Chegou até a lateral do túmulo, bem ao lado da aparição que se encolheu, fazendo retinir a ponta da enorme corrente que chegava até seus pés. – Ele não pode responder garoto, não sem a minha permissão..._

_- Ele não precisa da sua permissão... – Draco respondeu, apavorado, mas sem conseguir refrear seu instinto._

_- Ahhhh... Aí é que está o doce sabor da vingança... – Voldemort se deleitou com o pavor estampado na fisionomia de Draco. – Ele foi meu servo em vida, o patriarca Malfoy. – Sorriu demoniacamente. – "Malfoys não são criados para servir..." – Outra gargalhada. – Mas este está aprisionado para sempre nas trevas... E que notícia maravilhosa! Vai ser meu escravo pela eternidade!_

_- Não acredito em você..._

_- E é tudo por sua causa... Sua culpa. Você é o elo fraco na família, você os traiu, os obrigou a trair a mim. Fez de meu braço direito um traidor, me obrigando a matá-lo. Um fraco! Pela sua fraqueza sua mãe foi morta. Uma leoa num corpo frágil... Tão frágil que se partiu de encontro à parede..._

_- ... – Draco negava com a cabeça, a garganta travada pelo medo..._

_- Um fraco e medroso, que se escondia atrás da mamãe e do papai... Que não tinha a coragem de enfrentar seus castigos como homem... Muito menos o passado._

_- Não sei do que está falando... Eu... Eu não me lembro..._

_- Ainda por cima um ingrato... – Riu cinicamente. – Nem me agradeceu... Foi uma festa memorável! Foi tão divertido! Todos adoraram!_

_- Eu... Eu não sei... Não consigo lembrar..._

_- Não se lembra do seu aniversário de 18 anos?! Dei-lhe um presente especial... Para que pudesse aproveitar da festa até o fim. Mas você não apreciou como devia, foi muito frouxo... Gritou como uma garotinha... Vai ver que é por isso que não lembra... Você é uma vergonha para o Sangue Malfoy!_

_- Não é verdade... Não consigo lembrar!_

_- Uma vergonha! Frouxo, desleal e traidor do próprio sangue!_

_- Não é VERDADE! – Draco colocou as mãos sobre os ouvidos em desespero. – NÃO É VERDADE!_

_- A VERGONHA DOS SEUS ANCESTRAIS! QUE DEVEM ESTAR ALIVIADOS PELO NOME MALFOY MORRER EM VOCÊ!_

_- NÃO É VERDADE, NÃO É VERDADE, NÃO É VERDADE!_

_- ENTÃO SEJA HOMEM! – Ele aponta para a mansão. – SEJA UM MALFOY DE VERDADE E HONRE O SEU NOME! Enfrente seu passado... _

_Draco viu o ambiente ao seu redor mudando enquanto as gargalhadas horripilantes ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos... Viu-se de volta na sua cela, nas masmorras em sua casa, preso pelas correntes, encolhido a um canto. Ouviu, agoniado, os passos firmes e apressados que chegavam cada vez mais perto da cela. Ele surgiu em frente às grades, seus passos se detiveram à porta, entrando por ela e o encarando. A expressão em seu rosto, maligna, diabólica, assustou o loiro que fazia todo o possível para não demonstrar o medo que o corroía por dentro, afinal ainda era um Malfoy._

_- Boa noite garoto... – A voz suave de Mulciber contrastava horrivelmente com o olhar insano, fazendo Draco se arrepiar. – Parabéns... Dezoito aninhos... Pronto para a comemoração? Elaboramos um programa especial! Nott convidou pessoalmente o Lorde das Trevas, que nos honrou com sua presença esta noite, trouxe até um presentinho pra você... – Mostrou um pequeno vidro em sua mão. – Temos até um convidado especial..._

_- Isso não me interessa! Aliás, nada vindo de vocês me interessa. – Encarou o comensal com o olhar frio e altivo, apesar de estar apavorado por dentro. – A única coisa que sinto é um profundo e intenso... Asco!_

_- Petulante e idiota como sempre... – O comensal se irritou. – Mas vamos ver hoje até onde vai a sua força. A propósito, sua aparência não condiz com seu status... – Transfigurou as vestes de Draco numa túnica branca, com a barra, o decote e os pulsos bordados em prata, mas puída e rasgada em vários pontos. – Pronto! As vestes de um príncipe! – Caiu na gargalhada. – Um príncipe em decadência! Combina perfeitamente agora!_

_- Você está errado... Eu FUI um príncipe. Com a morte do meu pai, seguindo a linhagem da minha família, agora eu sou o rei. – Levantou ainda mais a face orgulhosa. – Eu sou DRACO MALFOY, independente de onde eu esteja ou do que eu vista._

_- Certo, Majestade... – Prendeu os pulsos do loiro juntos e o puxou pela corrente. – Vamos ver até quando vai poder sustentar essa altivez estúpida. – Ele o arrastou violentamente pelos corredores, até chegar à câmara principal._

_Draco notou que todos os comensais daquela noite fatídica estavam presentes... – Quem seria o tal Convidado Especial? Programa especial... Idealizado pelo Nott...? Fala sério! Isso é apavorante! – Ele olhava para todos os lados, sendo arrastado decisivamente até seu cantinho usual. Nenhum dos homens presentes usava máscara, era uma ocasião informal... – Comemoração do meu aniversário! Há! Contem outra... Imagino o pesadelo que vai ser... – Virou o rosto ao ouvir as exclamações excitadas dos "convidados" e arregalou os olhos aterrorizado ao ver Greyback entrar preso dentro de uma jaula... Um pressentimento terrível tomou conta de sua alma. – Não pode ser... – Não tinha um calendário, estava a tempo demais na masmorra, não tinha como saber a lua... Mas será...?_

_O lobisomem ficou em pé dentro da jaula, a respiração do monstro ficou mais acelerada, seu tórax subia e descia rapidamente, o rosto se encostou às grades e os olhos se esbugalharam em selvageria e dor. Gemidos logo se transformaram em gritos terríveis, como se os pêlos que surgiam estivessem rasgando-lhe a carne. Os ossos da coluna mudaram, assim como os das pernas e as unhas tornaram-se garras longas e negras. Os nós dos dedos que agarravam as grades estavam brancos pelo tanto de força que faziam e parecia que iam arrancá-las a qualquer momento... Os gritos soavam cada vez mais agudos, pareciam-se mais e mais com uivos, até que somente uivos horripilantes eram ouvidos._

_Draco viu Nott se aproximar da gaiola e falar algo com o monstro que pareceu entender, apesar do olhar da besta ainda estar insano. Então ele afastou-se da jaula vindo em sua direção, chegando bem perto, o prazer estampado em seu rosto, a maldade marcada em seus olhos e encarou-o com o mesmo desprezo, a mesma inveja que dedicara por tantos anos ao seu pai... _

– _Beba isso! – Estendeu-lhe um vidro. Draco hesitou, a dúvida sobre o que fazer aparecendo em seus olhos. – Se não beber, vou dá-lo a sua mãe e colocá-la no seu lugar... – O olhar de Draco era puro pânico. Não tinha saída, tinha que protegê-la, por isso bebeu e viu o sorriso demoníaco se lhe estender pelos lábios enquanto fitavam o medo no seu olhar, como se saboreando por antecipação o que planejara. Nott voltou-se para os outros comensais... – Prendam-no na bancada. _

_Draco gelou. Podia imaginar que agora seria o seu fim. Pensava sem parar num par de olhos verdes, que a partir de hoje, desse momento em diante não iriam olhá-lo mais da mesma forma. Ia ser mordido, ia se tornar um proscrito, um monstro nojento... Isso ia ser pior que se tornar um comensal... Pior que receber a marca negra, que recusara há um ano... Pior que a morte! Por que mesmo que fugisse, mesmo que Harry o encontrasse, não poderiam mais ficar juntos, o seu moreno não merecia isso. Foi colocado sobre a bancada de bruços e por mais que se debatesse seus braços foram presos acima de sua cabeça, na cabeceira da bancada, suas pernas abertas ao longo das paredes da mesa de pedra e presas pelos tornozelos... O terror se apossou dele definitivamente nessa hora... Entendendo que ser mordido podia não ser o pior._

_- Vocês estão loucos!!! O que estão fazendo? Não podem fazer isso! - Estava vulnerável... Era impossível se mexer, muito menos escapar._

_- Soltem o Lobisomem... – Os olhos de Nott refulgiram perversamente... – Feliz Aniversário, Jovem Malfoy!_

_A porta da jaula foi aberta e a fera solta farejou o ar, sentindo o cheiro do pavor... A besta avançou na direção de Draco, que se debatia inutilmente, preso, em pânico e à mercê da fera. _

_- Espero que o meu presente seja apreciado por você, rapaz. – Disse o Lorde das Trevas. Nott sorria, principalmente por perceber que Voldemort estava deliciado com o que via. – A poção que eu lhe dei vai mantê-lo consciente a despeito do que quer que lhe aconteça. Tudo isso é para que você desfrute bastante da noite do seu aniversário..._

_Draco sentiu a fera chegar pelas suas costas. As garras afiadíssimas correram por sobre o tecido fino e gasto da túnica, trespassando-o e rasgando-a em pedaços, cortando-lhe a pele em finos e profundos arranhões que sabia, o marcariam para sempre. O terror era tanto, que mal conseguia falar ou mesmo respirar, um instinto o guiava como se ficasse sem se mexer a fera o desse como morto... Sabia como era isso, já saíra em caçadas com seu pai. Só não pensava que um dia podia se sentir no lugar da caça, com o coração aos pulos sentindo a morte rondando. A fera quase se encostava a seu corpo, o focinho o cheirava, sentia o cheiro do seu medo, impregnado no seu suor... Babava em suas costas, fazendo-o estremecer de nojo, entremeado pelo medo, fazendo uma bola crescer em seu estômago, que subiu pelo esôfago, travando-se em sua garganta... Sentiu algo úmido e flexível subir por sua coluna, o monstro provando o gosto de sua pele... Era grotesco!_

_O lobisomem se colocou sobre ele, fazendo-o perceber que estava plenamente excitado, esfregando-se como um bicho no cio. Enlouquecido, o animal arrancou-lhe o que sobrara da túnica e o restante do que vestia antes da transformação e sem hesitação nenhuma se enfiou nele, rompendo-o por dentro, arrancando pele e sangue. Lanças em brasa estavam transpassando-o! Sentia-se frio, o corpo ardia e as costas gelavam, sentia-se quase desfalecer, mas algo não deixava que desmaiasse e a escuridão o abençoasse. Ouvia os arquejos da fera que se agarrava a ele com as garras enterradas em sua carne... Sentia o cheiro de sangue misturado ao cheiro fétido do bicho sobre si. As suas unhas afundaram-se nas palmas e a dor era tanta e tão atroz que o bolo na garganta se desfez em gritos. Gritos de dor, pavor, loucura, que se misturaram às gargalhadas a sua volta... Ao longe, parecia ouvir a voz de sua mãe, em revolta, em ódio, fazendo com que a vergonha se somasse a sua dor. _

_Não queria gritar, mas sua mente não conseguia controlar sua garganta, que não conseguia formar palavras, os gritos eram apenas sons inarticulados e medonhos. Lágrimas desciam por sua face sem que se desse conta disso. A agonia continuou por algum tempo, não sabia dizer por quanto, se pouco ou muito, mas pareceram horas, até que desistiu de pensar, tentou com todas as suas forças ignorar as feridas internas que queimavam como brasas. Os gritos continuaram, como se a agonia não tivesse fim... Em sua mente ele dizia: Não... Pare... Alguém... Faz parar... HARRYYY! Nããããããão!_

Sentou-se na cama, molhado de suor gélido, o grito ainda soando pelo quarto. Saiu da cama aos tropeções, vomitando pelo meio do caminho, do quarto até o banheiro. Cambaleando até se ajoelhar diante do vaso sanitário onde vomitou ainda mais. Arrastou-se pelo chão até o chuveiro, tonto, com ânsias, um nojo extremo se apossando de seu ser, nojo de sua pele, nojo de suas entranhas, nojo do que ele tinha se tornado. Lembrava-se agora... Era uma rameira, uma nojenta concubina de um bicho asqueroso. E não importava quanto tempo passasse isso não ia mudar, mesmo que não visse mais aquele monstro.

Abriu o chuveiro, a água bem quente. Pegou a bucha e o sabonete. Olhou a sua pele, os braços, o peito, o seu corpo. Estava sujo... Como se tivesse chafurdado no lixo... Tinha que se esfregar e se limpar. Tirou o resto das roupas. A pele ficou toda vermelha, a água numa temperatura quase insuportável e o sabão a feriam, queimavam. Não percebeu que Harry chegou esbaforido à porta a tempo de vê-lo abrir o chuveiro e a cena tresloucada se desenrolar... Só percebia que esfregava, esfregava, e continuava coberto de imundície.

- Não sai... Não sai... Sujo... – Dizia desesperado em meio às lágrimas. – Sujo e nojento... Preciso tirar... Preciso pensar... Tem que sair... – Esfregava, esfregava... Ouviu um barulho e logo depois, sentiu o perfume conhecido invadir-lhe as narinas, braços confortantes em torno de si... Fechou os olhos e deixou-se ser levantado do chão. A voz dizia-lhe algo... Não entendia, mas soltou o que tinha nas mãos. Ainda sob a água, sentia o resto do sabão escorrendo de seu corpo, o cabelo sendo afastado de seu rosto que também foi enxaguado. A toalha foi passada a sua volta e foi conduzido de volta à cama. Abriu os olhos e viu Harry a sua frente, que o olhava compadecido, cuidando dele. Uma raiva intensa tomou conta de si.

- Como pôde? COMO VOCÊ PÔDE?? - Draco começou a gritar e a chorar, sem perceber as lágrimas que lhe desciam pelo rosto, inconsolável.

- O que? Draco... – Harry tentou abraçá-lo.

- NÃO ME TOQUE! – Draco se afastou como se o toque o queimasse. – Não devia ter me tocado! Não devia nem mesmo ter olhado pra mim! Nem EU conseguirei mais me olhar, nem mesmo no espelho!

- Draco, o que foi? O que aconteceu...

- Eu lembrei! Eu me lembrei de tudo! E eu sou um caco, uma porcaria, um trapo imundo que não serve pra mais nada!

* * *

_Muito obrigada a todos que além de ler, deixaram reviews: __**Scheila Potter Malfoy**__ (Ok, querida, assim que puder venha dizer o que está achando.); __**Juliana Guerreiro**__ (Hahahaha, a atualização é rápida sim... As fics do Meu Tigre sempre são postadas assim, todos os dias, ele ficaria doido e me deixaria louca também se eu demorasse pra postar. Desta vez ele sabia que eu estava escrevendo a fic – quando escrevi After All ele não sabia – e quase todo dia ficava me perguntando dela, pedindo pra ler um pedacinho, fazendo chantagem pra ver se conseguia saber alguma coisa e armando o maior bico quando não conseguia nada. Mas leia a After All sim, assim vai ser mais fácil entender algumas coisas. Hummm... Os surtos de mal estar do Harry... Sabe que eu também estou preocupada com essa doença dele?); __**Nanda W. Malfoy**__ (Oi lindinha! Não entrei em detalhes sobre o jantar, por que não tinha muito que falar dele, já que o Draquinho se comportou a pedido do Harry. Sua curiosidade me estimula, você me faz as perguntas mais inusitadas! Sim, a casa é herança de família do Snape, que __**fez questão de cedê-la**__ para os rapazes por causa dos detalhes de proteção e isolamento que ela oferecia e que o Draco precisava. Era para lá que o Severus ia nas férias escolares, era o seu refúgio e só o diretor sabia dela. Os detalhes estão nos capítulos 4 e 6 de After All, já que está com preguiça de procurar... Hahahaha Gostou do jeitinho angelical do Draco com o Medibruxo? O Draco é sempre um anjo de candura, né? Quanto às lemons... Na hora certa elas aparecem, pode esperar.); __**Isabelle Delacour**__ (Pois é, ele tinha que dar um jeito, né? E conseguiu enfrentar as dificuldades, imagina o medo dele, atravessar as masmorras depois de tanto tempo prisioneiro em uma, para chegar até a ala hospitalar. Pode deixar, atualização todo dia!); __**Dryade Delacour**__ (Oi comadre!!! Hahahaha Adorei escrever essa cena... Imaginei que depois de mais de dois anos sem uma varinha ele iria parecer uma criança fazendo molecagem e que ia ficar perturbando o Harry. Imagine o cara indo pro banho e ver a sua roupa sumir de repente. E agora imagine um loiro safado fazendo a prórpria roupa sumir e agarrando, beijando esse jogando com você numa banheira de água quentinha... Irresistível, né? Eu acho. Puxa, nunca pensei que fossem gostar tanto do Café da Manhã...)_

_Meus agradecimentos também a todos os que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, espero que continuem acompanhando a estória. Amanhã tem mais._


	7. Capítulo 7 – Orgulho Insano

**Título: AFTER ALL – BECAUSE YOU LIVE**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Classificação: **NC-17, Romance, Angst, Violência Física e Psicológica.

**Resumo: **Harry o trouxe de volta, com o seu Amor. Descobriram que o Amor é a maior dádiva que recebemos, ele é a dor da alma e é ele também o portador da suprema felicidade.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é Slash, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta: **Lady Anúbis

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic é a continuação de After All e também foi escrita para Meu Amor, **Felton Blackthorn**. Meu anjo, sempre que eu puder realizarei os seus desejos. Tomara que você goste...

**Aviso:** Neste mês eu e o Felton comemoramos um ano de casados no dia 28 de Novembro. Por isso Amor:

_**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIOOOO!!! **_

AFTER ALL – BECAUSE YOU LIVE

_**Capítulo**__** 7 – Orgulho Insano**_

_- Como pôde? COMO VOCÊ PÔDE?? - Draco começou a gritar e a chorar, sem perceber as lágrimas que lhe desciam pelo rosto, inconsolável._

_- O que? Draco... – Harry tentou abraçá-lo._

_- NÃO ME TOQUE! – Draco se afastou como se o toque o queimasse. – Não devia ter me tocado! Não deveria nem mesmo ter olhado pra mim! Nem EU conseguirei mais me olhar, nem mesmo pelo espelho!_

_- Draco, o que foi? O que aconteceu..._

_- Eu lembrei! Eu me lembrei que eu sou um caco, uma porcaria, um trapo imundo que não serve pra mais nada! _

- Draco! Mas então... Não estou entendendo.

- Mas eu estou. Finalmente estou entendendo tudo e agora sei o que realmente sou, por que fiquei doente. E se tem algo de que não preciso agora é essa sua compaixão grifinória!

- Não é compaixão! – Harry sentia os acontecimentos fugindo do controle, desembestando numa derrocada crescente. – Estamos juntos, nos amamos e você precisa confiar em mim...!

- Assim como você confiou em mim? – Riu-se. – Omitindo, mentindo, traindo...? – As palavras saíam de sua boca, amargas. – Eu confiei em você! Foi o único em quem confiei mesmo não me lembrando quem você era e mesmo assim me traiu. – A raiva, a desonra e o ultraje não o deixavam pensar racionalmente. – Vamos lá! Conte o que você me esconde, mostre-me que sou digno, que confia em mim.

- Não é questão de confiança Draco, nem de dignidade, eu não posso, ainda não. Entenda-me, por favor... – O desespero lentamente se entranhava em seu coração. – Lembra como éramos antes de tudo acontecer...? Você lembra?

- Eu lembro. – O rosto ensombreceu, em tristeza ainda maior que a raiva e a dor. – Você mudou. – Disse olhando-o nos olhos. – Antes... Você me desejava! Mal podíamos nos encontrar sozinhos, que estávamos sempre nos agarrando. Estávamos contando os dias para o meu aniversário, meu pai não seria mais considerado responsável por mim, por meus atos, eu seria dono da minha vida e estaria livre... Para ser seu.

- Isso não mudou Draco. Eu não mudei! Eu o quero, amo, desejo você! Pertencemos uma ao outro...

- Não. – Draco o cortou friamente. – Eu não pertenço a você... A ninguém. Nem agora, nem nunca. Eu não presto. Não sirvo... – Havia tanta dor na sua voz que era quase um gemido. – Você está livre, não preciso mais de você.

- Você não sabe o que está falando... Nunca vou ser livre, eu sou seu!

- E você não sabe o que eu passei! O INFERNO EM QUE EU VIVI! – Harry arregalou os olhos, chocado por entender o que, exatamente o que, ele se lembrou... Os olhos verdes se encheram d'água. – Você sabe! – Draco ficou vermelho, tomado de ira. – Sabia o tempo todo! Não é compaixão... É pena!

- Não! Não é isso, é amor!

- Não preciso de piedade! Você teve dó de mim, da pobre criatura nojenta que me tornei, por isso não me quis!

- O quê? Enlouqueceu? Como pode dizer isso? Depois de tudo que nós...

- Esqueça! Esqueça o "nós"! Esqueça de mim, Potter! Sabe, não o recrimino. Até consigo dizer que sou grato... Cuidou de mim, como de um bichinho ferido, me abraçou, alimentou, mimou...

- Que é isso! Não posso acreditar que esteja ouvindo isso da sua boca. Eu procurei por você, todos os dias, não houve um só momento em que eu não pensasse em você, um minuto em que eu não o amasse!

- Não duvido que me amasse ou que ainda me ame. Você tem amor suficiente aí dentro para um mundo... Do momento em que me achou até o dia em que me lembrei de nós dois, você soube a verdade sobre mim. Gostaria de saber como ficou sabendo... – Ele pensava numa forma dele ter descoberto, mas não achava um meio. Encarou-o novamente, apenas desilusão no olhar. – Até compreendo que não me deseje mais...

- Isso não é verdade!

- Não MINTA! Dormiu comigo por mais de dois meses e nunca nem tentou me tocar! Você não era assim!

- Draco, você estava doente!

- Agora não estou mais. Estou completamente são e o liberto do seu sacrifício. – deitou-se no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. – Pode dormir no seu quarto? Preciso ficar só.

- Claro. – Harry respondeu, abalado, a voz sumida, tentando respeitar a vontade do loiro. Esforçou-se ao máximo para não agarrá-lo, abraçá-lo e não soltar jamais. Caminhou desalentado e saiu do quarto.

- Obrigado Potter. Feche a porta, por favor.

Draco ouviu a porta se fechar. Já não agüentava mais o esforço de se conter, estava com dor de cabeça de tanto segurar as lágrimas. Nunca se sentiu tão sozinho em sua vida. Não era justo, Harry havia prometido nunca deixá-lo, mas naquela época ele ainda não era o brinquedinho do lobisomem. Ele era um ser inteiro, não um amontoado de cacos. E Harry, tinha o direito de estar livre para se cuidar, a saúde dele podia estar por um fio, merecia uma chance de ter a própria vida e não tomar conta que alguém que não tinha mais conserto. Tinha uma raiva insana do mundo, ódio da vida que o levara a fazer o que não queria, e o pior, tinha nojo de si mesmo. Estava sozinho, de novo, talvez agora para sempre. Deixou que as lágrimas caíssem, era duro acordar de um sonho.

oOo

Acordou quando o sol já ia alto. Virou-se na cama fria, passou a mão pelo colchão que estava vazio. Abriu os olhos, estava sozinho agora, era triste, mas tinha que ser. Levantou-se e a primeira coisa que viu foi a bandeja na mesinha.

- Maldito grifinório! - Ao invés de tomar o banho que pretendia, saiu do quarto. A porta do cômodo ao lado estava aberta e a cama dele arrumada. A casa estava em completo silêncio. Desceu as escadas, perambulou pela residência vazia. A mesa do café ainda estava posta, a louça na cozinha estava na pia.

- Onde ele está? – Andava pela casa, atarantado. Tinha ganas de jogar-lhe a bandeja na cara.

_- Será que foi embora? Não, não seria tão fácil... O Santo Potter não desistiria nunca!_ – Voltou ao quarto e, depois de devidamente vestido, com relutância pegou sua bandeja, um livro, e foi para a estufa. – _Trouxas não servem para muita coisa... Mas sabem escrever bons livros._ – Estava mergulhado numa estória sobre advogados, muito interessante. O autor... John Grisham, já tinha sido advogado. Era meio dia, o sol de inverno não esquentava muito. Não estava a fim de comer nada, mas um chocolate quente iria cair bem. Deixou o livro na mesinha de jardim, estava quase chegando à porta da sala quando de repente sentiu o cheiro da comida. Entrou, decidido a dizer a Harry que não queria comer nada, que queria apenas sossego... E não encontrou ninguém. A casa estava tão silenciosa quanto a três horas antes. Na mesa, impecavelmente arrumada para uma só pessoa, havia uma bandeja com um almoço leve. Mas nem sinal dele. Foi à cozinha, pensando em encontrá-lo por lá, mas não. Vazia, tão vazia quanto a sua vida.

Olhou para a mesa de jantar, chegou ao lado desta e levantou a toalha branca de cambraia de linho que cobria a refeição... Pão italiano, Goulash, e uma salada mista de folhas e legumes, tal como ele tanto apreciava. Harry era um trapaceiro... Sabia que aquele cardápio o agradaria, o cheiro era tão bom que abriu seu apetite. Não resistiu, sentou-se e se serviu, provou e o sabor... Delicioso! Podia ouvir as risadas, os dois conversando, comendo juntos, felizes. Isso tinha sido somente há dois dias... Como era triste comer sozinho, mas ia se acostumar. A felicidade fora uma ilusão. Não duvidava que Harry gostasse dele, era de sua natureza amar, mas sua vida estava aos pedaços e não conseguiria aceitar a piedade dele... E quanto ao que sobrara de si mesmo depois de ser usado, abusado e enxovalhado... – Arrepiou-se envergonhado. – Se para si mesmo era repulsivo, abominável, inaceitável! Não! Ele não podia ao menos cogitar impor esse fardo a alguém.

Tinha perdido o apetite. Era uma pena por que estava realmente delicioso. Mas lembrar-se do que era agora, do que sentia agora, não deixava um clima bom o suficiente para apreciar coisa alguma. Saiu ao jardim, lembrando de quando chegara ali, da primeira vez que pisara naquele gramado, da sensação que sentira com a brisa, com a luz do sol no rosto... Não se lembrava de nada, do passado, do cativeiro, por isso estava livre. E apesar de tudo fora feliz no seu esquecimento. Nunca sua vida fora tão alegre, leve, nunca fora tão mimado, cuidado, amado. Caminhava por entre os canteiros vazios, as árvores nuas, tudo em branco, esperando para recomeçar. Era assim que se sentia. Será que seria capaz disso? De recomeçar? Teria mesmo uma chance?

Chegou à orla do pequeno bosque. Entrou por ele, andou até a clareira, um espaço aberto, imaginava como seria aquele lugar na primavera... Teria um tapete verde ali, ou será que seria como aquela clareira da floresta proibida, coberta por flores silvestres, esperando por alguém que viesse deitar e rolar sobre elas e rir, e sentir prazer apenas por poder admirar sua beleza ou sentir o seu perfume? Estava tão entretido que o tempo passara e ele nem percebera. Entardecia. Já estava escurecendo quando se levantou e fez o caminho de volta. Entrou em casa. Na sala, deparou-se com a mesa limpa, na cozinha tudo arrumado, a casa estava em ordem.

Seu estômago reclamou. Precisava se virar se quisesse comer. Era o fim para o seu orgulho Malfoy, mas abriu aquele armário gelado do Potter, uma das invenções trouxas que tinha trazido para a casa. Fez uma careta de desgosto ao pensar que estava usando artefatos trouxas e preparou um sanduíche para si. Não era muito, mas dava pra enganar a fome. Ia tratar de arrumar um elfo doméstico para fazer o serviço. Não queria mais viver de favores do Potter. No andar de cima, a porta do quarto de Harry já estava fechada. Seu quarto estava limpo e a cama arrumada. Em cima da mesa uma bonbonnière com seus chocolates favoritos e uma enorme bandeja com o jantar...

- Potter... – Bateu à porta do quarto ao lado. Silêncio. Nenhuma resposta. – Potter, sou perfeitamente capaz de me virar sozinho... – Bateu mais algumas vezes. – POTTER!!! – Mas nenhum som foi ouvido lá dentro. – _Talvez não tenha ninguém... não era o que queria...?_ – Escutou baixinho dentro da própria cabeça e isso foi como levar um soco no estômago. Deu meia volta e voltou ao próprio quarto batendo a porta com toda força.

oOo

Fazia mais de uma semana que não via Harry. Quando acordava, já tinha levantado. Geralmente estava em casa, ficava recolhido em seu quarto e a porta estava sempre fechada. As refeições estavam sempre prontas, como se nada tivesse acontecido. O moreno continuava cuidando dele e de tudo, como se a conversa daquela noite não existisse. Isso irritava Draco que tentava vê-lo, encontrá-lo, mas não conseguia. Estava o evitando deliberadamente e fazia questão de não se encontrar com ele de nenhum modo e em hora alguma... Draco sabia que a culpa disso era só sua, ele quisera expulsá-lo da sua vida e agora se encontrava desnorteado. Amava-o, desesperadamente, mas não podia voltar atrás.

Além do mais, só naquela semana ele saíra duas vezes. Onde será que fora? Com quem? Por quê? Sentia-se traído, abandonado, mas fora sua escolha. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Harry o deixara fora de sua vida, escondera detalhes dela. Mesmo sabendo como detestava esse tipo de comportamento, o excluíra, deixara-o sozinho. Qual a diferença de ficar sozinho de fato? Desceu as escadas. Era bem cedo. Desta vez pretendia pegá-lo de qualquer forma. Sentou-se à mesa e serviu-se. Ficou à espreita e não demorou a ter seu desejo satisfeito. Harry apareceu ao pé da escada, assustando o loiro que não esperava por aquela visão. Parecia uma sombra do seu namorado. Mais pálido do que já o tinha visto, ainda mais magro, pois o rosto estava mais fino, os passos pouco firmes, como se estivesse fraco. Harry levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com o loiro degustando calmamente seu café. Quase voltou sobre os próprios passos.

- Vai continuar se escondendo? – Harry parou tenso nos degraus. – Você está me evitando?

- Pensei que fosse o que queria... Que eu me afastasse...

- Você saiu essa semana. Onde foi? Divertiu-se? Um passeio...? Ou um encontro?

- E se fosse? Não entendo você! Exigiu que eu esquecesse o 'nós' e agora me pede satisfações? Repetindo o que eu já disse antes, às vezes você consegue ser insuportável!

- Pois bem, já que pensa assim, por que não foi embora definitivamente? Não me importo mesmo.

- Então por que está me questionando? – Harry se apoiou na mesa diante dele. – Como sempre dissimulando seus sentimentos com essa raivinha infantil.

- Se vamos falar de dissimulação... – Draco levantou, tentando manter a maior distância possível. – Você tem sido um mestre nisso.

Harry voltou para a escada, já sentindo que a discussão fez a dor de cabeça voltar, observando tristemente o loiro parar diante da lareira, a velha expressão Malfoy em seu rosto.

- Se pretende voltar a falar sobre como MENTI pra você... – Começou a subir. – Nem comece... Não estou com saco pra falar sobre isso.

- Isso... Continue fugindo de mim! Não sou digno mesmo... – Olhou-o subindo as escadas. Fosse o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo, a aparência de Harry denunciava que estava pior.

- Deixe de drama... – Sua cabeça doía tanto que mal conseguia encontrar uma resposta. Normalmente tentaria mostrar para Draco como os acontecimentos do passado não mudaram em nada seu conceito sobre ele, mas... Não conseguia manter a coerência com essa maldita dor.

– Não vai comer nada?

- Perdi a fome. – Desapareceu escada acima. Draco ouviu a porta se fechando.

Não o viu mais sair do quarto. Mas as refeições foram servidas nos horários certos. Achava que depois de tudo, se não o visse se sentiria mais tranqüilo. Mas não era o que acontecia, sentia-se um canalha e a cada vez que pensava no que fizera se perguntava se agira certo. Mas como poderia ter agido diferente? Não era merecedor de toda essa dedicação. Precisava que ele o deixasse em paz e seguisse sua vida. Mas será que era isso mesmo que desejava?

Jogou-se no sofá. Não sabia mais o que fazer com a raiva que tinha se alastrado dentro de si. Passou os olhos pela sala. Era simples, mas de extremo bom gosto. Seus olhos pousaram sobre a lareira. Sobre ela estavam o rolo de pergaminho do seu pai e um saquinho com as jóias. Harry deixara tudo à sua disposição.

- Acio pergaminho! – Quebrou o Lacre. Desenrolou o documento e a letra elegante de Lucius apareceu ante seus olhos.

**Draco, Meu Filho.**

**Eu e sua mãe estamos muito preocupados com você. Será seu aniversário neste final de semana. Tínhamos esperança que você não tivesse que ler esta carta... Mas se você a está lendo, então não conseguimos escapar da fúria do Lorde das Trevas. Achamos que ele descobriu sobre você e Potter. Se isso aconteceu mesmo, você é um dos alvos agora. Não se preocupe conosco, não somos sua responsabilidade, não tente nos resgatar, fique em segurança na escola. Peça ajuda ao seu padrinho, ele está a par de nossos planos, e vá falar com o Diretor de Hogwarts, diga tudo que sabe, ele o protegerá. Junte-se à Ordem da Fênix.**

**Lucius.**

_**Filho,**_

_**Nós o amamos muito. Queremos que seja feliz. E se sua felicidade está ao lado de Potter, lute por ela. Escolha o lado certo, que é onde está o seu coração.**_

_**Sua mãe,**_

_**Narcissa.**_

Reclinou-se no encosto do sofá, os braços abertos largados, a carta quase caindo da mão, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas contidas.

- Pai... Se você pudesse sequer imaginar o que eu e mamãe passamos depois que você se foi... Fui um covarde, deixei a mamãe ser humilhada, subjugada, abusada de todas as formas possíveis... E ela aceitou e cedeu para me proteger... Não sou digno do seu sangue, da sua herança, de carregar o seu nome! Mãe... Não fui capaz de defendê-la, de ampará-la, não mereço ser seu filho...

oOo

Harry entrou em seu quarto aturdido demais para sequer chorar. Fechou a porta atrás de si e se encostou a ela. Fechou os olhos a fim de se concentrar nas últimas palavras de Draco...

_- Estou completamente são e o liberto do seu sacrifício. Pode dormir no seu quarto? Preciso ficar só._

_- Claro._

_- Obrigado Potter. Feche a porta, por favor._

Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar... Acordara com o pesadelo do outro, ainda sonolento viu-o sair da cama aos trambolhões, tropeçando e vomitando por todo o trajeto até o banheiro. Seguiu-o e chegou ao banheiro a tempo de ver aquela cena medonha, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo, ajudou-o, como tantas vezes o fez. Percebeu que ele tinha tido um pesadelo, mais uma lembrança do cativeiro. Mas ficou aterrorizado quando se deu conta de qual lembrança era...

O que fazer agora... Tinha que tentar protegê-lo da melhor maneira que pudesse. Precisava de tempo, infelizmente tempo era algo muito precioso e que não sabia o quanto tinha. Adiara até agora buscar um diagnóstico da sua saúde, simplesmente por medo de se certificar do que já suspeitava... Que seu tempo estava acabando, definitivamente. Não ia poder cumprir sua promessa a ele. Então pelo menos ia tentar resolver suas questões legais e ajudar Severus com a maldição. Mas deixaria isso para depois que amanhecesse, ia tentar repousar mais um pouco. De manhã iria a Grimmauld Place para se aconselhar com Remus e depois procuraria Severus. Precisava colocá-lo a par do que estava acontecendo.

Era bem cedo quando se levantou. Demorou um pouco até que conseguisse cochilar um pouco e ainda assim acordara diversas vezes. Estava quebrado, física e emocionalmente. O cansaço que o acompanhava todos os dias estava ainda pior. Tomou um banho, colocou uma roupa confortável. Pretendia caminhar um pouco. Precisava de ar, distrair seus pensamentos. Talvez conversar um pouco com Hagrid, voar sobre a floresta, passar o dia fora... Mas ainda assim havia Draco. Não queria deixá-lo por sua conta. Ele não estava acostumado a se virar sozinho. Pensou numa solução que tinha adiado até agora.

- Dobby... – Chamou o elfo leal, que estava sempre disposto a ajudar, e que apareceu num estalo.

- Senhor Harry Potter chamou, Senhor?

- Chamei, para pedir um favor a você. Podia trazer o almoço para Draco hoje? Servir uma bandeja aqui na sala de jantar?

- Senhor Harry Potter querer, Dobby ajudar. – O elfo dizia sacudindo a cabeça freneticamente em assentimento. – Na hora certa Dobby trazer comida para Jovem Senhor Malfoy.

- Obrigado Dobby. – Harry sorriu vendo a solicitude do pequeno elfo. – Você é um grande amigo. – O elfo arregalou os olhos completamente marejados de emoção.

- Senhor Harry Potter muito bom. Dobby ir preparar tudo como Senhor querer. – E ele sumiu.

Suspirou, pensando se sair seria o melhor a fazer. Desceu disposto a se sentar à mesa e fazer o possível para engolir um bom tanto do café da manhã. Antes de se servir, no entanto, preparou a bandeja com o café do loiro e a levou até o quarto, deixando-a no lugar de sempre. Podia respeitar a vontade de Draco e se manter aparentemente afastado, mas estaria sempre por perto. Não ia conseguir deixar de cumprir o que determinara para si mesmo quando o encontrara, nem desejava isso. Não poderia ficar sem ele. Então, iria continuar se dedicando enquanto agüentasse.

Pousou a bandeja sobre a mesa em silêncio, seus olhos se fixaram na mesa, vagaram por cada pedacinho daquele quarto, se demoraram no pouco que podia vislumbrar do banheiro, cada canto uma lembrança, e pararam no rosto abatido e emoldurado pelos cabelos claros... Piedade, compaixão...? Como sentir algo por ele que não fosse um profundo e absoluto amor? Não havia lugar em seu coração para mais nada que não fosse amor! Olhá-lo o deixava sem fôlego! Como Draco podia pensar que pudesse ter nojo dele? Admirava-o! Não era qualquer pessoa que resistia e sobrevivia a tudo que passara encarcerado pelos comensais da morte...

oOo

Harry chegou a Grimmauld Place e foi entrando pela casa até chegar a cozinha, onde Remus se servia de chá.

- Oi Remus, bom dia.

- Bom dia Harry. Sente-se e tome uma xícara de chá comigo. – Observou-lhe o rosto cansado, percebendo que as coisas não andavam bem. – Desculpe não ter ido ao enterro, mas foi logo depois da última noite de lua cheia. Não deu mesmo.

- Correu tudo bem, na medida do possível. Descobrimos durante a exumação que Lucius foi amaldiçoado ao morrer. Foi terrível, Draco ficou arrasado, desmaiou no final do enterro.

- Sinto muito... Você está muito abatido... Algo sério está acontecendo não é? O que foi Harry? – Olhava para o rosto do moreno e via que algo estava muito errado. – Posso ajudar?

- Acho que fui amaldiçoado Remus, é pior do que minha conexão com Voldemort, quando ele invadia minha mente. Já faz alguns meses, está se agravando e não sei o que pode ter iniciado o processo... Qual pode ter sido o gatilho.

- Você já procurou uma opinião profissional? Pelo menos consultou Madame Pomfrey?

- Não... Eu... Estou com medo. – A angústia dele era visível. – O que vou fazer se constatar que minhas suspeitas são verdadeiras?

- Você está pensando... Que você está morrendo...?

- Não sei... E fico apavorado com isso! Às vezes acho que sim... O que vai ser dele? – Seu rosto ficou mais sério. – Por isso vim pedir-lhe um favor.

- O que você quiser.

- Quero que seja meu testamenteiro e que disponha meus bens da seguinte forma: Grimmaud Place para você e tudo que é meu para ele. Desejo que Severus assine como testemunha.

- Eu não gosto disso Harry, você nem tem certeza de nada!

- Por favor, Remus.

- Está bem... Mas sei que não é só isso que o incomoda... Sei que tem mais.

- Ele se lembrou de tudo... Inclusive do estupro. – Harry contou desanimado. –Eu não tenho passado muito bem e tentei não deixar transparecer, ainda assim isso não passou despercebido a ele. Apesar de eu não ter contado nada, mesmo depois de Severus ter me alertado a fazê-lo... Pois bem, depois disso ainda teve a tensão da exumação, do enterro e a lembrança do cativeiro... Ele estava tão abalado e magoado, tudo se misturou na cabeça dele, foi horrível!

- Vocês brigaram?

- Não... Mas ele me... Dispensou. Disse que está "libertando a mim do meu sacrifício..." Diga pra mim, como ele pode me libertar do amor que eu sinto? – O sorriso irônico permeou pelos seus lábios. – Ele se sente enojado de si mesmo e enfiou na cabeça que eu também tenho nojo dele... Não confia no meu amor e pensa que eu não confio nele, acha que eu menti... Não sei o que fazer Remus! Quero respeitar a vontade dele, mas não posso... Não quero deixá-lo!

- Dê um tempo Harry. Ele vai se acalmar e acabará caindo em si... – Pousou a mão no braço de Harry, dando apoio. – Quanto a você ter sido amaldiçoado... Por que não pesquisa na biblioteca dos Black? Talvez encontre algo que se encaixe no perfil...

- É uma boa idéia. Quem sabe não achamos a maldição de Lúcius? – Harry se animou um pouco com a possibilidade. – Severus disse que é uma maldição antiga, que aprisiona a alma nas trevas. Será que você já não ouviu falar? Afinal você foi nosso professor de DCAT...

- Pode ser... Severus falou do que se trata?

- Disse que tem que ser logo que a pessoa morre. Precisa de uma coleira de ferro, de pele e sangue do amaldiçoado, e a invocação envolve sete nós. A alma fica presa nas trevas pela eternidade...

- Hummm... Parece que já ouvi algo como isso. – Levantou-se sendo seguido pelo moreno. – Venha, vamos ver na biblioteca. Eles têm um acervo tão completo quanto o da família Malfoy. Tem muitos livros raros, inclusive de outras raças mágicas.

- Eu nem sabia que eles tinham uma biblioteca... Quanto mais que tinham um acervo tão grande assim.

- É que a passagem para a entrada dela é oculta por um feitiço. Eu só sei disso, por que enquanto Sirius ficou aqui me mostrou. O feitiço é muito simples, você só tem que saber onde é o local.

Chegaram ao escritório da casa. Remus foi até o painel atrás da escrivaninha, onde havia várias fotografias da família. Colocou a ponta da varinha sobre o retrato da ponta esquerda da fileira do meio e disse alto e claro.

- Revelare!

O meio do painel se dissolveu, revelando uma porta onde uma escada de ferro em caracol levava a um andar abaixo do escritório. Remus desceu, acompanhado de perto por Harry. Entraram em um amplo espaço, com algumas mesas e cadeiras, cercadas à direita, à esquerda e atrás delas, por estantes que iam do teto ao chão. Tudo muito bem organizado. A ala à direita era cercada e tinha uma porta encimada por uma placa onde dizia: Magia das Trevas e Livros Raros.

- Lumus! – As tochas se acenderam. – Aquela ala é a que nos interessa. Se é magia antiga, deve estar ali. – Andou até a porta e a abriu. – Pode levar o que quiser com você. Assim pode ajudar Severus a procurar. – Separou vários livros para Harry. – Acho que esses são os mais prováveis. – A pilha tinha mais ou menos uns dez.

Depois saíram da ala especial e andaram pela biblioteca entre as estantes, notando as particularidades de um acervo tão grande, como organização, assunto, variedade... Estavam organizados por ordem alfabética, tanto dos assuntos como os livros. Tinha até uma parte dedicada à literatura trouxa, como romances, livros de medicina, botânica, História, Política, os assuntos eram diversos. Ainda falavam sobre os livros trouxas quando subiram de volta ao escritório. Remus apenas tocou no mesmo retrato com a varinha para fechar a passagem. Voltaram à cozinha. Harry ainda ia deixar os livros com Severus, preferiu voltar via flú.

- Muito obrigado Remus. – Harry reduziu-os e colocou num saquinho de couro. – Não esqueça, por favor... Prepare o documento pra mim... – Apertou o ombro do amigo. – Snape's Lodge! – E entrou nas chamas.

Saiu da lareira meio tonto, nunca gostara muito de viajar via flú, mas ultimamente a sensação ruim ficava pior. Eram quase dezoito horas. Severus ainda não havia terminado as aulas da tarde. Tirou os livros do pequeno saco de couro e colocou-os sobre a escrivaninha de Severus, fazendo-os retornar ao tamanho normal. Apanhou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu um bilhete.

_Caro Severus._

_Estive em Grimmaud Place e comentei com Remus sobre a maldição de Lucius. Ele me mostrou a biblioteca dos Black e me indicou esses livros como os mais prováveis de encontrar a maldição. Gostaria de voltar depois, precisamos conversar._

_Harry._

- Prince's House! – Saiu da lareira com falta de ar. A casa estava silenciosa. Imaginava onde Draco poderia estar, mas não ia procurá-lo, precisava se controlar. A discusão tinha sido na noite anterior e ainda era muito cedo para se aproximar. Se isso não bastasse estava cansado. Não ia agüentar mais um minuto em pé. Foi para o seu quarto, os passos pesados e trôpegos pela escada, chegando à porta quase sem fôlego. Entrou indo direto para o banheiro, tirando as roupas e deixando-as pelo caminho descuidadamente. A única coisa que queria por enquanto era um banho. Estava terminando, colocando o roupão, quando ouviu um barulho em seu quarto. Saiu do banheiro e viu Dobby colocando a bandeja com o jantar em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

- Senhor Harry Potter! Dobby não queria incomodá-lo Senhor. – O elfo torcia os dedos, ansioso.

- Não está incomodando. Obrigado por trazer o jantar, eu não iria pedir, quase não tenho fome, mas obrigado mesmo assim.

- Dobby gosta de ajudar Senhor Harry Potter.

- Obrigado Dobby, pode ir. – O elfo foi, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos. Sentou-se à cabeceira da cama e beliscou o jantar distraidamente.

- Potter... – Harry deu um pulo na cama, tamanho o susto que levou com o grito enraivecido e os murros na porta. – Potter, sou perfeitamente capaz de me virar sozinho... – Ouviu mais alguns murros e ficou na dúvida se devia responder ou não. – POTTER!!! – Resolveu que seria melhor fazer de conta que não estava ali. Escutou um suspiro exasperado, os passos afastando da porta e a do quarto ao lado batendo com toda força.

oOo

Harry fechou a porta atrás de si, a cabeça latejando. O quarto rodava. Fazia mais de uma semana que não o via. Tinha conversado com Severus, que concordara que ele viesse algumas vezes na semana para ajudá-lo na pesquisa da maldição. Harry contara a ele tudo que tinha acontecido.

_- Eu disse a você que isso ia acontecer, mas você foi adiando, adiando, e ele se lembrando foi ainda pior. Mas concordo com Remus: dê um tempo a ele._

_- Agora só me resta esperar, então?_

_- Ele está abalado e confuso, mas vai acabar caindo em si._

_- Tempo, isso é o que eu menos tenho Severus, me sinto meio perdido._

_- Respeite o tempo dele, mas seja firme. Não vai adiantar nada ser sentimental e tratá-lo do jeito meloso como costuma fazer. Ele está fora de si, mas mesmo assim ele está errado... Não deixe que ele passe por cima de você. Faça com que ele veja que limites existem, e que não pode ultrapassá-los._

Harry passou uns dois ou três daqueles últimos dias pesquisando a maldição de Lucius. E é lógico que quando estava em casa fizera de tudo para evitá-lo. Mas fizera isso por ele e não por sua vontade. Não esperava ter que enfrentar um Malfoy raivoso logo pela manhã.

_- Vai continuar se escondendo? Você está me evitando?_

E ele não tinha direito nenhum de acusá-lo, ou questioná-lo. Ele o encostara à parede, como se tivesse o direito de ofendê-lo.

_- Você saiu essa semana. Onde foi? Divertiu-se? Um passeio...? Ou um encontro?_

Como ele tinha coragem de perguntar onde fora e com quem? – A dor aumentava ainda mais. Estava se tornando insuportável. – Como se ele tivesse saído de sua cama e pulado na de outra pessoa! Como se ele fosse um ordinário! Definitivamente não tinha esse direito!

_- Se vamos falar de dissimulação... Você tem sido um mestre nisso._

Como se ele costumasse mentir...! – Estava se sentindo gelado. Era melhor se deitar. Talvez assim conseguisse melhorar do mal estar. – Draco não estava raciocinando. Quase dez dias e ele continuava fora de si!

_- Isso... Continua fugindo de mim! Não sou digno mesmo... _

Isso o chocava. Ver que Draco pensava mesmo que ele não o queria. Que não se sentia digno, que não prestava, e pior, que ele, Harry, pensava o mesmo.

Passou o dia na cama, não se levantou pra nada. A dor e a tontura não passaram, ao contrário, ficaram ainda pior. Ficaram tão fortes que ele sentia náuseas continuamente. O tempo passou. Cada vez que abria os olhos a luz no quarto estava de um jeito diferente. Até que os abriu e se encontrou em completa escuridão. Estava no meio do nada. Sozinho. Sentiu que uma bola queimava seu estômago, e ela subiu, queimando por onde passava, até chegar a sua garganta. Era tão grande e queimava tanto, que não estava conseguindo respirar. As mãos estavam geladas, molhadas de suor e logo suas pernas e suas costas também. Estava sufocando, não conseguia gritar, não conseguia respirar, tentou sentar, mas as mãos estavam trêmulas e descoordenadas, não conseguia apoiar-se nelas. Fez um esforço enorme, até conseguir colocar-se sentado na beirada da cama, seu corpo tremia todo, seus pés... Não sentia seus pés, estavam entorpecidos pelo frio. Forçou a mente a se concentrar, precisava tentar chegar à porta, tentar pedir socorro. Segurou na cabeceira da cama e apoiou-se nos seus pés... Caiu num abismo sem fim. Tudo escureceu.

Draco acordou com um grande barulho. Desorientado, sonolento, tentou entender o que o acordara. Parecia que algo pesado caíra. Passou os olhos pelo quarto às escuras, iluminado apenas pela vela na escrivaninha. Ele a mantinha lá. Tinha a sensação que, enquanto estivesse acesa, Harry também estaria ao seu lado quando acordasse...

_- Harry!!!_ – Um sentimento horrível o atingiu como um raio. Jogou as cobertas longe e saiu correndo do jeito que estava, sem chinelo, sem roupão, sem orgulho, sem raiva, sem nada. Em segundos estava na porta do quarto ao lado.

- HARRY! – Bateu. Aguardou alguns segundos e ouviu alguns gemidos baixos. Tentou o trinco da porta. Estava destrancada. Abriu-a. Estacou na soleira, tomado pelo pavor. Harry estava no chão, seu corpo tremia violentamente. Algo lhe dizia para correr e foi o que ele fez.

* * *

_Muito obrigada a todos que além de ler, deixaram reviews: __**Nanda W. Malfoy**__(Hahahahahahaha Atacou o marido durante a noite??? Nunca pensei que um Café da Manhã fosse fazer tanto sucesso! Lindinha, Voldie sempre foi um traste FDP, pode crer que a melhor coisa que o Harry fez foi mandá-lo pro inferno. E o Harry tenta fazer alguma coisa, mas Draco pirado não deixa ninguém chegar perto, sabe? E a lembrança é muito forte e dura, e ele enfrentou tudo sozinho de novo, é difícil entender que os outros não pensam assim dele quando ele mesmo pensa. E nesse capítulo você ficou sabendo o que o Lucius escreveu... E leia Lamber e Morder quantas vezes quiser.); __**JuzinhaMalfoy**__ (Estou atualizando todos os dias, fico feliz que esteja gostando.); __**Isabelle Delacour**__ (Não me diga que você passou mal com o capítulo? O objetivo é ser realista e chocante, mas não esperava que você passasse mal... Beijos Amore...); __**Juliana Gerreiro**__ (Já leu After All??? O.o Puxa, que rápido! Gostou? Não quero matar ninguém... Será que alguém conseguiu amaldiçoar ele preso em Azkaban??? Tenho minhas dúvidas.); __**Dryade Delacour**__ (Você gostou mesmo das minhas estórias. Não pensei que fosse ficar tão fã quando mostrei pra você pela primeira vez. Fico feliz. Beijos.)._

_Meus agradecimentos também a todos os que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, espero que continuem acompanhando a estória. Amanhã tem mais._


	8. Capítulo 8  Descobertas

**Título: AFTER ALL – BECAUSE YOU LIVE**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Classificação: **NC-17, Romance, Angst, Violência Física e Psicológica.

**Resumo: **Harry o trouxe de volta, com o seu Amor. Descobriram que o Amor é a maior dádiva que recebemos, ele é a dor da alma e é ele também o portador da suprema felicidade.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é Slash, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta: **Lady Anúbis

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic é a continuação de After All e também foi escrita para Meu Amor, **Felton Blackthorn**. Meu anjo, sempre que eu puder realizarei os seus desejos. Tomara que você goste...

**Aviso:** Neste mês eu e o Felton comemoramos um ano de casados no dia 28 de Novembro. Por isso Amor:

_**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIOOOO!!! **_

**AFTER ALL – BECAUSE YOU LIVE**

_**Capítulo 8 - Descobertas**_

_Draco acordou com um grande barulho. Desorientado, sonolento, tentou entender o que o acordara. Parecia que algo pesado caíra. Passou os olhos pelo quarto às escuras, iluminado apenas pela vela na escrivaninha. Ele a mantinha lá. Tinha a sensação que, enquanto estivesse acesa, Harry também estaria ao seu lado quando acordasse..._

_- Harry!!! – Um sentimento horrível o atingiu como um raio. Jogou as cobertas longe e saiu correndo do jeito que estava, sem chinelo, sem roupão, sem orgulho, sem raiva, sem nada. Em segundos estava na porta do quarto ao lado._

_- HARRY! – Bateu. Aguardou alguns segundos e ouviu alguns gemidos baixos. Tentou o trinco da porta. Estava destrancada. Abriu-a. Estacou na soleira, tomado pelo pavor. Harry estava no chão, seu corpo tremia violentamente. Algo lhe dizia para correr e foi o que ele fez._

Seu coração estava disparado. Entrou no quarto, pegou-o nos braços e desceu as escadas. O corpo todo dele chacoalhava, os olhos estavam cerrados, estava inconsciente. Foi mesmo providencial que Severus tivesse aberto a comunicação da lareira com a ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. Chegou à frente da lareira. Colocou as pernas dele no chão mantendo-o preso ao seu corpo com um dos braços. Pegou o pó de flú.

- Ala Hospitalar! – Saiu das chamas... – Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! – Pegou-o de volta nos braços levando-o até a cama mais próxima. – A enfermeira chegou logo depois ainda amarrando o roupão.

- O que houve? Que aconteceu? – Observou o tremor que lhe abalava todo o corpo. Ela abriu as pálpebras e examinou as pupilas, tomou o pulso.

- Não sei, ouvi um barulho e ao entrar no quarto dele... Estava assim...

- Ele está tendo uma convulsão... – Ela o cobriu. – Por favor, Senhor Malfoy, chame Severus, avise do estado de Harry e peça para vir até aqui.

- Certo. – Ele olhou para Harry, pálido, suado e trêmulo na cama. Engoliu em seco. – Estou indo então.

Deu meia volta e desceu as escadas até as masmorras, até os aposentos de Severus. Bateu na porta insistentemente até que foi aberta de supetão por um professor com cara de quem ia assassinar alguém por acordá-lo àquela hora da noite. Porém a expressão mudou completamente ao ver-se em frente a um loiro apavorado... Entendeu a situação de chofre.

- Harry...?

- Na Ala Hospitalar... – Respirava entrecortadamente por causa da corrida. – Convulsão... – As mãos tremiam ao passar pelos cabelos em desalinho. – Madame Pomfrey mandou chamar você...

- Vamos. – Disse ele, já munido de sua maleta com as poções e fechando a porta.

- Não... Não, não posso voltar lá... – Engoliu em seco, o olhar apavorado. – Quero ir pra casa.

- Tem certeza? – Draco acenou que sim, balançando a cabeça, a voz engasgada na garganta. Abriu a porta deixando-o entrar. Esperou que ele voltasse pela lareira. – Criança tola...

Severus fechou a porta dos aposentos e subiu o mais rápido que pôde até a enfermaria. Entrou e logo viu o quanto era grave o estado do rapaz. Entregou as poções que havia trazido e juntos tentaram estabilizar o estado dele. Foram três dias de cuidados, tentando mantê-lo estável, mas estava cada vez mais difícil, o corpo dele estava muito precário, ainda mais por ser mantido no limite. A pressão estava estabilizada, mas muito alta. A anemia estava sendo combatida, mas não conseguiam resultados satisfatórios. Com muito custo conseguiram que não piorasse, mas não conseguiram fazê-la ceder.

O caso estava tão grave que temiam que o fígado e o rim entrassem em falência. O coração estava debilitado, os batimentos estavam muito mais acelerados que o máximo aceitável. Se não fosse a proteção da magia dele... Se não tivesse aumentado extraordinariamente durante a guerra, ele já teria sucumbido. Então, na manhã do quarto dia, depois de uma noite particularmente difícil, quando lutaram a noite toda para mantê-lo sem que os danos no coração e no cérebro fossem permanentes, Pomfrey consultou Severus sobre a atitude que queria tomar a seguir. Sentaram-se exaustos, diante da mesa da enfermaria, onde os elfos tinham deixado uma bandeja com chá. Eram seis e meia da manhã.

- Quero que me diga o que acha de chamarmos uma Medibruxa do St. Mungos. – Severus torceu o nariz. – Não uma medibruxa qualquer. O nome dela é Dryade Noxon. Ela foi aluna Corvinal aqui em Hogwarts há alguns anos. – Observou a expressão de desdém de Severus ao ouvir o nome da casa da ex-aluna. – Ela trabalha no Centro de Pesquisas de Doenças Desconhecidas do St. Mungus e é a diretora do Setor. É especializada em doenças trouxas também.

- Não tenho nada contra. Apesar de Corvinal, se chegou a esse cargo deve ser competente.

- E Draco, tem notícias dele?

- Nada boas. Está transtornado, mergulhado em autocomiseração. Ainda não está em pleno entendimento do que está acontecendo.

- Não vai falar com ele?

- Estou dando tempo para que reflita.

- O tempo está acabando Severus.

- Chame a Medibruxa. Vamos ouvir a opinião dela. Depois disso irei falar com ele.

oOo

Dryade Noxon. A jovem medibruxa que foi uma estudante de destaque em Hogwarts, assim como se revelou uma profissional brilhante. Uma jovem mulher, de traços delicados, de mais ou menos trinta e cinco anos. Estatura média, magra, morena, olhos muito vivos, castanho-esverdeados, cabelos escuros e longos. Era muito teimosa, mas longe de ser um defeito, considerava isso como uma qualidade, tomando sua teimosia por tenacidade. Muito inteligente, julgava seu trabalho como pesquisadora sua prioridade, mas não deixava que isso interferisse no seu relacionamento com seus pacientes. Falava pouco, era atenciosa e muito carinhosa, sendo assim muito querida pelos pacientes.

A senhorita Noxon chegou neste mesmo dia, ao fim da tarde. Cancelou todos os compromissos que pôde para os próximos sete dias e passou para seus assistentes o que não conseguiu cancelar. O caso a interessou deveras, ainda mais quando ficou sabendo o nome do paciente de quem se tratava. Era inconcebível que o Salvador do mundo bruxo sucumbisse assim, de forma tão absurdamente rápida e sem uma causa aparente. Discreta no modo de agir e de se apresentar, chegou via flú, elegante em vestes bruxas tradicionais, na sala do Diretor, onde Dumbledore e MacGonagal a esperavam. Dada a gravidade do caso, os três se dirigiram sem demora para a ala hospitalar. Apresentações não foram necessárias já que todos a conheciam.

Assim que tomou conhecimento da situação do paciente, pediu que este fosse removido para um aposento contíguo à enfermaria, para isolar o caso. Pediu também que houvesse uma comunicação entre os dois, para que a circulação dos três, Dryade, Pomfrey e Severus, entre as alas de isolamento e enfermaria, fossem facilitadas. O isolamento tinha três salas. Uma para o paciente, uma segunda com banheiro que lhe serviria de quarto e uma terceira que seria usada como seu laboratório para que pudesse pesquisar os sintomas e avaliar os resultados das pesquisas bem como o diagnóstico proveniente delas.

Foram quatro dias extenuantes de novos exames, tanto mágicos quanto trouxas. A doutora seguia uma linha de raciocínio que ainda não tinha comentado com os colegas, que além de tratarem de Harry com toda dedicação e desvelo, a auxiliavam em tudo que podiam para que conseguissem achar o motivo causador do colapso na saúde de Harry Potter. Ainda não podia acreditar que estava trabalhando com seu ex-professor de poções. Este era considerado o maior Mestre de Poções da atualidade e sua contribuição nestes últimos dias fora imprescindível. Analisara todo o quadro clínico e chegara a algumas conclusões. Apesar disso, as poções e os feitiços usados para os diagnósticos, tanto no geral, quanto nos específicos, não tiveram o efeito esperado. Seus resultados não corresponderam à conclusão do diagnóstico do caso. Diante disso, Severus que acompanhava de perto tudo que era realizado pela ex-aluna, decidiu que já era hora de procurar por Draco.

oOo

Severus apareceu nas chamas e observou a imagem de Draco sentado no sofá, totalmente descomposto, os cabelos desgrenhados, as roupas desalinhadas, a expressão do desolamento. Tinha mandado aos elfos que o servissem, que mantivessem a casa em ordem e as refeições regulares. E os relatórios de Dobby na última semana não eram nada animadores. Não queria, mas teria que intervir, para o bem desses dois, do seu afilhado que gostava tanto e do grifinório que aprendera a apreciar e respeitar.

- Draco... – A voz soou suave, para não sobressaltá-lo. – Precisamos conversar.

- Não consigo imaginar sobre o que. – Draco respondeu altivo. – Não temos nenhum assunto pendente.

- Posso entrar? Garanto que o assunto lhe interessa.

- Não posso impedi-lo, não é? – O sorriso irônico substituiu a expressão desolada. – Afinal a casa é sua.

- Não é assim. Se você não permitir eu não irei. Não quero me impor a você. – Não queria afrontar o loiro. Devia isso àquele grifinório teimoso que só fazia viver exclusivamente para o seu afilhado. – O assunto é Potter.

- Não quero saber de nada sobre aquele traidor. – Os olhos prateados se arregalaram de surpresa, dando a certeza à Severus de que ele estava muito temeroso e ansioso. Era só questão de jeito. – Traidor que você está acobertando.

- Está bem, eu entendo que você esteja zangado. Mas compreenda que eu não posso me intrometer e se estou fazendo isso agora, é só por sua causa. – Era a isca. Severus tinha certeza que Draco não ia deixar passar.

- Oh! Está bem. Afinal você é meu padrinho, é meu tutor legal e lhe devo respeito. Entre, prometo que vou tentar ouvir com educação. – Pelo menos ia poder tentar arrancar de Severus uma explicação do que estava acontecendo.

Draco estava confuso. Tinha raiva, mas não de Harry e sim da vida que estava sendo injusta, levando a única pessoa que amava e que retribuía seu amor. Sim, sabia que era amado, Harry não deixava dúvidas disso. Ele prometera nunca deixá-lo e agora estava indo, estava morrendo, deixando-o sozinho e não podia fazer nada para impedir. Isso o fazia queimar de ódio. Tinha que achar um culpado e o único culpado disponível era o cicatriz. Que por sinal se sentia culpado de verdade e sofria por isso. Draco se sentia miserável, um verme, não queria que Harry sofresse. E saber que o sofrimento do moreno era em grande parte sua culpa o mortificava.

Severus sentou-se ao lado de Draco e observou a expressão de seu rosto como um livro aberto. Podia ver a tristeza, a raiva, a culpa e o amor, instaurados em seu ser. A situação estava ficando cada vez mais perigosa e difícil, estava saindo do controle, tinha que intervir e sentia que devia isso aos garotos. Eles mereciam a chance de estarem juntos e em paz. Pelo máximo de tempo que fosse possível.

- Draco, o que houve? Pode me dizer sem rodeios. Temos certo vínculo entre nós, além do mais somos sonserinos e entendemos muito bem um ao outro.

- Sev, você sabe mais do que aparenta e eu sei que sabe. – O rosto pálido estava extremamente frio e sério. – E sabe que eu não gosto que escondam os fatos de mim. Eu detesto mentiras! Lembrei de tudo Severus, tudo. – A máscara de frieza caiu subitamente. O loiro era o retrato da fragilidade. – Por quê? Por que ele mente, finge? Por pena? Por nojo? Por dever? Por que, POR QUÊ?

- POR QUÊ? Você não sabe? – Severus encarava-o, descrente. – Por Amor! Por amor a você, seu tolo. Aquele grifinório é um inconseqüente, um maluco, mas sabe-se lá como, o ama. Passou esse tempo todo o procurando e a partir do momento em que foi encontrado deixou tudo para cuidar de você.

- Então por que não me disse isso? Por que se calou? – Estava irado demais para se conter. – Saiu e passou alguns dias fora, que eu sei. Por que não me falou nada?

- Você deixou que ele falasse?

- Ele o impressionou mesmo, não foi!? – Draco estava pasmo. – É inacreditável, muito mais por ser Você.

- Sim, e mereceu o meu respeito. E estes dias que saiu, estava em meus aposentos pesquisando sobre a maldição de seu pai enquanto eu dava minhas aulas. Fez isso para dar-lhe espaço, respeitar a sua vontade, ceder às suas exigências absurdas. – Deu uma pausa para poder observar o efeito de suas palavras. – Draco, ele conseguiu um documento do próprio ministro, de teor irrevogável, para poder entrar em Azkaban e interrogar os comensais da morte, mesmo não sendo mais auror. E chantageou o ministro para isso! Ele usou de legilimência nos comensais para saber o que aconteceu com você, saber por que perdeu a memória, se tinha um modo de se recuperar. E quando soube de tudo... – Draco empalideceu. – É isso mesmo. Ele viu tudo... Todas aquelas memórias horrorosas. E me disse que não importava mais se você se lembraria dele ou não. Ele queria cuidar de você pelo resto da vida se o aceitasse. – Draco tinha a cabeça baixa. – E ele faz isso Draco, por que...

- Eu não queria que se sacrificasse por mim! – Falou a voz da revolta.

- Ele não pensa assim... Está feliz, realmente feliz de estar com você! Não se importa...

- Ele não me quis! – O tom desesperado era flagrante em sua voz. – Por que, Severus? Quando estávamos na escola ele me queria, me lembro disso, estávamos sempre aos amassos por todos os cantos. E quando me lembrei dele, minha primeira lembrança, ele nem tentou... Tem que estar enojado, eu mesmo fiquei quando me lembrei de tudo!

- Deuses! Eu não acredito que essa revolta toda é só por causa disso... Harry é grifinório, seu tolo! Draco, ele descobriu que você foi torturado, assediado, abusado de todas as formas e viu o estupro, por Merlin! Acha mesmo que teria coragem de tomar você?

- Eu não imaginei isso... – Draco estava muito pálido. – Achei que ele soubesse, mas não imaginei que tivesse visto... Eu... Eu fiquei enojado de mim mesmo... Posso compreendê-lo.

- Você não me entendeu, criança tola. Pode imaginar se fosse o contrário? Se estivesse vendo tudo, sabendo que não pode interferir por que já aconteceu, sentindo-se culpado por não ter podido impedir...? Ele é a culpa personificada! Não avalie o sentimento dele pelo seu!

- EU FUI O BRINQUEDO SEXUAL DE UM LOBISOMEM POR MESES! ISSO _É_ NOJENTO!!! – Engoliu o nó que se formava na garganta. – Quem, em sã consciência iria me querer?

- Um Grifinório maluco que o ama? – Draco meneou a cabeça, negando inconscientemente, olhos fechados, lágrimas correndo livres pela face perturbada. – Acha que isso ao menos _passou_ pela cabeça dele? – Severus endureceu a voz. – Se pensasse realmente isso, não teria se entregado a você! Não se entregaria aos restos do lobisomem!!

Draco estava ainda mais pálido. Ferido com as palavras ofensivas que o atingiam sem piedade alguma. Chocado, por que sabia que eram a mais pura verdade, que não tinham contestação e não tinha como se resguardar disso. Severus nunca havia sido tão duro.

- Ele se entregou, não foi? – Perguntou ferinamente. A risada escarninha soando no silêncio da sala. – Bravo! – As palmas espaçadas acentuavam as palavras. – Um rapaz saudável de vinte anos, que viveu celibatário por mais de dois anos... Que nunca deixou que ninguém o tocasse ou sequer se aproximasse dele... – Riu-se maldosamente. – Se entregou a ex-concubina de um lobisomem! – Draco se encolheu no sofá, o ataque era feroz e aquilo doía imensamente. – E se deu por inteiro por que, na verdade, se sentia enojado de se aproveitar do que sobrou do brinquedinho depois que o lobisomem se fartou... – Cada palavra dita realçada com veneno. – Forçou-o a levantar o rosto e encarar os seus olhos, sérios e compenetrados. – Por favor, Draco me diga que você enxerga o absurdo disso.

- Eu não queria isso... – As lágrimas corriam sem que percebesse no rosto assustado. – Que fosse assim... – Ainda tentou protestar.

- Ponha-se no lugar dele! – Severus levantou-se impaciente, se afastando e virando-se para encará-lo. – Se a situação fosse inversa, você teria nojo dele? – Draco estava cabisbaixo. – Eu mal pude acreditar quando foi à Azkaban, quanto mais que fosse voltar tantas vezes!

- Ele foi a Azkaban...?

- Foi. E fez tudo por você. Entrou em mentes sujas e devassas por você. Quando pensava que Harry não podia mais suportar outra sessão de horror, me surpreendia com ele pronto e disposto para mais uma incursão. E no último interrogatório... Com Nott, quando descobriu o que lhe fizeram... A comoção foi tão forte, que passou mal, desmaiou, ficou desacordado por três horas! TRÊS HORAS! Fez um esforço mental enorme, mesmo eu tendo avisado para não fazê-lo, para se manter na lembrança, como se pudesse lhe dar conforto se permanecesse lá. E por que, me diga? – Draco abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela. – ELE me disse! Por Amor, por você Draco. Não por pena, ou por obrigação, ou obsessão... – O loiro arregalou os olhos. – Oh, sim, o acusei de estar obcecado. Mas ele disse que era por amor e que por você iria até o inferno e enfrentaria o próprio demônio... – O meio sorriso se instalou em seus lábios. – Coisa de grifinório, mas posso garantir que falava sério.

- Eu... Eu estou com medo. – Finalmente admitiu.

- Ele também está... Mas não por ele. Tem medo de deixar você. – A voz de Severus suavizou-se. – Ele não está bem Draco. Está na ala hospitalar a uma semana, inconsciente, sob os cuidados de Pomfrey e uma medibruxa do St. Mungus. Está precisando de você lá, ao lado dele. Mas cada vez que você lhe dá às costas a situação se agrava ainda mais. Precisa apoiá-lo, antes que fique pior, antes que seja tarde demais. Pense no que eu disse e no que realmente importa pra você. Faça o que seu coração mandar. – Colocou a mão em seu ombro, em apoio. – Preciso voltar. Estão me aguardando no isolamento para poder vigiá-lo durante a noite, para que Pomfrey possa descansar. Preciso me preparar para passar a noite lá.

Severus passou por seus aposentos e enquanto se preparava para a vigília da noite, recebeu uma coruja de Remus, com um rolo de pergaminho lacrado e um pacote. Quebrou o lacre dos pergaminhos. O primeiro era o testamento, redigido do modo como Harry havia pedido, já assinado, só faltando a sua assinatura. Leu e sabendo que estava de acordo com a vontade de Harry, assinou, lacrou e o mandou de volta pela mesma coruja. O segundo era uma carta endereçada a ele:

_Severus._

_Harry me falou sobre a maldição lançada sobre Lucius. Eu soube também da visita de vocês a Azkaban algumas noites atrás para visitarem Nott. Sua sagacidade sempre me impressiona. Depois que ele me descreveu a maldição, tive uma intuição sobre a origem do feitiço e voltei à biblioteca dos Black. Procurei dias seguidos, mas fui feliz na minha busca. Achei o Grimório! A maldição e o modo como quebrá-la estão em detalhes... A decisão só pode ser tomada por Draco, ainda que eu ache que não concordará com as condições para fazê-lo, nem que esteja disposto a criá-las. Estarei à disposição para o que precisarem. Mande-me notícias de Harry, estou muito preocupado._

_Remus Lupin_

Severus abriu o embrulho, o livro estava muito judiado dado ao constante manuseio no passado e à idade do mesmo. Mas estava inteiro e legível. A página estava marcada com uma larga fita de cetim vermelha. Leu e logo entendeu as observações do lobisomem. Nem o próprio Lucius concordaria com isso. O Lorde das Trevas caíra em gargalhadas incontroláveis quando Nott lhe contou a pequena surpresa que preparara. A memória do comensal ainda estava fresca em sua mente...

_O comensal colocou o corpo de Lucius Malfoy, o traidor, sobre o gramado do jardim. "Sofrimento eterno é o que ele merece! E tinha uma maldição especial para traidores." Abriu uma coleira grossa de ferro e a colocou no pescoço de Lucius... O corpo estava quente, como se ainda estivesse vivo. Ajoelhou-se sobre um joelho e pegou a navalha de prata na bota, encostou sobre o peito dele bem em cima de seu coração e cortou a carne, um pedaço longo e largo. E com a ajuda da lâmina o arrancou com prazer, sangue escorrendo em seu punho fechado, "Sangue Puro Malfoy", sorriu pensando na satisfação do Lorde das Trevas... Ergueu seu punho fechado naquela carne, apontou a varinha para pele e sangue fechados em sua mão. Fazendo movimentos espirais da pele para a coleira no pescoço ele começou a invocação: _

_- Que se abram os portais das trevas! – A coleira retiniu e brilhou na escuridão da noite. Pousou a varinha ao lado do corpo e passou a pele ensangüentada pelas alças de ferro que fechavam a coleira. Começou a dar os sete nós que compreendiam a maldição:_

_- Com este nó ofereço sua alma! _

_- Com este nó amarro sua alma! _

_- Com este nó aprisiono sua alma! _

_- Com este nó torturo sua alma! _

_- Com este nó escravizo sua alma! _

_- Com este nó entrego sua alma! _

_- Com este nó amaldiçôo sua alma!_

_Alcançou a varinha e apontou para a coleira e terminou a invocação:_

_- Com essa maldição te encerro nas trevas pela eternidade, sem descanso e sem paz!_

_A coleira ainda refulgiu. E depois se apagou. Uma brisa gelada passou por eles. Ainda com magia abriu a cova e o empurrou com o pé para dentro dela. Com um movimento rápido da varinha jogou a terra por cima da cova sem nenhuma consideração por aquele, que até um pouco antes, o Lorde chamava de seu mais leal servo. Terminou a cerimônia cuspindo sobre a cova. "Hora de contar essa pequena façanha para o Lorde"._

_Gargalhadas medonhas foram ouvidas por toda a mansão e por toda a propriedade, durante boa parte da noite. Nott ainda se vangloriara, o Lorde ficara imensamente satisfeito e o premiara com um dos prisioneiros para ser seu escravo. Para torturar, humilhar e abusar da forma que bem lhe aprouvesse._

oOo

Chegando à enfermaria, Draco e as duas mulheres o aguardavam. O loiro estava perfeitamente composto agora. Nem em sombra lembrava o trapo que encontrara duas horas atrás.

- Professor Snape. Tomei a liberdade de chamar o Senhor Malfoy aqui para uma reunião. Eu soube da ligação especial entre ele e o Senhor Potter, e achei melhor que ficasse a par do que eu pretendo fazer.

- Entendo Senhorita Noxon. Mas preciso pedir que me permitam alguns minutos a sós com ele. – Draco franziu a testa sem entender o motivo em particular, pois já tinham conversado seriamente há pouco mais de duas horas. Severus abriu a porta que dava acesso ao isolamento convidando-o a entrar.

Foi a primeira vez em uma semana que estava vendo Harry. Ainda estava muito abalado com a conversa que tivera com Severus. Foi chegando perto da cama, percebendo que estava sendo monitorado constantemente por alguns equipamentos trouxas ligados ao corpo frágil e vulnerável, além do monitoramento mágico. O coração estava apertado como nunca antes. Sentiu o toque do seu padrinho em suas costas, lembrando-o que estava ali. Recordou que pedira algum tempo a sós e que devia ter algum motivo para isso.

- O que você precisa falar comigo? – Draco foi direto ao assunto. Estava muito apreensivo.

- Remus me mandou isso. – Entregou a carta com o livro nas mãos do loiro. – Chegou agora mesmo em meus aposentos. – Observou o olhar interrogativo dele, imaginando o que isso lhe interessaria. – Ele achou a maldição, Draco. – Respondeu a pergunta não feita. Draco abriu a carta sob o olhar atento de Severus. Leu até o fim.

- Quando vocês foram até lá? Por que Harry não me avisou?

- Duas noites anteriores a que ele passou mal, me levou lá. Não avisou você por que não queria que fosse junto e tinha certeza que exigiria isso.

- Maldito Grifinório... – Ficou perturbado ao reconhecer a proteção dele para consigo.

Releu a carta e passou ao livro. Empalideceu quando começou a leitura. Mas à medida que ia lendo, foi ficando vermelho e seu rosto passou do assombro ao mais puro ódio.

- Mas é claro que eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas! De jeito nenhum! Nem que fosse possível! E nem criaria as condições para isso me deitando com uma mulher qualquer, por que sacrificar um filho meu ou mesmo trair Harry está fora de cogitação! A descendência do meu nome morrerá comigo. – Devolveu o livro para Severus. – Não quero mais ouvir falar desse assunto, nem quero que isso chegue aos ouvidos dele. – Disse apontando para o moreno inconsciente na cama.

- Eu imaginei algo assim. Falou como um verdadeiro Malfoy! Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso de você! Bem, agora acho que podemos nos juntar a Papoula e à Senhorita Noxon, elas estão esperando.

Severus abriu a porta para que elas entrassem. Depois de todos os quatro acomodados confortáveis nas cadeiras, a medibruxa começou a expor os problemas.

- Bem, Senhor Malfoy. Chamei o senhor para colocá-lo a par do que está sendo feito aqui. Creio que seja o senhor quem se responsabiliza por ele, certo? Não tem família e fui informada que estão morando juntos. Se precisar tomar atitudes mais drásticas é ao senhor que vou pedir autorização nos procedimentos médicos e nas emergências. Estou correta?

- Sim. – Olhou para Severus, receoso. – Eu sou o responsável por ele.

- Pois bem. Ao chegar realizei um check up completo no senhor Potter, inteirei-me da situação através de Madame Pomfrey e do Professor Snape. Analisei todos os sintomas e todos os resultados dos exames tanto mágicos quanto trouxas. Tudo isso me leva a algumas suposições e até que algum resultado confirme minha suspeita, não posso discorrer sobre ela.

- Entendo. A senhorita quer algo de mim, por que falou, falou, falou e não chegou à conclusão alguma. Diga logo o que quer.

- O problema é que preciso fazer um exame muito especial... Já fiz de tudo, até os exames laboratoriais da medicina trouxa, mas a magia dele está tão instável que se tornou impossível confiar nos resultados. Estão por demais alterados, se eu obtivesse esses mesmos resultados de um trouxa este já estaria morto. Os procedimentos têm que ser mágicos. Mas as duas técnicas que eu usei também falharam.

- Vamos doutora, está me deixando nervoso, o que eu posso fazer?

- Eu quero... A sua permissão para usar os dois procedimentos mágicos combinados.

- Então já a tem. Não sei por que tantos rodeios. – Vendo que não tinha entendido, Severus interferiu.

- Acho que ela quer sua permissão, por que nunca fizeram isso antes...

- Quer fazer uma experiência em Harry? – Draco ficou indignado. – De maneira alguma! Não mesmo!

- Vou respeitar sua decisão senhor Malfoy, qualquer que seja ela. Mas devo advertir que o tempo para medicá-lo corretamente está se esgotando. Ainda mais se minhas suspeitas forem confirmadas. Se não puder diagnosticá-lo corretamente, temo que não possa salvá-lo. Ele vai morrer. Se sobreviver, o coração ficará comprometido para sempre ou pior, poderá sofrer danos cerebrais irreversíveis por uma provável falta de oxigenação no cérebro.

- Morrer...? – Riu-se, levemente descontrolado. – O destino está querendo brincar comigo. Como vou tomar uma decisão dessas? Se permitir, qual o efeito que isso terá nele?

- Separados, os procedimentos são comuns. Mas mesmo combinados não vão matá-lo. Um feitiço de varredura com a varinha e um diagnóstico a base de poção. Nesse caso a poção que tenho aqui não funcionou, então pedi ao hospital que me mandasse outra, mais específica. Deve chegar amanhã de manhã. O problema é que não sei qual o efeito colateral que essa combinação pode ter. A magia dele está interferindo e interagindo com tudo que fazemos e não sei as reações a esse procedimento experimental...

- Quer dizer... Que se não permitir ele morre. Se permitir você não sabe me dizer o que isso vai fazer com ele? E quer que eu decida se vai morrer, ou ficar inválido, ou sei lá o que pode acontecer? Eu entendi bem?

- Acalme-se Draco. – Severus interferiu novamente, percebendo que o estresse o estava deixando a beira da histeria. – Ela não quer que você decida agora.

- Claro que não. Por enquanto estamos conseguindo controlar o estado crítico dele. Mas já estamos nesse dilema há uma semana, dentro de alguns dias teremos que tomar uma atitude mais definitiva. Até lá, o senhor terá tempo de refletir.

- Está bem. Eu... Eu vou pensar. – Draco olhou para o rosto relaxado sobre o travesseiro. – Os três saíram discretamente do quarto, sabendo que agora ele precisava de maior privacidade.

Draco virou-se para vê-lo e viu a poltrona ao lado da cama, certamente onde Severus ficaria em vigília durante aquela noite. Foi até ela, mas decidiu sentar-se na beirada da cama. Ficou em silêncio ali, junto dele, a mão morena na sua mão, pensando, deixando o tempo escoar sem pressa. As emoções em seu peito eram contraditórias. Pensava em quanto tempo havia sido perdido, em quão inconseqüente tinha sido, em quanto sua atitude tinha feito mal a ele, talvez acelerado tudo. Deixou que as lembranças viessem à tona, as boas, as ruins e as realmente terríveis.

Ele era tão criança... Sempre perturbando e provocando Harry. Obcecado por vencer, por se destacar, por superar. Até vê-lo com a Weasley... Ficou obcecado por chamar sua atenção. Descobriu o que sentia. Descobriu o que queria: Ele. E sempre tinha o que queria. Então, uma noite... Harry sempre achara que fora por acaso... – Sorriu. – Acabaram em detenção numa sala das masmorras. Acabaram brigando. Draco acabou preso contra a parede, com os pulsos seguros por ele... Não resistiu. Deixou que seu rosto expressasse seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Isso o desarmou, distraiu Harry o suficiente para ser agarrado e beijado. Foi assim que começou. Passado o momento de surpresa correspondeu ao beijo. A partir daí foram muitas noites juntos, com muitos beijos, muitos abraços, muitos momentos íntimos maravilhosos. Eles se descobriram, aprenderam a dar prazer um ao outro, foram momentos idílicos, inesquecíveis. Até aquela noite na lareira.

O tempo mais terrível da sua vida começou naquela noite que foi pra casa. E sobreviveu. O pai morreu, a mãe morreu, foi humilhado, ultrajado, e sobreviveu. Foi torturado, abusado, violentado, e sobreviveu. Lutou muito para sobreviver, por que lá no fundo, sabia que tinha Ele. Escapou, foi encontrado e cuidado. Estava insano, desmemoriado, desconfiado, mas existia Ele junto a si e mesmo sem reconhecê-lo confiou nEle. Teve nas mãos tudo que alguém poderia sonhar: Carinho, dedicação, consideração, proteção, amor. E na pior hora de sua vida, quando se lembrou de seu momento mais terrível, aquele que o aprisionou na escuridão do esquecimento, o que ele fez? Afastou-se dEle. O odiou, o culpou, o magoou, mesmo com tudo isso doendo na alma ele o fez. E agora... Estava aqui. Exatamente onde nunca quisera estar, com a vida dEle na sua mão...

- Draco, está tarde, vá pra casa descansar.

- Não. Chegou a hora Severus, não dá mais para fugir. Aqui é meu lugar e é exatamente aqui que eu vou ficar, é isso que eu quero, o que meu coração me pede. – Voltou os olhos para seu padrinho. – Pode providenciar uma cama para mim ao lado da dele? E pode me trazer outra roupa amanhã? Qualquer uma, não me importo. – Voltou a olhar para ele.

- Claro Draco, mas não quer que eu lhe faça companhia esta noite? Você não está habituado a ficar em vigília, e parece que não dorme direito há dias.

- Dá para perceber? – Um sorriso tímido e triste lhe adornou o rosto. – Nos últimos dias estive muito preocupado e os pesadelos não me deram paz durante as noites na última semana. – _Era pior, não dormi nem uma noite tranqüilo, depois que Harry deixara de dormir ao meu lado. Depois de Ele ter ido para ala hospitalar, passava os meus dias vagando e os pesadelos tinham voltado ainda mais terríveis, por que agora ninguém vinha abrir a porta da escuridão para me resgatar._

Severus foi tomar as providências pedidas por Draco. Foi colocada outra cama ao lado da cama do moreno, bem como um banquinho entre elas. Quando Severus voltou encontrou Draco sentado nele, com a cabeça pousada sobe as mãos de ambos, entrelaçadas. Chegou bem perto e pode ver que ele cochilava. Pela primeira vez em dias, o semblante dele estava calmo. Iria acordar dolorido no dia seguinte, por dormir sentado, todo torto daquele jeito, mas pelo menos estava mais tranqüilo e tinha certeza que ele não teria pesadelos. A presença de Harry mesmo inconsciente era a âncora dele, sua segurança...

Aos poucos a ala de isolamento foi ficando cada vez mais parecida com um aposento particular. Afora as camas hospitalares, durante aquele dia, vários pertences dos dois foram completando a aparência do local. A mesinha do quarto de Draco, o livro de cabeceira de Harry, o castiçal com a vela que Harry deixava sempre acesa, assim como a sua escrivaninha e o seu diário. Não havia um só dia que deixasse de escrever. Era uma catarse mesmo, nele tinha escrito suas alegrias, seus medos mais ocultos, sua vergonha, sua repugnância de si mesmo. Também registrara seu mais profundo amor, o que sentia de verdade por Harry e como era inadequado para este. E agora dizia o quanto estava preocupado com o estado em que estava.

Não conseguia deixar de pensar na responsabilidade que pesava sobre si, como era perturbador saber que Harry estava dependente dele e como era pavoroso sentir que sua vida estava frágil e em seu limite. Por mais que tentasse se controlar, era assustador ter a sua existência em suas mãos, sentir que amanhã poderia deixá-lo para sempre. Ao mesmo tempo era extraordinário o que sentia apenas por fitá-lo ali ao seu lado. Nunca sonhara que o que sentia pudesse ser tão grandioso e ilimitado que não coubesse dentro de si mesmo. Que esse amor, simplesmente por existir, o protegeria de qualquer mal que pudesse atingi-lo, que por alguns segundos fosse esse sentimento que iria salvar suas vidas de uma tragédia iminente. Esses pensamentos eram loucura! Será que era isso? Estava ficando definitivamente louco? Acordava, dormia, comia e fazia tudo sem estar realmente presente racionalmente enquanto o tempo passava.

Não tinha mais noção do tempo. Quando Severus estava ali, conversavam sobre trivialidades e contava as últimas trapalhadas que os grifinórios aprontavam nas suas aulas. Passava a maior parte dos seus dias em silêncio. As pessoas que entravam no isolamento respeitavam esse silêncio. Às vezes ficava lendo, ainda estava com aquele livro do advogado, O Júri. Outras vezes escrevendo em seu diário, para isto tinha um ritual estranho, não conseguia começar sem antes ler a dedicatória de Harry na contracapa_: "Eu amei você, amei muito. Houve um tempo em que achei que o meu amor poderia cuidar de você, protegê-lo de tudo e de todos. Mas me enganei e esse engano doeu demais. Meu amor não foi suficiente para cuidar, proteger e evitar seu sofrimento. Hoje ainda o amo, demais, muito mais do que jamais pensei ser capaz. Dou-lhe este livro, para que possa escrever suas lembranças e sonhos. Muitos sonhos e poucos pesadelos se possível. E meu maior desejo é que o meu amor seja suficiente para fazê-lo feliz. Tão feliz quanto sou por tê-lo aqui."_

Então se sentava à sua escrivaninha. Como agora, enquanto pensava. E ele lia e relia a dedicatória e pensava em quanto tinha ficado desvairado aqueles dias depois do funeral, mergulhado em raiva e desespero. Tinha duvidado, mesmo depois de Harry não ter deixado espaço para dúvidas, tinha acreditado nas loucuras produzidas pelo seu estado de espírito atormentado. Notou de repente que já era noite, de novo, que o tempo tinha passado sem que ele tivesse noção disso. Apitos agudos irromperam daquela máquina infernal dos trouxas, quase o matando de susto e fazendo com que a doutora Noxon viesse imediatamente, seguida por Madame Pomfrey e Severus.

- Que? – Chegou junto à cama vendo que todos se preocupavam com o alarme. – Que está acontecendo?

- O coração dele, acelerou demais novamente... – A doutora conferia a contagem dos batimentos por minuto com os valores do monitor. – Os batimentos estão altos e subindo ainda... – Colocou aquele aparelho esquisito no braço dele, de olho numa espécie de relógio cujo ponteirinho maluco girava quando ela apertava insistentemente uma bombinha.

- O que isso significa? – Agarrou a mão de Harry, a que estava livre do monitor, dominado pelo medo irracional que o consumia. – Você não pode fazer isso, não vou permitir ouviu? Não se atreva a me deixar sozinho, me prometeu! – Dizia desesperado para um Harry inconsciente.

- A pressão está fugindo do nosso controle de novo... – Dizia de olho no aparelho. – Significa que agora é a hora senhor Malfoy... Não vou poder esperar muito mais... O que o senhor decide?

- Severus... – Buscou orientação nos olhos sempre calmos e racionais de seu padrinho, angustiado demais para decidir sozinho.

- Permita Draco, pelo menos assim teremos uma chance. Se não permitir ele vai morrer. Nós não podemos medicá-lo corretamente sem saber o que tem.

- Está bem. – O peito parecia que ia despedaçar a qualquer momento, tamanha a força com que seu coração batia. – Façam o que puderem.

- Vamos apenas esperar o estado geral se estabilizar um pouco. Pelo menos o coração...

- Seu grifinório estúpido! – Abraçou-se a ele... – Se você se atrever a me deixar, eu mesmo o mato.

Surpreendentemente o coração começou a desacelerar... Para total espanto dos três que acompanhavam aquela parafernália dos infernos... A doutora Noxon foi imediatamente ao laboratório buscar a poção. Assim que Severus colocou os olhos nela ficou ainda mais aturdido.

- Essa poção... Não pode ser!

- Mas é... – A doutora Noxon deu um sorrisinho maroto. – No entanto essa é uma variação criada por mim. É bem mais potente do que a geralmente usada.

- Mas se isso for verdade... – olhou diretamente para Draco. – Inacreditável! Mas não parece.

- Não parece por que a magia dele formou um escudo de proteção... Por isso os exames deram resultados tão adulterados. Então mandei buscar essa versão no meu laboratório particular, combinada com a varredura de Pomfrey tenho certeza que vai dar certo.

- O que? O que é verdade? Do que estão falando?

- Já saberemos senhor Malfoy. Agora falta muito pouco... Pronta Madame Pomfrey?

- Claro, quando você quiser.

– Agora...

- Corpus Salut Examine! – Madame Pomfrey passou a varinha sobre Harry, ao longo de todo seu corpo. Luzes saíram da ponta dela fazendo evoluções sobre ele.

- Afaste-se senhor Malfoy. – A doutora pediu. Draco deu um passo atrás, soltando-se. Ela fez com que Harry engolisse a dose da poção. Assim que a tomou, os pontos de luz se aceleraram, a ponto de se unirem e formarem um escudo brilhante, branco perolado, sobre ele.

Severus olhava assombrado, não acreditando no que o resultado lhe mostrava. Então resolveu que era hora de todos compartilharem da descoberta ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo por que Draco parecia perto de ter um ataque, torcendo as mãos e mordendo os lábios... Tirou a varinha do seu bolso e apontou diretamente para aquele escudo de proteção de brilho puro como o nácar.

- Revelare Veritas!

O escudo se abriu... Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram, a boca se abriu em espanto e caiu sentado no banquinho atrás de si.

* * *

_Muito obrigada a todos que além de ler, deixaram reviews: __**Isabelle Delacour**__ (Que bom que gostou, fico feliz com isso.); __**Dryade Delacour**__ (Temos que deixar o leitor em suspense para o próximo capítulo... Hahahahaha Aprendi isso com o Fell e com a Lady. Não sou uma aluna dedicada?); __**Nanda W. Malfoy **__(Oh! É verdade! Draco Malfoy orgulhoso, auto-suficiente, ciumento, tudo de bom, né? Sabe que essa parte do sanduíche me divertiu? #imaginando a cara Draco na frente da geladeira com a porta aberta preparando um sanduíche# Já mandei o Harry procurar ajuda profissional, mas sabe o quanto ele é teimoso, certo? Quanto a morrer... Não gosto de Death Fic, mas fazer um testamento não deixa de ser uma precaução acertada. Acho que as pessoas deviam fazer um documento com suas vontades independente de estarem doentes ou não. Ninguém sabe como vai ser o próximo minuto, se vai estar vivo ou morto. Quanto ao Harry, ainda não foi dessa vez... Hahahahaha. Não roa todas as unhas, ainda vai precisar de algumas para os próximos capítulos.); __**Juliana Guerreiro**__ (Eu já disse, mas repito outra vez: Não gosto de Death Fic, não mato personagens, ainda mais este...); __**Hanano Kaze**__ (Eu sempre respondo aos reviews. Atrasei muito dessa vez por que estava escrevendo a fic, não conseguia fazer outra coisa a não ser escrever, então negligenciei todo o resto. Perdão pela demora. Gostei do seu nick, Flor do Vento, poético, como todos os nomes em Japonês. Espero que você goste da continuação. #pensando se tem mais algum leitor sem avisar#); __**Sheila Potter Malfoy**__ (Oi leitora pegajosa! o/ Ah, essas brincadeiras atrevidas do Draco com a varinha nova me divertiram imensamente... E o capítulo seis, foi barra escrevê-lo. Demorei pra colocar em palavras a cena do pov do Draco, é muito sofrimento. Tanto que fez com que ele reagisse absurdamente e o afastasse. O moreno quer respeitar a vontade do Draco, mas é difícil deixá-lo sozinho e não cuidar dele, então pediu ajuda. Quanto a descobrir o que o Harry tem... eles descobriram. Hahahahahaha)._

_Meus agradecimentos também a todos os que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, espero que continuem acompanhando a estória. Amanhã tem mais._


	9. Capítulo 9  Reconciliação

**Título: AFTER ALL – BECAUSE YOU LIVE**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Classificação: **NC-17, Romance, Angst, Violência Física e Psicológica.

**Resumo: **Harry o trouxe de volta, com o seu Amor. Descobriram que o Amor é a maior dádiva que recebemos, ele é a dor da alma e é ele também o portador da suprema felicidade.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é Slash, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta: **Lady Anúbis

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic é a continuação de After All e também foi escrita para Meu Amor, **Felton Blackthorn**. Meu anjo, sempre que eu puder realizarei os seus desejos. Tomara que você goste...

**Dedicatória 2: **_ESSE CAPÍTULO É ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO AO ANIVERSÁRIO DA MINHA COMADRE DRYADE. Eu o terminei bem no dia do aniversário dela. PARABÉNS AMIGA!!!_

**Aviso 2:** Neste mês eu e o Felton comemoramos um ano de casados no dia 28 de Novembro. Por isso Amor:

_**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIOOOO!!! **_

**AFTER ALL – BECAUSE YOU LIVE**

_**Capítulo 9 - Reconciliação**_

_Severus olhava assombrado, não acreditando no que o resultado lhe mostrava._ _Então resolveu que era hora de todos compartilharem da descoberta ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo por que Draco parecia perto de ter um ataque. Torcendo as mãos e mordendo os lábios... Tirou a varinha do seu bolso e apontou diretamente para aquele escudo de proteção de brilho puro como o nácar._

_- __Revelare Veritas!_

_O escudo se abriu... Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram e a boca se abriu em espanto e ele caiu sentado no banquinho atrás de si._

oOo

Já era de tarde quando Draco abriu a porta do quarto de Harry. Estava escuro. Abriu as cortinas e as janelas, uma brisa fria percorreu o quarto iluminado de sol. Desde aquela noite, quando o encontrou no chão do quarto em convulsão, ele não tinha voltado ali. Foi com surpresa que viu o quarto que antes era tão sumário, espartano, sem personalidade, agora decorado com tantos detalhes de si mesmo. Naquele quarto se transpirava, evocava, vivia Draco Malfoy. Ele via a si mesmo de todos os ângulos e em todas as idades, nas paredes, nas prateleiras que Harry arranjara nas paredes, na mesinha de cabeceira, na escrivaninha. Elas estavam espalhadas por todos os lados e ele se sentia surpreso, Harry sempre fazia isso com ele, o surpreendia, a cada dia. Desde a noite em que eles voltaram do enterro de seus pais ele não via aquelas fotografias. Nem se lembrara delas, havia até algumas que eram atuais. Harry devia ter tirado sem que ele percebesse. Ele achara que o moreno se escondia dele, o evitava, mas não era bem assim, aquele quarto demonstrava o quanto Harry precisava dele, de sua presença. Fazia-o pensar, também, no quanto devia tê-lo magoado o afastando de si. Sentou-se na cama e olhou a fotografia que ficava ao lado dela... Justamente aquela em que ele aparecia bebezinho brincando nu em cima da cama. Harry realmente gostara daquela. Todas as coisas naquele quarto o lembravam de si mesmo, tendo sido afastado dele, Harry respeitara seu desejo, e se cercara das lembranças deles dois.

- Draco, se pretendermos preparar tudo antes da chegada deles, temos que nos apressar. – Severus entrou no quarto e olhou a sua volta. – Temos que aprontar o quarto de baixo para vocês e este para hospedar a doutora. Você quer ajuda?

- Tem razão Severus. O quarto de baixo tem a mesma disposição que o meu certo?

- É idêntico, apenas um pouco maior.

- Quero deixá-lo exatamente igual ao de cima, e acrescentar mais alguns detalhes. Quando ele acordar quero que se sinta num ambiente familiar.

Apesar do perigo não ter passado, ele se sentia mais tranqüilo. Sabia que teria que tomar decisões importantes e logo, mas não faria nada sem antes consultar Harry, mesmo sabendo de antemão qual seria a vontade dele e por incrível que pareça concordava, mesmo sabendo de todas as implicações e conseqüências, mesmo morrendo de medo, mesmo preocupado, sabia quais as suas responsabilidades. Desta vez não ia deixar Harry sozinho, enfrentariam tudo juntos.

_- Sim, senhor Malfoy, posso permitir que ele seja tratado em casa, se forem observadas algumas condições. _

_- É claro doutora. Eu assumo total responsabilidade e garanto que todas as recomendações serão seguidas à risca._

_- Ele precisará de acompanhamento profissional o tempo todo, as poções nas horas exatas, de uma dieta alimentar especial, bastante repouso, um ambiente calmo e tranqüilo. Depois que acordar, deverá permanecer em repouso absoluto sendo monitorado pelos aparelhos por pelo menos uma semana. Depois disso poderá levantar e comer na sala de jantar, ir ao jardim, andar um pouco pela propriedade, mas sem esforço. Nada de se cansar, subir e descer escadas e acima de tudo, nada de discussões, sem preocupações, sem aborrecimentos, fui clara?_

_- Absolutamente. Quanto ao profissional para atendê-lo a senhora tem alguma indicação a fazer?_

_- Se o senhor não se importar eu me ofereço para continuar acompanhando o paciente. É uma oportunidade imperdível de acompanhar um caso raro._

_Lembrou-se de ter pensado rapidamente nos prós e contras, por um lado ia ser horrível ter alguém entre eles em casa, não teriam a mesma liberdade. Por outro seria um alívio para ele, contaria com a segurança e o cuidado que Harry necessitava e que não tinha o conhecimento necessário nem condições de suprir. A doutora Noxon era muito competente e brilhante na sua área, uma pessoa agradável e discreta e, o melhor, tinha total aprovação de seu padrinho, uma coisa muito difícil de conseguir._

_- Eu ficaria honrado e agradecido em recebê-la._

Durante uma hora eles trabalharam no quarto do térreo, mudando a cor das paredes, trocando os móveis de um quarto com o outro, transportando os pertences pessoais, acrescentando outros. Draco levou tudo o que achou no quarto de Harry. A foto preferida de Harry colocou na cabeceira da cama do lado dele e com as outras fotografias fez um mural numa das paredes. No quarto onde a doutora ficaria hospedada, Draco optou por arrumar no mesmo estilo delicado que sua mãe apreciava, com cores claras, padrão floral nas cortinas leves, nas roupas de cama, nas toalhas da mesinha e um lindo vaso de flores em cima para completar. No banheiro as toalhas e os tapetes acompanhavam o estilo do quarto.

Eles chegaram ao final da tarde. A doutora segurava a ponta da maca que levitava logo atrás de si. Draco foi à frente, abrindo a porta do quarto e puxando as cobertas da cama para que acomodassem Harry. A medibruxa fez com que pousasse suavemente sobre os lençóis. Logo depois chegou Madame Pomfrey, com toda aquela parafernália infernal dos trouxas, que a doutora chamava de monitores. Ela colocou uma mesinha ao lado da porta, e sobre ela o material de primeiros socorros necessário, as poções devidamente rotuladas com os horários, e os comprimidos específicos para controlar a pressão do moreno, manipulados numa farmácia totalmente trouxa. Draco não acreditava muito naquilo, mas a doutora Noxon era uma autoridade nesse tipo de medicina e também como pesquisadora. Se ela dizia que aquele remédio ia controlar com mais eficiência a pressão de Harry, ele confiava.

- Pronto senhor Malfoy, ele está instalado. Vou instalar uma campainha aqui e qualquer problema, qualquer hora, o senhor pode me chamar.

- Obrigado doutora Noxon. Não imagina o quão aliviado estou de vê-lo aqui e bem.

- Não por isso. Mas gostaria de lhe pedir um favor: vamos conviver todos os dias, por várias semanas, por isso deixe esse título formal de lado e me chame somente de Dryade. – Ela sorriu calorosamente. Simpatizava muito com o rapaz, que não condizia de forma alguma com a imagem pública que tinha da família Malfoy. Draco sorriu em resposta.

- Certo. Então a senhora... – Ela meneou a cabeça com um ar de caçoada. – Você... Faça o mesmo e me chame apenas de Draco, está bem? Agora me acompanhe, vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto. Deve estar cansada.

Subiu as escadas e abriu a porta para que ela entrasse. Ficou muito satisfeito ao notar que apreciara o aposento.

- É lindo Draco, muito obrigada.

- Fique a vontade, qualquer coisa que precisar, não hesite em chamar Dobby, ele providenciará para você. – Draco já estava à porta quando se lembrou de avisar. – O jantar é servido sempre às dezenove horas e será bem vinda à minha suíte para me acompanhar na refeição. Combinei com Dobby para que servisse o jantar lá. Não perco mais Harry de vista de jeito nenhum.

- Se você tem certeza que não vou incomodar, estarei lá no horário.

oOo

Draco não pensou que fosse se adaptar tão rápido à nova rotina ou com outra pessoa por perto. Mas a doutora era muito agradável e discreta. Por mais que Draco dissesse que estava bem, não queria sair de perto do Harry, mas ela o obrigava a sair por pelo menos uma hora e espairecer um pouco lá fora no jardim. Depois de quatro dias, em uma dessas saídas, Harry acordou. A suíte em que estavam, apesar de maior e de conter alguns móveis e objetos a mais, ficou quase que idêntica à anterior, o bastante para Harry reconhecê-la como o quarto de Draco. Este chegou bem na hora em que estava acordando, chegou à porta a tempo de ouvir suas primeiras palavras.

- Draco... – Harry disse antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

A doutora se aproximou e examinou todos os monitores. Os olhos verdes se abriram, olhando ao redor de si, tentando se localizar e focando a jovem de branco inclinada sobre ele.

- Não... – Raspou a garganta e passou a língua sobre os lábios secos tentando umedecê-los. – Não devia estar aqui... Draco... – Respirou profundamente procurando o fôlego. – Draco não vai gostar. Precisa me levar para o meu quarto...

- _Este_ é o seu quarto. – Draco disse da porta, atravessando o quarto rapidamente e sentando-se na cama ao lado dele. – Aqui é o seu lugar, junto de mim, de onde nunca deveria ter saído. – Harry o olhava levemente surpreso. – Está tudo certo, doutora? Ele está bem?

- Está tudo ok com ele Draco.

- Harry, essa é a doutora Dryade Noxon, do St. Mungus. É ela quem está cuidando de você.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Potter. – Pousou a mão na dele por um instante com delicadeza. – Draco, já sabe minhas recomendações. Não o deixe se esforçar muito, bastante calma e tranqüilidade. Vou deixá-los sozinhos, qualquer coisa me chame, estarei no meu quarto. – Ela saiu, encostando a porta.

Ficaram a sós, os dois ali se olhando. Draco se emocionou, vendo aqueles olhos verdes depois de tantos dias que passaram fechados. – _Treze dias!_ – Tomou a mão dele na sua e com a outra a cobriu, acariciando-a de leve. Nenhum dos dois se atrevia a falar. O ar estava carregado de emoção. Draco desviou o olhar primeiro.

- Eu sei que sou um idiota... – Ele começou hesitante. – Você tem razão em tudo, sou egoísta, orgulhoso e insuportável. Ainda não sei como você me agüenta... – Encarou os olhos verdes, a visão embaçada, a voz embargada, a garganta raspando. – Acho que nunca fui capaz de dizer isso e não pense que está sendo fácil... Você acha que é capaz... Pode, pode me perdoar...?

Harry não disse nada, os olhos verdes se abrindo um pouco mais. A expressão indefinida que tinha no rosto se acentuando ainda mais.

- Eu sei que o acusei, humilhei, fui injusto, entendo tudo que possa estar sentindo. Severus já me disse tudo o que eu merecia ouvir e mais um pouco. Você tem todo direito de recusar, mas...

- Está fazendo de novo... – Harry disse, a voz falhando, aquela expressão estranha se abrandando um pouco pelo leve sorriso que se instalou nos lábios.

- Fazendo o que?

- Julgando o que penso ou sinto... – Raspou a garganta para afirmar a voz. – Esquecendo tudo o que eu disse desde que éramos adolescentes... O que Severus falou...?

- Algumas... Não, várias verdades. Esfregou-as na minha cara, provou para mim que sou um grande imbecil. Contou muita coisa que precisava saber... E me lembrou de muita coisa que já sabia, mas fiz questão de fechar os olhos e os ouvidos.

- Não foi só culpa sua. Foi minha também. Tenho lhe dito isso desde a primeira vez que ficamos juntos naquela detenção. A única resposta possível e absoluta: Eu amo você, nada que faça ou diga pode abalar o que eu sinto. – Levou a mão com o sensor cardíaco preso ao dedo até a garganta que ardia, fazendo o alarme do monitor disparar. – O que é isso? – Perguntou assustado.

- Calma, fique calmo. Não se agite. – Disse o loiro apertando a campainha chamando a doutora, que entrou logo depois.

- O que houve? – Ela perguntou examinando todos os controles. – o que aconteceu?

- Não sei, ele colocou a mão na garganta e essa coisa disparou... – Draco disse muito nervoso.

- Ah, então não foi nada.

- Ele está bem?

- Sim, está tudo bem, Draco. É que o sensor que está preso no dedo da mão monitora o coração e quando chega muito perto dele dispara o alarme.

- Vocês querem parar de falar como se eu estivesse ausente e me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Sentou-se de supetão, sentindo-se perturbado por uma leve tontura. Draco fez com que se deitasse novamente, arrumando os travesseiros para que ficasse reclinado, numa posição mais confortável e se acostumasse aos poucos à outra posição, até que pudesse se sentar.

- Claro, eu já devia ter feito isso. Senhor Potter, qual é a última coisa de que se lembra?

- Que era noite, estava deitado e não conseguia dormir, me senti mal... Tentei chegar ao banheiro, um tremor passou pelo meu corpo e caí... Não lembro mais nada.

- Entendo. Draco o encontrou e levou para a enfermaria. Desde então esteve inconsciente. Há quatro dias estabilizamos o seu quadro clínico e o trouxemos para cá a pedido de Draco, para que pudéssemos cuidar do senhor com mais conforto e tranqüilidade.

- E quanto tempo eu passei desacordado?

- Entenda que sua situação era, e ainda é muito grave. – Olhou para o monitor que mostrava a leve aceleração dos batimentos. – Preciso que o senhor se mantenha tranqüilo. Isso é fundamental para que possa melhorar. Feche os olhos e respire profundamente. – Recomendou de olho na contagem, que à medida que obedecia, diminuía lentamente. – Foi um período meio longo. Contando com hoje se passaram treze dias. Hoje é dia dois de março.

- Quais os riscos que estou correndo?

- Isso não é importante agora. – A medibruxa disse muito gentil. – O importante é você seguir as minhas recomendações e se fortalecer para que possamos tratar da sua saúde apropriadamente. Assim que a sua anemia tiver cedido, e a pressão estiver bem estabilizada, poderemos pensar em outros detalhes. Daqui a uma semana você poderá se levantar e ir lá fora tomar ar, andar um pouco, mas nada de esforço demasiado e nada de aborrecimentos. Já que não há nada grave, vou deixá-los a sós. Tenho poções para preparar para meus outros pacientes, além das suas. – Dryade saiu deixando-os um com o outro novamente.

- Você está bem? Não quero que se preocupe com nada. – Draco deitou-se ao seu lado, apoiado nos travesseiros.

- Estou bem Draco. Como você mesmo costuma dizer: não sou feito de cristal e não vou me quebrar a qualquer momento.

- Eu e minha boca grande. – Draco dizia de olhos baixos. – Tudo que eu fiz até agora foi lhe dar preocupação, desgosto e aborrecim...

Harry calou-o com um beijo, a saudade era muito grande, e senti-lo assim juntinho de si e não tocá-lo era quase uma tortura. Com o braço livre colou-o a si, o beijo ficando cada vez mais profundo e sensual. O loiro estava se deixando levar rapidamente, Harry virou o corpo até ficar quase sobre ele... Draco tocou em seu peito e sentiu os fios dos monitores presos à sua pele, lembrando-o da real condição do moreno. Ele inverteu as posições e interrompendo o beijo acariciou-lhe o rosto, tirando os fios negros grudados na pele suada.

- Acho que você está saidinho demais... Mal acabou de acordar e já está com idéias travessas... – Draco deu-lhe um selinho leve e carinhoso nos lábios.

- Eu sempre fui travesso, não se lembra? Você está vestido demais... – Harry provocou descendo a mão até o cós da calça.

- Agora não é hora de travessura. – Draco tirou a mão de sua calça, a beijou e entrelaçou na sua. – São as regras.

- E desde quando eu me preocupo com regras? – Harry disse meio irritado.

- Repouso absoluto, são as recomendações de Dryade.

- Dryade...? Não é intimidade demais para tempo de menos? – Harry estava meio emburrado. – _Draco é muito exagerado, alguns beijos e amassos não vão me matar!_ - São recomendações, não são leis absolutas... Não posso nem beijar você? Estou com saudade...

- Você precisa descansar. Também tenho saudade, muita, mas tem que ser na hora certa, quando você estiver bem. – Draco sorriu. Era muito esquisito vê-lo amuado. O abraçou e o beijou com carinho, demonstrando que também teve saudade. Depois distribuiu pequenos beijos pelo seu rosto e estreitou ainda mais os braços em torno dele... Encostou a cabeça dele em seu ombro e adormeceram abraçados.

oOo

Harry se espreguiçou languidamente. Abriu os olhos e se sentiu bem como há muito tempo não sentia. A claridade no quarto denunciava que a manhã já ia alta. Estranhou ao olhar para o lado e ver que Draco já se levantara. Esperou um pouco, nada dele aparecer. Estava incomodado, talvez não tivesse problema se desse uma escapulida até o banheiro. Afinal eram só alguns passos. Sentou-se. Sentiu a cabeça um pouco zonza. Fechou os olhos e aguardou um minutinho. Colocou os pés para fora da cama e tocou o chão frio. Inclinou-se e olhou ao lado da cama encontrando seus chinelos ao lado da mesinha de cabeceira. Esticou os pés e puxou-os para calçá-los. Já estava se levantando quando ouviu a voz arrastada e fria que lhe provocou um estremecimento de susto.

- Aonde pensa que vai?

- Ao banheiro, Draco. São só alguns passos, eu me sinto bem...

- De jeito nenhum. Pode deitar de novo aí. A Dryade me instruiu como fazer nesse caso. – Colocou a bandeja com o café na mesinha de chá e foi buscar o treco que chamava... – _Como é o nome mesmo? Tem nome de pássaro... Só os trouxas para darem um nome desses para aquela coisa._

- Draco, eu não estou inválido... – Viu o loiro se aproximando com um utensílio hospitalar... – Eu não preciso usar isso, o banheiro é aqui... – Disse apontando para a porta entreaberta. – São seis passos!

- Não. Nem seis e nem nenhum. Você não pode tirar esses fios do peito e esse treco aí da sua mão. Então não pode sair da cama. Faltam cinco dias e eu dei minha palavra à Dryade que seguiria o tratamento à risca...

oOo

O tempo passava muito devagar. Harry estava entediado e irritado. Sentia-se preso, como se estivesse amarrado àquela cama. Draco o tratava como a um bebê, já estava ficando farto daquilo, afinal não era mais criança. – _Não pode isso, não pode aquilo, tem que fazer assim por que são ordens da Dryade, eu prometi à Dryade que faria exatamente assado... _– Recostado à cabeceira da cama, de braços cruzados e um bico enorme nos lábios, ele nem percebia, mas resmungava essas coisas enquanto pensava. – _Por Merlim, ainda faltam três dias!_ – Nunca tinha comido tanto... Draco praticamente lhe enfiava alguma coisa goela abaixo a cada três horas:_ você tem que comer, está anêmico, são ordens médicas!_ Mas um cheiro enjoativo o tirou de seus devaneios e levantou a cabeça para ver Draco entrando com a bandeja do almoço. Harry olhou e torceu o nariz reconhecendo o que tinha no prato.

- Draco... Eu não vou comer isso aí... – Disse apontando para o prato com repugnância.

- Vai comer sim senhor. Fígado mal passado é muito nutritivo e essencial para quem está anêmico. É uma recomendação da...

- _É RECOMENDAÇÃO DA DRYADE._.. – Harry remedou. – Já não agüento mais ouvir essa frase! Draco, eu não suporto fígado, por isso, com ou sem recomendação da Doutora Dryade, eu não vou comer, entendeu?

Draco estreitou os olhos levando aquilo como birra. Se Harry podia ser teimoso, ele podia ser mais ainda.

- Você VAI comer sim. – Colocou a bandeja no colo de Harry e começou a cortar o bife em pedaços com fúria, sem reparar na expressão do rosto do moreno.

- Draco... P-Por fav-vor... – Harry virou o rosto para o lado, sentindo uma bola subir queimando pelo esôfago, quase chegando à garganta. - Tira... Isso... Daqui... – Tentava falar respirando o mínimo possível para não sentir o cheiro.

- Não seja exagerado... – Levantou o olhar e deu de cara com Harry de olhos fechados, muito pálido, tampando o nariz e a boca, como se fosse vomitar a qualquer instante. Percebeu que era sério... – Está bem, já entendi... Vou ver o que posso fazer... Depois disso, eu que sou o manhoso, o fiteiro. – Saiu com a bandeja, não sem antes parar na porta. – Mas não pense que não vai almoçar, viu? Vai comer direitinho, ou não me chamo Draco Malfoy.

oOo

Ahhhhhhhhh! Essa era a hora que ele mais gostava todos os dias. Por quê? Há! Era a hora em que ele se vingava da tirania do loiro. Ele não o tratava como inválido? Então, na hora do banho ele fazia questão de ser totalmente dependente... _Sentia fraqueza, _quase dava risada ao ver a cara do loiro, _não conseguia ensaboar as pernas,_ então Draco o ajudava, _não alcançava as costas,_ então pedia para Draco... Provocava-o de todas as formas, sabendo o que a visão de seu corpo fazia com ele, e principalmente por causa de como o toque de Draco em sua pele mexia consigo. Mas para seu espanto Draco agüentava firme...

- Você não cansou ainda desse joguinho infantil?

- Mas o que eu fiz? – Olhos verdes inocentes se arregalaram em surpresa fingida.

- O que está fazendo, não o que fez. – Draco sorriu malicioso. – Pensa que eu não sei? Parafraseando você: eu não posso, é pelo seu bem...

- Você tem exagerado. Tem me tratado como se fosse criança!

- Harry! – Enrolou-o na toalha e o levou de volta para a cama, onde o ajudou a se secar e vestir. – Estou sendo responsável só isso. Você ficou muito mal, não imagina como me recrimino por isso, por que uma parte da culpa é minha.

- Foi minha culpa também, eu devia ter contado o que estava acontecendo comigo.

- Você não contou para me poupar, não é? Por que não queria que eu ficasse preocupado, por causa da minha saúde. Eu entendi. – Acariciou o rosto do moreno com ternura. – Depois de amanhã você vai sair do repouso absoluto, vai poder sair do quarto, você vai se sentir melhor. – Acomodou-o sobre os travesseiros. – Está na hora do check up diário.

Draco abriu a porta para que a doutora entrasse e o examinasse. Ela recolocou apenas o sensor no dedo. Os outros já não eram necessários.

- Está tudo ótimo. Draco você tem se saído muito bem. – Olhou para Harry e viu como ele estava incomodado. – Harry... Posso chamar você assim? – Ele assentiu silenciosamente. – Sei que fui muito rigorosa, mas o seu caso chegou a um ponto muito perigoso. – Ela sorriu. – Não fique irritado com Draco, eu fiz com que ele jurasse que ia seguir minuciosamente minhas ordens. Mas valeu a pena. Amanhã mesmo você já vai poder sair do quarto. Estou dando alta do repouso absoluto, mas as outras regras continuam as mesmas. – Foi saindo do quarto. Chegando à porta pareceu lembrar-se de algo e voltou-se.

- À propósito, estou liberando o namoro, desde que não façam acrobacias perigosas... – O sorriso ficou ainda mais largo ao vê-los totalmente corados. – Boa noite para vocês...

oOo

Quando Harry acordou, Draco já tinha se levantado. Era bem cedo ainda, como constatou em seu relógio de pulso, que estava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Virou-se na cama, relaxado e satisfeito, lembrando-se da noite anterior. Não foi difícil convencer Draco do que queria, afinal ele queria também. Beijos quentes, mãos atrevidas, língua indecente... Mas ele estava tão cheio de cuidados e receios, não queria que se esforçasse. Foi beijado e acariciado quase até a loucura, e se não tivesse sido esperto e tirado o sensor cardíaco do dedo disfarçadamente, aquela coisa teria disparado e feito o maior escândalo durante a noite, tamanha a velocidade ensurdecedora de seu coração quando chegaram ao gozo um na boca do outro... _– Foi maravilhoso dormir de novo sentindo o cheiro da pele dele... _

Afastou os cobertores e saiu da cama rapidamente, para ir ao banheiro. Agora finalmente não ia precisar daquele monte de tralha que Draco o obrigava a usar... Mesmo ele sabendo que era necessário, ainda assim era um monte de tralha. Estava escovando os dentes quando a voz arrastada e intimidadora se fez ouvir logo atrás de si.

- O que faz você ser tão estúpido a ponto de levantar da cama quente e vir ao banheiro descalço? – Colocou os chinelos ao lado de seus pés. – É só eu me afastar que você começa com as imprudências...

- ... – Harry rolou os olhos e calçou os chinelos enquanto continuava a escovar os dentes.

- E não adianta fazer caras e bocas pra mim... – Disse o loiro voltando ao quarto.

Harry terminou a toalete e voltou ao quarto para encontrar o loiro sentado à mesa abarrotada de comida esperando por ele para o café. Caminhou até ele e sentando-se no seu colo deu-lhe um beijo espetacular de bom dia...

- Sente-se. – Disse Draco ainda aéreo pelo beijo.

- Já estou sentado no meu lugar preferido... – Disse o moreno em tom de caçoada.

- Na outra cadeira... – Disse o loiro autoritário. – E nem pense em reclamar. – Continuou ao notar o olhar dele para a comida. – Você vai comer, e comer bem, antes de colocar a cabeça para fora desse quarto. E vai se agasalhar de acordo se quiser sair de casa para o jardim.

Harry sentou-se, o olhar contrariado para aquela grande quantidade e variedade de comida...

- Não adianta fazer cara feia... Você olha para a comida como se eu fosse obrigá-lo a comer tudo que eu trouxe. Acontece que eu não vou ficar indo e voltando à cozinha para agradar seu paladar sensível... Depois daquele almoço eu aprendi a lição. – Draco começou a servir seu prato enquanto observava-o fazer o mesmo. – Então trouxe de tudo um pouco. Você escolhe o que quer, mas tem que comer pelo menos um de cada prato para seguir a dieta balanceada que a Dry...

- Já sei, já sei... O cardápio que a bruxa carrasca me receitou!

- Não seja maldoso. – Draco sorriu divertido. Não pensava que Harry pudesse ser tão manhoso e rabugento quando dependente... – Sei que você simpatiza com ela.

- Mas isso não impede que eu a ache uma carrasca impiedosa.

- Ela é zelosa, cuidou de você com mais do que competência profissional, tratou de você com carinho. Você está com anemia aguda, precisa de uma dieta rigorosa. Agora coma com calma, depois se vista. É bom que saiamos um pouco mais tarde, por que ainda está muito frio, mesmo que estejamos no fim do inverno e não quero que você fique muito tempo lá fora.

- Sabe que nunca pensei que você fosse ficar tão mandão?

- O que a necessidade não faz... Não sou como você que faz todas as minhas vontades, regras são regras. – Ele disse de nariz empinado, com jeito de troça no olhar. Mas depois, pensou por um instante e seu olhar ficou sério, compenetrado. Sua voz soou baixa e suave, como uma carícia, num tom que Harry nunca conhecera. – Não sou de ficar me declarando a qualquer hora ou por qualquer coisa. Mas eu amo você e quero mantê-lo junto de mim por muito e muito tempo, bem feliz e saudável, sabe? Então pretendo manter você na linha, entendeu? – Levantou-se e deu a volta na mesinha parando ao seu lado. Segurando seu queixo, beijou-lhe os lábios. Depois voltou a sentar-se à sua frente.

- ... – Foi algo tão inédito e inesperado que Harry ficou sem palavras. Comeu direitinho, com o olhar zeloso sobre si. Depois de empanturrar-se, para satisfação do loiro, chegou-se à cama para se trocar.

Na beirada da cama uma muda de roupa quente e vários agasalhos, cachecol e gorro, estavam à sua disposição.

- Eu posso escolher o que vestir também? Que progresso!

- Não, você vai vestir isso que está aí.

- Tudo isso? Mas Draco...

- Você quer ir lá fora? Quer sair no jardim? Então vamos evitar mais uma discussão sobre regras e se vista logo.

Harry deu um lento e exasperado suspiro. Ia ser um longo dia... Colocou a roupa do jeito que o loiro quis, sem reclamar. Depois de vestido disse que faltava mais uma coisa e deixou-o sozinho no quarto esperando. Mas a paciência não era uma qualidade que Harry cultivasse, então como Draco demorasse, foi indo na frente. Já estava cansado de ficar dentro de casa e estava nos degraus da varanda quando um loiro esbaforido chegou ao seu lado e o apoiou pelo braço. Desceu com ele e foi guiado até o banco sob o carvalho, onde depois de sentar recebeu uma manta sobre os joelhos...

- Ok, Draco. Agora chega. – Disse o moreno que estava quase sufocado, suando de tanta roupa que foi obrigado a vestir. - Eu compreendo tudo, mas você está passando dos limites...

- A doutora disse para tomar cuidado e nada de escadas... – Draco estava calmamente ajeitando a manta sobre os joelhos dele.

- Mas são TRÊS DEGRAUS!!! TRÊS! E para que essa manta? Eu não estou inválido e não está tão frio assim! – Estava bem irritado agora, quase perdendo a paciência, e dessa vez o loiro pareceu perceber que estava por um fio.

- Ela não disse nada sobre quantidade de degraus... – Cruzou os braços, aborrecido. – Disse nada de escadas. E está frio! Você ficou muito tempo dentro de casa, não pode tomar friagem. – Ele disse magoado, sentando-se ao lado do moreno, muito emburrado...

oOo

Da janela do quarto Harry admirava o céu escurecendo. Foi difícil passar o dia com Draco amuado. Ele lhe fez companhia, trouxe-lhe as refeições, frutas, leite e sucos nas horas certas, foi muito gentil o tempo todo, conversaram bastante, mas Harry via nos olhos dele que estava chateado. Draco podia ser insuportável às vezes, mas o amava, mesmo implicante, impertinente e arrogante; sabia que também era fiel e leal, que tinha se revelado cuidadoso e dedicado. Certo, era exagerado, e daí? Sempre foi assim. Se fosse diferente não seria o seu Draco. A tensão nele era muito intensa, quase passara dos limites, mas era só cuidado demais. Podia imaginar o que Draco tinha passado durante todo aquele tempo em que estivera inconsciente.

Andava pelo quarto enquanto pensava, até chegar à porta do banheiro. Estava tão cansado... Foi despindo as peças de roupa e jogando num canto, abrindo o registro e entrando no chuveiro, simplesmente deixando a água cair em seus cabelos, em seu corpo e pensando... Fazendo espuma nas mãos e passando na pele, deixando o perfume suave do sabonete invadir suas narinas, aliviando as tensões daquele dia. Os ombros relaxando aos poucos sob a água quente, o pescoço gradualmente perdendo a rigidez. A pressão que até há pouco lhe incomodava as têmporas cedendo. Saiu do box, enxugando-se rapidamente, vestindo um pijama limpo e envolvendo-se no roupão negro e felpudo que Draco escolhera. Calçou os chinelos e voltou ao quarto, abriu a porta saindo no corredor e entrando na sala, encontrando a mesa já posta para a refeição. Já tinha escurecido. Draco devia estar na estufa lendo um dos livros trouxas de sua coleção. Estava numa das espreguiçadeiras, o livro em uma das mãos e uma xícara de chá quente na outra, totalmente absorvido na leitura. Aproximou-se, colocou uma das mãos sobre o livro, abaixando-o e chamando a atenção dele para si, com a outra lhe tirou a xícara da mão pousando-a na mesa de ferro ao lado. Então, segurou o rosto fino entre as mãos e o beijou.

- Hum... Se o que queria era a minha atenção, tem toda...

- Quero mais que a sua atenção, quero sua companhia. Tenho que... – Fez uma careta engraçada... – Preciso comer, são ordens da carrasca e detesto comer sozinho. Você vem comigo?

- Gostei do modo como você veio me chamar... – Passou a língua nos lábios. – Muito bom... – Um sorriso mais descontraído se abriu em seus lábios. – Acho que preciso ser persuadido.

- Sei... Se você vier comigo, depois do jantar a gente se enrosca na cama e, além de muitos beijos, divido com você uma caixa de Trufas Tentação...

- Já me convenceu...

Depois do jantar, da overdose de chocolate, deitaram-se frente a frente na cama. Harry buscou a mão delicada e a apertou na sua.

- Desculpe por hoje. Fui muito estúpido com você. Aliás, tenho sido muito desagradável nos últimos dias.

- Eu fiquei chateado, mas entendo, de verdade... – Sorriu marotamente. – Você detesta regras, sempre fez questão de quebrá-las na escola... Ficar preso mais de uma semana na cama com tantas restrições só piorou as coisas.

- Mas isso não justifica eu descontar minha frustração e irritação em você. – Beijou a mão presa na sua.

- Por que não? Eu fiz isso com você. Se você pôde agüentar, também posso...

- Ok, só me avisa se eu exagerar, tá? – Beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Aconchegaram-se nos braços um do outro, no contentamento simples de estarem juntos.

Draco se agitava durante o sono, suor cobria sua pele, flashes do cativeiro em sua memória... Humilhações... Maus tratos... Lembranças das noites de lua cheia torturando sua alma, trazendo-lhe sofrimento. Gemidos baixos, pouco mais do que ganidos, escapavam de sua garganta, como se estivesse fazendo um esforço enorme para não gritar... Sentou-se abruptamente na cama, contendo-se para não arrancar o pijama e jogá-lo no fogo, contendo-se para não entrar no box e esfregar a pele até deixá-la em carne viva, abraçando-se para confortar a si mesmo e tentando respirar com mais vagar e acalmar-se. Levantou-se, chegou até a janela, olhando o céu brilhante de estrelas, era noite de lua cheia... Era compreensível o pesadelo. Da cama Harry o observava. Seria impossível não acordar enquanto ele sofria ao seu lado. Seu coração se apertava ao vê-lo acordar daquele jeito, vê-lo sozinho no escuro. Saiu da cama para encontrá-lo. Não suportava vê-lo sofrer...

Draco sentiu sua presença atrás de si e logo as mãos quentes subirem pelas suas costas, até os ombros. Então descerem pelos seus braços, passarem por sua cintura e o abraçarem, a cabeça morena pousando no seu ombro esquerdo. Suas mãos finas correram pelos braços que o estreitavam, era confortante, acolhedor, era o seu lugar. Assim como o lugar dele era nos seus braços. Harry soltou sua cintura e o virou, encarando os olhos prateados. Entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, um sopro suave tirou as mechas loiras de sobre a testa e dos olhos claros, que se fecharam. Roçou os lábios sobre a testa num beijo casto, colocando os braços à volta do corpo dele, prendendo-o no seu abraço, as mãos ainda entrelaçadas às costas do loiro. A boca passeava pelo rosto pálido, em vários beijos, Nas têmporas, nas maçãs da face, no queixo, no maxilar, no pescoço logo abaixo da orelha...

Draco não se movia. Deixava que Harry fizesse o que queria, mantinha os olhos fechados e apenas sentia o seu calor, os lábios macios, seu perfume, seus cabelos acariciando sua pele levemente. A boca na sua, uma vez, e outra, e outra, os braços fortes o apertaram calorosamente, colando-os um ao outro. Abriu os olhos, fitando as luzes verdes que o guiavam na escuridão, que eram o seu caminho seguro.

- Você sonhou de novo, não é? Eu sei...

- Não consigo esquecer... Dói... Ainda mais por ter me tirado você.

- Você é meu... Ninguém pode tirar você de mim, nunca. Pertencemos um ao outro.

- Por saber que estava aqui, eu sobrevivi, só por você. Como pude o afastar de mim...?

- Nunca me afastei isso seria impossível, estou colado a você e preciso de você sempre, agora. – Pegou-o pela mão e o guiou de volta à cama.

- Não, ainda é cedo demais... Quero... Você bem...

- Estou com você, então estou bem. Fazer amor não vai me fazer mal... Tenho saudade do seu beijo, do seu abraço, do seu corpo, de você inteiro. – Sentou-se na beirada do colchão. – Tira a roupa pra mim...

Draco levou os dedos aos botões, abrindo-os um a um, olhos nos olhos, abrindo a camisa e deixando-a escorregar lentamente pelos braços, até cair aos seus pés. Os polegares puxaram o elástico da calça e desceram-na pelas coxas, pelas pernas esguias, até os pés se livrarem delas. Suas mãos alcançaram a cueca, prestes a fazer o mesmo com ela... Mas Harry o puxou pelo quadril, trazendo-o para si. Olhos nos olhos... E Ele fez com ela o mesmo caminho da calça, as mãos traçando o caminho de volta, na pele nua, por trás das pernas, parando na parte de trás das coxas, trazendo seu corpo até encostá-lo em sua boca, beijando o abdômen liso, encostando e esfregando o rosto... Ergueu-se. As mãos fortes acariciavam seus quadris com leveza, enquanto a boca o beijava apaixonadamente. Virou-o de costas e encostou-se todo nele, a pele branca e nua no corpo ainda vestido. As mãos subiram pela frente do corpo, acariciando o peito liso, a boca mordia e lambia a nuca e os ombros, arrepios percorriam o corpo abandonado em suas mãos, a língua úmida desceu ao longo da coluna... E o corpo se enrijeceu em seus braços, um soluço se fez ouvir no silêncio do quarto... Harry parou. Virou-o para si.

- O que foi... Olhe pra mim, Draco, me diz o que eu fiz...

- Eu... Não é você... Não consigo... O medo, a vergonha... O nojo de mim mesmo... Você não merece.

- Você é meu bem mais precioso, o meu amor, e merecemos ser felizes sim, juntos.

- Quero que você me possua... – Draco o olha profundamente nos olhos, todo o sofrimento transbordando deles...

- Talvez ainda não seja hora disso, Draco...

- Por favor... – Abraçou Harry com desespero. – Apague da minha memória essa vergonha e horror... Arranque de mim essa repugnância que sinto do meu corpo. – Beijou-o sofregamente. – Preciso pertencer a você, preciso que me ame.

Harry subiu na cama, arrastando-se até o meio dela, estendendo o braço e puxando-o para juntar-se a si. Ambos de joelhos sobre o colchão, Harry despiu-se em frente dele, o olhar intenso acompanhando cada movimento seu. Colou a boca na sua e deixou que seus corpos se deitassem de lado na cama, frente a frente. Toques leves e ritmados, amando-o com as mãos, a boca e a língua, tirando de sua garganta gemidos e suspiros, minutos intermináveis em carícias por todo seu corpo... A boca em seu pescoço alvo, por todo seu peito, deliciando-se nos mamilos sensíveis, excitando-o com os dentes, a língua em círculos sobre eles, fechando os lábios e sugando com avidez... Uma das mãos emaranhada em seu cabelo longo e macio, a outra em seus pêlos, rodeando seu membro duro de desejo, afagando-o de leve e lentamente, sem nenhuma pressa...

A boca foi descendo, beijando e lambendo o caminho que levava ao membro que estava cada vez mais teso sob sua mão que o enlouquecia de paixão... A boca ansiosa se juntou a ela, beijando com os lábios entreabertos, sugando ao longo dele, envolvendo-o todo, subindo e descendo, arrancando gemidos e palavras incoerentes do loiro que se abandonava em seus braços. A boca deixou o membro aos cuidados da mão que o manipulava e Harry virou-o na cama, abrindo suas pernas delicadamente e colocando-se entre elas, beijando-lhe as coxas, passando a língua na virilha, chupando e acariciando, lambendo a entrada, sentindo toda a tensão que isso lhe causava. Aprofundou ainda mais a carícia, penetrando-o com a língua, até sentir que seu corpo começava a relaxar...

Então se colocou sobre ele, acarinhando seus cabelos, tocando-o com os dedos enquanto o beijava, colocando um dedo dentro dele, sentindo-o se enrijecer com o receio...

- Estou aqui meu amor, e vou fazer só o que você quiser... – Esperou que relaxasse sob si e juntou um segundo dedo ao primeiro, com movimentos lentos e carinhosos. – Se você não quiser é só me dizer... – Juntou o terceiro dedo, repetindo os mesmos movimentos, sempre beijando e acariciando, olhando-o no rosto, procurando sinais que lhe dissessem para parar. Retirou os dedos e posicionou-se, segurando as mãos dele nas suas, a língua penetrando sua boca, entrando nele e parando ao sentir o aperto em suas mãos... O rosto contraído. – Abre os olhos... Olha pra mim... – Os olhos prateados se abriram e se fixaram nos seus, a dor, o medo, tudo misturado à emoção refletida neles. – Você está comigo. EU estou amando você... – Moveu-se e o penetrou até o fim. – Quero lhe dar prazer, quero que você goze comigo, me ame de volta. – Começou a se mover lentamente, a princípio um pouco doloroso, mas depois provocando ondas de prazer no loiro, fazendo com que o corpo dele respondesse ao seu... Entrando nele cada vez mais profundamente, chegando ao seu ponto máximo de êxtase... – Isso meu amor, geme pra mim, goza comigo... – Os movimentos foram saindo de controle, ambos arrebatados pelo amor que sentiam... A explosão do desejo carregou a ambos, gemendo juntos, mergulhados um no outro. Continuaram abraçados depois do gozo, em beijos amorosos dizendo que se amavam... Harry deitou-se ao seu lado, a palma da mão em seu rosto, os lábios em sua testa.

- Amo você, eu pertenço a você e você a mim, não esqueça isso jamais. – Adormeceram quase ao amanhecer... Exaustos e agarrados um ao outro.

oOo

Harry acordou, o rosto encostado no pescoço alvo, seu braço passando na cintura do loiro possessivamente, mantendo-o grudado em si. As pernas presas pelas pernas dele, o braço macio pousado no seu ombro. Definitivamente entrelaçados na cama. Não resistiu. Suspirou, raspando o nariz no pescoço, sentindo o cheiro tão suave, fazendo-o despertar.

- Bom dia meu amor. – Harry sussurou, a boca encostada à pele.

- Bom dia... – Draco se apertou ainda mais ao sentir o toque no seu pescoço. – Adoro acordar assim, agarradinho a você.

- Eu também. – Harry beijou-lhe a bochecha e se afastou. Mas precisamos conversar e quero que preste bastante atenção. Errei ao esconder as coisas de você...

- Eu já disse que entendi. – Pegou sua mão e beijou-lhe a palma. – Essa noite foi a realização de um dos meus maiores sonhos. Foi mágico... Como eu sempre achei que seria.

- Para mim também Draco. Eu sempre desejei você, fazê-lo meu. – Passou a mão pelo rosto de Draco, toda a ternura nesse gesto. O seu olhar sério, fixado nos olhos dele. – Mas eu tenho que lhe falar a verdade... Por mais difícil que seja. Estou doente. Tenho tido esses surtos de mal estar faz tempo, quase que desde que chegamos aqui. Eu escondi por que... Não queria que você ficasse preocupado, não queria que se estressasse. O médico disse que se passasse por outro estresse poderia ativar as piores lembranças. Sabia de tudo... Eu vi... Na memória de Nott... Desculpe, não podia lhe contar. Tinha medo que se lembrasse; medo do que aconteceria se isso acontecesse. Principalmente por que... Eu acho... Acho que estou morrendo. – Os olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas. – Quero dizer que... Eu... Não queria... Mesmo que isso aconteça, amo você com toda minha alma.

- Shhhhh! Calma, não quero que você se agite. – Draco estava preocupado, tinha que lhe contar... – Eu sei, sei de tudo isso, se acalme. Nós estamos juntos, isso é o mais importante. E seja lá o que for que tivermos que passar, o faremos juntos. Mas também tenho algo para contar e teremos algo para decidir. Ainda temos alguns dias... Você está doente sim, é perigoso, pode chegar a matá-lo. Mas não está morrendo...

* * *

_Muito obrigada a todos que além de ler, deixaram reviews: __**Juliana Guerreiro**__ (Draco tem muita coisa a dizer ao Harry, isso tem mesmo.); __**Sheila Potter Malfoy**__ (Eu não sou má. Só sou boa aluna, quem me ensinou a fazer suspense foram o Fell e a Lady, fala com eles. Eu disse pra você não roer todas que você ia precisar... Eu não vou matar o Harry, quer dizer, eu quase matei, né? Mas valeu a pena, o Draco entendeu tudinho... Severus fez um excelente trabalho. A contra-maldição é... Você leu que o titio Voldie gargalhou a noite toda quando soube??? Então imagina como deve ser. Tomara que tenha sabido o que quer com o capítulo... Hahahahahaha); __**Hanano Kaze**__ (Não vou matar o Harry, mas prepara logo uma meia dúzia de baldes, ok? A fic é Angst, apesar de ter final feliz, e eu não sei o que o Harry tem... Hahahahahaha); __**Isabelle Delacour**__ (Draco tem sono leve, ainda mais com tudo que está acontecendo ultimamente! E o Severus tinha que dar um chacoalhão nele. E a Dryade, sem comentários... Sim, eu também acredito que as pessoas em coma podem ouvir e sentir o desespero das pessoas à sua volta, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Não foi sacanagem, foi suspense!); __**Nanda W. Malfoy**__ (Você é muito curiosa sim, mas eu gosto disso. A maldição é pesada mesmo, extremamente cruel, porisso é uma das preferidas do Lorde das Trevas. Você já roeu todas as unhas da mão??? Eu disse pra não fazer isso, agora só tem as do pé... Hahahahaha E eu digo o que o Harry tem na hora certa, ok?); __**Dryade Delacour**__ (Amigos verdadeiros são difíceis de se achar e de conquistar. Severus é um desses, é padrinho do Draco e amigo da família há tempos, mas o Harry conquistou a amizade e mais que isso, o respeito dele, isso impressionou o Draco. O Harry quase se foi ali, quase. Com certeza ele lutou pra ficar por causa do loiro...); __**Tety Potter-Malfoy**__ (Como assim, eu só acabei o capítulo com um pouquinho de suspense... Controla o coração senão você infarta antes de ler o final da fic.); __**Tatah Malfoy**__ (Nossa, mais uma fissurada no Café da Manhã!!! Ok, obrigada, a Nanda é fogo, igual à Lady que fica dizendo isso pras pessoas. Greyback é fo concordo plenamente. Que bom que está gostando, fico feliz com leitores satisfeitos.)._

_Meus agradecimentos também a todos os que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, espero que continuem acompanhando a estória. Amanhã tem mais._


	10. Capítulo 10 – Pontaria Certeira

**Título: AFTER ALL – BECAUSE YOU LIVE**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Classificação: **NC-17, Romance, Angst, Violência Física e Psicológica.

**Resumo: **Harry o trouxe de volta, com o seu Amor. Descobriram que o Amor é a maior dádiva que recebemos, ele é a dor da alma e é ele também o portador da suprema felicidade.

**Aviso 1: **Essa estória é Slash, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta: **Lady Anúbis

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic é a continuação de After All e também foi escrita para Meu Amor, **Felton Blackthorn**. Meu anjo, sempre que eu puder realizarei os seus desejos. Tomara que você goste...

**Aviso 2:** Neste mês eu e o Felton comemoramos um ano de casados no dia 28 de Novembro. Por isso Amor:

_**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIOOOO!!! **_

* * *

_**Dedicatória Especial**_

_**Este capítulo é dedicado à uma Amiga muito Especial, sem a qual eu não teria chegado até aqui. Ela tem sido incansável no seu apoio, incentivo e carinho. À minha querida beta Lady Anúbis, grávida de cinco meses e mesmo com todas as implicações decorrentes disso me deu a maior força. Adoro você, querida.**_

* * *

**AFTER ALL – BECAUSE YOU LIVE**

_**Capítulo**__** 10 – Pontaria Certeira**_

_- Para mim também Draco. Eu sempre desejei você, fazê-lo meu. – Passou a mão pelo rosto de Draco, toda a ternura nesse gesto. O seu olhar sério, fixado nos olhos dele. – Mas eu tenho que lhe falar a verdade... Por mais difícil que seja. Estou doente. Tenho tido esses surtos de mal estar faz tempo, quase que desde que chegamos aqui. Eu escondi por que... Não queria que você ficasse preocupado, não queria que se estressasse. O médico disse que se passasse por outro estresse poderia ativar as piores lembranças. E eu sabia de tudo, eu... Eu vi... Na memória de Nott... Desculpe, Eu não podia contar. Eu tinha medo que você se lembrasse, medo do que aconteceria se isso acontecesse. Principalmente por que... Eu acho... Acho que estou morrendo. – Os olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas. – Quero dizer que... Mesmo que isso aconteça, eu amo você com toda minha alma._

_- Shhhhh! Calma, não quero que você se agite. – Draco estava preocupado, tinha que lhe contar... – Eu sei, sei de tudo isso, se acalme. Nós estamos juntos, isso é o mais importante. E seja lá o que for que tivermos que passar, nós o faremos juntos. Mas eu também tenho algo para contar e nós temos algo para decidir. Ainda temos alguns dias... _

- Vocês descobriram o que eu tenho... – Apertou as mãos, ansioso. – O que é?

- Você acha que está doente, eu sei. É perigoso somente se não tomarmos os devidos cuidados, pode chegar a matá-lo.

- Você diz que é perigoso, é grave? Diga o que eu tenho!

- Harry, fique calmo, vou tentar explicar do modo que eu entendi. – Draco falava de modo a tranqüilizá-lo. – É grave por que faz com que sua pressão suba de modo alarmante, isso pode afetar o coração, os rins, até o cérebro, por isso você precisa de cuidados constantes. Sem falar na anemia aguda. Se não tivessem chamado a Dryade você teria morrido.

- Fiquei muito tempo inconsciente, não é?

- Demoraram a descobrir o que você tinha. Os sintomas da doença camuflavam o diagnóstico correto. A sua magia invalidava os resultados dos exames mágicos e os resultados dos exames clínicos eram tão elevados que se você fosse trouxa certamente não sobreviveria...

- Entendo... Quanto tempo eu tenho de vida...?

- Você não entendeu. – Segurou as mãos do moreno entre as suas. – _Merlin! Não sei como contar isso..._ – E o pior é que a culpa é minha...

- A culpa não é sua. Você não fez nada, eu fiquei doente, só isso... Se eu morrer...

- Pára! Você não está morrendo! Ao contrário... Está criando a vida...

- O quê...? – Os olhos de Harry foram se arregalando conforme as palavras iam fazendo sentido. – Você disse...? Eu entendi... Bem?

- Eu... Eu... Você está grávido! E a culpa é toda minha...

- Mas... Como pode ser possível? Os sintomas... – Harry estava assombrado, de boca aberta.

- É possível. Somos bruxos, lembra?

- Um filho!? Tem certeza??

- Claro que tenho! Eu vi! Na verdade... São dois. Isso é raro, um milagre...

- Grávido...! De dois...? – Pousou a mão protetoramente no abdômen, começando a se conscientizar do significado das palavras de Draco. – Um maravilhoso milagre...

- Por isso você ficou doente, seu corpo não estava dando conta... Você tem pré-eclâmpsia. Se a sua magia não fosse tão forte, você não teria agüentado até agora. Ela protegeu você e as crianças. Mas ainda não está tudo bem...

- Como não...? A doutora disse...

- Disse que você estava estável! Não que estava fora de perigo. Você está muito debilitado! A pressão alta faz o coração acelerar, provoca prostração, cansaço, tontura, enjôos, dores de cabeça e consequentemente falta de apetite. Você não conseguia comer e isso fez com que você ficasse com anemia. Seu corpo teria que manter você e o bebê saudáveis. Nesse caso você e _dois_ bebês. Todos os problemas pelos quais passamos fez com que o quadro se agravasse. Você chegou ao estágio mais grave da Eclâmpsia, teve convulsões e quase morreu.

- Mas não morri... Ainda estou aqui e eles também.

- É maravilhoso... Mas isso pode acontecer de novo e se acontecer, ou você vai morrer ou talvez tenhamos que sacrificar os bebês...

- Não! Isso não! De jeito nenhum!

- Eu também não quero isso, mas não vou agüentar perder as crianças e ainda ficar sem você. Não vou suportar! Se decidirmos levar isso adiante, o caminho não vai ser fácil...

- Eu faço qualquer coisa...

- Eu sabia que você diria isso... Tinha certeza. – Sorriu. – Concordo com você. Por isso até o nascimento dos bebês, a nossa rotina vai ser a mantida até agora: Muito repouso, dieta rigorosa, e todos aqueles cuidados irritantes. Prometo estar com você o tempo todo.

- Vou tentar ser bonzinho e não dar muito trabalho. – Os olhos verdes se desviaram do abdômen liso e se fixaram no rosto à sua frente. – Você ainda não me disse...

- O que? – Draco não entendeu a colocação do moreno.

- Como se sente... – Observou atentamente o rosto do loiro, perdido em confusão. – Os bebês, Draco.

- Não sei... Não pensei... Não esperava... – Só agora o loiro parecia cair em si. Lembrou-se da hora em que Severus pronunciou o feitiço: _Revelare Veritas!_ – Tive tanto medo... Estava... Assustado! A surpresa... Foi tão grande... Depois o alívio... A emoção... – Sentiu o coração bater mais forte e mordeu o lábio inferior, os olhos brilhantes, úmidos. – Só agora... Eu acho... Feliz...!

- Estou feliz também... – Um sorriso enorme adornou seu rosto. – E a culpa disso é sua, só sua. – Sentiu os braços do loiro o envolvendo e os lábios cobrirem os seus...

oOo

_Prince's House, __22/03/2006_

_Maldito merlin! __Hoje não foi meu dia. Nunca pensei que chegasse o tempo em que os papéis pudessem ser trocados, que eu fosse responsável e cuidadoso, e Harry tão voluntarioso e cismado... Isso por que faz uma semana que ele me prometeu que não ia dar trabalho... A COMIDA ESTAVA SEM SAL!!! E o que ele esperava? Como se eu tivesse culpa disso. Ele que reclamasse com os elfos, afinal eu não cozinho, a comida vem toda de Hogwarts. Dryade foi quem deu as ordens a cerca da dieta dele... Com a pressão muito alta, sal é um ingrediente fora de questão. Céus! Pelas contas da Dry, ontem ele completou três meses de gestação, ainda faltam seis! Não sei se vou sobreviver a isso..._

_Prince's House, 02/04/2007._

_Ah, hoje fomos dar uma caminhada no bosque. O clima pela manhã estava ótimo, nem frio, nem muito quente, finalmente sem neve. Estava tão bonito, as flores desabrochando, as folhas brotando, tudo se renovando. Essa primavera marca para nós uma nova oportunidade, uma nova vida. Estamos juntos e desta vez não há mais segredos e mentiras entre nós. E eu que pensava que minha linhagem e a dele terminariam conosco... Agora teremos uma família de verdade... _

_Prince's House, 14/04/2007._

_Aaaarrrrggghhhh! EU VOU ARRANCAR A CABEÇA DE ALGUÈM!!! Calma Draco, calma. É preciso conservar o juízo intacto... Aqueles dois... AMIGOS dele vieram aqui hoje. Eu tive ganas de assassino! Ele já estava impossível sem ajuda deles, agora está insuportável! Eles fizeram tudo para mimá-lo! Aquele Pobretão trouxe roupinhas para os meus filhos... VERMELHAS E COM O ESCUDO DA GRIFINÓRIA!!! Meus filhos não vão usar aquilo. O pior foi não poder falar nada e ter que sorrir como se tivesse adorado, para não contrariar Harry. E aquela sang... Outch! Aquela grifinória sabe-tudo trouxe os biscoitos preferidos dele, de chocolate recheados com creme de baunilha. Vários pacotes! BISCOITOS TROUXAS! Nada demais...! Oh, nãããão! Ele adora, é claro! Mas essas porcarias têm sal no conservante, um veneno no caso dele... Agora vou ter que restringir ainda mais a sua dieta por alguns dias, e é claro que ele vai reclamar da minha crueldade... Respira Draco, toda calma nessa hora, estamos quase completando quatro meses..._

_Prince's House, 05/05/2007._

_Aw!!! Hoje foi um dia tão lindo! Estávamos lá fora, sentados no jardim, tomando o sol da manhã. Coloquei uma das espreguiçadeiras entre os canteiros floridos, no gramado. Do jeito que ele gosta. Eu estava sentado e apoiado no encosto, com Harry encostado em mim e as pernas estendidas para frente, apoiadas numa almofada. Estávamos conversando, com as mãos acariciando a barriga dele e então... A pele sob as nossas mãos vibrou! Nós ficamos surpresos, foi a primeira vez que os bebês se mexeram... Harry ficou tão emocionado... E eu... DROGA, eu fiquei todo derretido, são meus filhos! Foi como se falassem conosco, como se dissessem: Estamos aqui!_

_Prince's House, 23/05/2007._

_Nossa! Como estou cansado. O susto foi muito grande, tanto para Harry quanto para mim. Ele escorregou no banheiro, depois do banho esta noite, bateu as costas com toda força na parede. Está todo dolorido pelo esforço de se equilibrar e não se deixar cair no chão sentado. Aos cinco meses de uma gravidez complicada seria muito perigoso... A Dryade o colocou em repouso absoluto por três dias, em observação ostensiva... Ela está aqui com ele, me mandou descansar, mas não consigo relaxar e dormir. Parece que ainda estou com a adrenalina circulando no sangue. Deu um sedativo leve para ele, por precaução. Não queremos que o problema da pressão se agrave de novo. Estamos de volta aos benditos monitores e apetrechos hospitalares... Pelo menos por três dias._

oOo

Draco e Dryade tinham acabado de tomar um lauto café da manhã, a mesa posta na suíte, depois de muita insistência da doutora. Não que Draco tivesse muito apetite, mas ela fez questão que ele se alimentasse de acordo, sob a supervisão dela.

- Dryade vai descansar. Já está amanhecendo, eu posso cuidar dele sozinho.

- Mas você não dormiu nada esta noite, nem a noite passada...

- E não vou conseguir enquanto ele não melhorar. Da outra vez que ele passou mal, o achei no banheiro desmaiado. Fiquei três dias sem conseguir dormir direito, com medo que ele piorasse e eu não percebesse...

- Mas ele está bem, os bebês estão a salvo, foi só um susto. Ele deve acordar hoje... – Percebeu que o loiro estava irredutível. – Deve manter a dieta e ele não pode sair da cama. Qualquer coisa que precisar me chame.

- Fique tranqüila, eu dou conta. – Sentou-se à beirada da cama. – Pode ir sossegada. – Viu-a sair e fechar a porta.

Suspirou profundamente. Nessas horas não sabia o que fazer. Sentia-se perdido diante dessa situação. Sentou-se na cabeceira com seu livro nas mãos e ajeitou o seu travesseiro as suas costas. Só restava deixar o tempo passar até que acordasse... Ao fim de duas horas, sentiu a mão dele pousando leve sobre sua perna.

- Como você está? – Deixou o livro de lado, entrelaçando os dedos na mão dele, observando os olhos se abrirem e o fitarem.

- Como estão as crianças... – O olhar era aflito.

- Elas estão muito bem, e você?

- Dolorido... Parece que tomei uma surra.

- É normal, o impacto somado à tensão muscular deixaram seu corpo assim. Mas a Dry falou que está tudo bem, você só precisa ficar de repouso absoluto hoje e amanhã. Ela também disse que você deveria se alimentar bem... – Sorriu divertido ao ver a careta do moreno.

Ele tentou se apoiar e sentar, mas não conseguiu... A dor nas costas era muita para esse esforço.

- Não faça isso, deixa que eu ajude. – Deu a volta na cama e colocou o braço em torno do tórax, por baixo das axilas, levantou-o e arrumou os travesseiros. Puxou o corpo e encostou-o neles, deixando bem confortável. – Que tal um suco para começar? – Foi até a mesa e encheu um copo grande com suco de laranja.

- Tudo bem... Estou com sede. – Estava tão esgotado que até levantar o braço para segurar o copo era doloroso, tendo de ser auxiliado pelo loiro. – Deixa o copo aí ao lado, fica aqui comigo. – Draco sentou-se ao lado dele. – Você está abatido, com olheiras...

- Acha que eu ia conseguir dormir depois do susto que nós levamos? – Abraçou-o pelos ombros. – De agora em diante não o deixo mais sozinho... Pra nada, entendeu?

- Calma Draco, não seja super protetor, foi um acidente. – Beijou-o na bochecha. – Você não pode ficar de olho em mim vinte e quatro horas por dia... E tem certas coisas que não dá pra fazer com você junto... – O loiro corou ao ouvir aquilo.

- Mas pode ter certeza de que vou estar por perto... – Uma batida na porta os interrompe. – Entre...! – A porta se abre e Dryade entra.

- Que bom que acordou Harry. – Examina o moreno com atenção. – Fiz com que repousasse por mais de vinte e quatro horas, para que você relaxasse por completo e o seu corpo não se ressentisse tanto. Está sentindo muita dor?

- Acabei de comentar com Draco que parece que levei uma surra, me sinto exausto e dolorido.

- Mas é claro que vai ficar dolorido... O impacto foi forte, você está pesado para sua estrutura. De resto está tudo bem, não precisam se preocupar. Só continuar tomando os cuidados de costume. – Ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou. – Eu vim ver se você estava acordado e disposto para receber visitas hoje.

- Visitas de quem? – Pergunta o loiro alarmado. – Granger e Weasley?

- Não... Severus e o Senhor Lupin... Ele está ansioso para vê-lo, disse que faz mais de três meses...

- Severus e Remus! Claro que eu estou disposto, adoro receber os amigos.

- Eles virão para o chá, à tarde. Depois do almoço eu volto para checar seu estado.

- Não quer almoçar conosco? Sei que tenho sido um paciente difícil...

- Paciente difícil? Uma amiga minha costumava dizer que mulheres grávidas são bichos esquisitos... Você não imagina o que é uma mulher grávida! Você é um caso raro Harry, raro e complicado. Gravidez gemelar em um homem! Gostaria de ficar para almoçar com vocês, mas já combinei com Madame Pomfrey de almoçar no castelo. – Foi se encaminhando para a porta. – Alimente-se bem, viu? – E sorrindo divertida acrescentou... – Draco, faça-o comer.

oOo

Era quase hora do chá quando eles chegaram, era mais ou menos quatro e meia. Como Harry estava impossibilitado de sair da cama, eles foram recebidos na suíte mesmo. Draco já tinha providenciado para que o chá fosse servido lá. O loiro estava na cama sentado ao lado de Harry, conversando, quando bateram na porta.

- Entre! – Os dois disseram juntos.

- Harry! – Dryade abriu a porta e Severus e Remus entraram por ela, este último muito ansioso. – Como você está? Severus me contou que você caiu... – Severus rolou os olhos. – Avançou pelo quarto e sentou na beirada da cama, pegando as mãos de Harry. – Dryade e Severus entenderam-se no olhar e se retiraram para o laboratório.

- Oi Remus. – Harry sorriu. – Está tudo bem, foi só um susto...

- Um susto muito grande, não é? – Draco opinou ainda estressado. – _Quase_ caiu... Mas eu já disse que de agora em diante vou ficar de marcação cerrada.

- Isso mesmo Draco, olho nele... – Harry fez bico diante da provocação de Lupin.

- Viu? Até ele acha que eu tenho razão

- Oh, obrigado Remus! – Cruzou os braços impaciente. – Agora sim é que ele vai ficar no meu pé. Já não basta ele _me entupir_ de comida e líquidos o dia todo, quase _me carregar_ pra qualquer lado que eu vá _dentro de casa_; depois do que você disse até no banheiro ele vai querer me seguir!

Remus caiu na risada ouvindo as provocações de um para o outro, constatando o quanto estavam felizes. Conversaram por alguns minutos animadamente, até Draco achar educado se afastar para que eles conversassem sozinhos, enquanto ele ia à cozinha buscar o chá. Assim que ele saiu os dois se sentiram a vontade para conversar com mais intimidade.

- É incrível o que essa notícia fez por vocês. Principalmente por ele, nota-se que está mais equilibrado, mais calmo... – Observou o rosto do moreno se abrir num sorriso doce. – Mas continua exagerado.

- E está super protetor também, não me deixa fazer nada, se preocupa o tempo todo comigo. Tenta satisfazer todos os meus desejos e faz um esforço danado para não perder a paciência com as minhas manhas.

- Você é uma pessoa de hábitos e gostos muito simples e essenciais, não deve ser difícil.

- Posso ser bem caprichoso, sabe? É essa imobilidade forçada que me dá nos nervos. Tem uma lista enorme do que eu não posso fazer, do que eu não posso comer, tenho horário pra tudo... E Draco é exigente e maníaco com regras.

- Ah, entendi. Esse é o cerne do problema, não é? Os Potter costumam ser insubordinados ao extremo... Seu pai era assim também.

- E daqui pra frente vai ficar ainda pior, meu corpo e meu peso vão restringir ainda mais minha mobilidade, o que eu posso ou não... Ainda por cima nem tenho mais posição pra dormir!

- Entendo...

- Não entende! De bruços não dá... Por motivos óbvios. De barriga pra cima sinto falta de ar, preciso dormir recostado; se eu levanto o tronco, os pés incham, aí tenho que colocar almofadas nos tornozelos para melhorar a circulação... De lado é o melhor modo, mas só dá pra dormir virado pra beirada da cama, do outro me sinto sufocado. É impressão, eu sei, mas não consigo fazer de outro modo. – Harry bufou impaciente.– E toda noite... Ele encosta atrás de mim e passa o braço na minha cintura, e aí... – Corou como um adolescente. – Só sei que estou cada dia mais irritadiço... E mesmo assim ele está sendo muito compreensivo.

- É impressão minha ou você fica pior quando ele se encosta e abraça você pra dormir? – Remus riu ao vê-lo ficar vermelho e desconcertado.

- É... É isso mesmo. Fica difícil dormir por que... Algumas coisas no meu corpo mudaram, mas o modo como me sinto com ele não. Quando ele me toca eu... Eu...

- Pega fogo! Tenho certeza que ele também se sente assim Harry. É só uma questão de adaptação e de paciência também. Você acha que ele está insatisfeito?

- Não! Não sei... Acho que não... Ele tem sido tão carinhoso, mas me sinto muito frustrado por não conseguir fazer mais...

- Da última vez que nos vimos você estava tão deprimido... É tudo coisa da sua cabeça. É visível a felicidade dele e você também está radiante. Isso é o mais importante.

- Você pode ter razão. – Harry relaxou contra os travesseiros. – Mudando de assunto... Da última vez que nos vimos até agora aconteceram tantas coisas, quase me esqueci de perguntar: você disse que estava quase certo do livro que continha a maldição de Lúcius, você o achou?

- Achei. Mandei para Severus...

Draco entrou pela porta, acompanhado de Dryade e Severus. Escutou o final da conversa e gelou lembrando que não tinha falado nada sobre esse assunto com Harry.

- Estranho, eu não soube de nada... – Fixou o olhar em Draco que colocava o chá e os acompanhamentos na mesa, impassível.

- Desculpe não ter lhe dito Harry, foi nos dias que você estava mal na ala hospitalar. – Sorriu suavemente como se o assunto não fosse importante. – Nem me lembrei mais disso. Depois conversamos a respeito, agora o chá está sendo servido. – Dirigiu-se aos outros educadamente. – Vocês podem se acomodar aqui, eu sirvo Harry e me sento lá na cama ao lado dele.

Foram horas tranqüilas, de conversa agradável. Dryade contando as artes dos alunos da sua época, Remus falando das peças dos marotos, Harry e Draco narrando as suas brigas e peças pregadas um no outro, todos eles provocando os protestos do professor de poções, testemunha viva de todos os acontecimentos... Mas o incrível é que apesar dos protestos ele estava de excelente humor e ria também, apesar de muitas vezes ter sido uma das vítimas.

oOo

Já era noite, depois de terem jantado em companhia dos amigos, restava apenas Draco, Harry e Severus no quarto. A doutora tinha saído para acompanhar Remus.

- Bem Draco, vamos falar sobre o assunto pelo qual esperei até agora. Pensei que não houvesse mais segredos entre nós. Por que não me contou dobre o livro da maldição?

- Já disse, foi um dos dias mais críticos que você passou no isolamento. Fiquei tão impressionado que deletei da memória qualquer coisa que não fosse sobre a sua saúde...

- Acho melhor eu me retirar para que vocês possam ter mais privacidade.

- Não Severus, você pode ficar. Não é uma discussão... Por enquanto. Você sabia sobre o que eu estava fazendo e do meu empenho no caso. – Harry desviou os olhos de seu ex-professor e fixou-os em Draco. – E se não me falou nada sobre o assunto é por que teve um bom motivo para isso. – A voz tornou-se macia. – Não é Draco?

- Oh, está bem. Eu vi o livro, com todas as palavras e instruções da maldição e o modo de quebrá-la. E era tudo tão absurdo, tão impensável, que eu disse a Severus que não queria que você fosse perturbado com esse assunto.

- E onde está o livro agora? Quero vê-lo e acho que você não pode me negar isso.

- Harry, quando esse livro chegou, você estava em estado perigoso, eu o li e achei ser impossível de quebrar o feitiço, e mesmo que eu pudesse criar as condições para que fosse feito eu nunca o faria, nem meu pai o permitiria se pudesse opinar. Ele mesmo preferiria ficar preso nas trevas.

- Acho que eu poderia julgar isso por mim mesmo. Eu gostaria de vê-lo, por favor.

- Como você é teimoso! – Draco estava irritado. – Ela exige o sacrifício de sangue do meu herdeiro! Você sacrificaria a vida do nosso filho pra salvar a alma do meu pai?

- Não! Cla-claro que não! – Harry vacilou, sentindo o coração disparar. – Mas é disso que se trata?

- É Harry, mas eu posso mostrar pra você se você fizer questão. – O loiro notou a respiração dele se tornar mais ofegante. – Eu só não queria aborrecê-lo, tenho evitado isso a todo custo, justamente por que eu soube o tanto que você se empenhou nessa busca.

- Desculpe, estou interrompendo algo? – Dryade pára na soleira da porta e nota a leve palidez do moreno e a respiração alterada.

- Não Dry. Entre por favor. – O loiro se alivia com a presença dela. – Harry está um pouco chateado, só isso. Tudo por causa de uma maldição que foi lançada em meu pai quando morreu. Encontramos o livro que fala dela. Harry estava muito empenhado para encontrá-la e eu não contei a ele justamente para evitar que ele se aborrecesse.

- E onde está o livro? Deixe que ele o veja, por que já está alterado com esse assunto.

- Na verdade está aqui. – Todos se voltaram para Severus. – Eu o trouxe e deixei na estante atrás da escrivaninha, lá na sala.

- Então vá buscá-lo Severus, por favor. – Dryade aproximou-se e verificou a pressão de Harry, conferindo o pulso no monitor.

Ele se levantou e foi até o cômodo contíguo buscá-lo. Foi e voltou em poucos minutos, entregando o livro ao moreno ansioso. A página estava marcada, o livro praticamente se abriu sozinho. Harry leu atentamente, seu semblante ficando tristonho, por perceber que Draco não poderia salvar a alma do pai.

- Você tinha toda razão meu amor. Compreendo seus motivos. – Harry fechou o livro desolado e Draco sorriu solidário com os sentimentos dele.

- Não fique chateado, querido. Meu pai ficaria feliz para sempre nas trevas, só de saber o quanto nós fomos agraciados. Ele ficaria orgulhoso de saber dos netos e não iria querer que nada de mal acontecesse a eles.

- Eu posso ver? – Dryade não conseguiu evitar perguntar, percebendo logo a gafe que cometera. – Desculpe a indiscrição, vocês devem estar achando que sou uma grande atrevida.

- Não tem problema, se achássemos que seria indiscreto, não falaríamos do assunto na sua frente. Pode ver. – O loiro passou-lhe o livro.

Ela leu atentamente. Prestando atenção a cada sílaba, cada vírgula, cada ponto. Leu três vezes e fitou os olhos verdes intensamente.

- Aqui não fala de sacrifício, não menciona essa palavra nem uma vez.

- Como não? Fala do sangue de um herdeiro recém nascido. Significa que é preciso um sacrifício de sangue, isso é essencial pra quebrar a maldição. Por isso aquele monstro gostava tanto dela, nenhum patriarca puro-sangue sacrificaria seu herdeiro primogênito, por isso dizia ser impossível quebrá-la.

- Deixe-me ver. – Severus estende as mãos, recebendo o livro das mãos da doutora. – Leu novamente ainda com mais atenção. – Realmente, a doutora tem razão. Não menciona a palavra sacrifício. Mas eu não vejo outra forma...

- Acho que eu tenho a solução. Podem começar a preparar tudo para realizar a contra-maldição. Estude bem Draco, você tem que estar muito seguro quando realizar o feitiço. Escolha os bruxos que vão auxiliá-lo, por que vai ser perigoso, você sabe. E é você quem vai ter que realizar todo o ritual...

oOo

Já era tarde quando eles ficaram sozinhos. Tomaram banho juntos, já que a partir dessa noite Draco não deixaria mais o moreno se banhar sozinho para evitar futuros acidentes. E se dormir colados um ao outro era difícil, pois a chama do desejo estava sempre acesa quando se tocavam, juntos sob o chuveiro foi ainda pior.

- Onde você vai com isso? – Harry espantou-se ao ver o loiro entrando no banheiro logo atrás dele com uma cadeira na mão.

- Vamos tomar banho juntos, e a cadeira é para dar mais conforto a você. Afinal, você escorregou na hora de lavar os pés. Mas não se preocupe, eu vou ajudar... Você a se lavar... Inteirinho. – O sorriso malicioso se instalou nos lábios rosados.

- Ahn... Não há necessidade...

- Mas é claro que há, amor. Eu faço questão. – Enlaçou a cintura e beijou-o, entrando no box junto e colocando a cadeira dentro encostada à parede. Abriu o registro, deixando a água cair sobre aquele beijo.

- Draco, estou ficando sem ar... – Falou com a boca sobre a dele.

- Vire-se meu anjo. – Falou com a boca encostada na orelha escondida sob os cabelos negros.

O loiro pegou o shampoo, colocou um pouco na palma e esfregou os cabelos, massageando o couro cabeludo, relaxando-o das tensões, depois entrando novamente sob a água morna enxaguando as mechas rebeldes. Então foi a vez do sabonete, fazendo espuma nas mãos e espalhando pelos ombros, nas costas, no bumbum e nas pernas, das coxas até os tornozelos, pressionando os músculos cansados e doloridos de tanto ficar na cama.

- Vo-você precisa mesmo fazer isso?

- Por quê? Não está gostando? – Riu baixinho afastando os cabelos do pescoço, encostando o corpo nas costas dele e apoiando o queixo no ombro. – Um passarinho me contou que você fica perturbado quando eu abraço sua cintura na hora de dormir...

- Pertur-bado? – Mal conseguia falar, tão entrecortada estava sua respiração. – Não... Eu fico pior, em brasa, duro, como sempre fico quando você me toca. – As mãos longas continuavam ensaboando, agora as laterais do corpo, a barriga distendida, em movimentos firmes e circulares, subindo pelo estômago e chegando ao peito sensível. – Draco, eu já estou pegando fogo...

- Mas a gente só está tomando banho... – Desceu as mãos até o sexo, plenamente excitado, esfregando, lavando com cuidado, deixando o moreno de pernas bambas...

- CÉUS...! As-sim não consigo me manter em pé... – Arrepiou-se ao ouvir a risada baixa ao pé do ouvido, enquanto era levado para baixo d'água para enxaguar a espuma.

- Viu como foi bom eu trazer a cadeira? – Colocou-o sentado. – Sua vez, quer me ajudar? – Estendeu o sabonete para ele, ajoelhando-se à sua frente, a água caindo-lhe nas costas. Deixando que o moreno repetisse nele os mesmos movimentos, o olhar preso no homem lindo a sua frente, sentindo o corpo esquentar pelo desejo que sempre o dominava quando o olhava. Fechou os olhos em deleite ao sentir as mãos ensaboando seu peito. – Hummmm... Adoro quando você passa a mão em mim...

- Só estamos tomando banho... – Foi a vez de o moreno retrucar com ironia. – Levanta amor... – Passou mais sabonete nas palmas, lavando as pernas e os glúteos, quase o abraçando pelo quadril, ensaboando minuciosamente, do mesmo jeito que o loiro havia feito, tocando-o lascivamente, arrancando suspiros profundos dos seus lábios.

- Ahh, Harry, você está fazendo de propósito... – Afastou-se para enxaguar-se, sem deixar de fitar os olhos verdes.

- Foi você quem começou... – Recostou-se na cadeira avançando o quadril... – Olha como eu estou!

- Está exatamente do jeito que eu gosto. – Abaixou-se à frente do moreno e o lambeu todinho, fechando e deslizando os lábios sobre ele até o fim.

Harry quase gritou, tamanha a surpresa e prazer que correram pelo seu corpo. As mãos firmaram-se na beirada da cadeira enquanto o loiro o sugava com sofreguidão. A intensidade era tal, que tudo à sua volta se dissolveu na irrealidade de um borrão, os músculos mais tensos a cada minuto, a respiração aos arrancos até o gozo o arrebatar de vez. Enchendo a boca do loiro que se deliciou com o seu prazer. Sentiu-se abraçado, a cabeça loira pousada em seu ventre com ternura.

- Você... É doido... – Puxou-o para cima para beijar-lhe a boca. – Levanta que eu quero provar você também... – Trouxe-o ao alcance dos lábios, lambendo e chupando lentamente, como sabia que o loiro gostava, ouvindo seus gemidos baixos e contidos, as mãos acariciando o quadril e as coxas, sentindo as pernas dele trêmulas conforme o orgasmo se aproximava, não parando de deslizar e apertar os lábios até que bebesse tudo e Draco relaxasse em seus braços.

Ficou em pé, amparado pelo loiro. Enlaçou-lhe o pescoço, desajeitado, sentindo os braços dele em sua cintura, a boca dele em seu ombro, em beijos leves e satisfeitos... As mãos macias subindo e descendo pelo seu corpo, carinhosas.

- Fiquei mais de dois anos longe, foi difícil suportar, não sei como não enlouqueci, mas sobrevivi. – Sussurrou abraçado ao moreno, suspirando de contentamento. – Adoro fazer amor com você...

Entraram os dois sob o chuveiro, deixando que a água morna limpasse os últimos vestígios do prazer, beijando-se sob a água, assim como começaram. Secaram um ao outro e se vestiram, caminhando leves e relaxados até a cama. Encaixaram-se um no outro, Draco encostado às costas de Harry acariciando-lhe a barriga.

- Então você me ouviu conversando com Remus, não é?

- Desculpe amor, não foi de propósito. Eu fui à cozinha, avisei Severus e a Dry, e quando voltei... – Beijou-lhe a nuca. – É que eu não quis interromper seu desabafo... E era uma coisa que eu queria muito saber, como você se sentia, e não sabia como perguntar.

- Eu sei que ando num humor intragável e que não estou muito atraente...

- Ouça bem... Você tem todos os motivos para estar assim... – Falou rente à sua orelha. – Física e emocionalmente... Instável e não intragável, eu compreendo que não consiga evitar. Mas não pense que eu não o quero desesperadamente todo o tempo. – Colou-se ainda mais ao corpo do moreno. – Meu desejo por você está ainda mais forte, eu também pego fogo quando nos tocamos mesmo que para dormir. Não estou insatisfeito, ouviu bem? Acabamos de fazer amor, foi delicioso e isso é a prova do quanto sou feliz e...

- Tem certeza que você é o meu Draco? – Harry virou o rosto para fitar os olhos prateados. Um sorriso bobo e incrédulo na face. – É impressionante...

- Não se impressione muito, ainda posso ser bem egocêntrico, obstinado e arrogante. Ainda sou eu aqui... O sonserino insuportável, preconceituoso, egoísta. – O sorriso divertido contrastava com o olhar sério e grave. – Eu não mudei, as minhas prioridades mudaram. A minha vida mudou por sua causa. Depois que você foi para a enfermaria fiquei aqui sozinho por alguns dias, como eu achava que desejava. Foi horrível! Eu me senti vazio, sem rumo. Uma raiva inexplicável de tudo e ao mesmo tempo uma apatia total. Então Severus veio aqui, falou comigo, abriu meus olhos mostrando a minha loucura. Ele disse que eu precisava pensar no que realmente importava pra mim. Naquela mesma noite fui chamado na enfermaria pela Dry e antes que qualquer coisa fosse dita, Sev pediu pra falar uns minutos a sós comigo. Abriu a porta do isolamento, entramos, e quando eu vi você naquela cama eu soube que tudo que era importante para mim estava na minha frente.

- Eu não imaginei...

- Shhhh... Deixe-me terminar. – Colocou o dedo nos lábios de Harry. –No dia que você ia voltar pra casa, eu vim na frente com Severus, para arrumar as acomodações de acordo com as instruções da Dry. Achei um objeto nas suas coisas, uma caixa com vários botões. Severus me disse que era um rádio e mostrou como funcionava... Tocava música, ouvi por algum tempo, enquanto tomava as providências. Uma música em especial me chamou a atenção e definiu exatamente como me sinto. Os versos diziam: _Está tudo certo. Eu sobrevivi. Estou vivo novamente. __Por sua causa, eu superei cada tempestade. __O que é a vida? Qual é o sentido de tudo? Se você está matando tempo. Estou muito feliz, pois achei um anjo. Alguém...__Q__ue estava lá quando não tinha mais esperanças._ – Os dedos finos enxugaram uma lágrima que deslizou dos olhos verdes. – Feche os olhos amor, é tarde, precisa descansar. Você esteve comigo todo o tempo e eu vou estar sempre aqui do seu lado.

oOo

_Prince's House, 28/05/2007._

_Tivemos uma reunião hoje. Precisava de dois bruxos poderosos e experientes para me auxiliarem na contra-maldição. Pensei imediatamente em Severus e Harry me aconselhou a chamar Lupin. Juntos nós quatro estudamos bem o feitiço. A preparação é complexa e exige três círculos de proteção antes que possa ser executado. Tenho que ter todas as palavras na ponta da língua, a invocação de cada círculo. Eu só conhecia um dos círculos, o primeiro... Estou preocupado, Harry também, mas a Dry garantiu que seguindo todos os procedimentos a risca, é seguro para o bebê._

_Prince's House, 15/06/2007._

_A madrugada passada foi a mais esquisita desde que Harry ficou grávido. Ele me acordou no meio da noite, dizendo que estava com sede e queria água de coco. Sonhou que estava numa praia tropical comigo, e que estava calor, e que eu trazia para nós dois cocos... Não consigo imaginar de onde ele tirou isso, nunca foi à praia, ainda mais uma tropical... Mas levantei mesmo assim, dormindo em pé, troquei de roupa. Como ele nunca tem desejos esquisitos, eu não poderia reclamar, não é? O pior foi que Severus acordou quando fui até seus aposentos... Estranhou e me perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Quando contei ele riu!!! Riu da minha cara! Falou que a minha sorte era que tinha água de coco em caixinhas. Era só ir a uma loja de conveniência em Londres... Como se eu fosse sair pelo portão principal e me encontrar numa rua da cidade! Se ofereceu para ir comigo e eu aceitei é claro. Não sei lidar direito com moeda ou lojas trouxas. O pior foi quando voltamos! Tivemos que ir a quatro lojas de conveniência para achar a tal água de coco de caixinha e quando chegamos Harry ficou desapontado... Queria a água in natura! RAIOS! Tive que usar uma chave de portal para ir até Waikiki no Havaí para comprar os tais cocos. Sim, COCOS, no plural! Não me arriscaria a ter que voltar se ele quisesse mais... Trouxe logo uma dúzia! Foi providencial, de cara ele tomou uns três... Fez com que eu tomasse um também. Não é ruim, mas eu em sã consciência jamais atravessaria o Atlântico, o continente americano e parte do Pacífico por causa de uma tolice dessas. Aiai... Seis meses, estou começando a achar que vou conseguir sobreviver._

_Prince's House, 07/07/2007._

_Depois de mais de trinta dias passando e repassando todo o ritual da contra-maldição junto com Harry, julgamos que já estou pronto. Já sei todas as palavras sílaba por sílaba, todas as vírgulas, pontos e acentos. Por isso hoje, sob o olhar de Harry e Dryade, simulamos o ritual completo. Desde o começo passando por cada círculo de proteção, cada invocação, até a contra-maldição. Harry considerou perfeito. Dryade nos disse enfim como poderíamos cumprir a exigência principal para execução do feitiço. Sinceramente não pensei que pudesse ser tão simples. Começo a achar que a medicina trouxa tem seu valor afinal. Só faltava uma coisa: Uma urna que mantivesse a vida suspensa no espaço e no tempo. Achei que seria impossível um objeto desses existir, mas parece que me enganei quanto a isso... Quando Severus falava em sua primeira aula sobre arrolhar a morte, ele não estava de brincadeira. Ele olhou para Dry, levantou a sobrancelha muito surpreso de que ela quisesse um objeto como esse. Espantosamente ele foi aos seus aposentos e voltou com uma urna do tamanho de um porta-jóias. Quando perguntei como ele tinha uma coisa dessas e por que motivo teria sido feita, ele olhou para mim e disse que era melhor que eu não soubesse, bastava que existisse e pudesse servir ao nosso propósito..._

_Prince's House, 22/07/2007._

_Se tem uma coisa que eu detesto são agulhas. Não tenho vergonha nenhuma de dizer que tenho pavor de agulhas. Por isso fiz um enooooorrrrrme esforço para me manter ao lado de Harry hoje quando a Dry apareceu com uma novidade, um novo remédio para ele tomar... Parece artefato de tortura! Colocar o tal remédio diretamente na nossa carne através de uma agulha! Isso deve doer! E sou absolutamente contra dor. Não que eu seja um medroso, posso não ser um exemplo de coragem, mas não sou covarde. Daí a ser picado deliberadamente é outra história. O pior é que ela disse que tem mais quatro doses pra ele tomar, uma por dia e ele aceitou sem reclamar quando soube que era pela segurança dos bebês. Perguntei se era dolorido e ele disse que dolorido ou não, suportaria qualquer coisa pelos nossos filhos. _

oOo

Harry acordou suando, sentindo as costas doloridas. Estava tudo calmo, o silêncio só era quebrado pelo leve ressonar de Draco ao seu lado e sua paz perturbada por aquela incomoda dor nas costas e o calor. Um calor que subia pelo seu corpo a ponto de deixá-lo angustiado, até o leve lençol que usavam para protegê-los da friagem da noite era demais sobre sua pele. Seu couro cabeludo estava completamente molhado, e aquela dorzinha incômoda estava começando a latejar, deixando-o irriquieto. Mas não queria se mexer, não queria acordar Draco. Tinham passado um dia maravilhoso na véspera. Tinha acordado bem cedo e chamado o loiro, que mesmo com preguiça se levantara. Tinham tomado café na sala de jantar, coisa que eles faziam muito raramente agora por causa do mal estar matinal de Harry. Há tempos não se sentia tão bem humorado, tão bem disposto. Tinham saído no jardim para tomar sol, depois tinham feito uma caminhada, apesar do inchaço nos tornozelos, tinham almoçado ao ar livre sob o salgueiro, foi muito bom. À tarde, depois de um check up geral, Dryade tinha até autorizado um passeio no Beco Diagonal...

Tinham aproveitado para comprar algumas roupinhas e utensílios para os bebês. Fôra um dia cheio e alegre e tinham ido deitar-se cedo por que ele não podia abusar. Estavam cansados e felizes... Ficaram namorando abraçadinhos na cama um bom tempo... E agora isso. Pegou o relógio de pulso sobre a mesinha de cabeceira que marcava meia noite e meia. Era melhor fazer o relaxamento que a Dry tinha lhe ensinado. Respirou profundamente, segurou por três segundos e soltou o ar pela boca lentamente. Fez isso uma, duas, três vezes. Sentiu o abdômen se retesar repentinamente como estava se tornando comum há alguns dias. Não era nada demais, a doutora já tinha lhe avisado que isso era normal e que de agora em diante isso ia ser cada vez mais freqüente. Continuou tentando relaxar, mas era difícil por que aquela dorzinha chata não parava de latejar. Quando amanhecesse ia falar com Dryade, devia ser um problema qualquer nos rins...

Isso estava realmente incomodando. Já tinha olhado no relógio uma infinidade de vezes, parecia que aquela situação estava piorando, tinha a impressão que tinha passado metade da noite em claro, mas só se passaram pouco mais de duas horas. Aquela dorzinha chata? Continuava chata, mas agora parecia um pouco mais forte. Ele se remexeu tanto na cama que Draco acordou.

- Harry, está tudo bem? – perguntou com a voz engrolada de sono. – Você não para de se mexer...

- Mais ou menos... Desculpe, não queria que acordasse, mas estou com uma dor nas costas que está me incomodando, e com uma vontade doida de ir ao banheiro.

- Então venha, eu ajudo a levantar. – Acompanhou-o ao banheiro e esperou na porta, mesmo dormindo em pé. Depois ajudou-o a voltar para cama.

Assim que ele se sentou, uma pontada horrorosa de dor atravessou a região dos rins. Fez com que paralisasse subitamente e arquejasse, quase sem ar. Foi tão forte que perdeu a voz. Não conseguia acreditar que os acontecimentos iam se antecipar tanto assim. Será possível que pelo menos uma vez a vida não ficasse de brincadeira com ele e os fatos transcorressem de forma aparentemente normal mesmo diante de um milagre da natureza? Mais uma vez os fatos iam se atropelar e levar tudo que estivesse no caminho junto com eles. Draco sentiu que algo estava errado no momento que a mão dele apertou forte e convulsivamente seu braço. Apanhou a varinha dele na mesinha ao seu lado.

- Lumus! – As tochas se acenderam mostrando a extrema palidez de seu rosto. – Que foi, diga! – Mas a voz não saía, não enquanto aquela dor lancinante não passasse um pouco. – Harry, que foi? Estou ficando assustado...

- Chame... – A dor passou repentinamente e ele amoleceu nos braços do loiro. Puxou o ar com sofreguidão em grandes bocados. – Chame Dryade... Depressa!

O loiro estendeu a mão e apertou a campainha ao lado da cama. Descansou o dedo lá até que a doutora entrou pelo quarto, esbaforida.

- Que aconteceu? – Perguntou notando o pânico no rosto dos dois.

- Não sei, acordei com ele incomodado, reclamando de uma dor nas costas. – enquanto falava ajudou-o a se deitar. – Ajudei a levantar e ir ao banheiro. Quando se sentou agora pouco, ficou paralisado, pálido, sem ar, quase não pôde falar. Pediu que a chamasse e foi o que fiz...

Ela avançou e examinou-o, conferiu os batimentos cardíacos e passou a varinha por ele.

- Vá à lareira e chame Madame Pomfrey, diga-lhe para preparar tudo que já estamos indo. Depois chame Severus e peça a ele para trazer Lupin.

- Você acha que... – Os olhos imensamente arregalados de medo.

- Vai Draco, não há tempo! – Ouviu os passos apressados se afastando. – Eles serão afobados como os pais... – Ela tentou brincar. – Você tem roupinhas limpas para eles?

- Ali, deixei algumas separadas naquela sacola. – Dryade avançou até a cômoda e alcançou a sacola colorida que descansava em cima dela.

- Venha Harry. – Ela tentava ajudá-lo a levantar-se quando Draco entrou no quarto, desnorteado.

- Deixe Dry, eu agüento com ele. – sustentou-o junto de si, segurando-o pela cintura e apoiando o braço dele em seu ombro.

Assim que saíram da lareira foram direto para a sala contígua à enfermaria, a do isolamento, onde tinham tudo preparado. A cama hospitalar, berços aquecidos, uma poção anestésica e outra anti-hemorrágica, monitores cardíacos e aparelho de pressão, além da urna. Draco o colocou na cama, ajudou Dry a cobri-lo e preparava-se para sair, quando foi seguro pelo pulso, com força. Virou o rosto e encontrou os olhos verdes, num misto de ansiedade e medo.

- Dry, posso ficar aqui com ele? – Olhos nos olhos... – Prometo que fico quietinho sentado aqui na cadeira.

- Certo, eu concordo. – Ela disse ao perceber o nervosismo de Harry. Não era pra menos, homens não eram moldados para enfrentar esse tipo de ocorrência. Considerando a situação eles a estavam enfrentando de modo satisfatório, com muita valentia. – Mas tome cuidado para não passar mal ou desmaiar, por que não vou poder socorrer você.

Draco puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cabeceira, a mão dele na sua. Tudo pronto, a instrumentação ao lado, elas checaram o coração, levemente acelerado, a pressão no limite permitido... Ministraram a poção anestésica, que o deixou levemente sonolento, mais calmo, diminuindo a freqüência cardíaca e a pressão. Aguardaram por mais alguns minutos para que o moreno se sentisse confortável e seguro com Draco ao seu lado.

- Mantenha-se tranqüilo, certo? Vamos começar. – Dryade nota o cuidado com que Draco o enlaça pelo ombro, as mãos entrelaçadas.

- A partir de agora se concentre em mim, ok? Vai dar tudo certo.

Dry dá início aos procedimentos clínicos, que mesmo com as poções deixam sensações desconfortáveis no moreno que não desgruda os olhos do rosto à sua frente. O tempo passa lentamente, e a ansiedade provocada pelas sensações de cada etapa da intervenção cirúrgica que se completa é transformada em apertos nos dedos entrelaçados. A emoção ao ouvir o primeiro chorinho é cristalizada nas lágrimas nos olhos de ambos presos um no outro, levando ao leve roçar dos lábios...

- Uma menina, perfeita. Às três horas e quarenta minutos. – Entrega a criança nos braços de Madame Pomfrey que a ampara, limpa e enrola numa manta, levando-a aos braços do moreno que se sente desajeitado... Cinco minutos depois mais um chorinho. – Um menino lindo... Às três horas e quarenta e cinco minutos. – Novamente Madame Pomfrey recebe o bebê das mãos da doutora, limpando-o, envolvendo na manta e ninando. Levando aos braços do loiro, embevecido e perdido nos olhos verdes que já não conseguem segurar as emoções e nem as lágrimas de alegria.

oOo

Quando estava quase amanhecendo, Harry, Draco, os gêmeos e a doutora voltaram para Prince's House. O dia foi tão idílico... Estavam os dois tão maravilhados com as crianças, tão pequenas, prematuras em tamanho, peso e tempo... Mas apesar disso, saudáveis e fortes. A menininha loirinha, olhos esverdeados, o menininho de cabelos escuros e olhos azulados. Os traços delicados dos Malfoys em ambas as crianças. Dryade orientou os pais como segurar (eles eram desajeitados ainda), alimentar (Harry não poderia amamentar então seria na base da mamadeira), limpar (sem banho até cair o umbigo), e a higiene dos utensílios dos bebês. Ao final da tarde chegaram Severus e Remus para buscarem Draco. A hora havia chegado.

- Vou procurar estar de volta o mais brevemente possível. – Inclinou-se sobre o moreno, depositando um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios, beijando as testas dos bebezinhos.

- Vai sim, estarei aqui, esperando sua volta, mas meu pensamento e meu coração estarão com você. Vai dar tudo certo. – Envolveu-o com seus braços num abraço apertado, transmitindo toda sua força.

Draco levantou-se e seguiu com os amigos para cumprir sua missão. Aparataram em frente aos portões da mansão que se abriram silenciosamente. Rony e Hermione já os aguardavam. Eles seriam o grupo de apoio. Era final da tarde e teriam alguns minutos antes de iniciarem o ritual que deveria ser ao pôr-do-sol. Dirigiram-se todos para o grande carvalho, próximo ao mausoléu. Colocaram todo o material que seria usado no ritual aos pés da grande pedra sob a árvore, as extremidades marcando o Norte e o Sul. Severus foi até as portas do Mausoléu e as abriu. Afastou a tampa do túmulo de mármore negro, visualizando a urna de carvalho que descansava em seu interior. Levitou-a para fora do mausoléu até a grande pedra, a cabeceira da urna voltada para o norte. Abriu-a descansando a tampa ao lado da mesa de pedra. Draco colocou-se em seu lugar à cabeceira da urna fúnebre, com Remus e Severus aos pés desta, um de cada lado, de frente para ele, suas posições formando um triângulo perfeito. Rony e Hermione tomaram suas posições, um pouco mais afastados do local. Rony ao Leste e Hermione ao Oeste. Draco colocou a sua frente a urna mágica com seu conteúdo precioso.

Tomou em suas mãos a ânfora cheia de essência de alfazema com pétalas de papoula vermelha. Fez o primeiro círculo de proteção, em sentido horário, despejando a essência e as pétalas em volta da mesa de pedra e dos outros dois bruxos, chegando novamente ao seu lugar. Remus fez a primeira invocação.

**- Eu, filho do vento, das estrelas e da lua cheia, invoco: **

Pequeninos guardiões  
Seres de luz infinita  
De dia me tragam a paz  
De noite os dons da magia  
Invisíveis guardiões  
Protejam os quatro cantos da minha alma  
Os quatro cantos do meu coração.

Tomou em suas mãos mais duas ânforas, uma com água e outra com terra e fez o segundo círculo dentro do primeiro, um rente ao outro, fazendo toda a volta e chegando novamente ao início. Severus fez a segunda invocação.

- Poderes da água e do fogo

Poderes da terra e do ar

Protejam nossa magia

Invisível serei

Das trevas não temerei.

Tomou em suas mãos a última ânfora, com sal grosso, fazendo o último círculo por dentro e rente ao outro. Concentrou-se para fazer a ultima invocação.

Voltou-se para o norte.

**-** Invoco o poder da continuidade para que haja proteção da alma do herdeiro.

Voltou-se então para o sul.

**- **Invoco o poder da luz para que haja proteção contra as trevas.

Voltou-se para o leste.

**- **Invoco o poder da sabedoria para que haja proteção contra as palavras do inimigo.

Por último voltou-se para oeste.

**- **Invoco o poder do amor para que haja proteção de nossas almas.

Abriu a urna mágica, tomou o cordão umbilical de seu filho na mão esquerda e a varinha na direita. Estendeu a mão para o alto, apontou a varinha para o cordão fechado em sua mão, que desceu para a coleira em movimentos espirais, bradando:

- Que se abram os Portais da Luz! - A coleira retiniu e brilhou, da mesma forma que naquela noite a tanto tempo atrás. Pousou a varinha ao lado da urna e desceu a mão com o cordão, colocando-a acima dos nós que atavam a coleira enegrecidos pelo tempo. As gotas preciosas começaram a cair sobre eles enquanto a voz suave entoava as palavras de libertação que desfariam cada um dos nós da prisão.

- Com a essência deste inocente resgato sua alma – _Está desfeito o primeiro nó..._

- Com a essência deste inocente desamarro sua alma – _Meu coração começou a acelerar..._

- Com a essência deste inocente livro sua alma – _Sabendo que finalmente vou poder me sentir remido..._

- Com a essência deste inocente purifico sua alma – _Talvez me livrar de toda sujeira que sinto impregnada em mim..._

- Com a essência deste inocente liberto sua alma – _Livrar-me da culpa que me oprime a alma..._

- Com a essência deste inocente recupero sua alma. – _Ser merecedor do amor pleno e absoluto que Harry me dedica, merecedor do milagre da vida dos meus filhos..._

- Com a essência deste inocente abençôo sua alma. – _Digno do seu perdão, meu pai._

O último nó se desfez. Os três bruxos apontaram suas varinhas para os restos mortais de Lucius e terminam a invocação:

- Através da vida deste inocente nós te libertamos das trevas!

A pele enegrecida se partiu e a coleira se abriu. E da mesma forma que naquela noite, tempos atrás, uma brisa gélida passou por ali. Um ponto luminoso emergiu de dentro do caixão, flutuando até estar ao seu lado, se tornando maior e maior, tomando forma, até a imagem de Lucius se apresentar diante dele. Seu rosto sorria...

- Pai...? – Seus olhos se recusavam a acreditar que estivesse tendo tal visão... Ficaram embaçados, desobedecendo ao seu férreo controle.

- Filho... Nada tenho a perdoar, apenas a lhe agradecer. Você merece toda a felicidade, todo o amor que o cerca. A benção recebida através da vida de seus filhos é a prova disso. – Sentiu outra presença ao seu lado, a imagem de sua mãe se aproximando e abraçando seu pai.

- Por sua causa Draco, por não desistir, estamos juntos de novo. – Lágrimas de alegria corriam pelo rosto de Draco sem palavras de tanta emoção. – Nós amamos você filho e abençoamos a sua união, a sua família. Sejam felizes.

Lentamente as imagens se desvaneceram, as forças de Draco se exauriram e ele se apoiou na pedra. Não podia fraquejar. Tinha que fechar os círculos, fazendo as voltas em sentido contrário, relembrando em sua mente cada proteção invocada.

Isso feito sentou-se no chão, inteiramente consumido. Rony e Hermione se aproximaram deles. As poções revitalizantes nas mãos dela, levando a eles o necessário para recuperar a energia. Rony fechou o caixão, levando-o de volta ao seu descanso merecido, fechando definitivamente as portas do mausoléu. Voltou para junto de Hermione. Draco levantou-se, chegando perto das quatro pessoas ali presentes.

- Weasley, Granger, agradeço de coração pelo que fizeram hoje. Por terem atendido meu pedido tão prontamente. Sei que nem sempre sou muito gentil...

- Quase nunca, você quer dizer... Ai! – Rony levou a mão ao braço, onde uma grande mancha vermelha marcava o local de um beliscão, provocando um sorriso divertido nos lábios do loiro.

- Você sabe que pode contar com nossa ajuda sempre que precisar, Draco. –Hermione falou sinceramente. - Parabéns pelos bebês. Diga a Harry que estamos felizes por vocês. São meninos ou meninas?

- Uma menina e um menino e vocês podem dizer isso pessoalmente a Harry. – Colocou as mãos nos ombros de Rony e Hermione. – Serão bem vindos em nossa casa. Venham nos visitar e conhecê-los.

Acercou-se de seu ex-professor e de seu padrinho. Abraçou-os, ainda emocionado com tudo que viveu naqueles momentos.

- Professor, obrigado por tudo. Eu soube o quanto se dedicou...

- Remus, por favor. Eu é que agradeço. Harry está feliz e vocês são uma família agora.

Virou-se para Severus, leu nos olhos negros a profunda emoção que os animava... Entendeu o apelo mudo...

- Nem vem... – Severus gracejou disfarçando. – Está parecendo um Lufa-lufa...

- Hei! Não precisa ofender, ainda sou um sonserino legítimo. – O loiro protestou. – Mas mesmo assim obrigado padrinho. Você sabe o quanto significou para mim. Avise Harry que logo estarei em casa.

Afastou-se deles, andando pelo gramado a esmo, apenas apreciando o jardim da mansão como não fazia a anos, lembrando-se de como era bonito e bem cuidado quando sua mãe estava ali. Não viu quando eles se foram, deixando-o sozinho. Apenas olhou para trás e não estavam mais lá. Andou por alguns minutos, seus olhos presos ao chão, seus pensamentos vagando pelas lembranças, seus passos o guiando até parar na varanda da mansão. Tocou na porta que se abriu para ele. Entrou, os olhos se acostumando com a penumbra. Já era noite, os cômodos estavam iluminados pela luz da enorme lua cheia. Entrou na grande sala de visitas, olhando os móveis, a poltrona onde Ele se sentara, cada detalhe daquele cômodo que evocava tantas lembranças. E surpreendentemente não sentiu nada agitar seu espírito, nenhuma dor afligiu seu coração. Voltou ao hall, acendendo as tochas ali, já estava completamente escuro, já era noite.

Olhou demoradamente para a porta que dava acesso às masmorras, andou até ela e pousou a mão na maçaneta, girou-a e a porta se abriu sem ruído algum. Seus pés atravessaram a soleira e desceu pelos íngremes degraus de pedra, o ambiente ficando cada vez mais escuro e frio. Com a varinha acendeu as tochas do lugar e imediatamente toda a câmara principal se iluminou. Desceu o último degrau e caminhou até o centro do aposento. Sentia apenas tristeza, por tudo que tinham passado ali. Olhava à sua volta, as imagens daquela noite, do seu sofrimento e de sua mãe, da morte do seu pai, passavam a sua frente... Seus fantasmas indo embora, deixando-o em paz. Não havia mais medo, nem culpa, nem angústia, somente paz.

Saiu dali e atravessou pelo hall alcançando a escada, seus passos ecoando no silêncio da casa e pelo corredor do andar de cima. Sua mão pousou na maçaneta do seu quarto de criança. Abriu a porta e entrou, parando alguns passos depois. Tirou a varinha do bolso interno da capa e acendeu as tochas. Deu uma volta completa no meio do quarto, os olhos vagando pelos objetos dispostos como se ainda tivesse uma criança que brincasse ali, notando que o antigo coelhinho amarelo ainda estava encostado no canto do berço. Sorriu, pensando que a menina gostaria de ficar com ele, fora o primeiro presente que sua mãe lhe dera e ele nunca desgrudava dele. Pegou-o do berço. Seu nome era Butter e Draco só deixou de dormir agarrado a ele quando partiu para Hogwarts.

Olhou em torno, pensando que devia levar algo para o menino também, que fosse da sua infância. Viu o pequeno dragãozinho de balanço que fora o brinquedo favorito de seu pai quando criança, Draco gostava de brincar com ele e se imaginava voando quando se balançava. Lembrava-se do pai lhe falando do quanto brincara com Dragon quando era pequeno, ele sempre contava essas estórias e Draco adorava ouvir. Apagou a tocha e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Desceu a escadaria e chegando ao pé dela pegou no bolso a chave de portal que providenciara para si. Assim que chegou à Hogwarts foi para casa via flu. Saindo da lareira, uma gritaria chegou aos seus ouvidos. O choro duplo era de deixar qualquer um surdo! Avançou a passos largos para o quarto, parando na porta ao ver Harry na cama aos prantos, Severus com um bebê e Dryade com outro, desnorteados, como se segurassem uma batata quente nos braços. Se não fosse a choradeira a plenos pulmões, o quadro até seria engraçado. Mas ao olhar para os olhos verdes desesperançados, sem saber o que fazer, percebeu que a situação era séria.

- Oh, céus! Vamos ver, não sei como ajudar... Dryade, me diga o que fazer.

- Já olhei tudo, fiz um exame completo neles, faz quase duas horas que estão chorando e simplesmente não sei o que é... Acho que é fome, mas tentamos dar as mamadeiras e eles recusam.

- E você se preocupando com os pulmões no caso de nascerem prematuros... – Severus fuzilava a doutora. – Olha a situação em que me encontro! Com uma trouxinha berrante nos braços, a ponto de ensurdecer!

- Ok, Sev. Dê a menina para mim. – Draco sorriu e se aproximou, tomando o embrulhinho cor-de-rosa nos braços. Estreitou-a contra si, junto ao coração e baixou a cabeça para perto do rostinho vermelho, sussurrando baixinho para ela.

- O que você fez? Enfeitiçou o bebê?

- Não... – O loiro olhava a garotinha carinhosamente, sorrindo para ela. – Só disse que cheguei, que o outro papai dela estava triste por que ela chorava, para ela ficar quietinha que eu ia dar o leitinho... – Levou a menina para os braços de Harry, com a mamadeira. – Nada demais.

O garotinho ainda chorava, mas não desesperadoramente como antes. Draco tirou-o do colo da doutora e com o menino não foi muito diferente. Passou os dedos pelo rostinho banhado de lágrimas e falou com ele serenamente para acalmá-lo.

- Olá meu bem... – Incrivelmente Draco falava com toda paciência. – Por que tanto choro, hum...? – Acariciava gentilmente o rostinho congestionado de tanto chorar. – Eu estou aqui e vou dar o seu leite gostoso, você quer? – O menino soluçava profundamente, ainda ranhetava lamentoso, baixinho, até o choro parar e ficarem somente os soluços. Roçou a boquinha entreaberta com o bico da mamadeira que foi agarrado com a avidez de um pequeno glutão. – O loiro olhava fascinado para o rostinho delicado que mamava furiosamente, sendo observado pelos três pares de olhos espantados.

- Eu custo a acreditar que bastou ele chegar para esses dois se acalmarem. – Dryade sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Severus. – Estou me controlando para não sair correndo e me jogar na cama... De pura exaustão. – Olhou para a porta ansiosamente. – Acho que é melhor fazer isso já... Enquanto estão quietinhos...

- Se eu não visse, não acreditaria... – Severus permanecia jogado na cadeira, impressionado com o jeito que o afilhado tinha com crianças. – _Deve ser um dom natural... Ou o instinto paternal... Mas continua sendo espantoso._ – E você vem me falar de cansaço? – Sorriu zombeteiro. – Bem, vou aproveitar a calmaria do olho do furacão e vou me retirar. Draco, se precisar pode me chamar. Mas só em último caso, sim? Eu tenho dezenas de pestinhas para aturar amanhã... De novo. E você só tem dois. Boa noite e boa sorte.

- Sev... Dry... – Draco olha para Harry consultando com o olhar e recebendo a aprovação num assentimento quase imperceptível. – Harry e eu conversamos hoje mais cedo... Pensamos no nome das crianças... Queríamos aproveitar que estamos só nós quatro aqui e... Bem... Será...

- Não enrola Draco, fale de uma vez. – Severus não via a hora de escapulir para sua masmorra tranqüila e silenciosa. – Já vi que aí tem coisa.

- Sim, claro... Nós... – Draco engoliu em seco, pensando na resposta de Severus, já que ele era imprevisível. – Nós gostaríamos de saber se concordariam em serem os padrinhos de Isabelle e Felipe.

- Euuuu?? – Dryade estava quase estourando de orgulho... – Madrinha de uma dessas coisinhas fofas? Aw! Eles são tão lindinhos, não são Sev... Ahn, Professor Snape? É claro que eu aceito! – Já Severus...

- Tem certeza? – Quase foi levado pela emoção, mas se controlou a tempo. Mesmo assim Draco não se deixou enganar, conhecendo-o desde que se entendia por gente. – Você já me dá bastante trabalho como afilhado...

- Claro que temos certeza. – Falava suavemente e baixo para não perturbar o bebê. – Eu escolhi os nomes das crianças, mas a escolha dos padrinhos foi de Harry, e foi tão perfeita que só restou-me apoiá-lo e felicitá-lo pela idéia. Eu mesmo não teria feito melhor... – Notou a surpresa nos olhos negros ao saber deste detalhe. – Papai e mamãe teriam ficado orgulhosos se você aceitasse...

- Por Merlin! Vejo que não tenho opção senão aceitar... – Disse tentando parecer irritado, sem sucesso. Encarou-o profundamente. – Mencionar Lucius e Narcisa foi golpe baixo...

- Eu sou Sonserino, ora... E um Malfoy. Quem sabe assim você não me acusa mais de agir como Lufa-lufa...

- Você se queimou por isso não? – Levantou a sobrancelha gracejando. – E quem eu vou apadrinhar?

- Eu escolhi você para padrinho da Belle, e a Dryade para madrinha do Fell. – Harry disse timidamente no meio do duelo dos dois sonserinos.

- Ahhh! Então eu vou ser a madrinha do garotinho cute-cute? – Chega perto de Draco que ainda tinha o menino mamando e quase dormindo nos braços. – Ele é tão fofinho!!! – Chega mais perto e abaixa a voz... – Oi lindinho da titia...

- Sim, são um verdadeiro encanto, enquanto estão no colinho dos papais e de boquinha fechada... – Severus disse em meio ao risinho discreto. – Já que estamos de acordo... – Aproximou-se de Harry que tinha Belle no colo. – Preciso ir. Como já disse, amanhã dezenas de pirralhos fofinhos me esperam. Boa noite rapazes.

- Preciso me recolher também. – Dryade aproveitou o momento e foi se despedindo. – Amanhã devo me ausentar por algum tempo, mas não devo me demorar mais que duas horas. Desejo boa sorte, que eles durmam a noite toda... – A porta se fechou e eles se viram sozinhos com os pequerruchos.

Draco chegou junto à cama, sentando-se à beirada do colchão. Os dois se olhavam e para as crianças também. Colocou Lipe na cama bem junto de Harry. Foi até a sala, de onde voltou levitando duas poltronas. Colocou-as juntas, uma de frente para outra, dobrou um edredom até deixá-lo do tamanho certo para forrá-las. Cobriu tudo com um lençol limpo e acomodou os bebês nelas.

- Será que não é perigoso eles caírem daí? – Harry estava inseguro.

- Os braços das poltronas são altos e é só por hoje. Amanhã providencio os bercinhos, carrinhos e a tralha toda. – Não conseguiu deixar de troçar com Harry... – E eles são recém-nascidos, não vão descer daqui e correr por aí...

- Estou sendo super protetor, não é? – Sorriu ao ver Draco rindo dele e concordando. – Viu? Isso pega!!! É a convivência com você.

- Eu não sou super protetor! – Protestou, deitando-se no colo de Harry. Estavam muito cansados, o dia fora cheio.

- É sim! Super protetor, ciumento, possessivo e... – Cutucava o peito dele com o dedo, marcando cada palavra. – Adorável! E meu. – Abaixou a cabeça para beijá-lo. Passou a mão ao longo do corpo desejado e sentiu que tinha objetos estranhos em seu bolso. – O que é isso?

- Ah, quase esqueci... Trouxe para as crianças. Foram meus... – Tirou do bolso os brinquedos e fez com que voltassem ao seu tamanho original. – Esse é para Belle... – Mostrou o coelhinho de plush amarelo de orelhas caídas e enormes olhos vermelhos. – O nome dele é Butter. Foi o primeiro presente que ganhei da mamãe, escolhido pessoalmente por ela. Eu ficava com ele o tempo todo, até dormia com ele. Deixei dele quando tinha... Ahm... Muito tempo depois... – Olhou para o rosto de Harry que o fitava de olhos arregalados. – Que foi?

- Você tem um coelho amarelo que chama Butter e dormia agarrado com ele toda noite??

- O que é que tem? Eu era criança ora. E Butter era o nome ideal para ele.

- Draco Malfoy, o príncipe da sonserina, dormia abraçado a um coelhinho que se chama Butter? – Harry achava aquilo engraçado e meio inverossímel. Quem conhecera Draco na escola não iria conseguir ter uma imagem mental como esta. – Por que Butter?

- Ué... Não está claro? Ele é amarelo, molinho e macio, como manteiga. "Butter" entendeu?

- Mas que meigo! Não vejo relação nenhuma... Quem entende a lógica das crianças...? Mas se fazia sentido pra você, quem sou eu pra discordar, não é? E para o Fell, trouxe o que?

- Para o "Lipe" eu trouxe esse dragãozinho de balanço. Foi o brinquedo preferido do papai antes de ser meu. Ele se chama Dragon. Quando eu balançava nele fechava os olhos e me imaginava voando...

- Então vamos dormir? – Sorriu travesso. – Vai colocar o Butter junto das crianças ou vai dormir com ele?

- Esse é da Belle. Eu já tenho o meu bichinho pra dormir agarradinho... – Levou uma travesseirada na cara. – Ei, olha a violência. Você me provocou...

Prepararam-se para dormir, precisavam aproveitar enquanto eles estavam quietos. Deitaram-se abraçados e tiveram um sono leve, mas reparador. Levantaram durante a madrugada só para conferir se os gêmeos estavam bem. Coisa de pais de primeira viagem.

oOo

_Prince's House, 09/08/2007._

_Não precisei providenciar o berço afinal. Nem um monte de coisas. A Dry apareceu aqui no dia seguinte com Severus. Vieram carregados. Dois berços, um carrinho duplo próprio para gêmeos e muito mais coisas. Algumas que eu nem sabia que existiam. Tenho que admitir que os trouxas até que são inteligentes. Tem muita invenção deles útil. Para crianças então, são ótimas. Mas, notei um clima entre Severus e Dryade... O jeito que ela olhava para ele era muito suspeito e quando ele percebia que ela estava olhando, corava e desviava o olhar! _

_Prince's House, 02/09/2007._

_Hoje as crianças fizeram um mês de vida... Foi uma festa! Weasley e Granger finalmente vieram conhecer os bebês. Oh, meus sais... Harry fica sapeando o que estou escrevendo por cima do meu ombro... Eita mania besta. E fica dando palpite! Tá bem, tá bem... Vou tentar chamá-los pelo primeiro nome: Rony e Hermione, ok? – ¬¬ O que não se faz pelo amor da sua vida... – Como eu estava dizento, RONY E HERMIONE finalmente vieram conhecer nossos filhos... – Quem sabe o RONY se anima e resolve casar e ter uma penca de ruivinhos??? – A Hermi ficou toda derretida com nossos pimpolhos. Também não era para menos, eles são lindos, perfeitos, carismáticos, como todo Malfoy... – Tsc, eu sei Harry, eu sei que não nasceram de chocadeira (nem sei o que é isso...), Que não são Malfoys Puros, são meio Potter também... Táááá!!! Eu acrescento os seus adjetivos... – Também são espertos, ágeis e inteligentes como todo Potter! A cara do Rony era impagável vendo a Hermi com os bebês. Ficou todo vermelho, de olhos brilhantes, imagino no que ele estava pensando... Dryade e Severus também vieram, trouxeram mais coisas para as crianças. E ele que dizia que meus pais me mimavam demais... A Dry conseguiu se equiparar com facilidade, os mima o quanto pode. Ela já voltou para o trabalho no St. Mungus, mas vem aqui no mínimo duas vezes por semana, nem que for só pra dar um beijinho nas crianças. Severus a acompanha quase sempre. Fico imaginando se ela vem mesmo só por causa dos bebês... Soube que pediu para que ele continuasse mantendo a nossa lareira com comunicação só com a ala hospitalar e os aposentos dele. Pra mim, isso é desculpa para encontrar com ele. Esses dois... Nada me tira da cabeça que eles têm alguma coisa._

- Você não vem deitar? – Harry diz no ouvido de Draco provocando um sobressalto no loiro que estava concentrado no diário. – Quero aproveitar que as crianças estão dormindo e continuar as comemorações do dia... – Só aí Draco se vira e o vê, de roupão negro e o cabelo úmido, a visão da tentação.

- Só por isso não vou reclamar do susto que você me deu. Comemorações na cama são sempre bem vindas. – Se deixou ser puxado até a cama.

- Estou morto de saudade de você. Foi um sacrifício aguardar um mês para poder realizar os meus desejos. – Envolveu o loiro num abraço apertado, oferecendo os lábios para um beijo, no que foi prontamente atendido.

Draco o beijava com cuidado, ternura, as mãos acarinhando sem pressa, sem a fúria e lascívia com que costumava atacá-lo. Sentia que o moreno estremecia nos seus braços, enquanto sentia seus toques delicados, quase respeitosos... Harry correspondia aos beijos e às carícias do loiro que acompanhava seu ritmo que ficava cada vez mais exigente. Precisava dele desesperadamente. Desceu as mãos até o cinto do roupão, abrindo-o com urgência, despindo o loiro que não usava nada por baixo, segurando sua cintura com firmeza. Separou os lábios, ofegante, empurrando-o para cima da cama, tirando o próprio roupão e subindo por cima dele, afoito.

- Desculpe o jeito amor, mas não agüento mais de desejo...

Atacou o pescoço alvo com todo desejo reprimido durante os últimos meses. Aspirando aquele perfume que o deixava ardente, noite após noite, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, arrancando um arquejo dolorido de protesto. Mas não ia dar para controlar... Não ia dar pra parar... Ele inteiro ardia, e sentir Draco se contorcendo de prazer sob seu corpo o incendiava mais ainda. Passava as unhas pelo corpo abaixo de si, pela cintura, pelo peito, pelos braços que colocou para cima deixando-o mais exposto e cravava os dentes na pele branca sem conseguir evitar, passando a língua para amenizar a ferocidade da carícia. Esfregava-se nele sabendo que estava deixando-o tão insano quanto ele mesmo estava. Desceu os dentes pelo meio do peito puxando os bicos ora de um lado, ora do outro, até deixá-los doloridos, supersensíveis, tanto que até a sua respiração sobre eles era quase insuportável... Então passou a língua, fazendo com que ele gritasse; êxtase puro saindo de sua garganta... Chupou-os longamente, escutando os gemidos agoniados que seus lábios, aliados com a língua, provocavam. Soltou-lhe os braços, descendo as mãos e pousando-as nos biquinhos, provocando neles choques deliciosos ao mais leve toque. Apenas relava a pele deles contrastando com as carícias quase brutas dos seus lábios. Que desceram pelo ventre, dando atenção especial à região do umbigo, chegando ao pênis. Lambeu-o várias e várias vezes, deixando o loiro no limiar da loucura, sem parar de relar os dedos e as unhas com leveza nos biquinhos tesos e por toda a pele na região à volta deles, a pele pálida arrepiando-se toda, de tanto prazer.

- Har-Harry... – Era difícil coordenar a respiração e quase não conseguia articular as palavras. – Pare de brincar... Comigo... – O tom súplice não deixava dúvidas que compartilhava da mesma urgência do moreno. – Não... Quero esperar... Mais... – Abriu os joelhos acomodando o quadril do moreno entrelaçando as pernas nele, convidando-o.

Harry alcançou o vidro de óleo perfumado que trouxera do banheiro, pingando-o diretamente sobre o membro de Draco, deixando que escorresse até embaixo, massageando e espalhando com a mão. Ergueu o tronco enquanto preparava-se para unir-se a ele, fitando o rosto expressivo, a boca abrindo-se em um gemido mudo, os olhos fechando-se, a cabeça pendendo para trás com as carícias dos seus dedos dentro dele, que o faziam delirar. Retirou os dedos e encaixou-se, apoiando o corpo no cotovelo, a outra mão acariciando-lhe o rosto, entremeando-se nos cabelos. Beijou-o, enquanto o penetrava, gemendo junto com ele, ambos sabendo o que provocavam um no outro, ignorando tudo mais a não ser o prazer crescente que os dominava. E tantas outras coisas ficavam tão pequenas diante de tudo que sentiam, muito mais que um pouco de dor, muito mais que todo prazer, entregar-se a todo amor que tinham era o mais importante. Colaram-se um ao outro, os movimentos que faziam juntos, mais rápido, mais forte, levando-os cada vez mais perto do orgasmo. E quando Draco sentiu que estava pleno de prazer, agarrou-se a Harry envolvendo-o em seus braços, em seu beijo, seus espasmos de prazer levando-o junto consigo, gozando juntos. Moveram-se até que não restassem mais forças, até aquietarem-se saciados um no outro.

- Não era para atacá-lo assim... – Ofegando. Encostando a testa uma na outra. – Mas não pude evitar...

- Se for para me matar de prazer assim, pode vir e me atacar todos os dias... – Respondeu ofegante, rindo da cara surpresa de Harry ao ouvirem primeiro um e logo depois o outro, chorarem no quarto ao lado, cheios de fome... Caiu na risada. – Acabou a diversão... Hora do dever! Vem Harry, os famintos nos esperam.

_Prince's House, 07/11/2007._

_Já estamos no outono, a paisagem está toda em cores quentes. Depois de tudo que nos aconteceu, de tudo que vivemos estamos tão felizes... Hoje foi um dia especial, a cerimônia que fez de Severus e Dryade os padrinhos das crianças. Apenas nós, os padrinhos e os amigos mais chegados... Ou seja, Hermi, Rony e a penca toda dos Weasleys. Pela primeira vez a magia se manifestou nas crianças, acho que queriam o que estávamos tomando, pois o copo de Harry de repente flutuou, e virou no colo dele... Severus fez um comentário impagável, que essa travessura vinha a provar definitivamente que os pirralhinhos adoráveis eram filhos de Harry Potter! Ahuahuahuahuahua! Dessa vez fui eu quem riu demais!!! As coisas sempre acontecem comigo... Como por exemplo, uma das vezes que dei banho no Lipe, quando o levantei da banheira ele fez xixi em mim! Ou depois de dar a mamadeira para Belle, enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas dela, em vez de arrotar ela regurgitou em mim! E tantas outras pérolas como essa que fizeram Harry se divertir às minhas custas... Mas isso é ser feliz. Não poderia querer outra vida, nossos dias são perfeitos, com todas as pérolas e correrias... E as noites, essas maravilhosas noites, no espaço de tempo que temos sozinhos, entre as sonecas dos nossos filhos, nesse tempo que ele é meu e me faz ser dele, tudo isso junto, é que faz nossa vida incrivelmente feliz..._

- DRAAACCOOOO!!! – O grito de Harry somado ao choro escandaloso em uníssono, tirou o loiro dos registros do diário. – Corre aqui, não dou conta sozinho! Ooohhh, Merlin!

- JÁ VOUUU!!! – Gritou de volta, largando a pena e o diário esquecidos sobre a escrivaninha, correndo para o quarto no andar de cima. – Que será que eles aprontaram agora... – Ofegante pela pressa nos degraus. – Lógico que ele não dá conta! É dose dupla, não é? Eu e minha pontaria certeira...

FIM

* * *

**N.A. 1** – Bem, queridos leitores, este é o fim de _**Because You Live**_. Tenham a certeza que foi maravilhoso escrever. Desde as pesquisas, passando pela ajuda às cegas de duas colaboradoras: Dryade Delacour e Isabelle Delacour que me deram a mão em vários momentos dessa fic, passando pelos apelos manhosos do Felton querendo ler, e chegando até aqui.

Meus agradecimentos especiais à minha grande Amiga e Beta Lady Anúbis, que me ajudou, me ouviu, me aturou mesmo, em todos os momentos desde às pesquisas, passando pela criação e pela finalização dessa fic. Por isso dediquei esse capítulo especialmente à ela. Que está GRÁVIDA de cinco meses! Meus parabéns Amada, Eu não chegria até aqui sem seu incentivo e seu apoio.

Finalmente meu muito obrigado ao Meu Tigre Lindo. O Meu Amor Felton Blackthorn que é a minha maior inspiração. Um beijo bem grande nessa sua boca linda Meu Anjo. Sem você essa fic não seria escrita.

* * *

**N.A. 2** – O Harry tinha pré-eclâmpsia e anemia aguda. A **PRÉ-ECLÂMPSIA** é uma doença grave caracterizada principalmente pela pressão alta. A pressão alta provoca dor de cabeça forte, cansaço, fraqueza, batimento cardíaco acelerado, tonturas, vômitos, náuseas, e outros sintomas detectados por exames clínicos e laboratoriais. A forma mais grave da doença é a **ECLÂMPSIA**, caracterizado por convulsões e coma. As razões para apresentar pré-eclâmpsia numa gravidez são: A mulher ser muito jovem ou no limite da idade para engravidar, ser a primeira gravidez, gravidez de gêmeos e outras. A **ANEMIA** é causada por deficiência de ferro, a nececidade de ferro aumenta por que é preciso maior quantidade de sangue para nutrir e levar oxigênio para o bebê. Esse problema é acentuado quando a gravidez é gemelar. Os principais sintomas de anemia são: cansaço, palidez, fraqueza no corpo todo, dores de cabeça, falta de apetite, irritação. Tudo isso mascarou o diagnóstico da gravidez. Por que muitos dos sintomas são os mesmos das doenças citadas acima, tais como: Náuseas, vômitos, desmaios, fraqueza, cansaço, tonturas, pressão baixa, fome ou falta de apetite, sono, repulsa a certos odores e sabores, e muitos outros. Isso pode ser controlado com um bom pré-natal. Então mulheres: _**Não façam como o Hary...**_ Hahahahahaha Procurem um médico quando tiverem esses sintomas acima. Mesmo que não estejam grávidas, Pressão Alta e Anemia são doenças graves.

* * *

_Muito obrigada a todos que além de ler, deixaram reviews:__** Sheila Potter Malfoy**__ (Eu não sou má, e a essas alturas você já sabe o que ele tem. Hahahaha O Draco é sempre incrível, ele tem uma capacidade enorme de crescer como personagem, pena que a autora chata não soube aproveitar os personagens que criou. Eu amei escrever a entrega total dos dois, eu esperei mais que vocês, já que estava planejado desde eu escrevi After All.); __**Juliana Guerreiro**__ (Que bom, adorei escrever também. Pena que esse é o fim.); __**Juzinha Malfoy**__ (Lindinha, já expliquei a você por e-mail, eu passei o ultimo mês comendo, bebendo, sonhando com a fic. Sem chance de ficar no MSN ou no YM que eu mais gosto.); __**j.**__ (Que bom que você sabe, eu tive duas, mas não tive pré-eclâmpsia e nem anemia, e quando fiquei grávida ainda não tinha a pressão alta.); ?); __**Nanda W. Malfoy**__ (Não seja assim, amore. Não sou má. Antes de revelar a verdade, o Draco tinha que se acertar com o Harry e este tinha que querer acabar com todos os mistérios e abrir o coração com o loiro. Draco autoritário é ótimo, ainda mais quando ele exagera, ou seja, sempre. Hahaha Vou lhe contar um segredo: Um dos motivos para eu só revelar a gravidez no final. Eu não queria escrever uma m-preg, não queria prolongar a gravidez ao longo da fic. Queria abordar o tema de forma mais leve e humorada. E obrigada pelo título, apesar de achar que eu não o mereça.); __**Katarina MP**__ (Nossa! Atravessei o atlântico? Você é de Portugal, né? Puxa nunca fui tão elogiada numa review... Muito obrigada, fico imensamente feliz que você goste das minhas fics. Respondendo à sua pergunta, não, o Felton e eu não somos casados na vida real. Nós nos conhecemos pessoalmente e somos amigos, mas o casamento é só uma brincadeira do PSF – Potter Slash Fics, o Grupo HP que eu participo. Reflexos da Alma não está terminada. Pretendo escrever o restante da fic no começo do ano. Agora estou com o compromisso de duas fics para os Amigos Secretos do PSF e de Weiss Kreuz que é o grupo de anime.); __**Isabelle Delacour**__ (É, chega uma hora que todo mundo tem que amadurecer, são raras as exceções que a pessoa continua infantil a vida toda. É difícil pedir perdão quando erramos, mas quando nos encontramos cara a cara com a morte de quem amamos, o resto se torna tão pequeno, pedir perdão é de menos e dizermos que amamos fica muito fácil. É a Dry arrumou uma baita revolução em Prince's House... A ponto do Harry dar o título de carrasca. Hahahaha E a cena de amor, adorei escrever, foi o resgate do Draco. E agora você chegou onde queria. Acabou...); __**Dryade Delacour**__ (Gostou querida? Você entrou de sola na fic... Quer dizer, o seu personagem né? Como eu disse a Dry provocou uma revolução em Prince's House, uma enxurrada de tecnologia e artigos hospitalares, remédios, tudo trouxa, na vida de alguém que é absolutamente contra qualquer coisa trouxa como o Draco. A participação dela acrescentou humor na estória. Foi muito providencial a sua sugestão, aliás, como sempre. Beijos amada.); __**Hanano Kase**__ (Não falei por causa dos motivos que já disse acima, e por que suspense sempre é um bom ingrediente na estória, né? Mas agora você já sabe. Hahahahaha A panela e a tampa! Hahahahaha Tosca mas certa. Amei! Nossa, esse balde ta virando moda entre os meus leitores, por que será???); __**jhulhana **__(Adoro provocar intensas emoções. Chorou em que parte? #curiosa#); __**Tatah Malfoy**__ (Ahhh! Juntar a Dry com o Sev... Esse é o maior sonho dela. Será que daria certo? Bom pelo menos ela tem dois requisitos que encantam o Severus: Inteligência e Competência. O Draco é exagerado? Onde??? Hahahahaha Mas se não fosse não seria tão fofo! E agora tudo que você queria saber foi revelado. Espero que tenha gostado.)_

_Meus agradecimentos também a todos os que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, espero que tenham gostado da estória. Amanhã... Não tem mais. Infelizmente ACABOU._

_Beijos da Samie._


End file.
